


Hourglass

by Smoking_breath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Character(s) Death, Mutual Pining, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Time Travel Fix-It, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoking_breath/pseuds/Smoking_breath
Summary: ПереводHourglass (Песочные часы)отBeanieBaby* * *— Ты ангел? — Энакин коснулся его гладких щёк, взял его лицо в ладошки и впился в него взглядом поражённо распахнутых голубых глаз.— Нет, Эни. — Силясь сморгнуть выступившие на глазах слёзы, Оби-Ван засмеялся и под влиянием невыразимого момента, впервые позволив себе не задумываться о последствиях своих действий, ласково прижался губами к его лбу.Но клянусь, я буду так же беречь тебя, раз Сила дала мне второй шанс,— раздалось безмолвное по их новорожденным Узам Силы.(Оби-Ван снова оказался на Татуине после встречи с Дартом Вейдером на Звезде смерти. Квай-Гон выжил и стал Учителем Энакина. Что-то изменилось, а что-то неизменно. Путешествие во времени. Fix-it фик.)
Relationships: 104th Battalion | Wolfpack Battalion & Plo Koon, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Asajj Ventress & Quinlan Vos, Kit Fisto & Plo Koon, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Asajj Ventress, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hourglass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281066) by [BeanieBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBaby/pseuds/BeanieBaby). 



> От автора: Я люблю Звёздные войны. Я посмотрела оригинальную трилогию с папой, когда мне было шесть лет, и это было классно. Приквелы я посмотрела на зимних каникулах в этом году (Прим.пер.:в 2018 г.), и эти фильмы познакомили меня с одними из самых топорных диалогов и примерами неубедительной актёрской игры из всех, что я когда-либо видела, но, тем не менее, они мне всё же полюбились?! Не знаю почему, но так вышло, и у меня возникла непоборимая потребность написать fix-it для этого пейринга. Мне очень понравился Квай-Гон в приквелах, но Люк — мой бесспорный и пожизненный фаворит. Он такой чистый сердцем и хороший. Кстати, «Последних джедаев» я не смотрела.  
>  Итак, дисклеймер. Я далеко не знаток легенд и канона Звёздных войн. Это настолько обширный, внушающий трепет фэндом, и я очень-очень волнуюсь от мысли, что собираюсь добавить в него что-то своё, но после стольких часов, проведённых за поисками и чтением страниц вики, моя работа просто должна быть опубликована. Пожалуйста, будьте ко мне добродушнее и буду очень благодарна за фидбэк.

Оби-Ван не ожидал, что увидит новый день после встречи с Дартом Вэйдером на Звезде смерти. Пришло его время, которого он ждал, время встретить конец истории Оби-Вана и Энакина и перейти к началу истории Люка и Леи. И, разумеется, он совсем не был готов наяву услышать знакомый голос своего бывшего Учителя Квай-Гон Джинна, да ещё и весьма раздражённый с нотками беспокойства голос, обращающийся к нему...   
— Падаван, с тобой там всё хорошо? Я же предупредил, чтобы ты покрепче ухватился за что-нибудь и приготовился к жёсткой посадке.  
Оби-Ван же был слишком занят, чтобы ответить. Вместо этого он поражённо уставился на отражение молодого себя в отполированной хромированной панели, на которую наткнулся, не удержавшись на ногах. Он больше не был иссохшим в зное Татуинской пустыни стариком, скрывающимся в добровольном изгнании. Нет, у него снова откуда-то появилась падаванская косичка. Она защекотала его лицо. Оби-Ван чихнул и опрокинулся на спину, как раз в тот момент, когда к нему изящно приблизилась высокая фигура Квай-Гона.  
— Падаван, — мягко пожурил Квай-Гон, в его поблёскивающих золотисто-карих глазах читалось, что ситуация его забавляет.  
— Учитель... — изумлённо выдохнул Оби-Ван. Если Квай-Гон и почувствовал волнение в Силе, то никак это не озвучил.  
— Нам нужен новый гипердвигатель, — негромко говорил мастер-джедай, пока шёл в хвост звездолёта, где открыл дверь загрузочного отсека, за которыми открылись безбрежные пространства жёлтого песка.  
Татуин.  
Каким-то образом Оби-Ван снова оказался на Татуине.  
— Оставайся на корабле, Падаван. Арту, идём со мной, — распорядился Квай-Гон, спускаясь по трапу на планету-пустыню. Планету, на которой в добровольном изгнании и бездонной печали почти двадцать лет провёл Оби-Ван, на родной мир Энакина Скайуокера.  
— Подождите, Мастер Квай-Гон, — опомнившись, Оби-Ван завозился и, наконец, поднялся на ноги, но к тому времени маленькая группка, к которой присоединились Джа-Джа и переодетая компаньонкой Падме, уже скрылись за дюнами. Он разрывался между жгучим стремлением последовать за ними и привитой воспитанием привычкой слушаться приказов Учителя и остаться с неисправным кораблём, но бессознательное, выворачивающее чувство необходимости, потребность снова увидеть своего драгоценного падавана были слишком сильны, чтобы с ними бороться. Одна только мысль, что сейчас, совсем недалеко от него есть Энакин, очень юный и не тронутый тьмой, тянула его за собой, словно материальный крюк, засевший глубокого в груди Оби-Вана.  
Джедаи не должны были ни желать, ни привязываться к кому-то, но внутри этой молодой оболочки Оби-Ван был всё ещё уставший, истосковавшийся старик, он был слаб перед лицом эгоистичных желаний.  
С громко бьющимся сердцем Оби-Ван сделал выбор, спрыгнул с корабля и тотчас перешёл на бег в направлении Мос-Эспа.  
———————————————  
Сила вела его, пока он мчался по запруженным всевозможными формами жизни улицам поселения, каждый шаг делал его всё ближе и ближе к ребёнку, которого он сначала полюбил всем сердцем, а затем трагически подвёл. Он не знал как, не знал зачем его вернули в последние дни его падаванства, а возможно это был его посмертное наказание, где он был обречён снова и снова проживать свою катастрофическую ошибку. Оби-Ван резко остановился у чёрного входа в лавку старьёвщика, тойдарианца Ватто, и действительно почти сразу же увидел крошечную знакомую фигуру мальчика, наполовину скрытого ржавым металлическим остовом спидера. Энакин что-то бормотал себе под нос, раздражённо нахмурив брови и разбирая кучу металлического хлама.  
— Эни!  
Старое прозвище вырвалось из горла Оби-Вана раньше, чем он успел об этом подумать, мальчик обернулся на оклик, и деталь, которую он держал в руках выскользнула у него из грязных пальцев. Энакин испуганно взвизгнул, когда подбежавший Оби-Ван подхватил его на руки, поднял вверх и крепко обнял. К ситхам джедайское воспитание. Он всем пожертвовал ради Ордена. И если этому суждено закончиться, то пусть у него останется хотя бы это идеальное мгновение.  
Годы неистраченной любви, сдерживаемых сожалений и неизмеримой печали излились из души Оби-Вана, и ребёнок в его руках ахнул, когда между ними словно открылся шлюз, в который ринулся мощный поток чувств и эмоций, и очень скоро на чопорных одеяниях падавана появились разводы от машинного масла и отпечатки детских пальцев, когда Энакин крепко вцепился в этого странного и невероятного незнакомца вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть его.  
_Изумление, любопытство и немного смущения, но ни тени страха._  
У него ушло несколько секунд на то, чтобы осознать, что эти чувства и эмоции принадлежат Энакину, и у Оби-Вана нутро ухнуло вниз. Он ведь вовсе не намеревался создавать Узы Силы с ребёнком, но вот они, поразительно крепкие и яркие, словно солнце, бьющее в глаза. За годы, что он постоянно ощущал присутствие Энакина на краю сознания, он очень привык к соединяющей их Связи Силы, а когда она была жестоко оборвана, больно было обоим, и Мастеру и Падавану. До этого момента Кеноби не осознавал, как ему не хватало её. Оказалось, что только теперь он может дышать полной грудью.  
— Ты ангел? — Энакин коснулся его гладких щёк, взял его лицо в ладошки и впился в него взглядом поражённо распахнутых голубых глаз.  
— Нет, Эни. — Силясь сморгнуть выступившие на глазах слёзы, Оби-Ван засмеялся и под влиянием невыразимого момента, впервые позволив себе не задумываться о последствиях своих действий, ласково прижался губами к его лбу.  
_Но клянусь, я буду так же беречь тебя, раз Сила дала мне второй шанс,_ — раздалось безмолвное по их новорожденным Узам Силы.  
Энакин застенчиво улыбнулся и удобно устроился в руках Оби-Вана:  
— Откуда ты знаешь, как меня зовут?  
— Ну, ты довольно известен в этих местах, — ответил Оби-Ван, — гений гонок на подах, как я слышал.  
— Но в прошлый раз я не победил, — скорчил гримаску Энакин.  
— Ты победишь, мой дорогой, победишь, — уверил ребёнка Оби-Ван, и как раз в этот момент во двор вошли Ватто и Квай-Гон и увидели его, крепко прижимающего мальчика к груди.  
— Падаван?  
— Эни?!  
Оби-Ван быстро опустил Энакина на землю, и тот бочком сразу переместился ему за спину, уже оттуда разглядывая новоприбывшего Квай-Гона. Одной рукой он всё ещё держался за край туники Оби-Вана и уже совершенно свободно чувствовал себя в его присутствии. Оби-Ван направил к ребёнку ощущение защищённости по соединившим их Узам и увидел, как выражение лица Квай-Гона сменилось с удивлённого на неодобрительное.  
— Насколько я помню, я велел тебе остаться на корабле, Оби-Ван. — Мастер-джедай обогнул Ватто и заинтересованно склонился, а затем и опустился на один уровень с глядящим на него во все глаза ребёнком, прильнувшим к его падавану. — А кто ты, юный друг?  
— Твоё имя Оби-Ван? — вместо ответа спросил Энакин, потянув Оби-Вана за тунику, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Сдержав снисходительно-ласковый вздох, Оби-Ван опустился на колени возле Учителя и мягко подтолкнул мальчика вперёд.  
— Энакин Скайуокер — застенчиво назвал себя Энакин после того, как Квай-Гон представился.  
_— Он чувствителен к Силе, —_ беззвучно одними губами сказал Оби-Ван своему Учителю.  
_— Мы поговорим об этом позже, падаван, —_ прищурившись, так же одними губами ответил ему Квай-Гон. Затем, снова выпрямившись, он обернулся к тойдарианцу-торговцу, который, излучая подозрение и настороженность, парил позади него, и спросил:  
— Вы принимаете республиканские кредиты? Мне нужен гипердвигатель.  
———————————————  
— Я чувствую в тебе беспокойство, Падаван.  
Оби-Ван в ответ рефлекторно укрепил свои ментальные щиты, что, как он понял потом, только ещё сильнее укрепило подозрения Квай-Гона. Ведущая рука мастера-джедая опустилась на пояс в знак ясного предупреждения.  
— Кто ты? — спросил он.  
— Ваш падаван, — ответил Оби-Ван, внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией.  
— Мой падаван никогда бы не ослушался прямого приказа, не сбежал с корабля, чтобы создать Узы Силы со случайным мальчиком-рабом на улице незнакомого города, — произнёс Квай-Гон мягким голосом, но Сила вокруг него была как никогда далека от спокойствия, — и это не говоря о том, что твои ментальные щиты теперь непроницаемы. Я спрашиваю ещё раз, кто ты такой?  
— Я Оби-Ван Кеноби, — ответил он спокойно и ровно, не отводя взгляда от суровых и пристальных глаз Квай-Гона, — и он не случайный мальчик-раб. Мы с вами оба это знаем.  
— Падаван, — начал Квай-Гон, но Энакин выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы просунуть голову в дверь комнаты, и кашлянул.  
— Мама сказала, что обед уже готов, — сообщил он им. — Падме и Джа-Джа ждут нас.  
— Подойди сюда, Энакин, — ободряюще улыбаясь ребёнку, подозвал его Оби-Ван. И как только мальчик удобно устроился между ними, он обернулся к Квай-Гону и сказал, — вам следует проверить уровень его мидихлорианов, Учитель.  
— Наш разговор не окончен, Падаван, — предупредил его Квай-Гон, но так как он был не похож на других Мастеров джедаев, его не нужно было уговаривать, чтобы он сделал то, о чём его попросил Оби-Ван.  
Квай-Гон поражённо вздохнул, когда увидел результат анализа и обернулся к ученику:  
— Более двадцати тысяч. Даже у Мастера Йоды уровень мидихлорианов не такой высокий.  
— Что это значит? — спросил Энакин.  
Оби-Ван улыбнулся и взъерошил ему белокурую шевелюру:  
— Это значит, что ты очень особенный мальчик.  
Энакин в ответ просиял, волнами исходившая от него привязанность ощущалась в их Связи почти как нечто материальное. О, как же Оби-Ван скучал по этому невинному ребёнку.  
— Похоже, тебя это ничуть не удивляет, падаван, — заметил Квай-Гон, пристально и даже настороженно наблюдая за их взаимодействием, но прежде чем он успел спросить что-то ещё, их снова позвали к столу, и все трое тотчас послушно вышли из комнаты Энакина, сделав паузу в разговоре.  
———————————————  
История повторила себя. Большей частью.  
Энакин выиграл гонку, но на финише он первым делом подбежал не к Падме, сияя глазами на перемазанном песком и копотью лице. Оби-Ван покачнулся от силы столкновения с налетевшим на него ребёнком, но вовремя подставил руки и поднял юного триумфатора под ликование зрителей. Сердце Энакина пело незамутнённой радостью, и Оби-Ван запечатлел этот момент в памяти со старанием отчаявшегося умирающего человека. Среди радостно гомонящих и снующих туда-сюда болельщиков всех форм и размеров он нашёл глазами высокую фигуру улыбающегося Квай-Гона. Его Учитель коротко склонил голову в знак одобрения, и Оби-Ван с облегчением закрыл глаза и отдался потоку счастья, излучаемого Энакином.  
———————————————  
Он ожидал, что реакция Высшего Совета джедаев будет такой же, как в первый раз. Они всё так же отказали Квай-Гону в просьбе принять мальчика в ученики, и обида и непонимание, исходящие от Энакина были так сильны, что Оби-Вану чуть не стало дурно. Он был так сосредоточен на том, чтобы утешить ребёнка по их ментальной Связи, что даже не заметил отсутствия Мейса Винду на заседании Совета.  
Пусть он не мог изменить решение Совета, но приближающуюся к Квай-Гону смерть от руки Дарта Мола на Набу он точно мог предотвратить. По крайней мере, Оби-Ван собирался приложить к этому все свои силы.  
Многолетний опыт поединков на световых мечах сделал его победу над учеником ситха почти лёгкой. Квай-Гон потерял много крови из раны на плече, но был очень даже жив, когда Оби-Ван взобрался на выступ и бросился к своему Учителю.  
— Отличная работа, падаван, — рука Квай-Гона коснулась потной щеки Оби-Вана, тёплая, крепкая и настолько реальная, что стало больно. Он ласково дёрнул его за падаванскую косичку и улыбнулся. Оби-Ван чувствовал волны гордости и привязанности, исходящие от его Учителя, когда тот продолжал, — думаю, самое время тебе получить звание Рыцаря-джедая.  
———————————————  
Энакин, после того как его осыпали похвалами сияющая царственная Падме и солдаты в благодарность за то, что он разрушил главный реактор на вражеском корабле, освободился из их рук и прибежал к Оби-Вану, который покинул компанию воодушевлённых набуанцев раньше, чтобы заняться раной своего Учителя.  
— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? — сразу спросил Энакин.  
— Захвати мне пластырь с бактой, Эни, третье отделение справа. — Оби-Ван поднял голову, на время прервав стариковское ворчание на Квай-Гона, который только закатывал глаза в ответ на его бубнёж, а сейчас делал вид, что спит.  
— С ним всё будет хорошо? — спросил Энакин едва слышным шёпотом.  
— Это он может сам тебе сказать, — ответил Оби-Ван, тыкая в своего Учителя пальцем, пока тот не зашевелился, издав раздражённый вздох, после чего приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на ребёнка, обеспокоенно маячившего у его бока.  
— Конечно, мой юный друг, — успокоил его Квай-Гон, большим пальцем стирая смазку двигателя с его носа. Энакин хихикнул, и от этого звонкого перелива в груди у Оби-Вана стало тесно от радости и любви. Он был с двумя самыми важными людьми в своей жизни, оба были живы и здоровы. Оби-Ван не мог пожелать, чтобы где-то ему было лучше, чем здесь и сейчас.  
——————————————  
Он сразу понял, что произошла беда, как только их звездолёт приземлился на Корусанте. Сила вокруг них была пронизана печалью и горем, а после того, как они с Энакином помогли Квай-Гону сойти с посадочной платформы, Кеноби остановил спешащую мимо группу юных падаванов и спросил, что случилось.  
— Это Мастер Винду, — прикусив губу, ответила ему одна из падаванов, совсем юная девушка с глазами красными от сдерживаемых слёз. — Его миссия прошла ужасно плохо.  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — спросил Оби-Ван, чьё сердце сжалось от страха. Этого не могло быть. Мейс Винду не мог...  
— Падаван, — рука Квай-Гона, опустившаяся ему на плечо, вырвала Оби-Вана из его мыслей. Обменявшись с Учителем мрачными взглядами, он крепко взял Энакина за руку, и все вместе они втроём поспешили за падаванами.  
Он был абсолютно не готов увидеть тело Мейса Винду, неподвижно и безжизненно возлежащее на погребальном костре со сложенными на груди руками. Оби-Ван чувствовал непонимание и растерянность Энакина из-за окутывающей всех присутствующих печали. Он успокаивающе обнял мальчика за плечи одной рукой и притянул поближе к себе   
— Кто это? — прошептал Энакин, переводя взгляд с него на Квай-Гона.  
— Великий Мастер-джедай, Эни, — тихо с печалью в голосе ответил Квай-Гон, когда Мастер Йода начал свою прощальную речь.  
———————————————  
Внезапная и неожиданная смерть прославленного мастера-джедая потрясла Сенат, Совет джедаев и больше всех Оби-Вана. Он отлично помнил, что в прошлый раз Мастер Винду погиб гораздо позже. Возможно, это случилось из-за его неосторожного вмешательства в события, возможно, он не должен был спасать Квай-Гон Джинна. Но как Сила могла ждать от него, что он останется безучастным зрителем, когда у него были знания, и он мог изменить всё к лучшему.  
Наверняка, будущее будет только лучше с живым Квай-Гоном.  
От мысли-воспоминания о видениях Энакина и последовавшего за ними падения во Тьму Оби-Вана пробрало холодом. Его друг ведь тоже пытался оправдать свои ужасные поступки попытками совершить доброе дело. Вздохнув, Оби-Ван остановил пробегающую мимо официантку, попросил принести ему ещё выпивки и рукавом вытер пролившуюся ему на подбородок жидкость.  
Совет джедаев к вящему удивлению Оби-Вана одобрил и посвящение его в рыцари и нового ученика-падавана Квай-Гона. Последний факт вызвал у Оби-Вана одновременно чувство гордости, облегчения и отчасти ревности. Конечно, раз его Учитель, уже бывший, остался жив, то Энакину гораздо лучше подходило начать обучение под его руководством. Его посвящение в рыцари означало, что у него будет больше миссий по поручению Ордена, и он меньше времени будет проводить на Корусанте, где Энакин будет проходить обучение падавана. Но он будет скучать по тому, как он называл Энакина «мой юный падаван», а мальчик в ответ почти всегда заливался румянцем негодования, честно и угрюмо признался себе Кеноби и сделал очередной большой глоток.   
— Разве тебе не положено радоваться, что ты наконец избавился от этой своей ужасной косички, Кеноби? — спросил его Декс, усаживаясь напротив. Бесалиск был владельцем небольшой закусочной, в которой укрылся Оби-Ван.  
— Я рад, — ответил он без энтузиазма. — Просто...  
Он знал, что будет скучать по ним обоим, по Квай-Гону и Энакину. Бывшие падаваны редко оставались близки со своими мастерами после того, как их посвящали в рыцари.  
— Тогда кончай киснуть, пойди и отпразднуй это событие, — продолжал Декс, — разве это не единственная ночь, когда ты с чистой совестью можешь нарушить несколько правил?  
Оби-Ван фыркнул, его разум был достаточно затуманен алкоголем, чтобы он не без раздражения выдал:  
— Мне уже за шестьдесят и именно я собственными руками создал одного из самых страшных Повелителей ситхов галактики, Декс, и мне уже далеко не так весело нарушать правила, как раньше.  
— Чем пьянее, тем драматичнее, как я погляжу, — фыркнул бесалиск, закатывая глаза. — Слушай, пусть я и не знаток человеческой биологии, но даже я могу сказать, что тебе точно далеко до шестидесяти человеческих лет, Кеноби.  
Оби-Ван издал жалобный полустон-полувздох и прикончил начатую порцию. Но Декс одной из четырёх своих рук остановил его прежде, чем Оби-Ван успел поднести следующий стакан ко рту. Значительная часть содержимого выплеснулась через край и пролилась ему на грудь.  
— С тебя на сегодня достаточно, парень, — решил Декс, — или иди повеселись или отправляйся домой, Кеноби.  
———————————————  
— Оби-Ван, проснись. — Кто-то настойчиво сначала дёргал его за сорочку, а в следущее мгновение маленькие пальчики уже принялись тыкать его в щёку и подбородок. — Оби-Ван!  
Он закряхтел, повернулся на бок, разлепил веки и в скудном свете луны, прорезающем из окна темноту его комнаты, несмотря на колоссальную головную боль от похмелья разглядел сначала белокурую шевелюру, затем голову, а потом и всего мальчика, стоящего у его кровати. Оби-Ван хрипло застонал, и Энакин зажал нос от ударившего ему в лицо запаха. На Оби-Вана же накатил такой приступ дурноты, что он вывалился из кровати и рванул в освежитель, где его вывернуло до самого донышка. Спустив содержимое своего желудка в канализацию и прополоскав рот, Оби-Ван проковылял обратно в спальню, где обнаружил Энакина, меняющего простыни на его кровати на свежие.  
— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось это увидеть, Эни, — сказал он виновато, поспешив помочь мальчику расправить простыни, как положено. В следующее мгновение он нахмурился и спросил, — а как ты сюда попал?  
— Я взломал замок твоей комнаты, — прощебетал Энакин голосом слишком бодрым для глубокой ночи. И добавил уже более нерешительно, — прости, что разбудил тебя, но я не мог заснуть.  
А, Оби-Ван так и подумал. За время этой миссии мальчик, конечно, уже спал несколько раз, прислонившись к его плечу, но урывками, а сегодня он в первый раз должен был провести целую ночь один, не с матерью.  
— Тебе нужно было пойти к своему Учителю, Эни, — ласково сказал Оби-Ван, жестом приглашая ребёнка сесть рядом с собой.  
— Но ты говорил, что я могу прийти и к тебе тоже, — возразил Энакин, а затем, опустив глаза, тихо признался, — я не хотел, чтобы он думал, что я слабак. Я ведь уже слишком старый, как говорят эти страшные древние стариканы в креслах.  
— О, Энакин, ты совсем не слабак, мой дорогой. — Несмотря на головную боль, Оби-Ван не мог удержаться от смеха при описании Совета джедаев, — и да, ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне. У нас особая связь, между тобой и мной.  
— Правда? — с видом нескрываемого огромного облегчения ребёнок застенчиво улыбнулся. — Я могу переночевать сегодня с тобой, Оби?  
— Можно, Эни, но завтра я переезжаю в Казармы для рыцарей, так что эта комната будет твоя, потому что ты станешь падаваном Мастера Квай-Гон Джинна вместо меня, — объяснял Оби-Ван, пока Энакин удобно устраивался под покрывалом рядом с ним.  
— Я ведь смогу приходить к тебе туда? — спросил Энакин нетерпеливо.  
— Скорее всего, у тебя просто не будет на это времени со всем обучением, которое Мастер Квай-Гон запланировал для тебя, — уклонился от прямого ответа Оби-Ван, укладываясь рядом с ним и сворачиваясь так, чтобы в случае чего своим телом защитить этого ребёнка, которого не сумел уберечь от зла жизнь назад.  
— У меня будет время для тебя. Всегда, — торжественно пообещал Энакин, вскинув сжатый кулачок в воздух.  
Оби-Ван издал смешок, направляя чувства ласковой радости и привязанности по связывающим их Узам, и сказал:  
— Очень хорошо, а теперь ты будешь спать.  
Он смотрел, как разглаживается лицо мальчика во сне, мягкие белокурые локоны ложились волнами у него за ушами, пухлой щёчкой он доверчиво прижимался к плечу Оби-Вана. В Силе вокруг них был разлито мирное, успокаивающее едва ощутимое биение, сродни биению сердца, и Оби-Ван, наконец, позволил себе поддаться сну, зная, что хотя бы эта версия Энакина была в безопасности, далеко от когтей Тьмы.  
Пока. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: О, святый Боже, ребята. Спасибо вам ОГРОМНОЕ за то, что так тепло приняли меня в фэндом ЗВ. Признаюсь, я, наверное, серьёзно в него влипла, но, правда в том, что вы изумительные. Я предвкушаю, что буду писать ещё.  
> В любом случае, оставьте мне коммент, потому что творчески я живу ради них, и я постараюсь поскорее написать следующую главу. Приближается последний семестр моего студенчества, и я могу потерять мотивацию писать дальше.
> 
> Примечание: В этой главе присутствует сцена с потенциальным триггером членовредительства у Оби-Вана. Определённо, я написала её не для того, чтобы сколь-нибудь романтизировать членовредительство, а исключительно в целях развития сюжета.

Оби-Ван смотрел на своё отражение. Молодое лицо, смотревшее на него из зеркала, было одновременно и очень знакомо ему и в то же время казалось лицом незнакомца. За двухнедельную миссию за пределами Корусанта его волосы немного отросли и уже не так напоминали традиционную стрижку падавана. В пылу битвы он на время отвлекался от ощущения оторванности от тела, но теперь, когда он вернулся в знакомые стены, — пусть в прошлой жизни он и не успел пожить в рыцарской Казарме, — где его снова окружали старые друзья и молодые лица, это ощущение вернулось и захватило его в полную силу.  
Он не был больше Бен Кеноби, но он и не чувствовал себя смотревшим на него из зеркала молодым Оби-Ваном Кеноби.  
Пытаясь преодолеть очередной всплеск дисфории, грозящий накрыть его с головой, Оби-Ван крепко сжал руку в кулак, чтобы короткие ногти как можно глубже впились в заживающую рану у него на ладони. От этого рана снова закровоточила, но боль помогла ему обрести равновесие, напомнила ему, что теперь это его тело. И это хорошее тело, с отчаянием уговаривал себя Оби-Ван, он уже успел забыть, как это замечательно быть сильным и быстрым, так высоко прыгать, а ещё у него были опыт и воспоминания, так что вдвоём с Эйлой Секурой они довольно легко одержали верх над вражеской армией. Его соратница даже с одобрением прокомментировала его умения на обратном пути на Корусант.  
Прижавшись лицом к прохладной металлической стене возле зеркала, Оби-Ван через связывающие их Узы Силы потянулся к Энакину. Он пытался игнорировать всё возрастающую потребность узнать, где находится этот ребёнок, с той минуты, как их транспорт приземлился на Корусант, но в настоящий момент он дал слабину и поддался ей.  
— Милый беглый падаван снова здесь! — раздалось приглушённое восклицание за дверью освежителя, в котором заперся Оби-Ван.  
Распахнув глаза, он высунул голову из освежителя, как раз в то время, как взволнованная женщина-джедай скрылась за углом. Этого не может быть, говорил себе Оби-Ван, торопливо шагая вслед за ней, Энакин не был настолько самоуверен, чтобы...  
Он замер на месте при виде четырёх рыцарей-джедаев, стоящих кружком и возвышающихся над чем-то... кем-то маленьким.  
— Извините, а рыцарь Кеноби уже вернулся? — голос Энакина, хотя и робкий, не дрожал. Почти.  
— Отчего же, он здесь, вернулся несколько часов назад, мой юный друг, — доброжелательно ответила мальчику Бант Эйрин, а Оби-Ван обессиленно прислонился к стене и, не удержавшись, хохотнул, прежде чем сумел овладеть собой. Как он мог хоть на секунду засомневаться, что Энакин не постесняется пробраться в Казармы рыцарей, чтобы разыскать его?  
Решительно раздвинув окружающих рыцарей, Оби-Ван опустился на колени перед Энакином, который, по всей видимости, позаимствовал старую тунику Квай-Гона в качестве маскировки. Она волочилась за мальчиком, словно шлейф дамского платья.  
— Оби, тебе нравится моя новая стрижка падавана? — Энакин выбросил вперёд руки, и Оби-Ван поймал его в прыжке.  
— Конечно, Эни. — Он рассмеялся и крепко обнял ребёнка.  
— Ты улетел, не попрощавшись, — обвиняющим тоном выпалил Энакин, угрожающе состроив обидчивую гримаску.  
— Меня вызвали посреди ночи, чтобы я срочно присоединился к миссии, Энакин, — мягко объяснил Оби-Ван. — Я не хотел тебя будить.  
— Авв, это так трогательно, Рыцарь Кеноби, — поддразнила его Эйла Секура, с интересом наблюдая за ними. — Он твой?  
— Нет, Эйла, Энакин — новый падаван моего Учителя. — Метнув на ухмыляющихся рыцарей свирепый взгляд, Оби-Ван взял Энакина за руку и вывел из жилой секции.  
— Эни, ты приходишь сюда каждую ночь? — спросил Оби-Ван, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние, чтобы их не услышали другие рыцари-джедаи, и надёжно укрылись от посторонних глаз в укромном углу холла.  
— Нет? — попытался Энакин.  
— Эни.  
— Да. — Плечики мальчика расстроенно поникли. Энакин всхлипнул:  
— Прости, Оби-Ван.  
— Учитель знает?  
— Думаю, что нет. — Энакин нервно потеребил большую тунику, которой обернулся словно покрывалом. — Пожалуйста, не говори Учителю Квай-Гону, я больше не буду так делать. Я просто... я правда скучал по тебе.  
— Я тоже по тебе скучал, мой дорогой, — вздохнул Оби-Ван — но ты должен разорвать все привязанности, чтобы стать хорошим джедаем. Мы должны быть верны Кодексу.  
Знакомые слова отдавали плесенью у него на языке. Вот он снова повторяет, как заевшая запись, свод правил, которым уже сам не следует с таким же прилежанием, как это делал образцовый хороший мальчик-джедай из прошлого.  
— Ты так и делаешь? Разрываешь все привязанности? — Энакин поднял на него покрасневшие глаза, но этот ребёнок был слишком упрям, чтобы огорчение довело его до слёз.  
— Я, определённо, не лучший пример для подражания, Эни. — Притянув Энакина поближе к себе, Оби-Ван ласково прижался щекой к белокурой макушке.  
— Ну тогда я больше не хочу быть самым великим джедаем. Я могу быть лучшим обычным джедаем, как ты, — сразу же решил мальчик.  
_— Энакин._  
— Как насчёт только одной привязанности... — робко спросил Энакин, и замолк, опустив взгляд, раздумывая над чем-то, после чего добавил, — или двух?  
В его голосе не было ни горечи ни злости, лишь непоколебимая надежда.  
_Как должен был Оби-Ван защитить этого поразительно яркого и невинного ребёнка от окружающего беспощадного мира?_  
Внезапно Кеноби снова ощутил себя уставшим от жизни стариком и вздохнул:  
— Эни, уже поздно, тебе следует вернуться к себе, пока Мастер Квай-Гон не заметил, что тебя нет.  
— Но я хочу остаться с тобой... — Энакин чуть снова не надулся, но в следующее мгновение он крепко обнял его за шею и зарылся лицом в его плечо.  
— Что ж, по правилам внутреннего распорядка падаванам не положено оставаться в Казармах рыцарей, Эни, — терпеливо пояснил Оби-Ван, — а я больше не живу к апартаментах Квай-Гона.  
Хитрый мелкий негодник издал несколько очень артистичных и насквозь фальшивых рулад храпа и напрочь проигнорировал все попытки Оби-Вана мягко отстранить его от себя. Тот дисциплинированный джедай, которым он был жизнь назад, никогда бы не допустил такой вольности, но годы, проведённые в изгнании, расшелушили и сточили слои его воспитания и обучения до самой сердцевины.  
— О, Энакин, и что мне с тобой делать? — с мягким смешком спросил Оби-Ван. Одной рукой он мягко обнял прильнувшего к нему ребёнка и принял наиболее удобную позу для медитации. Глубоко вздохнув, он закрыл глаза...  
... так их и обнаружил Квай-Гон Джинн. Вповалку растянувшимися за большим горшком с растением в холле перед жилой секцией Оби-Вана. Его нынешний падаван крепко держался за его бывшего падавана. Оба крепко спали.  
—————  
Когда Оби-Ван проснулся, то обнаружил себя в своей старой комнате, примыкающей к спальне Квай-Гона. Ну, технически, теперь это была комната Энакина.  
Должно быть, на миссии он вымотался гораздо сильнее, чем ему казалось, раз умудрился так крепко уснуть во время медитации, что даже не заметил, как его перенесли от самых Казарм до апартаментов бывшего Мастера.  
Апартаменты его бывшего Мастера.  
_Как он очутился в апартаментах Квай-Гона?_  
Холодный пот выступил у Оби-Вана на ладонях, а рану на левой руке защипало, когда он бережно переложил голову всё ещё спящего Энакина со своей груди на подушку, и выскользнул из-под мягкого покрывала. Квай-Гон читал что-то с датапада в гостиной, когда Оби-Ван виновато выглянул из комнаты Энакина.  
Не оборачиваясь, его Учитель позвал:  
— Иди присядь, Оби-Ван.  
Попался.  
С горящим от смущения лицом Оби-Ван сделал, как ему было сказано, и осторожно опустился на противоположный конец софы. Губы Квай-Гона дрогнули в лёгкой улыбке при виде бывшего падавана, чьи волосы торчали в разные стороны, а на правой щеке всё ещё виднелся след от подушки Энакина .  
— Учитель, вы...  
— Если ты спрашиваешь, как ты сюда попал, то да, это я принёс сюда вас обоих.  
Оби-Ван накрыл лицо ладонью с болезненным стоном. После паузы он собрался с духом и снова заговорил:  
— Кто-нибудь это видел?  
— Только Мастер Пло, — мягко ответил Квай-Гон, открывая на паде следующую голограмму, — он вызвался мне помочь найти моего нового падавана, когда тот исчез. В очередной раз. Я попытался вежливо отказаться, но ты же знаешь, каков бывает Пло Кун, когда решает что-то сделать.  
— Вы ведь знали, где бывает Энакин? — спросил Оби-Ван, сморщившись.  
— Конечно, я проследил за ним в первый раз. И должен сказать, что остался весьма впечатлён, Энакин очень настойчив, это я могу сказать с уверенностью. Он умудрялся пробираться в рыцарские Казармы каждую ночь целых две недели, — спокойно рассказывал Квай-Гон, — хотя его упорное стремление утаскивать мою любимую домашнюю тунику в качестве маскировочного плаща всё ещё приводит меня в недоумение.  
— Возможно, из-за того, что она идеального оттенка цвета беж, Учитель, — не удержался от реплики Оби-Ван.  
— Вижу, что твоё чувство юмора очень быстро оправилось от смущения, мой юный Падаван. — В углах глаз Квай-Гона собрались лучики-морщинки от улыбки, и Оби-Ван внезапно осознал, как сильно ему не хватало этих задушевных бесед со своим бывшим Учителем. — Как прошла твоя первая сольная миссия в ранге Рыцаря?  
— Мне понадобится время, чтобы к этому привыкнуть, — признался он честно и снова сжал в кулак раненую ладонь, — но всё прошло гладко.  
— Оби-Ван, — позвал его Квай-Гон. Он поднял взгляд и посмотрел в вопрошающие глаза своего Учителя. — Тебя что-то беспокоит. Что случилось, мой юный друг?  
Он так хотел рассказать Квай-Гону правду обо всём, спросить его совета, покаяться во всех ужасных решениях, которые принял в прошлом, но про себя Оби-Ван знал и понимал, что от этого возникнет только ещё больше трудностей, а сейчас последнее, что ему было нужно, это новые препятствия.  
Проверив надёжность своих ментальных щитов, Оби-Ван произнёс вместо этого:  
— Я провалил всё, чему вы меня учили, Мастер.  
Разочарование в глазах Квай-Гона было сродни удару в грудь. Его Учитель выпрямился, и едва сохранившиеся Узы Силы между ними, связывающие Мастера и Падавана больше десяти лет, снова ожили. Квай-Гон провёл пальцами по подбородку и заговорил:  
— Если ты считаешь, что подвёл меня из-за Уз Силы с Энакином, то это я ничему тебя так и не научил, Оби-Ван.  
— Учитель, я...  
— Сила проявляет себя загадочными путями, это не свод жёстких правил, как её трактует и вменяет тебе Совет, — продолжал он. — Разве можно от нас ждать, что мы можем не любить, когда окружающая и пронизывающая нас Живая Сила наполнена любовью? Твои Узы с Энакином это проявление этой любви, Оби-Ван. Не каждый твой поступок, совершённый под влиянием эмоций, обязательно ведёт к Тёмной стороне, не каждая форма любви оборачивается одержимостью или ненавистью, чаще всего она пробуждает силу и самоотверженность.  
— Конечно, Учитель, — пробормотал Оби-Ван, задумчиво уставившись на пропитанную кровью повязку у себя на ладони.  
— Не зацикливайся на прошлом и будущем, Оби-Ван. Сконцентрируйся на здесь и сейчас, на настоящем, в котором живёшь, — напомнил Квай-Гон, — а теперь давай я займусь твоей раной, пока на её месте не образовался шрам.  
— Знаете, — отозвался Оби-Ван и поднял свою левую руку, разглядывая проступившее красное пятно на белой повязке, — я даже хочу, чтобы остался шрам. Это будет мне напоминанием о вашем мудром уроке, которое всегда будет со мной.  
— Нет нужды ударяться в драматизм, Падаван. Я легко могу просто записать тебе свои слова и без перманентных телесных модификаций, — сухо заметил Квай-Гон. Оби-Ван в ответ упрямо отрицательно покачал головой, и его бывший Учитель вздохнул. — Хорошо, но давай я хотя бы обработаю рану, чтобы в неё не попала инфекция. Нам ведь совсем не нужно, чтобы ты остался без этой конечности, так ведь?  
_Воистину он будет лучшим Учителем для Энакина,_ подумал Оби-Ван умиротворённо, когда Квай-Гон, тщательно обработав ему рану, аккуратно наложил ему на ладонь чистую повязку. Он поймал руку Учителя за пальцы прежде чем тот успел её убрать.  
— Однажды я всё вам расскажу, Мастер Квай-Гон, — тихо пообещал ему Оби-Ван. Квай-Гон взял его раненую руку в свои тёплые сухие ладони. Доверие просияло по истончившейся, но всё ещё существующей между ними Связи.  
— Конечно, Падаван.  
—————  
Оби-Ван прислонился к колонне, стратегически выбрав такое место, чтобы его не было видно проходящим, и наблюдал за тем, как идут по ангару Энакин и Квай-Гон. Энакин оживлённо что-то рассказывал Учителю, хотя ему и приходилось почти бежать, чтобы его короткие ножки поспевали за широкими шагами взрослого. Но это ничуть не мешало ему разговаривать на ходу, и Оби-Вану пришлось ненадолго отвернуться, чтобы взять себя в руки и не расплыться в улыбке от трогательного зрелища, которое представляли собой эти двое, пока с походными вещмешками шли к звездолёту. Энакина направили вместе с Квай-Гоном в лёгкую дипломатическую миссию на несколько дней, по крайней мере, так себе уяснил цель этой поездки Оби-Ван, когда два дня назад Энакин, как маленькая торпеда, ворвался в Казармы, чтобы поделиться с ним хорошими новостями.  
Энакин потребовал, чтобы он пришёл проводить их, поэтому он и был здесь и «провожал» их... с определённой точки зрения.  
Оби-Ван совсем не ожидал увидеть в ангаре Палпатина во главе группы сенаторов. Руки его сами собой сжались в кулаки при виде ситха, скрывающегося у всех на виду, того, кто соблазнил Энакина на Тёмную сторону и больше всех способствовал его Падению. Палпатин заговорил с Квай-Гоном о деталях миссии, а Энакин замер на месте, с любопытством разглядывая важного пожилого сановника и его разодетых спутников.  
С сильно бьющимся сердцем, охваченный приступом инстинктивно защитить и вмешаться Оби-Ван потянулся к Энакину через соединяющие их Узы и «громко» позвал его. Мальчик тотчас безошибочно повернул голову в его сторону. Нахмурившись, он сделал несколько нерешительных шагов в том направлении, где спрятался Оби-Ван, а увидев его за колонной, сразу перешёл на бег и, подбежав, крепко обнял вздрогнувшего от неожиданности рыцаря-джедая за пояс. Оби-Ван торопливо зажал мальчику рот ладонью, пока он не успел заговорить.  
— Ты пришёл! — Оби-Ван поморщился от приглушённого крика Энакина, прижал палец к губам и дождался, чтобы Энакин кивнул, что понял его.  
— Конечно, я пришёл, мой дорогой. — Оби-Ван сел перед ним на колени с ласковой улыбкой, — ты ведь меня об этом попросил, разве нет?  
— Ты будешь по мне скучать, пока меня не будет? — требовательно спросил Энакин.  
— Ты сам знаешь ответ на этот вопрос, Эни, — ответил Оби-Ван, ласковыми движениями пальцев расправляя складки на тунике мальчика. — Будь там осторожен, слушайся Учителя и...  
Свежий шрам натянул кожу на ладони у Оби-Вана, когда он ласково провёл рукой по коротко стриженным волосам Энакина.  
— Я люблю тебя, Эни, — произнёс он негромко.  
В прошлом Оби-Ван говорил эти слова слишком редко.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Оби, — отозвался Энакин, просияв улыбкой.  
— Ой, чуть не забыл. — Он полез в карман своей туники и вытащил что-то маленькое квадратной формы на кожаном шнуре. — Я вырезал это для тебя. Он приносит удачу.  
— Для меня? — Оби-Ван с любопытством принял из его рук маленький кусочек отполированного дерева. Он походил на тот, что когда-то пыталась отдать ему Падме, но это воспоминание было смутным от времени и размытым от печали. Улыбнувшись, Оби-Ван надел подарок себе на запястье. — Спасибо, Энакин. Я буду беречь его больше жизни.  
— Эни? И куда делся этот мальчик? — Оба замерли, услышав голос Квай-Гона. — Энакин, нам пора отправляться!  
— Иди, Эни, ты ведь не хочешь заставлять своего Учителя ждать, — прошептал Оби-Ван виновато.  
— Увидимся, когда я вернусь, Оби-Ван! — протараторил Энакин и выскочил из их укрытия.  
Оби-Ван видел, как мальчик врезался в ноги Квай-Гона сзади, и его Учитель, засмеявшись, оборачивается к нему, а Энакин недовольно потирает ушибленный нос. Он оставался на месте, пока не закончилась погрузка, видел, как Энакин посмотрел в его сторону и задержал взгляд на том месте, где он стоял, перед тем как вслед за Квай-Гоном подняться по трапу в звездолёт.  
— Да пребудет с тобой Сила, Энакин, — прошептал Оби-Ван, крепко сжав в пальцах маленький амулет и провожая взглядом корабль, пока он не исчез в небе Корусанта.  
В этот раз он не допустит, чтобы Палпатин так же легко склонил Энакина на Тёмную сторону.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: Итак, если вы ещё не знали, я предпочитаю флафф. Я обожаю fix-it фики и ЛЮБЛЮ троп семья-по-выбору...
> 
> Но я попытаюсь добавить сюжет.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: Для меня это супер длинная глава. Между предыдущей и этой главами прошло несколько лет. Следующая будет происходить в таймлайн Атаки клонов. И да, я солгала, в этой истории всё же будет сюжет.  
> Глава берёт начало до того, как Дуку вышел на Асажж Вентресс и заманил её на Тёмную сторону и всё прочее.
> 
> Кстати, предупреждаю, что с этой главы Энакин (пока не взаимно) влюблён в Оби-Вана, который совершенно об этом не догадывается и списывает всё на подростковые годы своего подопечного.

_Семь лет спустя_

— Да мы настойчивы, как я посмотрю, джедайчик.  
Это было произнесено шелковистым тоном и грудным голосом, но за этими словами последовал резкий удар ногой в лицо, от которого Оби-Ван едва увернулся. Он поскользнулся и споткнулся на скользком от дождя металлическом покрытии, и Асажж Вентресс расхохоталась, запрокинув голову, когда его световой меч отлетел далеко в сторону.  
— Возвращайся к своему Мастеру, неуклюжий щенок, — деактивировав своё оружие, Вентресс презрительно усмехнулась и повернулась к нему спиной.  
— Асажж, постой! — просипел Оби-Ван и в отчаянной попытке привлечь её внимание попытался хотя бы предупредить её, — Твой Учитель — злой оверлорд...  
Он совсем не ожидал, что она круто развернётся к нему даже прежде, чем он закончит предложение, со сверкающими от ярости синими глазами.  
— Придержи свой гнусный язык, джедайское отродье, пока я сама не вырвала его тебе из глотки.  
Её световой меч вонзился в землю между ног Оби-Вана так резко и с таким гулким скрежетом, что он чуть не обмочился от того, насколько близко оказался безжалостно горячий луч плазмы к его промежности. Торопливо откатившись в сторону, Кеноби Силой призвал своё оружие. Он и не думал, что она может так бурно отреагировать на критику в адрес графа Дуку.  
— Дуку — Повелитель ситхов, Асажж! — снова попытался Оби-Ван.  
— Кай был благородный человек, который научил меня всему, что я знаю! — вскричала Вентресс одновременно с ним.  
Между ними воцарилась тишина.  
— Что за чёрт этот Дуку? — первой опомнилась Вентресс и, воспользовавшись превосходящей его по скорости реакцией, ударом ноги опрокинула его навзничь. Нетерпеливо выдохнув, Оби-Ван поднялся с земли, его одежда и волосы насквозь промокли от дождя.  
Рукой пригладив мокрые волосы назад, он пробормотал себе под нос, защищаясь от её неослабевающих атак:  
—Прошу прощения, моя память уже не та, что была раньше.  
— Пожалуйста, просто..., — настороженно следя за её световым мечом, он поднял руку, — выслушай меня, Асажж, пусть сейчас тебе это и непонятно, но берегись человека, который называет себя граф Дуку, вскоре он попытается заманить тебя на Тёмную сторону, но...  
— Что это, ты теперь из будущего? — судя по голосу, Вентресс была совершенно не впечатлена. Её оружие было направлено на горло Оби-Вана, нагретый клинком плазмы воздух гудел и неприятно щекотал его тщательно подстриженную и очень дорогую ему бородку.  
— Что-то вроде этого, — ответил джедай с нервным смешком. Он рефлекторно глотнул воздуха, чуть не закашлялся, но сумел договорить, — Асажж, клянусь жизнью, поверь тому, что я говорю. Тебе будет гораздо лучше, если ты откажешься от предложения Дуку.  
— Почему тебя это волнует, джедайчик? — спросила она резко.   
— Потому что, — Оби-Ван задумался, — глубоко внутри тебя всё ещё есть Свет и...  
Стальная стена у Оби-Вана над головой со скрежетом взорвалась в столбе искр, когда Вентресс мечом разнесла её на куски.  
— Великая Сила, женщина, ты с ума сошла? — пригнувшись, чтобы не все искры попали на него, Оби-Ван почуял сильный запах жжёного волоса. К счастью, дождь погасил искры, прежде чем они успели причинить ему серьёзный вред.  
Ассасинка рассмеялась, жёстко и горько, удаляясь в темноту:  
— Возвращайся в свой идеальный джедайский мирок, мальчик. Тебе не выжить на Внешнем кольце.  
— Я тебе не мальчик, — воскликнул он ей вслед, но его голос почти потерялся в шуме ливня, — а ещё не «джедайчик» и не «щенок», у меня есть имя, я Оби-Ван Кеноби!  
— Мне всё равно, джедайское отродье, — донеслось до него издалека, а вслед за этим за неумолчным плеском дождя он услышал душераздирающие звуки того, как Вентресс своим световым мечом разносит кабину его истребителя.  
— Женщины, хм? — Оби-Ван сел рядом со своим вопящим астромехом R4 и устало провёл рукой по залитому дождём лицу. К тому времени, как он сумел наконец затащить R4 вверх по скользкой от жидкой грязи тропе к кораблю, Вентресс давно покинула планету.  
— Всё не так плохо, Арфо, дружище, — не без иронии произнёс Оби-Ван, изучая отражение своей несколько подпалённой бороды в блестящем отполированном куполе R4, — похоже, то, что я столько часов слушал разглагольствования Энакина о ремонте истребителей, наконец-то мне пригодится. Пойду схожу за бардачком с инструментами.  
—————  
Все эти годы Оби-Вану дались непросто. Сенат был точно такой же, каким он его помнил. И если в первый раз он не замечал, насколько ретрограден Совет джедаев, то определённо заметил это сейчас. Он старался как можно реже взаимодействовать непосредственно с Советом и делал вид, что не слышит шепотки за спиной, что «бывший падаван Квай-Гона такая же шальная пуля, как он сам», сопровождающие его, куда бы он ни пошёл. Время, проведённое вне стен Храма джедаев, стало для него облегчением, и он с большей охотой брался за поручаемые ему одиночные миссии. Тогда у него появлялась возможность завершить миссию раньше назначенного срока, и оставшиеся в своём распоряжении дни он мог посвятить выслеживанию Иэна Дуку, чем он занимался каждый раз, как у него появлялось на это время. Но легче было сказать, чем сделать, особенно с учётом непредсказуемых планов графа и отказа R4 стирать лишние данные из бортового журнала. Его последняя попытка завершилась полным провалом при встрече с Асажж Вентресс, которая, несомненно, была нанята графом Дуку через одного из его многочисленных подручных. Хотя, возможно, Оби-Ван сумел-таки опередить его, раскрыв Вентресс истинную личность её будущего работодателя.  
И чтобы ему точно не пришлось скучать, Оби-Ван заметил что в последнее время его всё чаще стали отправлять на миссии с «Динамичным дуэтом», как их назвал раздражённый/позабавленный/неохотно впечатлённый Ки-Ади-Мунди. Однажды он и несколько других Магистров-Советников вызвали Оби-Вана в зал Совета, где возложили на молодого рыцаря почётное звание _«Джедай-куратор Избранного»_ _,_ которое по сути являлось отчаянным призывом о помощи _«пожалуйста, научи падавана Скайуокера определению слова «нет» и пресеки его бесконечные попытки убить всех нас своими сумасбродными выходками, потому что от твоего бывшего Учителя помощи не дождёшься»._  
... что закономерно подводило его к источнику проблемы и главной причине, по которой Оби-Ван по ночам крутился и вертелся в постели. Энакин Скайуокер, Избранный.   
Оби-Ван был искренне убеждён, что стоит ему передать бразды обучения Квай-Гону, как большей части разочарований и растущему в Энакине гневу просто неоткуда будет взяться, и в значительной мере он оказался прав, но также горячо он надеялся, что спокойный характер Квай-Гон Джинна и его безмятежная натура хотя бы немного смягчат вспыльчивость Энакина.  
Он жестоко ошибся.  
В действительности, теперь Энакин, казалось, стал ещё самоувереннее, с ещё большей лёгкостью принимал необдуманные, а иногда и просто душераздирающие (по крайней мере, на взгляд Оби-Вана) сиюсекундные решения, которые, несомненно, уже давно отправили бы их в объятия Смерти, если бы в мире Живых их не удерживали потрясающее до безрассудства пилотирование Энакина, молниеносные рефлексы обоих и неустанные попытки Оби-Вана занять кресло второго пилота. Затем, как было заведено, следовала фирменная из серии _Оби-Ван, я же тебе говорил_ улыбка и короткий диалог с Квай-Гоном, который иногда ласково похлопывал падавана по плечу или говорил _«и снова отличная работа, Эни. Видишь? Сила тебя никогда не подведёт»,_ пока Оби-Ван с пеной у рта хватался за сердце, которое у него из груди готово было выскочить.  
Нет, судя по всему, его бывший Учитель решил вовсе не вводить понятия дисциплины и такта в учебный план своего падавана, или как там это называлось, потому что...  
_— Оби-Ван!_  
Оби-Ван зажмурился (больше от отчаяния), когда его сначала схватили и сжали в знакомых объятиях, а следом тот же Энакин, посчитав, что недостаточно его смутил, ещё и подхватил его, так что ноги Оби-Вана оторвались от пола. И всё это перед шокированными и возмущёнными сотрудниками в Главном ангаре Храма. В шестнадцать лет Энакин успел его перерасти и пользовался каждой возможностью, чтобы ткнуть Оби-Вана в этот факт носом. Взбудораженная радость и горячая привязанность к нему Энакина полновесными волнами пульсировали по соединяющей их ментальной Связи, и несмотря на разочарование от неудавшейся личной миссии, Оби-Ван почувствовал, как в объятиях Энакина он расслабляется, и поднял руку, чтобы пальцами зарыться в тонкие мягкие волосы у парнишки на затылке.  
— Ну привет, мой дорогой, — пробормотал он, чувствуя как в груди снова разливается тепло после недели, проведённой в сырости и холоде.  
— Как прошла поездка? — Оби-Ван открыл глаза, услышав мягкий голос Квай-Гона.  
— Всё прошло хорошо, Мастер Квай-Гон, — ответил он со смешком, — но боюсь, что главной причиной, по которой Её Высочество подписала договор о союзе, было желание провести больше времени с, я процитирую _«красивым принцем-джедаем»_.  
— Это небольшая жертва ради мира в галактике, мой бывший падаван, — позабавленный, Квай-Гон с улыбкой покачал головой.  
Энакин недовольно нахмурился.  
— Совету пора уже прекратить сводить тебя, словно шлюху, с этими жаждущими женщинам в обмен на ненадёжное союзничество, Оби-Ван, — объявил он, проигнорировав, как Оби-Ван в этот момент поперхнулся и закашлялся от возмущения. — Я должен с ними поговорить и положить конец этому позорному нарушению Кодекса джедаев.  
— Тебе ли ссылаться на Кодекс джедаев? — Оби-Ван с намёком посмотрел на обнимающие его за пояс руки.  
Энакин и бровью не повёл, а его руки остались на прежнем месте. — Мы договорились, помнишь? У меня могут быть несколько привязанностей.  
— Энакин, нет, — твёрдо сказал Оби-Ван.  
— Энакин, да! — надулся мальчик.  
— Я его этому не учил, — с самым невинным видом выставил перед собой руку Квай-Гон, когда Оби-Ван обвиняюще посмотрел на него.  
— Но вы и не пытались его от этого отучить!  
— Сила... — заговорил Квай-Гон тоном мудреца.  
Оби-Ван закатил глаза и обогнул дуэт:  
— Не впутывайте в это Силу, Учитель. Это сработало только один раз.  
— Ты останешься сегодня на ночь у нас, Оби-Ван? — с энтузиазмом спросил его Энакин, приноравливаясь к шагу рядом с Квай-Гоном.  
— Если Мастер Квай-Гон согласится, я, возможно, подумаю над этим, — уклончиво ответил Кеноби.  
— Конечно, он согласится, а ты можешь спать у меня, — с намёком поиграл бровями Энакин, ну или попытался это сделать. Оби-Ван не мог сказать точно, было это выражение похоже на то, что бывает при запоре или микроинсульте.  
_Что, во имя Силы, пытался изобразить этот мальчик?_  
— Как галантно с твоей стороны предложить мне переночевать на кушетке, юный Падаван. Твой Учитель отлично тебя всему обучил, — с прохладцей в голосе сказал Оби-Ван, нажимая на кнопку вызова лифта.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что я имею в виду, — фыркнул Энакин. — Я говорю о нас, ты и я вместе в моей кровати.  
Вздохнув и ущипнув себя за переносицу, Оби-Ван быстро закрыл за собой прозрачную дверь, чтобы вслед за ним в лифт не успел запрыгнуть Энакин, за годы ставший словно вторая тень Оби-Вана.  
— Оби-Ван, ты меня слышал? _Вместе!_  
Если говорить абсолютно начистоту, то Оби-Ван уже не раз думал над этим и всё ещё не мог понять, что конкретно привело к трансформации милого ангела, которым был Энакин в детстве, в этого несносного подростка, вызывающе потрясающего перед ним кулаком, пока Квай-Гон качал головой и наблюдал за ними со стороны.  
—————  
Две недели спустя Оби-Ван был отправлен на миссию с Квинланом Восом. Когда он подошёл к посадочной площадке, то увидел там не только ухмыляющегося Воса, но и Квай-Гона с Энакином. Оби-Ван уже готов был развернуться на сто восемьдесят градусов и сбежать от них подальше. Сила просто не могла испытывать его терпение такими методами...  
— Хэй, Кеноби, — раздался хриплый голос, и прежде чем он успел нырнуть в декоративные кусты слева от себя, Вос его настиг. С жуткой ухмылкой его напарник закинул ему на шею руку и потащил за собой. — Хорошо выглядишь, твоя бородка реально заводит, принцесса.  
— И тебе привет, Вос, — буркнул Оби-Ван и, обернувшись к Квай-Гону и набычившемуся Энакину, сказал:  
— Спасибо, что пришли меня проводить, Мастер Квай-Гон, но...  
— О, нет, мы летим с вами, — мягко перебил его Квай-Гон и, указав на ожидающий их звездолёт, добавил:  
— После тебя, Энакин.  
— Четыре джедая на одну миссию? Совет, что, с ума сошёл? — опешил Оби-Ван, наблюдая за тем, как Энакин, чеканя шаг, подошёл к ним и агрессивно отпихнул Квинлана в сторону.  
— Ага, мы будем с вами от первой до последней секунды миссии, — чётко, по словам произнёс он и, смяв в кулаке тунику Оби-Вана, потащил его прочь от посмеивающегося Квинлана Воса, который поднялся по трапу вслед за Квай-Гоном.  
— Я за штурвалом, — сразу сказал Квинлан, плюхаясь в кресло пилота, — ты мой второй пилот, Кеноби.  
— Я боялся, что ты это скажешь, — со вздохом ущипнул себя за переносицу Оби-Ван.  
— Я могу, всё равно я летаю лучше, — вызвался Энакин, у которого на шее вздулась вена. Он отчего-то всё ещё метал грозные взгляды на Квинлана.  
— Дерзкий, смотрю, у вас парень, Мастер Джинн, — подмигнул Вос безучастному Квай-Гону. — Хорошо, я принимаю вызов. Кресло твоё, Падаван.  
Оби-Ван побледнел:  
— Ни в коем случае, Энакин. Ты не поведёшь этот летающий гроб на пару с этим ненормальным психом!  
— Тебе следует сесть и пристегнуться, Оби-Ван, — напомнил Квай-Гон ужаснувшемуся бывшему падавану, когда звездолёт завибрировал под их ногами.  
—————  
— Оби, с тобой всё хорошо? — спросил Энакин сразу, как только они приземлились, и Оби-Ван бросился вон из корабля и нырнул в кусты.  
— Отпусти это в Силу, Кеноби, —беззаботно предложил ему Квинлан.  
— Я не переношу тебя всем своим существом, Вос, — просипел Оби-Ван, когда его закончило полоскать в кустах, и он с брезгливой гримасой вытер рот.  
— Тоже тебя обожаю, — рассмеялся Вос. Он обернулся к враз помрачневшему Энакину. — Отличные рефлексы, парень.  
— Да уж лучше, чем у тебя, старик, — огрызнулся Энакин.  
— Энакин! — одёрнул его Оби-Ван. — Не годится так разговаривать с рыцарем-джедаем.  
Энакин бросил на него обиженный взгляд. — Ты должен быть на моей стороне!  
— У нас нет на это времени, — вмешался Квай-Гон, пока все трое не затеяли драку в грязи, словно малолетние хулиганы. — Падаван, вы с Оби-Ваном освобождаете пленников. Мы с Квинланом выследим лидеров Сепаратистов. Держите коммуникаторы при себе и используйте их только в экстренных случаях.  
Энакин просиял, услышав распределение напарников, но послушно поплёлся к своему Учителю, когда Квай-Гон отвёл его в сторону, чтобы переброситься с ним парой слов наедине.  
— Парень от меня не в восторге, так ведь? — легонько подтолкнул Квинлан Оби-Вана.  
— Преуменьшение века, Вос, — так же тихо отозвался Оби-Ван.  
— Веди себя, как полагается, Эни, — напутствовал Квай-Гон перед тем как сделать знак своему напарнику следовать за ним.  
— Не беспокойся, я защищу тебя, Оби-Ван, — выпятил грудь шестнадцатилетний падаван. И Оби-Ван нашёл бы эту картину до трогательности милой, если бы его всё ещё не мутило после зубодробительного полёта, когда Энакин и Квинлан соревновались в сумасбродстве.  
— Закрой рот и следуй моим указаниям, падаван Скайуокер, — напомнил Кеноби и, подчеркивая свои слова, легонько дёрнул его за косичку. Энакин состроил кислую гримасу, у него покраснели уши.  
Они довольно легко обнаружили пленников-аборигенов, хотя Оби-Ван и начал испытывать смутные подозрения из-за воодушевлённой готовности Энакина прикрывать ему спину, когда они ползли друг за другом по узким трубам. Вырубив охрану и найдя ключи от камер, Оби-Ван с удивлением увидел знакомую фигуру: прикованная к стене пленница была без сознания с кровоточащей раной на боку.  
— Вентресс! — Он прошёл мимо Энакина, чтобы осмотреть раненую женщину.  
— Кто она? — Энакин приблизился гораздо осторожнее. — Ещё одна из твоих бесчисленных побед?  
— Следи, не появятся ли вражеские солдаты, пока я её освобожу, Энакин, — скомандовал Оби-Ван.  
Вентресс шевельнулась, когда Оби-Ван бережно опустил её на нераненый бок. Глаза медленно открылись и сфокусировались на его лице:  
— Джедайчик...  
— Ты в безопасности, — успокоил её Оби-Ван, разыскав в аптечке пластырь с бактой и кровоостанавливающую пластину. — Мы выведем тебя отсюда, Асажж.   
С сожалением поморщившись, он добавил:  
— Простите, леди, но я буду вынужден частично вас раздеть, чтобы добраться до раны.  
Вентресс слабо рассмеялась:  
— Только ты можешь быть куртуазен в такой ситуации.  
— Приготовься, будет больно, — предупредил её Кеноби.  
— Сплошные обещания, джедай. — Зашипев, Вентресс ощерила зубы, когда он приложил кровоостанавливающую пластину к открытой ране. Оби-Ван осторожно взял раненую на руки, дав ей несколько секунд отдышаться.  
— Сможешь встать? — спросил он с беспокойством.  
— Я запрещаю тебе нести меня, — Вентресс оттолкнула от себя его руки.  
— Эй, разве я настолько плох? — изображая обиду, выпрямился Оби-Ван.  
— Нет, не настолько, ты просто туп, — отозвалась Вентресс почти игривым тоном.  
— Не хочу мешать вам флиртовать дальше, но у нас гости, — предупредил их от двери Энакин, и действительно из-за угла выбежали двое солдат с бластерами наперевес. Они застыли, словно натолкнувшись на невидимую преграду, не добежав до Энакина. Оружие вырвало из их пальцев, а сами они схватились за горло, задыхаясь.  
— Асажж, не надо! — воскликнул Оби-Ван, но дазомирка не опускала руку, пока солдаты не обмякли в её невидимой хватке. Тяжело дыша, она отбросила их сторону.  
— Ого! — Энакин смотрел на неё уже с уважением. — Эй, леди, можете меня этому научить?  
— Ты ничему не будешь учиться у неё, Эни. — Оби-Ван решительно встал между ними, пока Энакин не успел вбить себе это в голову. — Асажж, у тебя есть транспорт улететь с этой планеты?  
— Уверена, я что-нибудь придумаю, — пробормотала она, забирая бластер у одного из трупов. Оби-Ван невольно поморщился, когда она просто перешагнула через тело.  
— Очень хорошо, здесь осталось два бакта-пластыря и несколько доз адреналина. — Джедай передал ей аптечку. — Береги себя.  
— Он связался со мной, этот твой Дуку, — прошептала Вентресс. Длинными пальцами схватив Кеноби за ремень, она притянула его к себе. Широко раскрыв глаза, Оби-Ван спросил:  
— Что ты... что ты ему сказала?  
— А ты как думаешь? — Она усмехнулась. — Кроме того, я предпочитаю работать на себя.  
Оби-Вана накрыло облегчением:  
— Спасибо тебе, Асажж.  
Нарочито громкий кашель напомнил ему о присутствии Энакина. Оби-Ван чувствовал, как мрачный взгляд парнишки сверлит ему затылок. Ленивая ухмылка коснулась бледного красивого лица Вентресс. А затем, глядя прямо в глаза раздражённому падавану, она притянула к себе Оби-Вана и впилась ему в губы, чтобы через пару ударов сердца оттолкнуть его от себя и удалиться прочь, не оглядываясь.  
— Ещё увидимся, _Кеноби_.  
Покрасневший с сильно бьющимся сердцем Оби-Ван торопливо утёрся рукавом. Откашлявшись, он пристально посмотрел на Энакина:  
— Ни слова, Падаван.  
— Если ты _ещё когда-нибудь_ попытаешься читать мне лекции про Кодекс джедаев, я сообщу Совету о твоей подружке, — холодно отозвался Энакин, полностью игнорируя его предупреждение.  
— Она не моя...  
— У меня глубокая травма, Оби-Ван.  
— Энакин...  
— Но мне станет лучше, если ты меня поцелуешь, — не унимался Энакин всё обратную дорогу к звездолёту.  
— Мы больше не будем этого делать, падаван Скайуокер, — терпеливо отчитывал его Оби-Ван. Энакин и в детстве очень любил внимание, но в последнее время эта его черта характера стала немного чрезмерной. — В сотый раз повторяю, я тебе не соска, а ты не детёныш, которого отнимают от груди.  
— Ты такая соска, — гоготнули сзади, — на самом деле, с сегодняшнего дня...  
— О, ты остался жив, — Оби-Ван обернулся и увидел рожу Воса. — _Какое несчастье_.  
— Мы установили личности лидеров, — сообщил им Квай-Гон. — Я так понимаю, ваша спасательная миссия прошла успешно, Оби-Ван.  
— Да, — сказал он, прежде чем Энакин успел открыть рот.  
— Очень хорошо, пора отправляться.  
— В этот раз я поведу, — выпалил Оби-Ван, отталкивая с дороги Квинлана и увлекая за собой своего бывшего Учителя. — Мастер Квай-Гон, будьте моим вторым пилотом.  
— Это будет честь для меня, — отозвался Квай-Гон, довольно блеснув глазами, Энакин же фыркнул и принялся жаловаться, но очень скоро его тирада слилась в приятный фоновый шум, когда Оби-Ван завёл двигатель и поднял корабль с огненно-красной планеты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: Я скучаю по маленькому Эни


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: В этой главе Энакину девятнадцать лет.

_Три года спустя_

  
— Поверить не могу, что ты нанялась устранить Сенатора Амидалу, Асажж, — Оби-Ван постарался вложить в голос каждую унцию своего неодобрения, но Вентресс лишь подняла тонкую бровь и особенно громко прихлебнула через трубочку содержимое своего стакана, отчего ядовито-зелёный напиток опасно вспенился. Оби-Ван даже не знал, что у Декса подают что-то подобное, а ведь он обедал в этой закусочной с падаванских лет.  
— Я ведь тебя предупредила, разве нет? — ассасинка усмехнулась, подчёркнуто неслучайно касаясь под столом его ноги своей ступнёй.  
— И я об этом, — говорил Оби-Ван, стараясь не покраснеть, — почему ты посвящаешь в это меня?  
— Не люблю ходить в должниках, Кеноби. — Прикончив остатки своей таинственной выпивки, Вентресс изящно поднялась. — Считай, что теперь мы в расчёте.  
— Ты сказала, что ассасинов несколько, Асажж, — Оби-Ван последовал за ней наружу, заплатив за еду, — тебе известны личности других охотников за головами?  
— Возможно, — ответила она уклончиво.  
— Асажж, мы не можем позволить, чтобы с Сенатором Амидалой что-то случилось, — продолжал Оби-Ван. — Она единственная надежда Республики.  
— Что это ещё за бред с «мы»? Я не работаю с тобой, джедай, — дазомирка закатила глаза. — Я позабочусь, чтобы для твоей подружки всё закончилось быстро и безболезненно.  
— Она не моя... — Оби-Ван хмыкнул, сложив руки на груди, — почему все постоянно так говорят?  
— Потому что ты ужасно милый, когда краснеешь. Спасибо за выпивку, Кеноби. — Она похлопала его по щеке и повернулась к нему спиной.  
— Асажж, — позвал он охотницу за головами, — ты ведь понимаешь, что я не могу позволить тебе это сделать, так?  
В ответ он услышал только резкий смех.  
Смиренно вздохнув, Оби-Ван решил вернуться в Храм джедаев. Ему нужно было обо всё сообщить Совету, чтобы они усилили меры безопасности до того, как Сенатор Падме Амидала прибудет на Корусант.  
—————  
— Мастер Кеноби, могу я поговорить с вами наедине?  
Меньше всего на свете он хотел услышать эти слова, но в тот самый момент, как Грандмастер Йода окончил совещание, Канцлер Палпатин попросил Оби-Вана уделить ему внимание. Оби-Ван не мог больше сослаться на преклонный возраст и плохой слух, чтобы избежать неприятного разговора. В прошлом эта тактика отлично срабатывала с Люком. Когда он просто уходил во время очередной его тирады, то парнишка просто списывал это на старческий маразм пустынного отшельника.  
— Канцлер, — почтительно поприветствовал его Оби-Ван. Он сжал кулаки в широких рукавах своей туники, видя Повелителя ситхов, скрывающегося у всех на виду.  
— Я слышал о ваших впечатляющих достижениях от Мастера Йоды, юный Мастер Кеноби, — улыбка Канцлера Палпатина не отражалась в его глазах. — Очень досадно, что мы с вами не познакомились ближе за эти годы.  
— Я не достаточно смел для политики, Канцлер, — пробормотал Оби-Ван.  
Палпатин рассмеялся:  
— Герой Республики с чувством юмора, разве это не необычно?  
— Наверняка, вы вызвали меня сюда не для того, чтобы просто похвалить меня за то, что произошло несколько лет назад, — нетерпение Кеноби начало просачиваться сквозь его маску спокойствия.  
— Нет, вы правы, — задумчиво отозвался Палпатин, поглаживая подбородок, — скажите, Мастер Кеноби, каким образом вы узнали о том, что жизни Сенатора Амидалы угрожают охотники за головами?  
Уж чего-чего, а этого вопроса Оби-Ван не ожидал. Он должен был быстро что-нибудь придумать.  
— Мне было видение, Канцлер, — солгал Оби-Ван.  
— Видение, говорите? Я не слышал, что джедаи способны заглядывать в будущее.  
— Немногие верят, что такие сны являются видениями будущего, Канцлер, но я и ещё несколько джедаев думаем, что они могут быть проявлениями воли Силы и к ним не следует относиться с пренебрежением. — Оби-Ван научился на своей ошибке из прошлого. — Кроме того, никому не повредит, если Сенатора Амидалу будут охранять больше джедаев.  
— Полностью с вами согласен, — сказал в ответ Палпатин, — и хорошо, что вы мне напомнили. Мастер Кеноби, вы ведь близки с юным Скайуокером?  
Оби-Вану понадобились вся его выучка и сила воли, чтобы скрыть от старого злодея свою резко обострившуюся враждебность. Вместо этого, он сделал медленный вдох и спросил:  
— Почему вы спрашиваете, Канцлер?  
— Мальчик весьма часто о вас говорит, — ответил Палпатин. — В последнее время меня стало беспокоить его эмоциональное состояние. Энакин признался мне, что в своих снах он тоже сталкивается с крайне тревожными видениями, — доверительно наклонившись к джедаю, он прошептал, — о своей матери, Мастер Кеноби. Возможно, вам удастся каким-нибудь образом успокоить мальчика.  
— Понятно, — ответил Оби-Ван рассеянно. Он потянулся к Энакину через соединяющие из Узы, но это дитя начало в последнее время закрываться от Оби-Вана ментальными щитами. Сначала он даже испытал облегчение и был ему благодарен за спокойствие и тишину, но очень недолго, вскоре облегчение сменилось беспокойством, которое росло с каждым днём.  
— Если вы меня извините, Канцлер, я должен идти, — произнёс Оби-Ван и, не дожидаясь ответа, поспешно покинул конференц-зал.  
—————  
В жизни каждого случаются поворотные моменты, которые изменяют саму ткань времени и реальности, его окружающие. Встреча с маленьким Энакином Скайуокером, Квай-Гон, умерший у него на руках, и душераздирающая битва на Мустафаре... Почти все судьбоносные моменты в жизни Оби-Вана были связаны с Энакином, который до тревожно большой степени стал центром его вселенной. И этот факт Кеноби осознал в прошлой жизни слишком поздно.  
Вторая встреча с Падме также была поворотным моментом в жизни Энакина, и теперь, глядя на то, как засияли глаза юноши при одном лишь упоминании её имени, у Оби-Вана сердце сжалось от боли. Неужели ему суждено ещё раз стать свидетелем трагедии их любви?  
— Оби-Ван, с тобой всё порядке? — обеспокоенный голос Энакина вкупе с его тёплыми мозолистыми руками постепенно вернули его в настоящее. За все эти годы его подопечный так и не выучил определение слова "осмотрительность", подумал Оби-Ван, чувствуя, как краснеет под пристальными взглядами других джедаев, когда Энакин одной рукой прижался к его щеке, а другую аккуратно положил ему на лоб.  
— На ощупь ты не горячий, но почему-то становишься всё пунцовее и пунцовее, Оби-Ван, — во всеуслышание поделился своими мыслями Энакин, убирая руку со лба старшего товарища, после чего с привычной лёгкостью положил её Оби-Вану на пояс.  
— Благодарю за беспокойство, Падаван Скайуокер, но я здоров, — он быстро отстранился от смущающих объятий. Сцепив зубы и старательно не обращая внимания на громкое хихиканье Бант и Квинлана, Оби-Ван пошёл к звездолёту, сопровождаемый озадаченным Энакином.  
— Я рад, что Совет одобрил твоё предложение направить джедаев, чтобы сопровождать Падме прямо с Набу, — заговорил Энакин, когда Оби-Ван, не спрашивая его мнения, сел на место пилота и пристегнулся. Оби-Ван лишь хмыкнул и завёл двигатель. Между ними повисла пауза, и плечи Энакина поникли.  
— Ты ведь за что-то на меня сердишься, да, Оби-Ван?  
— Вовсе нет, — ответил Оби-Ван коротко.  
— Нет, это так, ты даже не напомнил мне пристегнуться.  
— Энакин, пристегни ремень безопасности.  
— А теперь ты просто вредничаешь.  
Оби-Ван вздохнул и обернулся к нему. — Почему ты не пришёл ко мне и не рассказал, что тебе снятся кошмары про твою мать, Эни? Почему я услышал об этом от Палпатина?  
— Канцлер — хороший человек, он слушает меня, пока все остальные относятся ко мне, как к непослушному мальчишке, — возразил Скайуокер. — Я сначала рассказал Учителю Квай-Гону, но ты ведь его знаешь, он сказал, чтобы я жил в настоящем, что у мамы всё хорошо, и я подумал, что ты скажешь то же самое, так что зачем?  
Ирония была в том, что он был прав. Тот Оби-Ван Кеноби, который был в прошлом, именно так и сделал бы.  
— Это потому, что ты непослушный мальчишка, — Оби-Ван закатил глаза и спросил, — сколько ты уже видишь эти сны?  
— Меньше недели, но они становятся всё яснее и чётче, и я не знаю, что делать, Оби-Ван, — признался Энакин.  
Оби-Ван опустил взгляд на панель управления. R4 ввёл координаты маршрута до Набу, где они должны были через несколько часов встретиться с другими джедаями, но...  
Непреодолимое желание вмешаться снова вернулось. Сильнее, чем когда-либо. Он сильно подвёл своего юного друга в прошлом, но в этот раз у Кеноби был выбор, и, возможно, сейчас было ещё не слишком поздно предотвратить смерть Шми Скайуокер.  
— То есть, конечно, я знаю, что Кодекс запрещает джедаям привязанности, но она моя мать, Оби-Ван, — говорил Энакин. — Мама, возможно, единственный человек в Галактике, который любит меня безоговорочно, я просто...  
С сильно бьющимся сердцем Оби-Ван переключился на ручное управление и изменил пункт назначения с Набу на Татуин. Он проигнорировал отчаянные электронные вопли R4, перевёл корабль в режим автопилота и встал из кресла. В этот раз Квай-Гону, Бант и Квинлану придётся сопровождать Сенатора без них с Энакином.  
Энакин посмотрел на него из кресла, в котором развалился в хвосте корабля:  
— Что не так?  
— Ты, — сказал ему твёрдо Оби-Ван. — Шми не единственная, Эни. Теперь заткнись и пристегни ремень безопасности.  
—————  
— Это так на тебя непохоже, Оби-Ван, — прошипел Энакин, нижняя половина лица которого была закрыта плотным шарфом, чтобы не надышаться летящим в лицо песком, который грозил набиться в дыхательные пути каждому, кто только открывал рот, что юный джедай, к несчастью, делал слишком часто. Они оставили свой республиканский звездолёт за окраинами Мос-Эспа среди песчаных дюн и дошли пешком, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. — Я хочу сказать, ты ведь никогда не нарушаешь правила, ты с детства был золотой мальчик Ордена джедаев, что немного странно, если сравнивать с другими падаванами, но всё же эти пыльные стариканы зовут тебя отчитать меня каждый раз, как я сделаю что-нибудь...  
— Энакин, клянусь, если ты не замолчишь, я снова продам тебя хаттам. — Ткнув долговязого юношу локтем в бок, Кеноби обернулся и бросил на него раздражённый взгляд, — и ты снова ошибаешься, я нарушаю правила. В отличие от тебя, мне хватает ума не попадаться. Подожди здесь, я узнаю у твоего бывшего владельца, где теперь твоя мать.  
— Ну, в этот раз ты точно попадёшься, — сказал Энакин ему вслед. Оби-Ван не обратил внимания на его слова и вошёл в лавку.  
После обмена деньгами и словесными угрозами, он сумел выведать у Ватто, где примерно может быть Шми Скайуокер. Оби-Ван рад был узнать, что немногое в её жизни изменилось. Она всё ещё была замужем за Ларсом, и они жили на той же влагодобывающей ферме в пустыне. Когда он вернулся за Энакином, то обнаружил, что юноши нет там, где он его оставил, и лишь через несколько напряжённых минут, когда у него уже сердце готово было замереть, он нашёл его в заваленном старьём и хламом дворе за лавкой Ватто. Энакин стоял прямо, опустив шарф с лица, и смотрел вокруг, широко раскрыв синие глаза.  
— Поверить не могу, что работал здесь в детстве, — пробормотал он. При виде Оби-Вана на его красивом лице расцвела широкая улыбка. — Когда-то я мечтал, что однажды с неба спустится ангел и заберёт меня отсюда.  
Лучи двух солнц расцветили русую шевелюру Энакина в сияющее золото. И Оби-Ван снова вспомнил и осознал, что драгоценное дитя, которое он поклялся защищать даже ценой своей жизни, уже не дитя, а почти мужчина.  
Кеноби сглотнул от того, что внезапно у него перехватило дыхание:  
— Эни...  
— Моё желание исполнилось, — произнёс Энакин тихо, с до боли ласковым выражением глядя на своего старшего спутника, и Оби-Ван не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Энакин указал на перекрученное белое дерево позади себя, — ты, может уже и не помнишь, но я вырезал для тебя амулет из куска белого джапора как раз из этого дерева.  
— Ошибаешься в третий раз за сегодня, юный Скайуокер. Разве я не учил тебя не недооценивать окружающих? — негромко отозвался Оби-Ван, поднимая рукав туники, чтобы показать выцветший кожаный шнурок, плотно обмотанный вокруг его правого запястья. Выражение лица Энакина смягчилось в поражённое удивление, и он провёл пальцем по полустёртым рунам. Внезапно в лавке раздался грохот, и до них донеслась громкая брань Ватто.  
— Пойдём, нам нужно идти. — Оби-Ван схватил Энакина за руку и вывел его со свалки, пока тойдарианец не обнаружил на частной территории нарушителей. Он не отпускал его руку даже после того, как опасность миновала. Судя по широкой ухмылке на восторженном лице Скайуокера, тот ничуть не возражал.  
—————  
— Эни, это правда ты? — нерешительно позвала показавшаяся из двери тонкая женская фигура, заслонив лицо от ослепляющего знойного света солнц.   
Рядом с ним Энакин издал радостный вопль и на ходу спрыгнул с корабля до того, как Оби-Ван приземлился, как положено. Подбежав, Энакин подхватил женщину на руки и крепко сжал в объятиях очень похожих на те, которые доставались Оби-Вану каждую неделю. Только сейчас объятия, конечно, были не такие сокрушительные.  
— Мастер Кеноби, — Шми радостно засмеялась под градом поцелуев, которыми сын осыпал её зарумянившееся лицо, и помахала Оби-Вану, когда он сошёл с корабля в сопровождении недовольного R4. Широко улыбнувшись, Оби-Ван помахал в ответ.  
— Вы меня помните. — Он был этим приятно удивлён.  
— О, перестань, Эни, — Шми накрыла рот Энакина ладонью и, обернувшись к Оби-Вану, продолжала, — конечно, я вас помню, Энакин без остановки говорил о вас после того, как вы его нашли во дворе Ватто. Где ваш высокий друг?  
— Мастер Квай-Гон занят кое-какими делами, — ответил он спокойно, делая незаметный знак Энакину, когда тот только открыл рот, чтобы ответить.  
— Что ж, передайте ему, что здесь всё хорошо, — сказала Шми, проведя любящей рукой по взъерошенным волосам сына. — О, Эни, ты так вырос. Входите, хочу вас познакомить с Клиггом и Оуэном. Нам с тобой нужно о стольком поговорить, родной.   
Обменявшись взглядами, Энакин и Оби-Ван последовали за ней в небольшой, но уютный домик.  
—————  
Как и на многих других сухих планетах, в пустынях Татуина становилось гораздо холоднее после заката, но нагретый за день песок остывал медленно, отчего сидеть на нём было вполне комфортно. Оби-Ван знал это по прошлому опыту, но закат, — когда он, сидя на песке и скрестив ноги, наблюдал за тем, как оба солнца одно за другим медленно скрывались за горизонтом, — всё ещё вызывал у него в сердце светлую горечь и тоску.   
Энакин весь день ходил за Шми по пятам, словно энергичный щенок, и болтал без умолку. Оби-Ван занял себя повседневной работой на ферме и помог Оуэну управиться со скотом после того, как отключил свой комлинк. R4 был очень этим недоволен, и хотя Оби-Ван знал, что Квай-Гон будет справедливо сердит на него за уклонение от миссии, глубоко в сердце он знал, что никогда не пожалеет об этом выборе, видя, как счастлив Энакин, что он в ладу с собой и миром впервые за долгое время.  
— Не думал, что найду тебя здесь, старик, — раздался шутливый голос Энакина у него за спиной, и Оби-Ван почувствовал прикосновение его пальцев к своей шее, откуда они скользнули вниз по руки, и мягко сжались у него на правом запястье. Мальчик, нет, Энакин был уже почти мужчина, сел рядом с ним и приподнял его рукав, чтобы осмотреть маленький амулет, который Оби-Ван всё время носил у себя на запястье.  
— Спасибо тебе за это, Оби-Ван, — произнёс Энакин, большим пальцем вырисовывая невесомые круги на чувствительной коже внутренней стороны запястья Оби-Вана.  
— Тебе не нужно меня благодарить, мой дорогой, — ответил ему Оби-Ван простосердечно.  
Энакин прикусил губу:  
— Прости, что не рассказал тебе о своих снах. Я просто думал...  
— Я не сержусь, Энакин, — сказал в ответ Оби-Ван, поворачиваясь к нему лицом, — мне немного обидно, это да, но, должно быть, к старости я просто становлюсь чувствительнее.  
— Ты не старый, я не это имел в виду, когда назвал тебя...  
— Эни, перестань уже извиняться, — перебил его Кеноби, накрывая руку юноши своей, пока он не начал снова. Как ему было лучше предупредить Энакина, чтобы он не доверял Палпатину и не сближался с ним так, чтобы не слишком его встревожить? — Похоже, до сих пор я не осознавал, как привык, что ты всегда обращаешься ко мне, пока ты не перестал так делать, а теперь ты охотнее общаешься с Канцлером, чем со мной, и я просто не хочу этого.  
Он посмотрел в глаза Энакина, чтобы увидеть, какую реакцию произвели его слова, и обнаружил, что его собеседник улыбается от уха до уха.  
— Почему ты так улыбаешься?  
— Знаешь, как называют это люди, Оби-Ван? — Энакин заговорщицки наклонился к нему.  
— Как?  
— Ревность. — Теперь парнишка практически лучился самодовольством.  
— Правда? — испытующе посмотрел на него Оби-Ван. Возможно, это будет легче, чем он думал. — Ты перестанешь видеться с Канцлером у меня за спиной, если я скажу, что это так и есть?  
Энакин, явно, не ожидал, что он согласится с ним, потому что через секунду начал покрываться густым румянцем и, запинаясь, спросил:  
— А...э, ч... что?  
— Перестань водить дружбу с политиками, ты знаешь, что я им не доверяю, — вздохнул Оби-Ван. — А ещё мне очень не хватает своей тени шести футов двух дюймов ростом, Энакин. Это Палпатин сумел убедить тебя, чтобы ты закрыл от меня свои мысли?  
— Эмм, н...нет? — Энакин кашлянул, но быстро взял себя в руки, хотя придвинулся гораздо ближе к Оби-Вану, так что теперь они касались плечами. Румянец перекинулся ему на шею, а, возможно, так казалось из-за лунного света.  
— Раньше ты ведь всем со мной делился, Энакин, рассказывал, как прошёл день, высказывал своё мнение и всё остальное. Твой собственный Учитель не мог убедить тебя перестать так делать. А потом около года назад это вдруг прекратилось.  
— Нет, это не то, что ты думаешь. Пал... то есть Канцлер, тут ни при чём. — Энакин явно смутился и теперь уже точно покраснел. Он замолк на секунду прежде чем нерешительно заговорил. — Помнишь тот раз, когда ты прибежал в апартаменты Мастера Квай-Гона с активированным мечом, потому что думал, что я ранен?  
— Ты отказался открыть дверь и сказал мне, что у тебя всё хорошо, — Оби-Ван посмотрел на него с подозрением.  
— Если честно..., — Энакин опустил голову, зажмурился и выпалил, — пожалуйста, не осуждай меня, но я тогда мастурбировал.  
Мёртвая тишина.  
— Что?! — наконец, выдавил Оби-Ван, уставившись на него в недоверчивом ужасе, — я ощущал это в Силе всю дорогу через Храм, Энакин! Я думал, что кто-то умер, крифф его побери!  
— Я же попросил меня не осуждать! — возопил Энакин.  
— Разве Учитель не показывал тебе, как отпускать все ненужные эмоции в Силу? — требовательно спросил Оби-Ван, растирая заломившие виски.  
— Сила это не мусорный контейнер, Оби-Ван, — закатил глаза Скайуокер, — нельзя просто вышвырнуть туда все мысли и эмоции и надеяться, что ничего не отрикошетит и не цапнет тебя за задницу.  
— Так это единственная причина по которой ты наглухо закрылся от меня. Ты не... я не знаю, не обращаешься к Тёмной стороне или что-нибудь в этом роде?  
— Что? Нет! Я просто хотел немного уединения! — воскликнул Энакин, всплеснув руками от негодования. Что же, это облегчение, подумал Оби-Ван. — Словно ты никогда приятно не проводишь время со своей левой рукой.  
— Вообще-то, нет, — отозвался Оби-Ван, с кряхтением поднимаясь на ноги, — я предпочитаю приятно проводить время с руками других людей. Спокойной ночи, Падаван Скайуокер. Наслаждайся видом.  
— Какие ещё руки других людей?! — ощетинившись, возопил Скайуокер, торопливо поднимаясь на ноги вслед за старшим джедаем, — Оби-Ван?! Я тебе уже говорил, что терпеть не могу песок! Подожди меня!  
—————  
На следующее утро перед только проснувшимся Оби-Ваном предстало возмутительное зрелище вперившего в него пристальный, немигающий взгляд Энакина. Он, уже полностью одетый, сидел за маленьким столом и нетерпеливо постукивал ногой. Под боком у него маячил взволнованный C-3PO. Вчера у собранного Энакином в детстве дроида от избытка чувств чуть не полетели все схемы и алгоритмы, стоило только Энакину показаться в дверях. Затем эти двое принялись обмениваться неуклюжими и неловкими объятиями, а Кеноби пришлось призвать на помощь всё своё джедайское воспитание, чтобы не расхохотаться над выражением лица Энакина, когда взбудораженный С-3РО случайно заехал ему металлическим коленом между ног.  
— Я приготовил тебе завтрак, — Энакин указал на стоявший на столе поднос.  
Оби-Ван застонал и закрыл лицо.  
— Ну давай, Оби-Ван, вставай. — Постель просела под весом Энакина, и его холодная рука скользнула под покрывало и подобралась к теплой коже. Оби-Ван издал короткий вопль, когда эта рука жёстко его ущипнула.  
— Ты чудовище, Падаван Скайуокер, — сказал он с раздражением, поднимая взгляд на хмурящегося в ответ Энакина. — Где Шми? Я хочу подать на тебя жалобу.  
— Вместе с Клиггом и Оуэном ушла на рынок до того, как я проснулся, — ответил Энакин, — и оставили записку и завтрак.  
— Так ты солгал, что сам приготовил мне завтрак? — уточнил Оби-Ван, уворачиваясь от разнообразных предметов одежды, которыми в него начал швырять Энакин.  
— Я его сюда принёс. — Он пожал плечами и швырнул в старшего друга брюки.  
— На самом деле, Мастер Кеноби, это я принёс сюда поднос... — начал C-3PO, но Энакин накинул на рот дроида старую посудную тряпку, не дав ему договорить.  
— Они сказали, когда вернутся? — рассмеялся Оби-Ван, поднимаясь из постели и собирая разбросанную по кровати одежду. Энакин замер, с приоткрытым ртом и порозовевшими щеками уставившись на его выглядывающие из-под сорочки обнажённые бёдра. Пауза после вопроса неестественно затянулась. С-3РО переводил с одного человека на другого вежливо пустой взгляд, свидетельствующий о том, что он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что происходит, и не особо заинтересован в том, чтобы это выяснить.  
Опомнившись, Энакин прочистил горло и торопливо ответил:  
— Э-э, ага, мама сказала их не ждать. Чт... что, чем мы сегодня займёмся?  
— Ты имеешь в виду, чем-то ещё, кроме медитации в бескрайней пустыне, Эни? — Ухмыльнувшись, когда его юный друг подчёркнуто вымучено закатил глаза, Кеноби сел за стол и взял себе булочку. — Уверен, мы придумаем, как ещё можно провести время.  
—————  
— Ты никогда не говорил, что уже не раз бывал на Татуине, — заговорил Энакин обвиняющим тоном, следуя за Оби-Ваном, который безошибочно вёл их через дюны. За годы изгнания и одиночества все тропы отпечатались у него в мышечной памяти. Он бы, наверное, смог дойти до пещеры, в которой прожил почти двадцать лет, даже с завязанными глазами.  
— Ты ещё многого обо мне не знаешь, юный друг, — отозвался Оби-Ван, подавая Энакину руку, которую юноша подчёркнуто проигнорировал.  
— Знаешь, ты иногда так разговариваешь, что кажешься древним стариком, Оби-Ван, — заметил Энакин, а затем, повернувшись к улыбающемуся спутнику, спросил:  
— Нам ещё далеко?  
— Нет, уже пришли, вот она, — ответил Оби-Ван, указывая на пустую пещеру.  
— Так на что именно мы смотрим? Здесь никого нет, — сказал Энакин, утирая пот со лба.  
— Когда-то был, — произнёс Оби-Ван, заходя под её своды. Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул.  
Когда-то будет, пришла ему в голову непрошенная мысль, и в груди у него сжалось от боли и печали.  
Похоже, Энакин сразу почувствовал его душевную боль, потому что его теплое присутствие тотчас переместилось ближе к Оби-Вану, уверенные руки опустились ему на плечи.  
— Оби-Ван? С тобой всё хорошо?  
— Думаю, да. — Он с грустью улыбнулся Энакину. — Я хотел попрощаться с этим местом, Эни. Когда-то оно очень много значило для меня.  
В этой пещере он передал Люку меч Энакина, здесь прошла почти треть его жизни в одиночестве и печали по юноше, который сейчас стоял перед ним. Он протянул руку. Энакин сморгнул, когда пальцы Оби-Вана коснулись его тёплой щеки.  
— Обещай мне, Энакин, — заговорил Оби-Ван тихо. _Обещай мне, что не падёшь на Тёмную сторону._  
— Обещать что, Оби-Ван? — Энакин говорил так, словно у него перехватило дыхание.  
— Узнаешь, когда придёт время, — Оби-Ван не мог заставить себя произнести эти слова вслух.  
— Хорошо, я обещаю, — торжественно поклялся юный Скайуокер. — Для тебя всё, что угодно, Оби-Ван.  
Продемонстрировав редкое терпение, он не возражал, когда Оби-Ван попросил их ненадолго задержаться. Он сел у входа и подождал, пока старший джедай соберётся с мыслями и запечатлеет в памяти это место.  
— Что? — поднял брови Энакин, когда заметил, что Оби-Ван неотрывно смотрит на него.  
— Ничего. — Покачав головой, Оби-Ван подошёл к ниму. Бен Кеноби всё бы отдал за то, чтобы снова увидеть это улыбающееся, беззаботное дитя. Он ласковой рукой пригладил Энакину волосы. — Кажется, я готов идти, Энакин.  
— Однажды ты расскажешь мне все твои секреты, Оби-Ван, — предупредил Энакин, когда они дошли до спидера.  
— Будешь ли ты ждать так долго? — Он обеими руками обнял Энакина за пояс.  
— Конечно, — услышал он уверенный ответ. Оби-Ван улыбнулся в обтянутое тканью плечо Энакина.  
Когда они вернулись на ферму, оба солнца уже клонились к закату. Увидев дорожку из капель и брызг крови, ведущую к передней двери, оба джедая спрыгнули со спидера, на ходу активировав световые мечи.  
— Это Оуэн! — закричал Энакин, увидев приёмного брата, ничком лежавшего у нижней ступени лестницы. Оби-Ван опустился на колени и осторожно взял раненого на руки, призвав Силу, чтобы привести его в чувство.  
— Принеси мне повязки и кровоостанавливающие пластины, Энакин, у него сильное кровотечение, — велел Оби-Ван. Легонько похлопав молодого мужчину по щеке, он сказал:  
— Оуэн, ты в безопасности, расскажи мне, что случилось. Где Клигг и Шми?  
— Туск... раз... разбойники... — простонал Оуэн еле слышно, его веки затрепетали.  
— Он сказал...? — начал Энакин.  
— Да, нам нужно занести Оуэна внутрь, — перебил его Оби-Ван, — где Арфо и С-3РО?  
— Я убью их всех, — просипел Энакин.  
Устроив Оуэна в постели, Оби-Ван сжал лицо Энакина руками:  
— Мы спасём их, Энакин. Сначала ты должен успокоиться.  
— Я вид... мне это снилось, Оби-Ван, я должен был не дать им пойти сегодня на рынок! — Пальцы Энакина, словно безжалостные металлические прутья, сжались у Оби-Вана на запястьях. Его душевная боль и отчаяние сотрясали их Узы Силы, словно цунами. У Оби-Вана от этого начала кружиться голова.  
— Соберись, Эни, — постарался направить его Оби-Ван, — ты сможешь найти их с помощью Силы. — Он прижался лбом ко лбу Энакина. — Сконцентрируйся и дыши.  
Энакин закрыл глаза и сделал медленный вдох. Оби-Ван через соединяющие их Узы направил к своему подопечному как можно больше поддержки. Он почувствовал, как успокаивается хаос в душе Энакина.  
— Ты знаешь, где они? — спросил он, когда Энакин открыл глаза.  
— Да, — тихо сказал Энакин.  
Оби-Ван крепко сжал его за руку:  
— Показывай дорогу.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: Итак, события в этой главе большей частью развиваются в таймлайн до Битвы на Джеонозисе; разумеется, не по канону. Сценарий фильма меня очень расстроил, поэтому в моей истории просто не будет тех супер-грубых промахов в плане военной тактики. И, серьёзно, жизни клонов имеют значение.

Клигг был мёртв.  
Оби-Ван смотрел на безжизненное тело у себя на руках. Странный гулко звенящий шум наполнял ему голову, заглушая громкий треск костра в палатке и приглушённые, доносящиеся издалека крики. Они с Энакином разделились, юноша исчез среди палаток в поисках матери, а Оби-Ван пошёл искать Клигга и довольно быстро его нашёл, связанного со всё ещё сочащимися кровью ранами от жестоких побоев. Но он не реагировал ни на какой внешний стимул.  
_Ещё одна жертва косвенного вреда_ , с издёвкой прошептал тонкий голос в голове Оби-Вана, _ты это сделал. Ты убил его._  
Пронзительный крик, громче и ближе, сопровождаемый приливной волной гнева в Силе, заставил Оби-Вана вздрогнуть. Ярость Энакина билась в его сознание через соединяющую их ментальную Связь, и сердце Оби-Вана наполнилось холодным и колким, как лёд, страхом.  
Неужели они настолько опоздали? Шми тоже была мертва?  
Он поднялся на ноги.  
— Прости меня, — прошептал Оби-Ван телу несчастного Клигга Ларса и заставил себя отвернуться от него. Он уже ничем не мог ему помочь, а вот Энакину...  
Соседняя палатка уже была охвачена огнём, когда Оби-Ван выбрался наружу. В нескольких шагах от него ослепительно ярко горел синий клинок светового меча, прорезая ночную тьму и освещая искажённое яростью лицо Энакина. Шми, избитая и до крови израненная, но живая, съёжилась за его спиной, обхватив себя дрожащими руками за трясущиеся от всхлипов плечи, в то время как её сын рубил тускенов направо и налево, словно они были сделаны из бумаги. Несмотря на шок, Оби-Вана накрыло облегчение, и он, пошатываясь, пошёл к ним, на ходу активируя своё меч.  
— Энакин, стой! — закричал Оби-Ван, парируя удар Энакина, тем самым выиграв драгоценное время, чтобы маленькая фигурка успела отползти в сторону и скрыться в темноте. — Ты чуть не убил ребёнка!  
— Они чуть не убили мою мать! — прохрипел Энакин, чей гнев клубился вокруг него грозовым ядовитым облаком. — Отойди в сторону, Оби-Ван.  
_Отойди в сторону, Оби-Ван, или падёшь, как остальные мои противники._  
Он словно снова оказался на Мустафаре, и что-то в душе Оби-Вана надломилось при этих словах, и сдерживаемая силой воли усталость просочилась из мозга костей ему в руки и ноги. Его меч со стуком упал на землю, а колени подломились под весом его тела.  
— Эни, пожалуйста, — выдавил Оби-Ван, чувствуя, как печёт в глазах, — ты обещал...  
На долю секунды он поверил, что Энакин вот-вот зарубит его на месте, но затем взгляд юноши упал на амулет на запястье Оби-Вана, сияющий расплавленным серебром в свете его меча, и словно проклятье спало с его разума. Энакин упал перед ним на колени, злая ярость у него на лице сменилась мучительным раскаянием, когда он обеими руками взял Оби-Вана за руку.  
— Прости меня, Оби-Ван, я не... не хотел этого, — пролепетал он, запинаясь и снова становясь растерянным мальчишкой. Шми бросилась к ним и обхватила сына обеими руками. Оставшиеся в живых песчаные люди разбегались прочь из разорённого лагеря, в Силе Оби-Ван чувствовал, как их присутствие тает вдали. Он знал, что выжили в основном женщины и дети, Энакин перебил мужчин, которые похитили и пытали Шми и Клигга.  
_... Клигг._  
Ему будет очень нелегко сообщить Шми и Оуэну дурную весть. Оби-Ван закрыл глаза и сделал длинный выдох.  
____________________________  
Когда они вернулись на ферму, то все трое были покрыты грязью и кровью. К счастью, Оуэн пришёл в себя, и ему стало лучше под присмотром дроидов. Шми крепко обняла приёмного сына, когда он увидел, что Энакин несёт на руках тело Клигга. Оби-Вану пришлось отвернуться — пронизывающее чувство вины не давало ему дышать. У него не было права изменять их судьбу и их жизни, но вот он здесь и сейчас, делает это ведомый эгоистичной потребностью исправить ошибки своего прошлого, опираясь только на ненадёжные, потускневшие воспоминания старика.  
— Что будет с нами? — с глазами опухшими от слёз хрипло спросила Шми, когда Энакин и Оби-Ван похоронили тело её мёртвого мужа. Над его свежей могилой они установили небольшое простое каменное надгробие с вырезанным на нём именем Клигга. Через несколько десятков лет зной и ветер пустыни сотрут надпись на надгробии и имя человека, лежащего под ним, подумал Кеноби, поднимаясь на ноги. Энакин то и дело поглядывал на него, сохраняя торжественное и выжидающее молчание.  
— Вам опасно здесь оставаться, — сказал Оби-Ван. Во время хаоса у него не было времени, чтобы через Силу воздействовать на разум тускенов до того, как они разбежались. Вне всякого сомнения, они вернутся, чтобы отомстить, когда они с Энакином покинут планету.  
— Но куда мы пойдём? — спросил Оуэн, всё ещё очень бледный от потери крови.  
— Вы можете полететь с нами на Корусант, — заговорил Энакин не совсем уверенно. — Я уверен, что Мастер Квай-Гон всё поймёт, когда выслушает наши объяснения...  
— Квай-Гон вызывает у меня наименьшее беспокойство, — поделился с ним своими мыслями Оби-Ван, — Совет джедаев не должен узнать о том, что мы были на Татуине. Нас обоих исключат из Ордена за нарушение Кодекса, но я согласен, что будет лучше всего, если вы полетите с нами. Возможно, Декс захочет взять помощников в свою закусочную.  
— Мастер Эни, Мастер Кеноби! — из-за дюны показалась блестящая голова отчаянно жестикулирующего C-3PO. — Срочное сообщение от мисс Вентресс, которая, должен заметить, была очень груба, на мой взгляд...  
Ехавший рядом с ним R4 чуть ли не подпрыгивал от нетерпения и раздражения. Глаза Энакина расширились, когда он услышал серию длинных трелей астромеханика.  
— Не хочешь объяснить? — спросил Оби-Ван взволнованно после того, как отпрыгнул от рассерженного R4, едва не не переехавшего ему ногу.  
— Нужно улетать. Сейчас, — ответил Энакин отрывисто. — Мама, собери самое необходимое. Оби-Ван, помоги мне перенести Оуэна на корабль. У нас мало времени.  
— Что случилось? — потребовал ответа Оби-Ван.  
— Падме и Учитель, — сказал Энакин напряжённо, — R4 сообщил, что твоя приятельница, охотница за головами, оставила послание, что граф Дуку взял их в заложники. Она отправила нам координаты. Пойдём, нужно спешить!  
____________________________  
Джеонозис тоже был планетой-пустыней.  
Энакин поморщился, когда подошвы его сапог коснулись оранжево-красного песка, а Оби-Ван, у которого на сердце было тяжело от знания о предстоящей битве, не мог не повторить это выражение. Он отправил послание в Храм джедаев с предупреждением и просьбой о помощи, но не был уверен, что Йода ему поверит. Кеноби ведь не мог признаться, что всецело доверяет предупредившей его самого Асажж Вентресс, одной из наёмников-ассасинов, изначально нанятых убить Сенатора Падме Амидалу. Кеноби и Скайуокер обменялись мрачными взглядами. Юноша обернулся к другим пассажирам звездолёта.  
— Мама, останься здесь и позаботься об Оуэне, мы постараемся скоро вернуться, — распорядился Энакин, вручая ей бластер и комлинк, — стреляй во всё, что движется.  
— Берегите моего мальчика, Мастер Кеноби, — Шми поймала Оби-Вана за руку, когда он отворачивался, чтобы выйти.  
— Мама... — начал Энакин.  
— Я готов отдать за него жизнь, — твёрдо поклялся Оби-Ван.  
— Ты тоже, Эни, — продолжала Шми, — прикрывай Мастеру Кеноби спину. Да пребудет с вами Сила.  
____________________________  
Они проникли в громадину здания через боковой туннель, вскрыв металлические двери своими световыми мечами. Оби-Ван следовал тактике осторожности и максимальной скрытности. Он не знал и не мог помнить внутреннего плана этого места, но звук тяжёлой и многочисленной техники, работающей парой этажей ниже, быстро навёл его на верную мысль.  
— Энакин, думаю, что под нами завод по производству дроидов, — сказал ему Оби-Ван, когда они поворачивали за угол и нос к носу столкнулись с полудюжиной боевых дроидов.  
— Думаешь? — спросил Энакин сухо.  
Они одновременно подняли световые мечи, но внезапное появление спрыгнувшей с потолка закутанной в плащ фигуры помешало им дать зрелищный бой, как потом сказал Энакин, начавший ворчать сразу же, как только их таинственный спаситель снял капюшон, и они увидели ухмыляющуюся физиономию Квинлана Воса.  
— Кеноби, — кивнул Вос Оби-Вану, а, повернувшись к хмурому Энакину, сказал с усмешкой. — Вижу, ты подрос только в высоту, но не в плане ума, парень. Признаюсь, на секунду я даже забеспокоился, когда на днях в Храме ты вдруг вежливо поздоровался и даже ляпнул фигню вроде «Мастер Вос». Но я знал, что ты только притворяешься.  
— Квинлан, Бант с тобой? — быстро спросил Оби-Ван. — Ты знаешь, где держат Мастера Квай-Гона или Сенатора?  
— Эй, не тебе задавать здесь вопросы, Кеноби, после того фокуса, что ты выкинул, — резко ответил Вос, жестом позвав их следовать за собой. — Где вы были, крифф побери? Нам была нужна вся помощь, какая только могла у нас быть, когда мы попали в засаду охотников за головами и сепаратистских наёмников после того, как забрали сенатора с Набу.  
— Простите, это была моя вина, — к удивлению Оби-Вана, заговорил Энакин.  
— Да? Ну, извинениями делу не поможешь, парень, и ты будешь в большой заднице, когда мы вернёмся в Храм, — бросил на падавана суровый взгляд Квинлан перед тем как с гримасой неудовольствия выглянуть в соседний холл, — если мы вернёмся в Храм.  
— Сколько? — спросил Оби-Ван.  
— Шестеро, трое ближе к нам, ещё трое в конце холла, — ответил Квинлан, — и я не знаю, где Бант. Я сумел сбежать только благодаря моим поразительным джедайским...  
— То есть я тебя спасла, — сухо произнёс грудной голос, а когда Оби-Ван прошёл мимо Воса, чтобы самому осмотреть проход, то увидел, что все дроиды разрублены напополам, и обломки всё ещё чуть дымятся.  
Вентресс деактивировала свой меч и промурлыкала:  
— Привет, джедайчик.  
Оби-Ван, вопросительно подняв брови, обернулся к Квинлану Восу.  
— Серьёзно? — Вос сложил руки на груди. — Ты скорее поверишь словам охотницы за головами, чем словам старого друга. Ты меня обидел, Кеноби, очень обидел.  
____________________________  
— Так, хорошо, теперь мы сделаем вот что... , — сказал Оби-Ван их маленькому отряду.  
— С чего это ты взял, что я с вами? — перебила его дазомирка дерзко. Оби-Ван терпеливо на неё посмотрел и объяснил:  
— Потому что ты мой друг, Асажж, и я доверю тебе свою жизнь.  
— Подожди-ка, когда это случилось? — в один голос спросили Энакин и Вентресс одинаково оскорблённым тоном.  
Оби-Ван сдержал раздражённый вздох и продолжал:  
— ... план таков: Вос, двумя или тремя этажами ниже ты найдёшь завод, где сейчас собирают боевых дроидов, тебе нужно их всех уничтожить, а ещё лучше, взорви всё, что там есть. Энакин, нужно, чтобы ты нашёл, где держат сенатора Падме Амидалу, и освободил её, а мы с Асажж найдём Мастера Квай-Гона и Бант.  
— Почему я должен спасать сенатора? Почему я не могу пойти с тобой? — возмутился Энакин, всё ещё бросая косые взгляды на Вентресс. Оби-Ван улыбнулся:  
— Поверь, потом ты будешь мне очень благодарен, Эни.  
— Почему я не могу всё взорвать? — спросила Вентресс с явным раздражением.  
— Потому что ты будешь мне нужна, когда мы доберёмся до Дуку, у меня есть идеальная маскировка, чтобы проникнуть внутрь, — объяснил Оби-Ван.  
Квинлан с намёком кашлянул. Три пары глаз уставились на него.  
— Серьёзно? Ничего? Никто даже не скажет «ты будешь так эффектно выглядеть на фоне взрыва, Вос»?  
— Впечатли нас, Квинлан, судьба Вселенной зависит от твоего успеха, — произнёс Кеноби, похлопав соратника по плечу. Затем, повернувшись к остальным, добавил, — будьте осторожны, и да пребудет с нами Сила.  
____________________________  
С Энакином они разделились ещё через несколько коридоров.  
— Ты или же слепой или же самый отъявленный дразнила в галактике, — заметила Вентресс, когда Энакин, наконец, скрылся за поворотом, всё ещё очень недовольный «нечестным» распределением заданий.  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — озадаченный, спросил Оби-Ван.  
— Этот мальчишка несомненно влюблён, — ответила она прямо. Оби-Ван вздохнул и ответил, пока они продвигались дальше по коридору:  
— Знаю, и каким бы грубым нарушением Кодекса это ни было, но я не могу не подтолкнуть его к Падме. Им предназначено быть вместе, Асажж. — Не дождавшись ответа, он обернулся к ней. Вентресс смотрела на него так, словно у него только что выросла вторая голова.  
— Ого, — только и сказала она, наконец.  
— Да, удивительно, — покачав головой, Кеноби развил свою мысль дальше, — вопреки мнениям, я не слепо и бездумно следую учениям Ордена. За прожитые годы я понял, что окружающий нас мир не чёрно-белый, как нас учили верить. — Он ей улыбнулся. — Многие воплощают варьирующиеся оттенки серого, и от этого становятся только ещё поразительнее. Как, например, ты дорогая.  
Лицо Вентресс расплылось в насмешливой ухмылке:  
— Несчастный парнишка, даже жалко его.  
— Прошу прощения? — сморгнул Оби-Ван.  
— Подставляй руки, — вместо ответа велела ему спутница, снимая наручники с пояса, и с намёком подтолкнула его, — мы подходим к камерам с заключёнными. Переходим ко второму пункту твоего гениального плана, красавчик.  
____________________________  
Его план заключался в том, что Вентресс проведёт его в наручниках в камеры с заключёнными под видом пленного, чтобы найти схваченных джедаев, но плану Оби-Вана на суждено было сбыться, потому что первым же, кого они встретили, оказался граф Дуку.  
— Что это здесь у нас? — протянул Дуку, и пара застыла на месте. Оби-Ван споткнулся, когда Вентресс пинком подставила ему подножку и дёрнула на себя цепь, соединяющую его наручники.  
— Вот, схватила отбившегося джедая, когда он проник внутрь, — отрывисто ответила Асажж, твёрдо глядя прямо в заинтересованные глаза Дуку. — Думаю, за его поимку положена дополнительная плата.  
— Конечно, мисс Вентресс, — старый граф улыбнулся с явным одобрением, — не передумали насчёт моего предыдущего предложения о сотрудничестве?  
— Я лучше работаю одна, — ответила Вентресс. Оби-Ван почувствовал лёгкое касание её пальцев к своей спине и наклонил голову, чтобы сдержать улыбку, грозившую испортить всё дело.  
— Очень досадно, — Дуку поцокал языком и обратил внимание на Оби-Вана, который уже овладел лицом и принял подобающее выражение гнева и непокорности. — Рыцарь Кеноби, полагаю, вы здесь для того, чтобы осуществить дерзкую попытку спасения моего бывшего падавана? Он был один?  
— Да, — коротко ответила наёмница.  
— Исправлюсь, _глупую попытку_ спасения Квай-Гона, — высокомерная улыбка Дуку стала ещё шире, — с которым, уверяю вас, молодой джедай, обращаются в высшей степени вежливо и уважительно.  
— Где он? — сквозь зубы спросил Оби-Ван.  
— Терпение. Я отведу вас к нему. Заберите всё его оружие и освободите его. — скомандовал Дуку Вентресс и поманил их следом за собой. — Несомненно, Квай-Гон был бы расстроен, если бы увидел своего драгоценного бывшего ученика в цепях.  
Кеноби медленно поднялся на ноги, растирая натёртые запястья. Вентресс настороженно прищурилась, и они обменялись непонимающими взглядами за спиной графа.  
— Учитесь следовать указаниям. У меня и без вас много дел, Кеноби, — не оборачиваясь, холодно сказал Дуку.  
Сцепив зубы, Оби-Ван последовал за ним. 


	6. Chapter 6

— Мастер Квай-Гон!  
Оби-Ван бросился к своему бывшему Учителю, как только увидел его у высокого от пола до потолка окна, выходящего на боевую арену внизу. Не было похоже, что он ранен, но в бледном лице Квай-Гона ощущалась настораживающая неестественная слабость, которая беспокоила Оби-Вана больше, чем если бы это были физические раны.  
Его Учитель выглядел... потерянным.  
— Что вы с ним сделали? — Кеноби круто развернулся к графу, который наблюдал за ними с нескрываемым любопытством.  
— Я лишь рассказал ему правду про коррумпированный Сенат, молодой Кеноби, — беззаботным тоном ответил Дуку, — и Орден джедаев, слепо выполняющий приказы Повелителя ситхов.  
Ум Оби-Вана работал на гиперскорости. Судя по триумфальному взгляду Дуку, он ожидал, что тот будет шокирован, но вместо этого Кеноби спросил, выдержав паузу:  
— Зачем вы мне это говорите?  
— Прошу прощения? — Дуку удивлённо сморгнул.  
— Сомневаюсь, что вы изъявите желание раскрыть личность Мастера-ситха перед Сенатом, — продолжал Оби-Ван, — я имею в виду, что это, безусловно, помогло бы вам свергнуть его.  
— Откуда вы знаете, что это «он»? — прищурился Дуку. Оби-Ван уже и забыл, как цепок был ум его противника.  
— По своему опыту. Женщин сложнее склонить к вступлению в секту, — пожал плечами Оби-Ван, через всю комнату встречаясь глазами с насмешливым взглядом Вентресс. Она усмехнулась. Квай-Гон рядом с ним чуть пошевелился, его взгляд стал более осмысленный, когда он огляделся.  
— Оби-Ван? — хрипло спросил Квай-Гон. Он посмотрел на старого графа. — Мастер Дуку, пожалуйста, не делайте этого.  
— Ты всегда был мой любимый падаван, Квай-Гон, — заговорил Дуку с нотой сожаления в голосе. — Я жалею, что направил тебя на путь джедаев. Ты мог бы стать кем-то гораздо большим, и всё ещё можешь, если присоединишься ко мне, если вы оба присоединитесь.  
— Вы правы в том, что Орден не идеален, но предлагаемые Вами методы для изменений ничуть не лучше, — продолжал Джинн с жаром, но когда Оби-Ван попытался вмешаться, его попытку прервал раздавшийся за окном громкий зловещий рёв боевого рога.  
— А, вот и началось, — жестокая улыбка скользнула по тонким губам графа Дуку, — казнь.  
— Какая казнь? — успел спросить Оби-Ван, когда внизу раздался оглушительный ликующий рёв толпы. За время недолгого разговора трибуны арены успели заполниться коренными джеонозийцами, и, бросившись к окну, он сразу увидел сердито насупившегося Энакина и изящную Падме Амидалу, скованных бок о бок цепями. Сенатор высоко держала голову, в её тёмных глазах сверкало бесстрашие, когда их на пару с юным джедаем выволокли на гладиаторское поле арены и приковали к колоннам в центре арены.  
— Ну почему, Энакин? Я поручил тебе одно задание, — простонал Кеноби еле слышно. Услышав имя своего падавана, Квай-Гон поднял взгляд.  
— Энакин тоже здесь? — спросил он отрывисто.  
— К несчастью, — скорчил страдальческую гримасу Оби-Ван, оборачиваясь к Дуку.  
— Присоединяйтесь ко мне, Кеноби, или умрёте рядом с бесполезным, бездумным учеником Квай-Гона, — ощерился старый граф.  
— Как насчёт, вы сдаётесь, не оказывая сопротивления, и мне не придётся вас убивать? — джедай посмотрел на него в упор.  
— Убить меня? — Дуку откинул голову назад и расхохотался. — Чем, юноша?  
— О, ну, например, своим неотразимым обаяниями, — с сарказмом процедил Оби-Ван и, подняв руку, поймал свой световой меч, который бросила ему в этот момент Асажж. Он активировал оружие и не без удовлетворения отметил, как пропало из взгляда графа Дуку его высокомерное самодовольство. — И, может быть, этим.  
— Вижу, вы сделали свой выбор, мисс Вентресс. Очень жаль, что неправильный. — Граф медленно отступал от них, держа свой кроваво-красный меч в защитной позиции перед собой. Что-то затрещало наверху, Оби-Ван обернулся и увидел, как массивный сектор строительных лесов на потолке кренится вниз и вот-вот обрушится прямо на Квай-Гона.  
— Учитель, сверху! — Оби-Ван метнулся к нему, сбивая его с ног и в сторону. Они покатились по полу и остановились, только больно натолкнувшись на толстое и, к счастью, прочное оконное стекло, выходящее на арену. Но во всей этой суматохе Дуку успел выскользнуть из холла. Вентресс бросилась вдогонку за ним.  
Оби-Ван с усилием поднялся и помог встать на ноги Квай-Гону. Они видели, как внизу, на арену выпустили зверей. Падме сумела частично освободиться и уже взбиралась по колонне наверх, отдаляя себя от грозящей опасности, но Энакин всё ещё бесполезно извивался в оковах у основания колонны, словно рыба на суше. Преследовать сейчас графа Дуку было бесполезно. Кроме того, у Кеноби были более насущные проблемы, а именно, горемычный большой ребёнок, которого вот-вот мог сожрать нексу. Вздохнув, он активировал меч, вонзил клинок в толстое оконное стекло и вырезал отверстие, неровное, но достаточно большое, чтобы в него мог пройти человек.  
— Начнём, Мастер Квай-Гон? — спросил Оби-Ван. Квай-Гон молча кивнул, и вдвоём они выпрыгнули в окно.  
_______________________  
За годы Оби-Ван успел забыть, какой напряжённый и впечатляющий опыт он получил на гладиаторской арене. Он ощущал жар горячего песка через подошвы сапог, чувствовал застарелый, въевшийся во всё вокруг, непреходящей запах смерти. Зрители разочарованно загудели, когда ворвавшийся на арену Квай-Гон мечом зарубил напавшего на него стражника-джеонозийца.  
— Оби-Ван, соберись! — рявкнул старший джедай, вырывая Оби-Вана из транса. Он отпрыгнул в сторону, едва успев увернуться от нападающего рика. Оби-Ван перекатился и поднялся на ноги. Он услышал, как его бывший Учитель крикнул: — Помоги сенатору и Энакину, я справлюсь со зверями!  
— Ты пришёл за мной, Оби-Ван! — лицо юноши расцвело сияющей улыбкой, когда Оби-Ван, взъерошенный и покрытый пылью, перерубил цепи, приковывающие его к колонне.  
— Где твой меч, Эни? — требовательно спросил рыцарь-джедай, прищурившись.  
Скайуокер покраснел:  
— Наверное, я его потерял, когда меня схватил наёмник Дуку.  
— Ты идиот... — Кеноби только собрался его отчитать, когда Энакин вдруг набросил металлические цепи у себя на запястьях Оби-Вану за голову и дёрнул его на себя. Обжигающий жар бластерного выстрела пронёсся слишком близко от затылка Оби-Вана, когда он больно врезался носом в твёрдую грудь Энакина. Поперхнувшись и покраснев до корней волос, он отдёрнул голову от падавана Квай-Гона.  
— Он, это он схватил меня, — Энакин обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в фигуру мужчины-человека в шлеме с характерным Т-образным визором, полускрытого за завихрениями красного песка.  
Глаза Оби-Вана расширились:  
— Джанго Фетт.  
— Ты знаешь этого парня? — спросил Энакин. Он оттащил Оби-Вана от огня бластеров за массивную колонну. Оби-Ван отпихнул его локтем, когда почувствовал, что рука парнишки скользнула вниз и не очень-то невинно приземлилась в районе его задницы.  
— Энакин, я отвлеку его, а ты в это время спасёшь сенатора Амидалу, — велел он, выпутываясь из цепей Скайуокера, который не слишком торопился его отпускать. Оба джедая посмотрели наверх на Падме, которая каким-то образом завладела бластером и в данный момент наносила весьма ощутимый урон орде дроидов, хлынувших на арену.  
— Не похоже, что ей нужно спасение, Оби-Ван, — пробормотал Энакин, приоткрыв рот.  
— Знаешь что, а ты прав, — согласился с ним Оби-Ван, оборачиваясь лицом к Джанго Фетту, — если тебя отправить к ней, то, скорее всего, она окажется в ещё большей опасности. Останься тогда со мной.  
Кеноби проигнорировал крайне оскорблённое восклицание «эй, я не так плох!» и атаковал Джанго Фетта. Он отразил мечом выстрелы из бластера, но из ниоткуда выскочивший на него рик заставил его изменить курс. Кеноби охнул от боли, когда один из выстрелов наёмника задел-таки его левое плечо. Тотчас мимо него пронеслось коричнево-бежевое пятно, это разъярённый Энакин набросился на Джанго Фетта и застал врасплох совершенно не ожидавшего этого противника. Оба покатились по земле клубком в мешанине рук и ног.  
Без светового меча у Энакина были только руки и длинная металлическая цепь, всё ещё болтавшаяся у него на запястьях. Он обеими ногами обхватил сопротивляющегося мандалорца поперёк туловища и цепью обмотал его шею, сцепив руки у него за шлемом. Всё ещё пошатываясь от выстрела, Оби-Ван приподнялся и сел как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как рик, наклонив массивную рогатую голову, мчится прямо на упавших Энакина и Фетта.  
— Эни, обернись! — крикнул Оби-Ван. Джанго Фетт суматошно хлопнул по доспехам ладонью, и тотчас с громким шипением активировался реактивный ранец у него за спиной, подняв их с Энакином над землёй за пару секунд до того, как их задавил и проткнул рогами разъярённый рик.  
— Отпусти, Энакин! — снова крикнул Оби-Ван.  
Как только он это произнёс, левое сопло на ранце Джанго взорвалось и отключилось. Энакин оттолкнулся от него мгновение спустя и довольно неуклюже, но вполне удачно кувыркнулся в пыль, металлическая цепь между его запястий была перебита метким выстрелом из бластера Падме.  
— Великая Сила, она просто потрясающий стрелок, — сказал Кеноби. Во время короткого затишья он приложил руку козырьком к глазам и, прищурившись, пригляделся к действиям Падме. Она снова прицелилась, и реактивный ранец Фетта сбился с траектории в фонтане искр. После этого, призвав Силу, сдёрнуть ранец со спины наёмника, а его самого зашвырнуть в ряды сепаратистских дроидов было почти легко. Энакин, самостоятельно поднявшись на ноги, выхватил оружие из ослабевших пальцев Оби-Вана и разрубил на части слишком близко подобравшегося дроида.  
— Ты закончил пускать слюни на сенатора, Оби-Ван? — прикрикнул Энакин с явным раздражением на перемазанном грязью лице, но прежде чем Оби-Ван успел ответить, прогремел мощный взрыв, сотрясший землю у них под ногами и осветивший тёмные провалы и пустоты за гладиаторской пещерой. Именно этот взрыв смёл огненной стеной поток дроидов, всё прибывающих на арену из нижних уровней. Маленькая фигура эффектно вылетела из огненного инферно и кубарем приземлилась в нескольких футах от них.  
Квинлан засипел и открыл один глаз:  
— Это было так же круто, как я себе это представлял?  
— Так и было, — выдохнул Оби-Ван, глядя на охваченные пламенем изуродованные остатки армии Дуку. Квинлан с удовлетворённым вздохом перевернулся на четвереньки.  
— У тебя нога горит, — подсказал Энакин.  
Киффар посмотрел вниз и успел только испуганно охнуть, потому что очень скоро крякнул от боли, когда к нему на помощь подбежал Энакин и принялся с энтузиазмом затаптывать пламя ногой. И хотя Квинлан успешно взорвал завод, на арене всё ещё оставались сотни действующих боеспособных дроидов. Где Бант они не знали, Вентресс была занята другим делом, оставались только они четверо и один невооружённый Энакин. Что-то было не так, внезапно понял Оби-Ван. Мейс Винду был мёртв, так что в этот раз к ним на помощь не придёт ударный отряд джедаев, что означало...  
— Огонь уже погас, теперь ты просто пинаешь меня, мелкий негодяй! — раздавались где-то на фоне крики Воса. — Помогите! Мастер Квай-Гон, ваш свихнувшийся ученик пытается меня изувечить!  
Воздух над ними наполнился нарастающим гулом двигателей звездолётов. Оби-Ван посмотрел вверх — поднимая облака песка и пыли, к ним приближались боевые корабли с новой республиканской армией клонов на борту. Во главе армии он увидел Мастера Пло Куна. Активировав световой меч, кел-дор изящно спрыгнул с флагмана прямо в гущу кипевшей внизу битвы. Другие джедаи и прибывшие с ними солдаты-клоны быстро последовали его примеру.  
Это происходило, худший кошмар Оби-Вана, активация Армии Клонов, запуск механизма, который приведёт к геноциду в будущем.  
— Оби-Ван, куда ты?! — крикнул Энакин, когда Оби-Ван внезапно вышел из боя и бегом запрыгнул на трибуны. Он проигнорировал беспокойство, излучаемое Энакином, и через Силу потянулся к Асажж Вентресс. Она не отвечала на его ментальный посыл, но ему удалось определить её примерное местоположение. Подбежав, Кеноби обнаружил, что она, скорчившись, лежит на земле, держась за живот, из неглубокой раны на её щеке сочилась кровь.  
— Где Дуку? — спросил Оби-Ван. Вентресс молча указала ему на тёмный коридор.  
— Оставь его мне, Асажж, ты сделала достаточно, — сказал Оби-Ван, помогая ей подняться на ноги и протягивая ей комлинк. — Мне нужна твоя помощь ещё в одном деле. Мать и приёмный брат Энакина ждут в истребителе за этим комплексом. Скажи, что тебя послал я, и доставь их к Декстеру Джеттстеру. Мы с Энакином должны будем лететь с Орденом.  
— Ты мне уже столько задолжал, джедйчик, — прошипела Вентресс, с некоторым трудом выпрямляя спину. Пару секунд она молча смотрела на него, прежде чем грубовато добавить, — будь осторожен, старик чрезвычайно умелый боец.  
— Буду, — пообещал Кеноби, — спасибо тебе, Асажж.  
Вентресс в ответ только закатила глаза и исчезла в тёмном холле в противоположной стороне.  
____________________  
Дуку как раз вводил код на панели замка секретного ангара, когда Оби-Ван настиг его. Закипающая дымка гнева, бродящего у него под кожей с той минуты, как они приземлились на Джеонозисе, начал влиять на его настроение. Двери, ведущие к секретному спасательному судну графа, захлопнулись и смялись от силы его гнева.  
— Боюсь, что не могу позволить вам уйти, граф Дуку, — предупредил джедай, активируя свой световой меч.  
— Весьма впечатляюще, — заговорил граф, оборачиваясь. Взгляд его тёмных блестящих глаз стал оценивающим. — Предложение стать моим учеником всё ещё актуально, молодой Кеноби.  
— Мой ответ не изменился, — пророкотал Оби-Ван, крепче сжав в руках свой меч, когда граф Дуку снял с пояса и активировал своё оружие.  
— Возможно, он изменится, если вы узнаете, что конечной судьбой Ордена джедаев может быть только смерть, — произнёс Дуку шелковистым тоном. Сердце Оби-Вана пропустило удар от понимания скрытого смысла этих слов.  
— Вы будете спокойно стоять и смотреть, как Квай-Гон умирает с ними? — с отчаянием спросил он.  
— С ними? Вы не считаете себя частью Ордена джедаев, Кеноби? — заинтересованно прищурился Дуку.  
— Возможно, я просто больше не выполняю слепо каждый приказ, — ответил Оби-Ван уклончиво, — но, граф Дуку, несомненно, человек вашего ума в глубине души понимает, что участие в заговоре с Повелителем ситхов может привести только к гибели. Мастер Квай-Гон рассказывал мне о вашем искусстве. Он знал вас как мудрого и могущественного Мастера-джедая. Прошу вас, помогите мне остановить это зло, прежде чем ещё больше жизней будет потеряно.  
На мгновение по лицу Дуку пробежала тень сомнения:  
— Да, полагаю, что Квай-Гон был единственным стоящим деянием за всё время, что я провёл в Ордене.  
— Мы с вами можем остановить это, — продолжал Оби-Ван с нескрываемым отчаянием в голосе. Он был так близко. — Пожалуйста.  
Дуку посмотрел ему в глаза и открыл рот...  
Двери позади них со скрежетом распахнулись, и запыхавшийся Энакин ворвался к ним, словно громкий, неуправляемый ураган, всё ещё без своего светового меча, но с куском изогнутой трубы в левой руке.  
«Как, во имя Вселенной, он собирался кому-то помочь вооружённый ЭТИМ?» пронеслась истеричная мысль в голове у Оби-Вана, а внимание его противника переключилось на Энакина.  
— Куда это ты собрался, старик? — рявкнул Энакин, ткнув концом трубы в сторону графа, который в ответ только поднял тонкую бровь. От его короткого движения кистью юноша с коротким воплем улетел назад, металлическая труба с грохотом укатилась куда-то в темноту.  
— Грубо вмешиваться в разговор взрослых без приглашения, юный Скайуокер. Разве Квай-Гон совсем не научил тебя манерам? — наставительно проговорил Дуку и, к огромному удивлению Кеноби, деактивировал свой меч и обернулся к старшему ученику Квай-Гона. — Я не буду сегодня с вами сражаться, Кеноби. Вы позволите мне подняться на этот корабль и не будете мешать покинуть планету.  
— С чего бы это? — настороженно спросил Оби-Ван.  
— Потому что, — голос Дуку понизился до шёпота, — я единственный, кто знает, как предотвратить неизбежное.  
Наполовину засыпанный кусками разобранного истребителя застонал Энакин. Плечи Оби-Вана поникли, когда он это услышал.  
Взгляд Дуку перескочил на бессознательного младшего джедая:  
— Квай-Гон — глупец, раз он верит, что этот мальчишка восстановит равновесие в Силе.  
— Почему вы мне всё это говорите? — спросил Оби-Ван взволнованно.  
— Считайте, что мне любопытно посмотреть, как вы отреагируете, — ответил Дуку, поворачиваясь к смятым дверям ангара. Он тонко улыбнулся. — Постарайтесь остаться в живых до нашей следующей встречи, Оби-Ван.  
__________________________  
Весь обратный путь до Корусанта, сидя в хвосте управляемого клонами звездолёта, они провели в каменном молчании. Медик на борту выдал Энакину пакет со льдом, чтобы приложить к выросшей у него на затылке шишке. Всё тело Оби-Вана ощущалось, как свежий пульсирующий синяк, но он отказался от повязок с бактой и упорно смотрел в чёрную пустоту за иллюминаторами корабля. Теперь, когда Армия клонов была введена в действие, время, за которое он мог предотвратить угрожающую им бойню, уменьшилось в разы. Что ещё хуже, он позволил Дуку покинуть планету и скрыться. Сокрушительная волна сомнений и неуверенности в себе огромной тяжестью пригибала его к земле, пока он перебирал в уме все возможности и альтернативы.  
Оби-Ван был так погружён в мысли, что даже не заметил, как они прибыли на Корусант, пока один из клонов вежливо не окликнул его, после чего сообщил, что Мастер Пло и Мастер Йода ожидают их в Залах исцеления. Конечно, у Энакина могло быть сотрясение, а руки и ноги Оби-Вана начали болеть от толкотни и беготни на арене, но то были незначительные травмы, не требовавшие посещения Залов исцеления. И тем не менее они пошли  
Йода сосредоточенно смотрел на тело человека, неподвижно лежавшего на больничной кровати, когда в палату вошли Оби-Ван и Энакин. Мастер Пло, изучавший показания дисплеев и мониторов аппаратов возле постели, сразу обернулся к ним. Выражение его лица невозможно было угадать за дыхательной маской, но напряжение, излучаемое Мастером Йодой говорило само за себя.  
— Учитель! — Энакин прошёл мимо Оби-Вана, увидев, кто лежит на кровати.  
— Что случилось? — словно со стороны услышал свой опустошённый голос Оби-Ван.  
— Он внезапно потерял сознание на обратном пути, — тихо ответил Пло Кун, — медик на борту осмотрел его и не обнаружил никаких отклонений у Мастера Джинна, поэтому мы решили перенести его в Залы исцеления для более глубокой диагностики.  
— Никаких отклонений не находят у него, но в смятении большом он, — пробормотал Йода, проведя сморщенной ручкой над бледным лбом Квай-Гона. Теперь уже оправившийся от первоначального шока Оби-Ван тоже уловил тревожные завихрения Силы вокруг своего бывшего Учителя.  
Это как-то было связано с графом Дуку? Если да, то как Оби-Ван должен был выследить его теперь, после того, как собственноручно позволил ему скрыться?  
Но до того, как он успел додумать мысль дальше, в палату вбежал молодой целитель:  
— Мастер Йода, Мастер Пло, Канцлер просит вас и остальных членов Высшего Совета джедаев собраться для совещания.  
— Очень хорошо, — кивнул кел-дор и, обменявшись взглядом с Грандмастером, обернулся к Оби-Вану, — пожалуйста, сообщите нам, если Мастер Джинн очнётся в ближайшее время.  
Оби-Ван кивнул. Энакин не произнёс ни слова с тех пор, как увидел бессознательное тело Квай-Гона. Он разве что сморгнул, когда двое Мастеров вышли из палаты.  
— Это моя вина, — тихо пробормотал Энакин, выдержав паузу.  
Оби-Ван нахмурился:  
— Энакин...  
— Если бы я не рассказал тебе о снах, если бы мы не отклонились от миссии, ничего бы этого не произошло, Оби-Ван. Учителя бы не ранили, а Клигг, может быть, остался бы жив. — Дрожащей рукой он убрал прядь волос со лба Квай-Гона. Волны беспокойства и вины Энакина передавались Оби-Вану по связывающим их Узам Силы и почти материальными когтями впились ему в грудь.  
Но если бы они не полетели на Татуин, если бы Оби-Ван отступил и позволил истории идти своим чередом, что бы тогда произошло? Наверняка, в этот раз он сделал правильный выбор. Обменяв жизнь Клигга на жизнь Шми, он дал Энакину ещё один якорь, удерживающий его на стороне Света, и, возможно, его любовь к Падме переживёт...  
— Ты всё ещё думаешь о ней даже в такое время?!  
Смысл сердитых слов не доходил до погружённого в свои мысли Оби-Вана, пока Энакин пальцами не сграбастал в кулак тунику у него на груди и не толкнул его с такой силой, что у него из лёгких вышибло воздух, когда он с глухим стуком спиной наткнулся на стену. Оби-Ван посмотрел в лицо Энакину и с растущим ужасом узрел в его глазах ревность. С чего этот дорогой ему, но такой недалёкий мальчик мог взять, что он влюблён в Падме, было ему совершенно непонятно.  
— Эни, я не... — попытался заговорить Оби-Ван, но хватка Энакина стала угрожающе крепкой. Его первоначальный инстинкт говорил ему оттолкнуть Энакина от себя толчком Силы, но у него рука не поднялась от наполнившей их ментальную Связь душевной боли его подопечного. Так что Оби-Ван посмотрел Энакину прямо в глаза и чуть ли не по слогам, как можно спокойнее произнёс:  
— Между сенатором Амидалой и мной ничего нет, Энакин.  
Вместо ожидаемого у юноши чувства облегчения, он ощутил, что в нём растёт чувство раздражённого разочарования. Энакин ожесточённо помотал головой:  
— Нет, ты мне лжёшь.  
Сила вокруг них пульсировала в такт с волнами гнева Энакина, тёмным и удушливым. Его руки, крепкие и мозолистые от годов тренировки, отпустили измятую тунику Оби-Вана, и взяли в ладони его лицо. Сильные ладони обхватили его бородатые щёки, и Оби-Ван снова, но опять внезапно осознал, что мальчик, которого он растил, уже вырос и стал взрослым.  
— Энакин, тебе напомнить, что мы в Залах исцеления? — быстро зашептал он. — Это не место устраивать сцену. Какое бы недопонимание не возникло между тобой и мной, это...  
— Нет, это ты меня хотя бы раз послушай, Оби-Ван, — заговорил Энакин с жаром, — я столько ждал, пока ты поймёшь сам.  
— О чём ты говоришь? — У Оби-Вана кончалось терпение. Чтоб этого Энакина и его спонтанные приступы драматизма. Сейчас было не время.  
— Кого ты видишь, когда смотришь на меня? — потребовал у него ответа Энакин, возвращая внимание Оби-Вана к своей персоне. Решив пока ему подыграть, Оби-Ван нахмурился и ответил:  
— Падавана Мастера Квай-Гон Джинна и талантливого юного воина-джедая, Энакин. Это нелепо...  
— Нет, ты видишь не меня, ты видишь кого-то другого! — выкрикнул Энакин. — Кого-то, кого ты давно потерял, так ведь? Что ж, его здесь больше нет, но есть я, Оби-Ван, и я не он!  
А, так вот, что привело его в такое неистовство.  
— Ты прав, Эни, ты не он. И я прошу прощения за то, что я... — Он замер на полуслове, когда Энакин большим пальцем нерешительно коснулся лучиков-смешинок в уголке его глаза со смешанным выражением отчаяния и неприкрытого восхищения. Страх в холодных тисках сжал сердце Кеноби. Он не раз и не два и даже не три видел у Энакина это выражение лица и этот взгляд в своей прошлой жизни. Только тогда он так смотрел на Падме Наберри Амидалу, не на него.  
— Энакин, привязанность недопустима в Ордене джедаев, — попытался он сказать твёрдо и решительно, но голос его был слаб и дрожал, а Энакин отмёл его реплику в сторону, словно её и не было. Он коснулся угла рта Оби-Вана:  
— Ты не чувствуешь иронии в своих же словах?  
Оби-Ван виновато покраснел:  
— Мой выбор не твоя забота, падаван Скай...  
— Я люблю тебя, Оби-Ван. Люблю все эти годы с тех пор, как увидел тебя в первый раз, — перебил его Энакин. Голос его был почти спокоен, гнев, до этого кипевший под самой его кожей, испарился. Сила вокруг них вибрировала, вторя его абсолютной убеждённости в своих словах.  
— Смотри на меня, Оби-Ван, посмотри на меня как следует, — прошептал Энакин, своим дыханием согревая его губы, — потому что я вижу только тебя.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: В этой главе есть момент, где Оби-Ван очень пьян, и там может мелькнуть тень сомнительного согласия. Но этот фик всё ещё под рейтингом T и, вероятнее всего, останется таковым до самого конца.

Где он ошибся в этот раз? Энакин буквально купался в его внимании пока рос. Ему точно не следовало так делать. Это была...   
— ... твоя вина, — обвиняюще сказал ему в ухо Энакин, и от тепла его губ по шее Оби-Вана пошли мурашки.   
— Что? — Он не без труда повернулся лицом к чрезмерно пристально глядящему на него юноше.   
— Ты проецируешь и делаешь это слишком громко, Оби, — пояснил Энакин, — и да, я полностью с тобой согласен. Это целиком и полностью твоя вина, ты заставил меня влюбиться в тебя.   
— Прекрати так говорить — резко произнёс Оби-Ван, с растерянным раздражением снова пытаясь укрепить свои ментальные щиты.   
Энакин поднял бровь:  
— Что из этого? «Это целиком и полностью твоя вина» или «Я люблю тебя»?   
— И то и другое! — взорвался Оби-Ван, торопливо зажимая рот Энакина ладонью, пока тот не ткнулся губами куда-нибудь еще. — Ты Избранный, Энакин. На тебя возложено столько надежд, и соблюдение Кодекса одна из них.   
— Ты про тот Кодекс, который сам игнорируешь, когда тебе это нужно? — огрызнулся Энакин приглушенно из-за ладони Оби-Вана у себя на губах. — Почему мне не позволены привязанности, когда у тебя они точно есть?   
— Мы об этом говорили, Энакин. Делай, как я говорю, не так, как я делаю. Ты должен быть лучше меня, — начал нотацию Оби-Ван и сузил глаза, — пожалуйста, только скажи, что мне в бедро упирается твой меч, а не твой...   
— Я бы подождал и не мешал, пока вы между собой разбираетесь, — раздался ещё один голос у Энакина за спиной, — но вас ждёт Совет.   
Оби-Ван оттолкнул от себя Энакина и обнаружил Квинлана Воса, который изучал показания жизнедеятельности на мониторах приборов у кровати Квай-Гона.  
— Бедный Мастер Квай-Гон случайно не от шока потерял сознание, когда увидел, как ты зажимаешь Кеноби у стены?   
— Шучу, я просто шучу. — Он примирительно вскинул руки, когда Энакин пошёл на него с самым убийственным выражением лица. Оби-Ван поймал Энакина за рукав и оттащил на несколько шагов назад. Вос оглядел их обоих. — Слушай, Кеноби, это не моё дело, что там происходит между вами со Скайуокером, но Совет джедаев недоволен твоей самовольной отлучкой на Татуин. Мунди проверил бортовой журнал твоего навигационного дроида, так что все мои попытки тебя прикрыть провалились. Канцлер пытался их как-то умиротворить, но ты всё же нарушил прямой приказ, и в результате сенатор Амидала была захвачена сепаратистами. Это плохо. — Квинлан вздохнул и посмотрел на бессознательного человека на кровати. — Я почти завидую Мастеру Джинну.  
Оби-Ван с Энакином подошли и встали рядом с ним у постели Квай-Гона. Оби-Ван нежно взял наставника за руку, его кожа была холодна, как мрамор. На фоне тёмного материала постели мелькнуло что-то белое, и Оби-Ван, подняв свою руку, увидел, что кожаный шнурок у него на запястье совершенно перетёрся. Он поднял повисший на обрывке шнура резной квадратик белого джапора, подаренный ему Энакином почти десять лет назад. Края его потёрлись и сгладились за прошедшие годы, и, посмотрев на него сейчас, Оби-Ван узнал его со всей ясностью. В прошлой жизни умирающая от разбитого сердца Падме вложила точно такой же амулет ему в ладонь и покинула этот мир, оставив его заботам двух осиротевших детей.   
— Ты когда-то сказал мне, что этот амулет приносит удачу своему носителю, так ведь, Энакин? — спросил он у молчаливо стоявшего рядом с ним юноши. Тот кивнул:  
— Так мне говорила мама, да.   
Сняв амулет из джапора с порвавшегося кожаного шнура, Оби-Ван вложил его в ладонь Квай-Гона и сжал над ним пальцы Учителя. Он взял Энакина за руку и положил её поверх их с Квай-Гоном ладоней.   
— Сейчас нам как никогда нужны ваши совет и мудрость, Учитель. Пожалуйста, проснитесь, — сказал он негромко срывающимся голосом, но Квай-Гон никак не отреагировал.   
— Ты не можешь сделать больше того, что уже делают для него целители, — сказал Квинлан мягко, — пойдёмте, вы двое. Надо идти.   
Оби-Ван неохотно убрал руку, и вместе с Энакином они вслед за Квинланом вышли из Залов исцеления.

________________

— Почему вы изменили курс и ослушались прямого приказа, рыцарь Кеноби? — первым задал вопрос Сэси Тийн после того, как Совет справился о состоянии здоровья Квай-Гона. Стоявший рядом с ним Энакин напрягся, и тень паники проглянула через его в целом невозмутимый внешний вид. Члены Высшего Совета джедаев сидели полукругом, устремив на них строгие и пристальные взгляды. Палпатин расположился напротив них в своём кресле, и Кеноби чувствовал взгляд Канцлера на себе.   
— Я принял сигнал бедствия, — солгал Оби-Ван, подчёркнуто не оглядываясь на смотревшего на него Энакина.   
— Что за сигнал бедствия? Ваш навигационный дроид ничего о нём не сообщил, — заговорил Ки-Ади-Мунди, — не говоря уже о том, что ваш так называемый сигнала бедствия пришёл с Татуина, который по загадочному совпадению оказался родной планетой падавана Скайуокера и теоретически в тот промежуток времени был вне пределов досягаемости сенсоров вашего корабля.   
— Связь Энакина с планетой не играла никакой роли в моём решении провести расследование, — сказал Оби-Ван, прежде чем Энакин успел рот открыть. — Мы джедаи, и нас учили одинаково уважать и ценить все разумные формы жизни. Кроме падавана Скайуокера и меня, сенатора Амидалу сопровождали три опытных джедая. Я ошибочно полагал, что этого эскорта будет достаточно на то время, пока мы отлучимся, чтобы помочь тем, кто отправил этот сигнал, а затем мы к ним присоединимся.   
— И вам удалось? — спросила Мастер Шаак Ти.   
— Да, — ответил Оби-Ван тихо и наконец ответил на ищущий взгляд Энакина. Ощущение тёплой благодарности и восхищённого неверия расцвело с его стороны их Связи.   
— Если бы они не опоздали, то, вероятнее всего, нас всех взяли бы в плен и приговорили к смерти до того, как прибудет спасательная команда, — заговорил, откашлявшись, Квинлан, который стоял в углу, привалившись плечом к колонне. — Именно Кеноби вызвал спасательную команду, так что технически, он спас всех нас.   
— В круге присоединитесь к нам, Мастер Вос? — приглашающим жестом позвал его Йода.  
— Нет, уже насиделся во время допроса Совета, Мастер Йода, — быстро ответил Вос. — Со всем возможным уважением, но я не готов ко второму раунду.   
— Судя по временным меткам в бортовом журнале, Мастер Кеноби, вы отправили сигнал с просьбой о подкреплении до того, как прибыли на Джеонозис, — внезапно заговорил позади них Палпатин мягким заинтересованным тоном. — Без предварительной связи с другой частью вашей команды как вам удалось узнать их местоположение и что за опасность вас там ожидала?   
— Я это почувствовал, — выпалил Энакин, прежде чем Оби-Ван успел ответить, и взгляды всех присутствующих обернулись к нему. — Я почувствовал это в Силе.   
— Ты? — Канцлер широко улыбнулся. — Быть настолько восприимчивым к непостижимой Силе может быть только истинный Избранный, Энакин, как ты это только что доказал.   
Оби-Ван, спрятав руки в широких рукавах, до боли сжал ладони в кулаки. Он был уверен, что Палпатин что-то задумал, а Энакин, сам того не желая, сыграл ему на руку.   
— Как Верховный канцлер Галактического Сената, я бы хотел обратиться к юному Энакину Скайуокеру с официальной просьбой принять должность генерала-джедая Великой армии Республики. — Палпатин встал из кресла и подошёл к Энакину. Встав рядом с ним, он доверительно положил руку на плечо юного джедая, и Оби-Вану пришлось призвать всю свою выдержку, чтобы не отдёрнуть Энакина от Дарта Сидиуса. — Сенат единогласен в решении, что Избранный на переднем фронте нашей войны против армии Сепаратистов поддержит слабеющий дух и укрепит колеблющиеся пограничные союзы.   
— Он ещё только падаван, Канцлер! — воскликнул Оби-Ван. — Это абсурд!   
— Вы были ещё падаваном, когда сразили Дарта Мола, — заметил Пло Кун. Он задумчиво потёр подбородок. — Как близкий друг Квай-Гона и частый свидетель взаимодействия Учителя и Падавана, я считаю, что юный Скайуокер уже выполнил требования Испытаний. Квай-Гон был бы горд порекомендовать своего Падавана к посвящению в Рыцари. — Он обернулся, чтобы обратиться к Оби-Вану:  
— Энакин ведь уже не раз продемонстрировал достойные умения и выдержку в прошлом, не так ли?   
Энакин просиял при словах Мастера Пло. Оби-Ван же, с другой стороны, издал про себя вымученный стон. В прошлом Энакин сравнительно «легко» отделывался большей частью потому, что Оби-Ван за кадром прикладывал для этого все усилия. Но было уже слишком поздно. Он ясно видел, что Палпатин уже убедил Совет в том, что это совершенно необходимо для «укрепления морального духа и спокойствия пограничного альянса». Да и зачем им было отказываться? В их глазах, Канцлер делал всё возможное, чтобы установить мир в Республике, как и все присутствующие в этом Зале.   
— Возможно, Скайуокеру следует занять одно из двух свободных мест в Совете на этот сезон. Это дало бы ему блестящую возможность принять участие в наших обсуждениях и получить ценный опыт, — в наступившей тишине вслух поделилась своими размышлениями Шаак Ти. Она питала слабость к Энакину и всегда была снисходительна к его бесконечным проделкам, но от того, каким восторгом загорелся взгляд Палпатина, у Оби-Вана всё внутри похолодело. Энакин, почувствовав его страх, обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, и соединяющие их Узы запульсировали его ошеломлённым непониманием.   
Не принимай это предложение, Энакин, пожалуйста, пытался мысленно передать ему Оби-Ван, когда Верховный Канцлер весело похлопал Энакина по спине.   
— Прекрасная идея, Мастер Ти. Энакин может быть моим посредником между Высшим Советом джедаев и Галактическим Сенатом. С нашей помощью он станет истинным миротворцем, как это видел наш дорогой Мастер Джинн. Что скажешь, юный Энакин Скайуокер? Принимаешь наше предложение?   
Взгляд Энакина снова метнулся к бледному лицу Оби-Вана, и он прикусил губу:  
— Благодарю вас, магистры, за это уникальную возможность. Но мне нужно помедитировать прежде чем дать взвешенный ответ.   
— И без сомнения обсудить все «за» и «против» с Оби-Ваном, — добавил Мастер Пло с лёгкой смешинкой в голосе. — Ты очень повзрослел за эти месяцы, мой юный друг. Что ж, очень хорошо. У тебя три дня, чтобы принять решение.   
— Что касается рыцаря Кеноби, — заговорил Сэси Тийн, — Совет выражает тревогу по поводу вашего вопиющего нарушения прямого приказа и назначает вас ассистентом в дипломатических миссиях до следующего пересмотра решения.   
Итак, его отстраняют от серьёзных миссий. Наказание было легче, чем Оби-Ван ожидал, но угрожало гораздо более серьёзными последствиями в свете надвигающейся войны.   
— Мастер Кеноби всего лишь пытался сделать то, что считал правильным, — запротестовал, к огромному удивлению Оби-Вана... Палпатин, но его слова не оказали ровным счётом никакого влияния на решение Совета.   
— Как бывший ученик Мастера Квай-Гона вы можете принять участие в церемонии посвящения падавана Скайуокера. Но в случае дальнейшей самовольной активности последствия для вас будут гораздо серьёзнее, Кеноби, — закончил Ки-Ади-Мунди от лица всех членов Высшего Совета джедаев. Оби-Ван почтительно склонил голову.   
— Можете идти.

________________ 

— Разве тебе не следует радоваться, что парень наконец-то стал настоящим джедаем, Кеноби? — Декс по стойке подтолкнул к нему четвёртую порцию выпивки за вечер, жидкость в стакане качнулась и выплеснулась через край стакана ему на рукав, оставив тёмные влажные пятна на бежевой ткани.   
— Я радуюсь, — ответил Оби-Ван и сделал глоток. Жидкость, как лава, стекла у него вниз по горлу прежде чем попасть в желудок. Он обернулся посмотреть на маленькую семью за столиком в конце зала. Шми, обняв своих сыновей, радостно смотрела на них обоих, пока Энакин оживлённо разговаривал с ней и Оуэном о своей жизни джедая. При виде этого Оби-Ван не мог сдержать лёгкой улыбки.   
— Просто, Мастер Квай-Гон должен быть сейчас здесь с нами, Декс, вместо того, чтобы лежать в одиночестве в Залах исцеления, пока мы празднуем посвещение Энакина в Рыцари, — пробормотал он угрюмо в свой полупустой стакан.   
— Ну ладно, хватит киснуть, Кеноби, всё с твоим старым Учителем будет хорошо, — с этими словами бесалиск отвесил ему лёгкий подзатыльник и сделал знак кому-то у него за спиной. — Иди, забери отсюда это промокшую губку. Он мне всех посетителей распугает.   
А в следующее мгновение мир перед его глазами вдруг завертелся, когда тонкие, сильные руки сначала схватили его, а затем без труда забросили на плечо. Перед глазами мелькнуло переплетение белых линий, блеснули зубы, и он услышал, как Квинлан Вос спрашивает у того, кто его несёт:  
— Тяжелее, чем кажется?   
— Неа, словно несёшь гроздь винограда, — ответил ему грудной голос, и раздался женский смех, а затем Кеноби шлёпнули ладонью по заднице   
Женщина?   
Он проморгался, когда мир снова крутанулся, а затем в поле зрения в нескольких дюймах от него попало довольное лицо Асажж Вентресс. Квинлан втиснулся к ним в и без того маленькую кабинку, успешно заблокировав Оби-Вана между собой и Вентресс. Оби-Ван хотел поблагодарить её за то, что доставила семью Энакина на Корусант в целости и сохранности и узнать, что она всё ещё делает в столице, но ничего не вышло. Похоже, и его речевой аппарат и конечности решили ему временно не подчиняться.   
Вос забросил Оби-Вану руку на плечо:  
— Как насчёт выпить ещё, Кеноби?   
Он сморгнул, глядя на другого джедая. Квинлан с намёком поиграл бровями.   
— Ага, хорошо, — нашёл свой голос Оби-Ван.

________________ 

Он основательно сбился со счёта, сколько уже выпил к тому времени, как ним в кабинку сунулась русая голова Энакина, который обнаружил всех троих вповалку друг на друге в мешанине рук и ног и в окружении уймы пустых стаканов. Последовала активная работа локтями и приглушённые проклятья, но хмурый свежеиспечённый рыцарь сумел, наконец, вытащить его из кучи-малы и поставить на ноги.  
Должно быть, он оставил в кабинке кое-какие предметы своей одежды, потому что на улице ему стало поразительно холодно. Раздражённый его дрожью и стуком зубов Энакин на половине дороги к Храму вынужден был уступить ему свой плащ. И только через несколько минут после того, как они добрались, до Кеноби дошло, что они направляются не в Казармы рыцарей, а в апартаменты Квай-Гона. Энакин, хитрый негодяй, чуть ли не на ходу вскрыл замок в комнату Учителя и втащил за собой мало что соображающего Оби-Вана.   
За эти годы немногое изменилось в этих комнатах с его последнего визита, и в груди у Оби-Вана стало тесно от чувства ностальгии, когда он вслед за Энакином вошёл в свою старую спальню. Мальчик внёс мало изменений в интерьер с тех пор, как Кеноби был здесь последний раз, разве что стены были увешаны чертежами всевозможных истребителей и боевых звездолётов, а на всех горизонтальных поверхностях там и сям ждали своего часа полусобранные и полуразобранные модели и печатные платы. Оби-Ван споткнулся о механическую руку и неизбежно растянулся бы по полу, если бы Энакин не успел поймать его за пояс. После этого он усадил пьяного старшего товарища на кровать.   
— Что мы здесь делаем, Энакин? — спросил Оби-Ван, когда он сел перед ним на ковёр.   
— Я думал, мы сделаем это здесь, — ответил тот торжественно.  
— Сделаем что? — Кеноби с подозрением прищурился.   
— Отрежем мою падаванскую косичку, Оби-Ван, — простонал Избранный, всплеснув руками. — В противовес общественному мнению, я не _постоянно_ сексуально озабочен.   
Старший джедай нахмурился:  
— Кто говорит, что ты постоянно озабочен?   
— Вентресс и Вос, ублюдки, — вскипел юноша, — а сегодня ещё и мама с Оуэном, но сейчас речь не об этом. — Он взял откуда-то световой меч Оби-Вана и сейчас протягивал его драматичным жестом. — Ты можешь сделать это для меня?   
Оби-Ван с сомнением посмотрел на оружие:  
— Сейчас я вижу четверых тебя, Энакин. Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я поднёс клинок плазмы к твоей шее?   
— Намёк принят, я забыл учесть фактор тяжести опьянения, — пробормотал Скайуокер, вскакивая на ноги. Оби-Ван смотрел, как он роется в куче металлического хлама у себя на столе. Наконец, Энакин вернулся, держа в руке простой металлический нож. — Это подойдёт?   
— Гораздо лучше, но ты должен будешь мне помочь, — уступил Оби-Ван. — Не хочу случайно проткнуть тебе голову.   
— Пьяный ты ужасно очарователен, знаешь ли? — проворчал Энакин, накрыв руку Оби-Вана на рукоятке ножа своей, другой своей рукой он оттянул свою падаванскую косичку. Не с первого раза и не со второго, но им удалось отделить косичку от головы Энакина, случайно не убив в процессе его самого.   
У Оби-Вана перехватило дыхание, когда он увидел белокурую косичку у себя в руке отдельно от Энакина. Энакина, который сегодня стал рыцарем-джедаем. Эта мысль и осознание её одновременно наполняли его восторгом и ужасом. Теперь они были гораздо ближе к тому моменту, когда Энакин в прошлой жизни пал на Тёмную сторону, а Оби-Ван не знал, сумел ли он что-то кардинально изменить, чтобы это не случилось в этой.   
— Энакин, можно я сохраню её? — спросил он вдруг. — Я хотел бы оставить её себе, если ты позволишь.  
Энакин сморгнул:  
— Зачем?   
— Не знаю, — честно признался Оби-Ван. Он и сам не знал, откуда взялась эта сентиментальность, но хотел сохранить у себя материальное свидетельство в память о падаванстве Энакина.  
— Конечно, — юноша сглотнул, — всё, что захочешь, Оби-Ван.   
Вот он просто сидел рядом, хоть и слишком близко, и взгляд его синих глаз был слишком сосредоточен на лице Оби-Вана, а в следующее мгновение они уже целовались, и сладкий вкус фруктового пирога, которым Энакин недавно с таким рвением набивал себе рот, уже наполнил рот Оби-Вана. Он не знал, кто был инициатором поцелуя, но чувствовал отчаянную, почти свирепую радость, излучаемую Энакином в этот момент близости. Вздохнув, Оби-Ван мягко отстранил его от себя.   
— Энакин, Кодекс, — напомнил он тихо, ощущая покалывание в губах и чрезмерную лёгкость в голове. Оби-Ван отвёл взгляд, чтобы не видеть, как острое отчаяние проступает на лице юноши. — Сейчас ты мыслишь не очень ясно.   
— Что убедит тебя в моей преданности, Оби-Ван? — спросил, вернее, взмолился Энакин, взяв в ладони лицо старшего друга. — Что нужно сделать, чтобы ты это увидел?   
— Я уже вижу, — выдавил из себя Оби-Ван срывающимся голосом, — но я не могу стать причиной твоего обращения и падения на Тёмную сторону. Я не перенесу этого, Энакин.  
Они были так близко, что Оби-Ван зрел чистую, бездонную синеву в его глазах без малейшего проблеска золота, когда Энакин прошептал:  
— Но как могу я пасть, если я так привязан к тебе, Оби-Ван?   
— Дело в самом факте, мой дорогой. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, — сказал Оби-Ван, но с недостаточным жаром. Ведь когда-то и сам Оби-Ван испытывал соблазн. Ради Сатин он почти бросил всё и на всё был готов, но он пережил, оправился от этого потрясения и жил дальше, так и Энакин переживёт и двинется дальше.   
Постепенно.   
Оби-Ван вздохнул, позволив мальчику зарыться лицом в своё плечо, как он бывало делал в детстве, когда скучал по матери. Ласковой рукой он провёл вдоль позвоночника Энакина:  
— О, Эни, что мне с тобой делать...

_________________

Он проснулся от солнечного света, заливающего комнату через открытые жалюзи, и в первые секунды не мог сообразить, где находится. Но затем из-за спины до него донеслось неприлично громкое посапывание Энакина, и воспоминания о прошлой ночи нахлынули на него с потрясающей мстительной ясностью. Словно почувствовав по Узам охвативший его глубокий стыд, Энакин пробормотал что-то во сне себе под нос и прижался к своему старшему другу, ещё и обхватив его покрепче руками за пояс. Кеноби нахмурился, когда почувствовал, как что-то твёрдое упёрлось ему повыше бедра.   
Мог быть это световой меч Энакина? Нет, не мог. Свой парнишка потерял на Джеонозисе и ещё не успел собрать новый. Может быть, это световой меч самого Оби-Вана?   
По всей видимости, нет.   
Меч Оби-Вана лежал в идеальном круге солнечного света на полу рядом с падаванской косичкой Энакина.   
Он побледнел.   
С коротким воплем Скайуокер вылетел из кровати, когда Оби-Ван вышвырнул его вон толчком Силы с усилием достаточным, чтобы свежепосвящённый рыцарь приземлился в кучу металлических деталей, раскидав ноги и руки. Он, всё ещё сонный и непонимающий, прищурился. И Оби-Ван увидел точный момент, когда Энакин осознал ситуацию, и через несколько секунд его щёки вспыхнули румянцем.   
— Мы с тобой... мы... ? — выдохнул Энакин, и по их Связи прокатилось ощущение сродни нервному возбуждению, когда он увидел сбитые простыни на постели и такого же помятого и взъерошенного Оби-Вана на них.   
— К счастью нет, генерал Скайуокер, — Оби-Ван провёл рукой по спутанным волосам и бросил взгляд на хронодисплей на прикроватной тумбе Энакина. — Вам лучше поторопиться и привести себя в порядок. Ваши войска ждут вас через тридцать минут.  
— Войска, точно, — Энакин подскочил вверх, словно его током ударило. Но следом его взгляд упал на эрекцию, оттопыривающую ему брюки.   
— С этим я тебе помогать не буду, — сказал Оби-Ван торопливо уже на ходу, выметаясь из комнаты, пока юноша не обвинил его ещё и в этом. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: Мастера Джинн, Пло и Ти явно в команде обикина! Я где-то читала, что генералами ВАР во время Войн клонов в основном были джедаи-мастера, и пусть Энакина совсем недавно произвели в рыцари, мне всё же захотелось, чтобы он стал генералом. Но он не Старший генерал.  
> Также очень рекомендую (если вдруг кто ещё не видел) видео-трибут Энакину/Вэйдеру под названием «Избранный» на YouTube от Heroes Fan Productions. У меня от этого творения эмоции через край, и я даже прослезилась. Реально лучшее видео по ЗВ в интернете. Вот ссылка: [The Chosen One](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wk0bRElYuXk&feature=youtu.be)   
> 


	8. Chapter 8

Уже несколько месяцев Оби-Ван почти не видел в Храме ни Энакина Скайуокера ни других джедаев-генералов. Большая часть его обязанностей сводилась к помощи Мастеру Йоде в занятиях с юнлингами и нечастым вылетам на несложные дипломатические миссии. Под его началом не было клонов, как он того и ожидал. По мнению Совета, дипломатические миссии редко сводились к активным действиям, и один опытный джедай на борту должен был быть достаточной боевой единицей, которую они могли позволить в условиях разгоревшейся войны. Единственным преимуществом в его нынешнем положении была возможность находиться рядом с Квай-Гоном. Целители всё ещё не выяснили причину столь долгой комы его бывшего Учителя, и с каждым днём Оби-Ван всё больше и больше переживал, что его состояние остаётся без изменений. Пока Энакин рисковал жизнью, сражаясь с армией Сепаратистов, Оби-Ван сидел у постели Мастера Квай-Гона и говорил обо всём, что только приходило ему в голову. Львиная доля их односторонней беседы вращалась вокруг Энакина, нынешнего и его версии из прошлой жизни Кеноби. Воспоминания о Вэйдере всё ещё причиняли острую боль, но от того, что он мог поделиться ими с Квай-Гоном, Оби-Ван испытывал колоссальное облегчение, и он...

Что-то стукнуло его по голени и моментально выдернуло из мрачной задумчивости. Оби-Ван сморгнул и перевёл взгляд с торговых звездолётов вдали на юнлингов, за которыми ему было поручено в этот день следить. Он ненадолго отвлёкся, но его подопечные за это время успели устроить хаос. Две девочки вскарабкались на бронзиевую статуя Мастера Винду, а один из юнлингов с подозрительно пристальным вниманием разглядывал тренировочный световой меч. Настроив его на самый низкий уровень мощности, Кеноби пустил меч по рядам своих подопечных для ознакомления. Лёгким толчком Силы он оттолкнул оружие в сторону, когда мальчик наклонился с явным намерением его лизнуть. Джедай виновато оглянулся вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что Мастер Йода ещё не вернулся, и едва успел подставить руки, чтобы поймать прыгнувшую на него с головы статуи девочку.

— Я всё видел, Оби-Ван, — раздался голос позади него. Юнлинг в руках у Оби-Вана начала ёрзать и извиваться, пока он её не отпустил.

— Эни! — радостным хором закричали дети, пробегая мимо Оби-Вана к высокой фигуре, появившейся в конце тренировочного зала.

За те три месяца, что он был на фронте, волосы Энакина стали не только длиннее, но и светлого золота в волнистых локонах стало меньше, и только тогда Оби-Ван осознал, как долго они не виделись. Он смутно ощутил, как резко зачастил его пульс при виде Энакина Скайуокера, а на ладонях выступил пот.

— Энакин, — произнёс Оби-Ван бездумно, когда молодой джедай наклонился, чтобы поздороваться с взволнованно-радостными детьми.

— Куда делся ваш золотой язык, Мастер Кеноби? — губы Энакина изогнулись в ухмылке, когда Оби-Ван подошёл к ним. Молодой генерал опустился на пол посреди стайки юнлингов, скрестив длинные ноги и повернувшись к нему лицом. Вблизи Оби-Ван ясно увидел, как он бледен и какие глубокие синяки залегли у него под глазами. Эни был совершенно измотан этой войной.

— Ты и правда здесь, — пробормотал Оби-Ван, позволяя младшему товарищу утянуть себя вниз и усадить рядом с собой на ступени. Одежды Энакина пахли отголосками дыма и раскалённого металла, но это не остановило двух малышей, вскарабкавшихся к нему на колени. В бытность свою падаваном Энакин частенько тайком приносил им конфеты и лакомства, и его популярность среди юнлингов уверенно пережила даже посвящение его в рыцари.

— Правда, — отозвался Энакин тихо. Он посмотрел на Оби-Вана и, немного помолчав, добавил:  
— Спасибо тебе.

— За что? — с лёгким удивлением спросил Оби-Ван.

— За то, что остановил меня на Татуине, — ответил он, обнимая ближайших юнлингов. — Мы получили сигнал бедствия с одной из лун с торгового маршрута Республики, но мы опоздали. Все, кто там был, включая женщин и детей, были... — Энакин судорожно вздохнул. Оби-Ван потянулся к нему и взял его за руку.

— Энакин, не имеет значения, сколько лет тебе сейчас и сколько будет потом, — заговорил он, обводя подушечкой большого пальца разбитые костяшки на руке Энакина, — потери среди мирного населения не станут и не должны стать для нас обыденностью.

— Прошло только три месяца, а я просто хочу, чтобы всё уже закончилось. Кажется, что прошла уже целая жизнь с тех пор, как я видел тебя и Мастера Квай-Гона, — вполголоса сказал Энакин, неотрывно глядя на их соединённые руки. Кеноби почувствовал, как вспыхнула и ожила их с Энакином ментальная Связь, которую он последние месяцы подавлял, и родное присутствие Энакина снова осветило и согрело его разум и сердце.

— Я должен быть там с тобой, Энакин, — вздохнул Оби-Ван. — Прости, что тебе приходится выносить тяготы войны в одиночку.

— А я и не хочу, чтобы было по-другому. Здесь в Храме ты в безопасности, — возразил Энакин. — Не знаю, что бы я делал, если бы ты пострадал там, Оби-Ван.

Словно почувствовав все невысказанные эмоции, пронизывающие слова Энакина, все юнлинги, как один, обернулись и вперили свои взгляды в Оби-Вана. Старший джедай почувствовал, как краснеет под их любопытными взглядами, и, пытаясь сохранить остатки достоинства, вскочил на ноги:  
— Уже ведь... а, уже время для следующего занятия, дет...

— Генерал!

По пустому коридору к ним торопливо приближался солдат-клон, стуча тяжёлыми ботинками по каменным ступеням, которые он перешагивал по две за раз. Ещё один клон, тоже в полном обмундировании, броне и шлеме, шёл следом за ним.

— Крифф, они меня догнали, — пробормотал Энакин и его плечи поникли. Поморщившись, он поднялся на ноги. Оби-Ван сузил глаза при виде того, как его друг неосознанным жестом тянется рукой к животу.

— Ты ранен? — спросил он резко, когда двое клонов остановились перед ними.

— Всего-то крошечный взрыв, я в порядке, — отмахнулся Скайуокер и попытался отодвинуться подальше, но Оби-Ван поймал его за руку и подвёл к хмурым клонам. 

— Генерал Скайуокер, Вам не следует столько двигаться. Целители строго наказали Вам соблюдать постельный режим после такой кровопотери, — очень серьёзно заговорил клон слева, но Энакин протянул руку и похлопал его по спине со словами:  
— Берите пример с Рекса и поменьше беспокойтесь, Коммандер.

— Честно говоря, сэр, сейчас я полностью согласен с Коди, — отозвался клон справа. Он снял шлем и закатил глаза:  
— Вы же были цвета моей брони, когда мы сегодня утром доставили Вас в медсанчасть.

— Это совершенно нормальный цвет для белого человеческого мужчины, верно, Оби-Ва...? — Энакин запнулся на полуслове и нервно сглотнул при виде грозного выражения лица Оби-Вана. Старший джедай сначала глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул и только после этого обернулся к Рексу и Коди. 

— Приятно с вами познакомиться, коммандеры Рекс и Коди, — сказал он спокойно. — Могу я попросить вас сопроводить этих юнлингов на следующее занятие, а я пока отведу вашего непослушного генерала обратно в Залы исцеления, где он и должен находиться.

— Мы тоже очень рады, сэр. Для нас честь, наконец, познакомиться с Вами лично. Наш генерал столько о Вас говорит, — отозвался Коди, пока Рекс собирал возле себя неохотных детей.

— Предатели, — одними губами сказал Энакин своим клонам-коммандерам, когда Оби-Ван твёрдой рукой повёл его за собой вверх по лестнице. Рекс усмехнулся и не без дерзости отдал ему честь. Оби-Ван ощутил прилив сочувствия к своему бывшему клону-коммандеру, ведь ему теперь постоянно приходилось иметь дело и с Энакином и Рексом без его, Оби-Вана, посредничества.

— Отдыхайте, — сказал Оби-Ван через плечо. — Дальше я сам.

———————————————

  
— Даже не надейтесь, что я не прибегну к насилию, чтобы заставить вас оставаться в кровати, генерал Скайуокер, — сурово сказал ему Оби-Ван, как только раздражённый до белого каления целитель вышел из палаты. Рука Оби-Вана с явной угрозой опустилась на пояс с двумя мечами, один из которых он силой конфисковал у нерадивого пациента. Энакин сложил руки на обнажённой груди:  
— Ты этого не сделаешь.

— _Я не постесняюсь вбить в тебя послушание_ , — поправил его Кеноби.

Гладкая поверхность брюшной стенки Энакина под несколькими слоями повязок с бактой была обезображена глубокими ранами и пузырями ожогов. Он поймал в живот несколько кусков раскалёного металла, когда вытолкнул из зоны поражения двоих солдат-клонов во время внезапного наступления армии дроидов генерала Гривуса. Энакин привёл 501-ый батальон к победе с минимальными потерями, но к тому времени, как Рекс и Коди осознали, что их генерал ранен, Энакин успел потерять столько крови, что у него промокли три слоя одежд.

— Я должен был, — упрямо спорил Энакин, умоляюще глядя вверх в непроницаемое лицо старшего джедая, — они гораздо больше, чем расходные боевые единицы, эти люди — моя команда, Оби-Ван.

— Конечно, это так, — Оби-Ван вздохнул и сел на край его кровати, — и я не сомневаюсь, что ты великолепный лидер, но ты не можешь спасти их всех.

— Почему нет? — воскликнул Энакин. — Я же Избранный, разве нет? Мастер Квай-Гон всегда говорил, что я восстановлю мир в Силе. Что я буду за Избранный, если не смогу даже сохранить жизни своих солдат?

— Энакин, для этих людей ты больше, чем просто генерал, — ответил Оби-Ван мягко, — ты лицо Ордена джедаев и Великой армии Республики, ты должен быть маяком надежды и силы для галактики

— Ты говоришь, как Канцлер, Оби-Ван, — сухо отозвался Скайуокер.

— Когда у тебя назначена встреча с ним и Советом? — спросил Кеноби, не зная, как отреагировать на такое замечание.  
— Завтра, — буркнул Энакин, опустив взгляд на колено Оби-Вана. — Как насчёт тебя? Всё ещё до смерти боишься политиков?

— Теперь ещё больше, чем раньше. Я ведь столько времени провёл в их обществе. — Кеноби помассировал заломившие виски. Энакин хмуро на него посмотрел:  
— Это неправильно. То, что Совет возложил на тебя всю вину за тот полёт на Татуин.

— Энакин, для меня это неважно...

— Это важно для меня и для Канцлера! — с убеждением заговорил Энакин. — Именно поэтому я принял предложение занять кресло посредника в Совете, потому что Канцлер Палпатин убедил меня, что это единственный способ совершить существенные изменения в Ордене. Я не тупица, Оби-Ван. Я слышу, что говорят о нас другие джедаи.

Оби-Ван, контролируя голос, чтобы он звучал ровно, спросил:  
— Что они говорят?

— Дикие ученики сомнительного Мастера, — выпалил Скайуокер, длинными пальцами то и дело комкая белые простыни. — Но это не их вина. Невежество и абсурд Кодекса тому виной. С помощью Канцлера мы сможем изменить устаревшие догмы Ордена джедаев и принести мир и спокойствие...

— Палпатин тебе это всё сказал? — Оби-Ван нахмурился. — Энакин, ты сейчас описываешь почти государственную измену. 

— Как ты не можешь понять? Я делаю это ради нас, ради Учителя, — с жаром заговорил Энакин. Он посмотрел прямо в пытливые глаза Оби-Вана и уже гораздо тише продолжил:  
— Между целой галактикой и тобой я выберу тебя, Оби-Ван, уверен, ты уже это знаешь.

— А я, Энакин, всякий раз выберу Орден, — ответил Оби-Ван, упрямо придерживаясь сценария и изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы его речь звучала уверенно, а слова не проваливались друг за другом. — Я всегда сделаю то, что необходимо, чтобы не дать Тёмной стороне одержать верх.

— Даже если бы на твоём пути стоял я?

Вопрос был странный сам по себе, а подтекст у него был настолько зловещий, что в голове у Оби-Вана забили тревожные колокола. Под кожей у него закипело беспокойство, когда Оби-Ван встретился взглядом с пытливыми глазами Энакина. В бездонной синеве его глаз не было ни намёка на присутствие Тьмы, но Кеноби не мог не вспомнить бескрайнее море гнева в душе Вэйдера, опаляющий жар Мустафара и своё разрывающееся на части сердце, когда он смотрел на изломанного человека, которого он когда-то любил, как брата. Теперь их отношения являли собой в лучшем случае насмешку над дружески-братскими из его прошлой жизни, но готов ли был Оби-Ван повторить свои действия на той треклятой планете?

— Да, — сказал он вслух, вопреки надежде надеясь, что до этого в этой жизни никогда не дойдёт.

Взгляд Энакина опустился на его губы. Юный джедай мазанул большим пальцем по углу рта Оби-Вана и медленно улыбнулся, наклоняясь к нему:  
— Ты совершенно никудышный лжец.

Только в ретроспективе Оби-Ван осознал полную и ужасающую правду заявления юноши, но сейчас он мог только цепляться за трещавшую по швам мораль в отчаянной надежде, что его не сметёт незамутнённой силой стихии, которой была любовь Энакина Скайуокера.

———————————————

Вскоре Оби-Вану через короткое сообщение по комлинку было поручено сопровождать представителя Сената в дипломатической миссии на Мандалор. У него было смутное подозрение, что это только первая из многих попыток убедить Сатин принять чью-то сторону, но также Кеноби твёрдо знал, что герцогиня Мандалора была убеждённая пацифистка и не изменит своим убеждениям, сколько бы представителей не направляла к ней Республика во имя войны. Он ни с кем не мог поделиться этими соображениями, не вызывая подозрений, поэтому прилежно явился в Третий ангар за час до назначенного времени отбытия с пока ещё неизвестным ему представителем Сената. Палпатин обошёл в своём обращении имя сенатора, которого он должен был сопровождать, так что стоило джедаю увидеть, как из толпы навстречу ему отделяются C-3PO и крайне знакомый ему маленький астромеханик, он просто замер на месте и уставился на эту парочку.

— Мастер Кеноби, — неуклюже помахал ему золотой дроид после чего наклонился к своему невысокому компаньону:  
— R2, это Мастер Оби-Ван Кеноби из Ордена джедаев.

Маленький астромеханик издал приветственную трель на бинарном.

— Он с тобой поздоровался, — пояснил голос, и Оби-Ван, подняв глаза, увидел Энакина, уже полностью выздоровевшего и облачённого во всё чёрное. Присутствующие расступились, и он увидел улыбающуюся Падме Амидалу и клонов-коммандеров Энакина.

— Здравствуй, маленький друг, — Оби-Ван наклонился, чтобы ласково похлопать астромеханика по блестящему головному куполу. Он до этого уже задумывался, когда же воссоединится эта парочка. Обернувшись, Оби-Ван склонил голову в приветствии:  
— Сенатор Амидала, коммандер Рекс, коммандер Коди.  
Он поднял бровь, глядя на Энакина:  
— Я так понимаю, именно вам поручено сопроводить нас на Мандалор, генерал Скайуокер.

Молодой генерал усмехнулся, блеснув дерзкими синими глазами:  
— Ваше предположение абсолютно верно, Мастер Кеноби.

Оби-Ван вздохнул.

— Выглядите сегодня очень эффектно, Оби-Ван, — заговорила Падме, улыбнувшись, на взгляд Оби-Вана, слишком лукавой улыбкой. Старший джедай сморгнул и перевёл взгляд на свои рукава с золотистой вышивкой. Разумеется, это было несколько наряднее, чем его обычные бежевые и светло-коричневые туники, но он ведь надел эти одежды не специально ради этой миссии или ради Сатин. 

— Ты подстригся? — спросил Энакин, недовольно сводя брови. — И чем это от тебя пахнет, парфюмом?

— Ничего подобного, — отмёл его обвинения Оби-Ван, чувствуя, как краснеет под несколькими изучающими взглядами. Он прочистил горло и обратился к Падме:  
— Рад нашей встрече, Сенатор.

— Ну да, изначально ведь был назначен Представитель Бинкс, — отмахнулась Падме, стремительно проходя мимо, — так что с Вас причитается, Мастер Кеноби.

— Воистину так, — согласился Кеноби, внутренне содрогаясь при мысле об альтернативе, — нам действительно очень повезло.

— Пора? — Коди жестом приглашал их подняться в звездолёт вслед за Падме. Энакин кивнул:  
— Вы двое, пока поднимайтесь вместе с дроидами. Мне нужно поговорить с Оби-Ваном.

— Энакин, мне напомнить тебе, что мы в общественном месте? — пробормотал Оби-Ван, когда клоны-коммандеры отошли от них на достаточное расстояние.

— Я отлично это понимаю, — Энакин закатил глаза. Из кармана своей тёмной туники он вынул что-то маленькое, прямоугольной формы. — У меня ушло на это несколько часов, но я успел сделать два таких.

— Что это? — Оби-Ван рассматривал устройство, которое Энакин вложил ему в ладонь.

— Что-то вроде комлинка дальнего радиуса действия, — ответил тот уклончиво. — Я использую C-3PO в качестве усилителя промежуточной частоты, так что всегда держи его поблизости. Это частная линия, не зарегистрированная у Совета джедаев. — Он сглотнул и слегка порозовел:  
— На тот случай, если ты вдруг подумаешь обо мне или захочешь услышать мой голос... — Энакин сбился и застенчиво почесал кончик носа.

— Очень хорошо, — Оби-Ван подавил вздох и убрал устройство в карман. — А ты, я полагаю, встроил приёмник в моего бывшего навигационного дроида?

— Арфо не возражал.

Оби-Ван бросил на него суровый взгляд:  
— Ты отключил его, пока устанавливал эту программу, так ведь?

— Пора отправляться, или мы выбьемся из графика, — Энакин решительно прошёл мимо Оби-Вана и поднялся по трапу звездолёта.

———————————————

Энакин настоял на том, чтобы лично пилотировать маленький шаттл, который должен был доставить их с боевого крейсера на орбите в столицу Мандалора, что, на взгляд Кеноби, было вызвано скорее чувством собственичества, нежели учтивости. Но он не успел глубоко погрузиться в размышления о смысле действий Энакина, потому что они уже приземлились, трап опустился, и у него перехватило дыхание: на посадочной площадке он увидел Сатин; она пришла встретить их лично. Волосы её сияли словно расплавленное золото, Герцогиня Мандалора была ещё прекраснее, чем он её помнил.

— Оби-Ван? — голос Энакина прорезался сквозь рёв тока крови у него в ушах.

Его внимание снова переключилось на младшего товарища, и к своему вящему стыду, Кеноби почувствовал, что всё его существо затапливает горячая волна смущения от того, что его застали за тем, как он неприкрыто пялился на герцогиню. Джедай сглотнул и отвёл виновато глаза в сторону от испытующего взгляда Энакина.

— ...несомненно направлен сюда, чтобы соблазнить меня и убедить изменить своё решение. — Сатин подняла тонкую золотистую бровь, её чётко очерченные губы сложились в усмешку, когда она нарочито громким шёпотом обратилась к своей собеседнице. Падме деликатно хихикнула себе в ладонь:  
— О, да. Уже несколько сенаторов упомянули, что тылы Мастера Кеноби это произведение искусства.

— Что? — просипел Оби-Ван, разум которого изо всех сил пытался угнаться за темой беседы.

— Что ж, тогда возможно, это и сработает, — заключила Сатин, оборачиваясь к нему с улыбкой. — Здравствуй, старый друг. Сколько времени минуло с нашей последней встречи, Оби-Ван.

— Целая жизнь, — согласился Кеноби с внутренним трепетом. Вид Сатин, живой и прекрасной, стоявшей прямо перед ним, сорвал с его сердца уродливый рубец, оставшийся там после её смерти, и, как из свежей раны, наружу тотчас хлынули сдерживаемые боль и печаль. Она любила его, а он, и только он так катастрофически подвёл её.

Энакин нахмурился:  
— Ты знаешь герцогиню?

— Это долгая история, генерал Скайуокер, — ответила Сатин прежде, чем Оби-Ван открыл рот, — но я обязана ему своей жизнью.

— Я уронил тебя, — пробормотал он тихо, — из-за меня у тебя ужасный шрам.

— То не твоя вина. Виноваты те ядовитые насекомые, которые за нами гнались, — она отмахнулась от его слов лёгким взмахом руки и тепло ему улыбнулась. Оби-Ван беспомощно улыбнулся в ответ, и Сатин обратилась к молчаливому Энакину:  
— Генерал Скайуокер, для нас честь, наконец, познакомиться с Вами лично. Новости о ваших последних победах над Сепаратистами достигли Внешнего Кольца.

— Это для меня большая честь, _Герцогиня_ , — огрызнулся Энакин. Вежливая улыбка Сатин померкла от неожиданной враждебности. Падме кашлянула и с явным намёком посмотрела на Оби-Вана, после чего взяла Сатин под руку и очень естественным тоном предложила:  
— Я уже давно не была на Мандалоре, герцогиня. Вы не против прогуляться со мной?

С извиняющейся улыбкой Оби-Ван пообещал дамам, что присоединится к ним сразу, как только сможет, после чего жестом поманил Энакина за собой в шаттл, где они могли поговорить наедине. Но там возникла заминка, пока Оби-Ван пытался подобрать верные слова, чтобы высказать огорчение и расстройство, поселившиеся у него в груди, а Энакин выжидающе смотрел на него. Оби-Ван несколько раз открывал было уже рот, но так ничего и не сказал.

— Мне пора идти, — наконец сказал Скайуокер, нарушая молчание и поворачиваясь к кокпиту.

— Да, конечно. — Плечи Оби-Вана поникли от бессилия, — береги там себя.

Молодой джедай порывисто развернулся, сверкнув глазами:  
— Это ведь был явный сигнал, чтобы ты подошёл и утешил меня!

— Что? — Кеноби сморгнул.

— Мы любим друг друга, а возлюбленные должны поддерживать друг друга в моменты эмоционального стресса, такого, который я испытываю прямо...

Оби-Ван покачнулся. В голове у него застучало от этой мысли:  
— Энакин, мы не...

— Не смей даже заканчивать эту фразу, Кеноби, — отозвался Энакин угрюмо.

— Энакин, Сатин — мой старый друг, — вздохнул Оби-Ван, подходя к надувшемуся мужчине-ребёнку и протягивая руку, чтобы пригладить разметавшиеся у него по лицу пряди. — Помни, осмотрительность — ключ ко всему. Никуда не бросайся с разбегу без подготовки или прикрытия.

— Да ну? — буркнул Энакин, сложив руки на груди. — Всего лишь друг, как же. Не держи меня за дурака. Когда я вернулся на Корусант, ты даже не удосужился побриться.

— Я не знал, что ты возвращаешься, а ваши войска ждут вас, генерал Скайуокер, — терпеливо возразил Оби-Ван. Он решительно развернулся и спрыгнул с корабля. Энакин остался позади, неестественно тихий и молчаливый.

Оби-Ван сумел отдалиться от Энакина только на несколько шагов, прежде чем порыв оглянуться и посмотреть на него стал непреодолимым. Энакин стоял к нему спиной, поникнув широкими плечами и пробегаясь по предполётному чек-листу, и Кеноби вдруг снова увидел в нём того крошечного, привязчивого мальчика из прошлого, которого они с Квай-Гоном забрали у матери столько лет назад, ребёнка, которого он поклялся защищать от Тёмной стороны. Оби-Ван прикусил губу и невольно остановился. Разве это он хотел сказать Энакину на прощание, так с ним проститься, прежде чем его друг снова вернётся на фронт исполнять свой долг? 

— Ситхов крифф, Оби-Ван, в следующий раз предупреждай, прежде чем так подкрадываться, давай? — Энакин чуть не подпрыгнул, когда обернувшись, увидел Оби-Вана позади себя. Юный генерал задрал бровь:  
— Ты случайно оставил где-то здесь свой меч или что-то ещё?

— Или что-то ещё, — тихо повторил Оби-Ван. Он протянул руки и взял лицо Энакина в ладони. Глаза юного джедая широко раскрылись от удивления, на пару секунд придав ему беззащитный вид. Оби-Ван провёл большим пальцем по чувствительной коже у Энакина за ухом и почувствовал, как по его телу прошла дрожь. Они стояли так близко друг к другу, что Оби-Ван ясно видел: глаза Энакина были синее, чем даже у Сатин.

Руки Энакина, висевшие вдоль туловища, дёрнулись, словно он хотел протянуть их ему навстречу, но он сжал их в кулаки и тихо сказал:  
— Тебе лучше уйти до того, как я сделаю что-нибудь катастрофически глупое.

— Например? — спросил Оби-Ван невинно. Скайуокер рыкнул и толкнул его к стене отсека. — Какого криффа ты сейчас делаешь, Оби-Ван?

Сердце Кеноби бухало у него в горле, по венам клокотала невообразимая смесь стыда и желания. Он был не каменный. Он был всего лишь человек и, по всей видимости, не самый достойный.

— Ты знаешь, что я пытаюсь сделать, — почти прошептал Оби-Ван. Жар тела Энакина отвлекал его не смотря на несколько слоёв традиционных одежд между ними.

— Не дразни меня, Оби-Ван, — процедил Энакин сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Не теперь, когда ты вот-вот побежишь к своей _драгоценной герцогине_.

— Мы с Сатин не... 

— Тогда скажи это, — сказал Энакин с вызовом, горячим дыханиеи обдавая его ушную раковину, — скажи мне, что ты хочешь, чтобы _я_ сделал, _Мастер_.

Обращение вырвало у Оби-Вана низкий стон, в животе его разгорался неутолимый жар. _Великая Сила, чем он стал?_

— Я не могу. — Что за затмение на него нашло. Ему надо было уйти, не останавливаясь. — Не вынуждай меня.

— _Скажи это_ , — прошептал Энакин в изгиб его шеи, — скажи мне, что то, что есть между нами, не безнадёжно безответно, Оби-Ван. _Прошу_.

Сила окутывала их плотным душным одеялом. Он сорванно вдохнул и выдохнул:  
— _Поцелуй меня_.

Оби-Ван успел только увидеть триумфальную улыбку, вспыхнувшая на лице юного генерала, перед тем, как Энакин прильнул к нему и припал к его губам. Он проглотил его невольный первый стон, запустил пальцы в волосы Оби-Вана и, пользуясь преимуществом роста, запрокинул голову Оби-Вана назад. Колени его ослабели, когда Энакин прихватил его нижнюю губу зубами и нежно прикусил. Он жадно целовал его в ответ, омываемый облегчением от того, что поддался, наконец, своим желаниям, ощущая обжигающе пульсирующую радость по их с Энакином ментальной Связи, как по замкнутому кругу перебегающую от него к Энакину, от Энакина к нему. Через промелькнувшую вечность Энакин оторвался от его губ и прижался ртом к его щетинистому подбородку и, не отрывая губ, спустился на шею, где остановился, чтобы оставить яркие следы жадных поцелуев на разгорячённой коже. Оби-Ван запустил пальцы в его буйную шелковистую шевелюру и коротко и шумно втянул сквозь зубы воздух от неожиданности, когда горячая ладонь Энакина пробралась под его одежды и прижалась к обнажённой коже.

Где-то в кокпите крейсера пискнул комлинк, и из передатчика раздался голос Рекса:  
— Сэр, мы получили сигнал от генерала Ки-Ади-Мунди, ждём вашего ответа.

— Энакин, тебе нужно идти, — ласково сказал ему Оби-Ван, высвобождаясь из крепких его объятий. Скайуокер пробормотал что-то крайне нелицеприятное на хаттском и раздражённо провёл рукой по лицу.

— Я с тобой не закончил, Оби-Ван, — клятвенно пообещал Энакин, прижавшись к внутренней стороне его запястья горячим долгим поцелуем. По телу Оби-Вана прошла дрожь, но усилием воли он заставил свой голос оставаться ровным:  
— Безопасной вам дороги, генерал Скайуокер. Да пребудет с вами Сила.

На секунду раздражение на лице Энакина сменилось выражением беззащитной нежности:  
— И с вами, Мастер Кеноби.

———————————————  
  
Оби-Ван сумел сохранить непроницаемое выражение лица, пока не вышел из ангара, а ощущение нежных прикосновений Энакина не истаяло у него с кожи, оставив после себя лишь вину и холодный стыд.

_Что он наделал?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: Для полной ясности добавлю: C-3PO и R2 на Мандалоре с Оби-Ваном и Падме, а R4 с Энакином и солдатами-клонами.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: В этой главе переключаемся на POV Энакина. Не могла удержаться. Я сдвинула таймлайн и немного видоизменила канонные события в интересах этой истории.

— Не спится?

Энакин отвлёкся от панорамного иллюминатора и посмотрел на Мастера Пло Куна. Выражение лица кел-дора, как обычно, было совершенно нечитаемо за дыхательной маской, но в Силе Энакин ощущал исходящее от другого джедая искреннее заботливое беспокойство.

— Просто хотел прояснить мысли, — признался Энакин, устало проведя рукой по лицу. Пло присоединился к нему возле иллюминатора, выходящего в глубины космоса, ставшего для них привычным окружением за последние месяцы.  
— Плохой сон?

— Не знаю, что это было, — отозвался Энакин. Первоначальный шок от увиденного почти прошёл, и единственное, что Энакин мог смутно вспомнить, так это ослепительное сияние клинка своего меча, приставленного к шее человека, стоявшего перед ним на коленях. Он не мог различить лица этого человека, но помнил, как у него самого по венам огнём разливалась обжигающая ярость. В последний раз, когда ему снилось подобное, у него чуть не умерла мама. И если бы в последнюю минуту не вмешался Оби-Ван, то, скорее всего, так бы и случилось. 

— Сосредоточься на настоящем, — пробормотал Пло, вызвав у собеседника неожиданный, удивлённый смешок. Старший джедай в ответ приподнял надбровную дугу:  
— Разве не так сказал бы Квай-Гон?

— Так, Мастер. — улыбнулся Скайуокер. Будучи одним из ближайших друзей Квай-Гона, Пло Кун был почти как второй учитель для Энакина, и хорошо ему знакомое успокаивающее присутствие помогло Энакину справиться с отголосками странных, пугающих видений.

— Если ты не против отвлечься, то я могу предложить кое-что, — предложил Пло, жестом приглашая последовать за собой.

— Вы ведь не собираетесь воздействовать Силой, чтобы я уснул, так ведь? — настороженно посмотрел на старшего джедая Энакин. Пло остановился и пристально посмотрел на него:  
— Такое с тобой случалось в прошлом, Энакин?

— Ага, — он пожал плечами, — Оби-Ван несколько раз проделывал это со мной, когда я был младше.

— Хочу ли я знать больше? — подумал Пло вслух. Энакин в ответ задумчиво почесал щёку:  
— Нет, скорее всего, нет.

— Хммм.

Лифт опустился на среднюю палубу, двери с шипением раскрылись, и оба генерала вышли в широкий многолюдный коридор, по пути кивая приветствующим их клонам. Пло привёл Энакина в небольшую каюту отдыха, где по металлическим столам были разбросаны видавшие виды датапады. Он указал на единственное цветное пятно в каюте — расчерченную на тёмные и светлые клетки квадратную тумбу с крошечными игровыми фигурками, в беспорядке расставленными по игровому полю.

— Дежарик? — удивился Энакин. — Вы серьёзно, Мастер Пло?

— Это подарок от Квай-Гона, хотя, учитывая, что от него, то это, скорее, вызов, — ответил кел-дор, усаживаясь с одной стороны стола и жестом приглашая Энакина сделать то же. Юноша взял в руки одну из фигурок. Вырезанная из какого-то металла с магнитными свойствами она была чуть тёплая на ощупь.

— Он надеялся, что Вы растеряете фигуры? — спросил Скайуокер, усаживаясь на стул напротив Куна. Его собеседник издал мягкий смешок:  
— Ты хорошо знаешь своего Учителя, Энакин. И несмотря на разочарование Квай-Гона, должен признаться, что эта игра очень нравится мне тем, что стимулирует умственную деятельность и развивает стратегическое мышление. Не хочешь попробовать?

— Конечно, — с лёгкостью согласился Энакин. — Что там может быть сложного?

———————————————

Это было _очень_ сложно.

Добродушный Пло Кун оказался совершенно безжалостен, когда дело касалось дежарика. Энакин опомниться не успел, как проиграл два раза подряд и как раз пытался помедленнее проиграть третью партию, когда в каюту ворвался коммандер Вольф. Пло мгновенно оказался на ногах:  
— Что случилось, коммандер?

— Генералы, мы только что получили сообщение из Столицы, — Вольф замолчал и бросил взгляд на Энакина, который, всё ещё сосредоточенно нахмурившись, смотрел на игровое поле, — на Мандалоре произошло нападение Дозора смерти.

— Что? — рука Энакина дрогнула, и фигура, стоявшая с краю, упала на пол. — Оби-Ван и Сенатор всё ещё там!

— Терпение, генерал Скайуокер, — предостерегающе поднял руку кел-дор, — есть пострадавшие?

— Мастер Кеноби отразил атаку, но герцогиня была ранена, — быстро отрапортовал Вольф.

— Мы получили приказ оказать содействие? — с напряжением спросил Энакин. Коммандер 104-го отрицательно покачал головой:  
— Нет, сэр. Нам приказано продолжить поиск секретного оружия Сепаратистов.

— Понятно, — он нервно провёл рукой по волосам и прокашлялся. — Коммандер, Рекс и Коди сейчас на мостике?

— Да, сэр, — кивнул Вольф.

— Если вы меня извините, Мастер Пло, мне нужно обсудить это со своими людьми. Коммандер, — с этими словами Энакин их обогнул и торопливо выскочил из каюты прежде чем его могли остановить. Вместо того, чтобы подняться на верхнюю палубу, Энакин направился в машинное отделение. Там было практически пусто. Он выпроводил из каюты обслуживающего дроида и втиснулся в крошечную подсобку, где вытащил комлинк дальнего радиуса действия, который собрал почти месяц назад. Ему ещё не представился случай связаться с Оби-Ваном, после того как он доставил их с Падме на Мандалор, и Энакин интуитивно подозревал, что его старший товарищ на самом деле и не хотел этого, но ему нужно было услышать голос Оби-Вана, нужно было убедиться, что с ним всё хорошо.

— Оби-Ван? Ты меня слышишь?

Но из передатчика доносился только статический шум. Энакин нетерпеливо постучал устройством по ладони и подкрутил адаптер частоты.

— Оби-Ван, ты там? Скажи что-нибудь, если ты меня слышишь. Чтоб тебя! Неужели я и тут напортачил? — бормотал он, встряхивая трансмиттер. — Оби-Ван, в моём распоряжении только пара минут, потом я должен быть на мостике, а то Пло узнает, что я соврал насчёт...

— Соврал насчёт чего, Энакин? — раздалось из передатчика еле слышно. Голос звучал из динамика настолько тихо, что он уже подумал, что ему показалось, но через пару секунд Оби-Ван снова позвал его по имени, и Избранного затопило таким облегчением, что он едва устоял на ногах. Крепко сжав передатчик, Скайуокер слабо поинтересовался:  
— Э, а что из сказанного ты услышал?

— Абсолютно всё, джедайский щенок, — протянул из комлинка откуда-то взявшийся женский голос. 

— Асажж, верни это мне, — вздохнул Оби-Ван. До Энакина донеслись сначала шорох и шелест ткани, чьи-то приглушённые возгласы, и только затем Оби-Ван спросил:  
— Всё хорошо?

— Разве это не должен быть мой вопрос? — не сдержался Энакин. У него ком встал в горле, когда он услышал, как напряжён голос Оби-Вана. — Ты ранен? Что с герцогиней Криз?

— Со мной всё хорошо, генерал Скайуокер, благодарю за беспокойство, — присоединился к беседе элегантный голос герцогини Мандалора, — хотя, не могу сказать того же о Мастере Кеноби, так как он очень неосмотрительно решил закрыть меня собой при обрушении здания.

— Что там было со зданием? — прошипел Энакин. Дверь в подсобку заскрежетала звуком сминаемого металла от неосознанного ментального воздействия. Энакин поторопился взять свои эмоции под контроль и, откинувшись на стену, сполз вниз пока не упёрся спиной в гудящие трубы. — И сколько там сейчас с тобой женщин, Оби-Ван?

— Три. — А, вот и Падме.

— Леди, прошу вас, не перебивайте, — потребовал Оби-Ван с вымученным вздохом. — Не беспокойтесь, генерал, со мной всё в полном порядке. Но должен сказать, Сатин, что мне бы не пришлось закрывать тебя от того здания, если бы ты сразу согласилась на предложение сенатора Амидалы.

— А я повторюсь, что меня не запугать варварскими угрозами, Оби-Ван. Нельзя бороться с насилием ещё большим насилием, — отозвалась Сатин язвительным тоном, который предполагал, что Скайуокер стал свидетелем очередного повторения давнего и привычного спора между этими двумя. Он знал, что Оби-Ван был абсолютно честен, когда сказал, что между ним и Герцогиней Мандалора ничего нет, но дружеская лёгкость их общения всё ещё действовала ему на нервы. Оби-Ван редко так разговаривал с кем-то кроме него, и эгоистичный голосок на краю сознания подсказывал, что он хотел бы, чтобы это так и оставалось.

— Почему с вами Вентресс? — вмешался Энакин, пока спор не разгорелся в полную силу.

— О, прекрасный вопрос, Энакин. Даже ты с другого конца Галактики заметил, что здесь что-то не так. — Неприкрытый сарказм в голосе Оби-Вана заставил молодого джедая, укрывшегося от посторонних глаз в подсобке, чуть улыбнуться

— Я наняла её в качестве личного телохранителя, — ответила Падме, — она прилетела на Мандалор следом за нами на другом корабле.

— Ты ведь отдаёшь себе отчёт, что это наёмный убийца, она одна из тех, от которых мы тебя защищали, чтобы тебя не убили несколько месяцев назад? — уточнил поражённый Скайуокер.

— Наёмн _ая_ убийца, — чуть ли не мурлыкнув, поправила его Вентресс. Энакин в темноте закатил глаза и поправился:  
— Ладно, ты наняла наёмную убийцу, ранее пытавшуюся убить тебя?

— Да, и она _совершенно потрясающая_ , Энакин, — с воодушевлением произнесла Падме, прежде чем понизив голос, шепнуть:  
— _Думаю, мы сможем с ней подружиться._  
Он в ответ негромко хмыкнул и ласково покачал головой:  
— Я и не сомневаюсь, Падме.

— Могу я поговорить с ним наедине? — попросил Оби-Ван.

— Конечно, — сказала Падме, — тебе помочь встать с...

— Нет, сенатор, я могу сам, — торопливо перебил её Оби-Ван, но Энакин услышал достаточно.

— Ты прикован к постели?! — воскликнул он сразу как только удостоверился, что они остались наедине. — Ты сказал, что ничего серьёзного!

— Энакин, успокойся, — терпеливо отозвался старший джедай. — Как дела у тебя? В какой вы системе?

— Подходим к системе Абергадо, Мастер Пло тоже здесь, — ответил Энакин, — но не пытайся сменить тему, Оби-Ван. Насколько всё серьёзно?

— Со мной всё в порядке, всего-то задело бластерным выстрелом да получил несколько царапин и порезов от падающих стёкол, — отмахнулся тот. — Мастер Пло с тобой? Знаю, что тебе, наверное, не положено мне это сообщать, но почему ты в Системе Абергадо со 104-ым?

— Приказ Канцлера, Оби-Ван, и боюсь, что совершенно секретный. — Он глубоко вздохнул и, почувствовав, как у него кровь приливает к щекам, выпалил:  
— Прости, мне следовало позвонить раньше, но я подумал, вдруг тебе нужно будет время после... ммм, я не хотел давить на тебя или...

— Энакин, это я должен извиниться, — заговорил Оби-Ван подчёркнуто формальным и безэмоциональным тоном голоса. Именно так он обычно говорил перед тем как пуститься в одну из своих длинных и скучных лекций о том, как важно следовать Кодексу джедаев. Страх скрутил внутренности Энакина, и он осторожно поинтересовался:  
— Почему ты должен извиниться?

— Потому что я не должен был подстрекать тебя.

— Что ты имеешь в виду под "подстрекать меня"? — спросил Скайуокер требовательно. — О чём ты говоришь?

— Я не должен был поощрять усиление того, что между нами есть. Мои эгоистичные действия повлияли на тебя и привели к возникновению и росту привязанности. Я послужил этому причиной, но тебе ещё не поздно положить этому конец.

Энакин с трудом различал слова Оби-Вана за громким гулом паники, вдруг наполнившим его череп. Этого не могло быть, только не снова. Не теперь, когда он был так близок к тому, чтобы Оби-Ван, наконец, ответил на его чувства.

— Так ты себе говорил насчёт Сатин? — вспылил Энакин и сразу пожалел о своей резкости. Со стороны Оби-Вана сначала возникла ошеломлённая пауза, а затем он услышал тихий, печальный смешок, поразивший его в самое сердце.

— Полагаю, да, — пробормотал Оби-Ван. — Вполне естественно, что в детстве на тебя произвёл глубокое впечатление необычный незнакомец, Энакин. Но постепенно это пройдёт.

— Ты думаешь, что между нами произошло это, Оби-Ван? Что я просто решил последовать за первым встречным, как бездомное животное? — Энакин сглотнул горькое отчаяние, подступающее к горлу. — Хотел бы я уметь отключать это чувство так же просто, как ты, но у меня так не получится, — он заговорил надтреснутым голосом, — ты проник _в_ _мои кровь и кости_ , Оби-Ван. Я это понял в тот момент, как увидел тебя в первый раз. И ничто и никогда этого не изменит.

— Для меня это совсем не просто, мой дорогой.

Прозвище из его детства. Из той поры, когда он, каждый раз стоя перед зеркалом, про себя загадывал желание, чтобы быстрее вырасти и стать сильнее. Тогда Квай-Гон будет им гордиться, а Оби-Ван, наконец, увидит в нём равного себе.

— Я борюсь с этим каждый день, — он услышал в комлинке сорванный выдох старшего джедая, — но я принёс клятву Ордену джедаев, мы оба её принесли, и она должна всегда быть для нас на первом месте, не смотря на то, как силён соблазн уклониться от неё.

— Мы могли бы уйти из Ордена, — тихо предложил Энакин, — вместе.

— Ты Избранный, Дитя Силы, Энакин, — глубоко вздохнув, напомнил ему Оби-Ван. — Я не могу просто украсть тебя для себя одного и оставить Галактику на произвол судьбы.

— Но если бы я им не был? — настаивал Энакин, отчаянно нащупывая отдушину. — Если бы Галактике больше не нужен был Избранный, и я тебя попросил, Оби-Ван, ты бы ушёл из Ордена ради меня?

Молчание растянулось на несколько мучительно долгих секунд. Скайуокер закрыл глаза и пытался внутренне подготовить себя к неминуемому отказу. А затем...

— Без раздумий, да, — тихо и решительно ответил тот, кто был любовью всей его жизни.

Энакин обессиленно откинулся на трубы, но в этот момент вдруг совершенно искорёженная металлическая дверь в подсобку выскочила из пазов и с грохотом упала на пол. Он зажмурился от яркого света, хлынувшего в дверной проём, и на него упала чья-то тень.

— Генерал? Что вы здесь делаете? — поражённо спросил Рекс. — Вы плачете?

— Нет! — Он отключил комлинк и торопливо утёр лицо. На ощупь оно было сухое, но Энакин знал, что глаза у него были красные и на мокром месте.

— Понятно, — Рекс прочистил горло и отвёл взгляд, — э, генерал Пло отправил нас на ваши поиски, когда не нашёл вас на мостике, сэр. Вы пропустили звонок от Канцлера. Мы получили обновлённые координаты. Судя по слухам, "Зловещего" недавно видели в этом квадранте.

— Хорошо, я надеялся встретиться с Гривусом, — Энакин сделал пару глубоких вдохов и отряхнул паутину и пыль со своих тёмных одежд.

— Если будут спрашивать, скажем, что вы были в освежителе, генерал? — предложил Рекс, с привычной ловкостью приноравливаясь идти с ним в ногу. Энакин похлопал по спине любимого своего солдата:  
— Благодарю, коммандер. 

———————————————

— Что думаете, генерал Скайуокер? — спросил Мастер Пло, когда адмирал их флота закончил отчёт по голограмме. Ки-Ади-Мунди, который вскоре должен был отправиться в противоположную сторону Галактиктики во главе своего батальона, также присутствовал на совещании в виде зернистой проекции из зала Высшего Сответа джедаев.

Предусмотрительность — ключ ко всему, не раз подчёркивал в прошлом Оби-Ван, но чаще всего его подопечный оставался глух к этому призыву. Сам Энакин предпочёл бы и сейчас, сверкая мечом, броситься в атаку, но сегодня он решил последовать правилу из _Настольной Книги Образцового Джедая Кеноби_ и объявил:  
— Сначала разведаем территорию. Сепаратисты уже вывели из строя немало наших кораблей своим так-называемым секретным супероружием. Незачем просто вручать им ещё один трофей.

— Выбор в пользу осторожности, а не прямой атаки, не характерный для вас стиль, генерал Скайуокер, не так ли? — вслух размышлял Мунди, потирая подбородок. Энакин же заметил, как голопроекция адмирала с вымученным вздохом закатила глаза, и как он пробормотал себе под нос, что-то вроде: _давно пора, наконец-то._

— Должен же я иногда импровизировать, чтобы Вы не заскучали, Мастер Мунди, — парировал Скайуокер с ухмылкой. Мунди, позабавленный, усмехнулся:  
— Считай, что ты меня уже удивил. — Он сделал паузу и добавил:  
— Мне советовали приберечь эту новость, чтобы для вас это стало сюрпризом, когда вы вернётесь на Корусант с победой, но я хочу вас порадовать. Твой бывший Учитель, Энакин, наконец, пришёл в себя и теперь проходит курс реабилитации.

— Правда? Это великолепные новости! — воскликнул Энакин, нимало не смущённый тем, что Пло Кун немного отступил от него в сторону, вероятнее всего, в попытке частично закрыться от ослепляющего всплеска радости, исходящего от Избранного в Силе. Но это не значило, что Мастер Кун не испытывал схожих эмоций, услышав, что его друг пришёл в себя. — Передайте ему, пусть побережёт себя, пока я не вернусь, Мастер Мунди.

— Конечно. Пусть Сила поможет Вам скорее вернуться, генерал Скайуокер, — ответил цереанец. Энакин просиял и отошёл от стола.

— Перед тем, как покинуть Корусант, Мастер Мунди, — заговорил Пло, — не могли бы Вы узнать мнение Джинна о вопросе с падаваном. Я был бы очень Вам благодарен.

— Не рановато ли назначать моему Учителю нового падавана, как думаете? — обеспокоенно нахмурился Скайуокер, когда другой джедай отключил проектор. — Он ведь только-только пришёл в себя.

— Не Джинну, — таинственно возвестил Пло, идя следом за ним по длинному коридору.

— Тогда Вам? — спросил Энакин. — Мои поздравления.

Пло ничего на это не ответил, и они молча дошли до ангара, где уже собрались большинство их бойцов. Там Скайуокер посмотрел на своего соратника и предложил:  
— Кто уничтожит больше дроидов Сепаратистов, тот и победитель в последней партии по дежарику?

— Я думал, ты выбрал тактику благоразумия и осторожности, Энакин, — позабавленный, покачал головой Пло готовый присоединиться к Волчьей стае. — Что ж, принимаю. Готовься к поражению, Избранный.

———————————————

— Г... ген... генерал, Вы меня слышите? — словно издалека донёсся чей-то голос, пробившись через гулкий звон в ушах Энакина. Он застонал и наконец осознал спустя несколько растянувшихся в часы секунд, что лежит лицом вниз на какой-то ледяной, твёрдой поверхности. Разлепив один глаз, джедай различил над собой расплывающееся лицо Коди, который с беспокойством смотрел на него. 

— Ч... что произошло...? — прохрипел Энакин, когда двое клонов помогли ему приподняться и сесть. Кокпит звёздного разрушителя типа Венатор оказался гораздо меньше, чем он помнил. А последнее, что он помнил, это как они вышли из гиперпрыжка в Системе Абергадо.

— Мы попали в засаду, сэр, — выдохнул Рекс, бережно прижимая к груди левую руку. Энакин нахмурился, увидев странный угол в её анатомии, но через мгновение до его ошеломлённого сознания дошло, что рука у Рекса сломана.

— Они как будто знали, что мы будем здесь, — пробормотал Денал мрачно. — Нам пришлось срочно эвакуироваться после того, как Вы ударились головой, генерал. Не все добрались до спасательных капсул.

— Их секретное оружие, — Энакин поморщился, когда наткнулся пальцами на болезненное место аккурат на линии роста волос. Поднеся руку к глазам, он увидел кровь на перчатках. — Что это было?

— Ионная пушка, сэр, — ответил Рекс, пнув неактивного навигационного дроида в углу капсулы. Энакин чуть не подавился удивлённым вдохом:  
— Вы и R4 успели с собой захватить?

— Вы сами поручили нам сохранить эту консервную банку в целости и безопасности, — мрачно пробурчал Денал. Энакин с лёгкой гримасой неловкости прикусил губу:  
— Да, точно, я и забыл.

— Сейчас от него толку ноль, мы ведь полностью обесточены, — вздохнул Коди, перешагивая через ноги клона из 104-го, чтобы выглянуть в иллюминатор. Вдалеке Энакин увидел парящие в пустоте останки их разрушенных республиканских крейсеров.

— Мастер Пло? — спросил он напряжённо. — Он уцелел?

— Генерал в другой капсуле, — ответил один из клонов 104-го. Энакин с облегчением выдохнул и, пошатнувшись, поднялся на ноги:  
— Хорошо, посмотрим, смогу ли я разбудить эту капсулу и заставить её работать. Нужно восстановить связь и отправить сигнал на «Триумфатор».

— Мы пытались, — отозвался Рекс, — что-то блокирует каналы связи.

— Сэр, думаю, Вам нужно это видеть, — вдруг позвал его Коди с непонятной нотой паники в голосе. Энакин приблизился к иллюминатору, и, как и коммандер, увидел тела клонов, выплывающие из разрушенной спасательной капсулы. Он нахмурился:  
— Эта капсула уже была такая, когда я пришёл в себя?

— Нет, — выдохнул Коди, указывая на очертания некой тёмной массы вдалеке, — абордажная капсула убивает выживших.

Они наблюдали за тем, как боевые дроиды с ракетными двигателями выбираются из разрушенной спасательной капсулы и перепрыгивают на следующую со сверкающими плазма-резаками в манипуляторах.

— Мы лёгкая добыча! — воскликнул Коди, оборачиваясь к нему с расширившимися глазами. Время убегало так же стремительно, как и заканчивались запасы воздуха в их маленьком судне. Закусив губу, молодой генерал напряжённо размышлял.

— Возможно и нет, — сказал он наконец, мрачно разглядывая сепаратистский абордажный корабль типа "Дрох". — Рекс, дай мне свой шлем.

— Сэр? — уточнил коммандер, непонимание на пару секунд затмило гримасу боли у него на залитом потом лице. 

— Мне нужна какая-то защита от вакуума, твой шлем сгодится, — объяснил Энакин. Капсула-охотник всё приближалась и приближалась. 

— Нельзя Вам выходить, генерал. Это убьёт Вас! — воскликнул Коди под согласное бормотание остальных солдат. Энакин отрицательно покачал головой:  
— Нет, если всё сделать правильно. Сила ненадолго защитит от сверхнизкой температуры. Я должен быстро добраться до капсулы-охотника.

— И? — спросил Денал. — Что тогда?

— Тогда мы дадим бой Сепаратистам, — ответил Энакин, подбирая шлем Рекса с пола спасательной капсулы. Он сунул шлем себе под мышку и распорядился:  
— Коди, пойдёшь со мной. В том кокпите будет тесно, но, думаю, мы войдём. Остальные остаются с Рексом, постарайтесь реанимировать R4. — Он извлёк из-за пазухи им лично собранный комлинк и передал его Деналу. — Как только R4 будет активирован, воспользуйтесь этим, чтобы связаться с Оби-Ваном, передайте ему, что наши каналы связи заблокированы, нам срочно нужно подкрепление и пусть передаст в Столицу, что секретное оружие сепаратистов — ионная пушка. Всё понятно?

— Да, сэр, — кивнул Денал.

— Хорошо. — Энакин обернулся к Коди. — Я закину тебя на вражеский корабль. Готов, коммандер?

— Нет, и вряд ли когда-нибудь буду, — признался Коди, пожимая плечами, когда его братья рассмеялись. Коди вздохнул:  
— Только... не промахнитесь, сэр 

— Не промахнусь, — ухмыльнулся Энакин и надел шлем на голову. Входной люк с шипением открылся, и они быстро выскользнули в холодную, безмолвную пустоту открытого космоса. Энакин поднял руку и сконцентрировался, призывая Силу. Абордажный "Дрох"-корабль оторвало от вскрытой спасательной капсулы, несмотря на сопротивление вырываемых с мясом и снопами искр из его днища шасси-крючьев, и подтащило ближе к ним. Коди быстро пристрелил двоих выбравшихся из люка дроидов, и сразу после этого Энакин отправил своего первого заместителя в короткий полёт прямо в открытый люк вражеского корабля точно расчитанным толчком Силы и следом за ним сам прыгнул туда же.

— Сэр, как Вы? — спросил Коди, как только они задраили за собой люк, и Энакин кулаком стукнул по кнопке, наполняя тесное пространство воздухом. Его била крупная дрожь, а его одежды по краям покрылись слоем льда за те несколько секунд в открытом космосе.

— Переживу, — прокашлял он, стаскивая с головы шлем и падая в кресло пилота перед панелью управления. Из теперешнего более выгодного положения Скайуокер мог различить вытянутый силуэт Пло Куна в смотровом иллюминаторе одной из спасательных капсул. Он не мог знать, видит ли его старший джедай, и испытывал в душе лёгкое чувство вины. Будет ли Мастер Пло разочарован его безрассудством? Нет, конечно, он поймёт, что у него не было выбора.

— Думаю, им известно, что мы заняли их корыто, сэр, — поделился своими мыслями Коди, когда капсула-охотник сильно дёрнулась и, увеличивая скорость, рванула в противоположную сторону. Он указал на мигающий красным светом индикатор в верхнем углу.

— Улыбнитесь генералу Гривусу, коммандер, — мрачно сказал Энакин, — похоже, мы наконец-то встретимся с ним лично.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: Это Палпатин заранее предупредил Гривуса об их прибытии.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение от автора: в этой главе упоминаются жестокость, кровопролитие и смерти. Я изменила рейтинг на M просто на всякий случай.  
> Предупреждение от переводчика: А также идёт речь о хирургической ампутации.

_Оби-Ван_

— Нет, я не полечу, — твёрдо сказал Оби-Ван, — у меня приказ оставаться на Мандалоре с сенатором, — он посмотрел в глаза Сатин и добавил уже гораздо более мягким тоном, — и тобой.  
— Но Сенатор Амидала сказала, что твой Орден, вероятнее всего, не сможет вовремя отправить подкрепление. Все остальные генералы заняты в других местах, — нахмурившись, возразила Сатин. — Если положение настолько серьёзно, как утверждает клон-коммандер Генерала Скайуокера, то времени у них осталось совсем немного.  
— Я уверен, что Энакин сумеет выручить своих людей. В прошлом у него всегда получалось. Кроме того, тебе ни к чему беспокоиться об этом, Сатин, — Оби-Ван ласково похлопал её по руке, — отдыхай.

— В тот день твоё состояние было ещё хуже, чем у меня, когда к нам на помощь пришла мисс Вентресс. — Она страдальчески закатила в ответ глаза. В этот раз её длинные золотистые волосы были распущены по плечам, отчего Герцогиня Мандалора выглядела ещё более юной и беззащитной. Оби-Ван в ответ приподнял бровь и ответил:  
— Я джедай и я мужчина.   
— Это сексизм! — воскликнула мандалорка с возмущением.  
— Сатин, ляг обратно иначе я буду вынужден снова позвать медиков, — строго пригрозил Оби-Ван. Она ответила яростным взглядом, но неохотно подчинилась.

— Тебе правда следует полететь к ним на выручку, — продолжала настаивать герцогиня Криз после недолгого молчания. Она проигнорировала ворчание Оби-Вана и продолжила:  
—Теперь здесь безопасно, я даже могу одолжить тебе корабль.  
— Здесь никогда не будет безопасно, Сатин, — Кеноби не мог больше скрывать резкость в голосе. Как она могла оставаться такой наивной оптимисткой? — Стоит только мне улететь с планеты, как Дозор Смерти нападёт на тебя снова. И снова. И до тех пор, пока они не добьются своей цели. Можешь мне не верить, но любой из твоего окружения может предать тебя, глазом моргнуть не успеешь. Пацифистский режим это очень благородно, но...   
— Но что, Оби-Ван? — спросила Сатин холодно.  
 _Ты умрёшь из-за этого._ Он так и не произнёс этого вслух.  
— Ты не веришь в меня.  
— Я верю в тебя всем сердцем, — с горьким смешком джедай покачал головой, — но нельзя победить жестокость и насилие красивыми возвышенными словами, Сатин. Я хорошо владею не менее красивыми словами, но и я никогда не смогу урезонить тех, кто пытается тебя убить.  
  
Она удивила его, когда спросила:  
— Ты поэтому планируешь убить их прежде, чем они доберутся до меня? — Сатин спокойно посмотрела в его поражённые глаза, — тебе следует быть осторожнее, когда вы с мисс Вентресс обсуждаете свои планы на публике. Любой мог вас подслушать.  
Его пульс зачастил от неожиданной новости:  
— Что ещё ты слышала?  
— Не предавай свои идеалы ради меня, Оби-Ван, — вместо прямого ответа с мольбой в голосе попросила Сатин, — это не ты. Убийство лидеров Дозора Смерти, как это предложила Асажж Вентресс, всё равно не решит проблемы Мандалора, пока Галактика горит в пожаре войны и смертей. Ты не можешь защитить меня от всего, Оби-Ван. Если пришло моё время...  
— Это не так, — перебил он её, не дослушав. — Пока я здесь, этого не будет.  
— Мне напомнить тебе, что моя безопасность не твоя обязанность?  
— Сатин, ты не уговоришь меня улететь...

— Я люблю тебя, Оби-Ван, люблю с нашей первой встречи, — сказала она и, протянув руку к его лицу, нежно провела кончиками пальцев по лучикам-морщинкам в углах его глаз, — но я думаю, что он любит тебя больше, чем я когда-нибудь смогу, и это не совсем безответно, не так ли? — Кеноби резко вдохнул и уже открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Сатин приложила палец к его губам. — У меня был шанс остаться с тобой, но я отказалась от него ради Мандалора. — Герцогиня улыбнулась, задумчиво и немного печально, — иногда я спрашиваю себя, правильный ли выбор я сделала.  
Оби-Ван прикусил губу:  
— Сатин...  
— Иди пока я не передумала, — приказала ему Сатин, слегка шлёпнув его по челюсти. Он сморгнул от неожиданной смены настроения и встретился взглядом с позабавленным взглядом Сатин. — Не совершай моей ошибки.  
——————————  
Вентресс подпирала плечом стену в коридоре, когда он вышел из комнаты. Её бледная кожа почти светилась в тусклом свете:  
— Мне задать курс в Систему Абергадо?  
— Мы никуда не летим, — твёрдо ответил Оби-Ван. — Мы уже разворошили осиное гнездо, связавшись с Дозором смерти. Как только мы улетим, они нападут снова. Кроме того, у меня строгие приказы оставаться на Мандалоре. Любое уклонение приведёт к моему исключению из Ордена джедаев.

Она сложила руки на груди:  
— Так ты собираешься просто остаться в стороне и оставить этого импульсивного, сексуально озабоченного большого ребёнка загнуться в руках Сепаратистов? А его солдаты пусть задохнутся на смерть?  
— Я не нарушу данные мне приказы, Асажж, — твёрдо повторил Кеноби и прошёл мимо неё.  
— Ты не такой, как я про тебя думала, Кеноби, — вслед ему сказала наёмница. Оби-Ван заставил себя идти вперёд. Без её ведома, но он уже решил, что делать дальше. Ему было нужно улететь с планеты так, чтобы об этом не узнали Вентресс или Падме. Если он это сделает, то это будет только его вина, и только он понесёт ответственность за последствия.

Ночью Кеноби выждал достаточно времени, чтобы сенатор у себя точно крепко уснула, и пробрался в ангарный отсек. Мандалорский крейсер ждал его именно там, где Сатин и обещала. Он кивнул двоим инженерам, дежурившим в ночную смену, и молча скользнул в корабль. Оби-Ван взобрался в кокпит, щёлкнул выключателем и застыл на месте.

— Я тут подумала, что ты можешь мне соврать, джедай, и что тут у нас? — промурлыкала бывшая ассасинка, побарабанив длинными изящными пальцами по подлокотнику кресла пилота, в котором она очень неизящно развалилась.  
— Асажж, тебе нельзя быть здесь, — прошипел Кеноби, чьи запасы терпения наконец подошли к концу, — тебе нужно остаться с Сенатором...  
Падме выбрала аккурат этот момент, чтобы выступить из-за Вентресс. Джедай безмолвно и поражённо уставился на их дуэт. Молодая сенатор прочистила горло и с достоинством выпрямилась:  
— Пока ты не начал меня отчитывать, Оби-Ван, я хотела бы обратить твоё внимание, что время уходит. Я хорошо управляюсь с бластером и обещаю, что меня не схватят.  
Он пристально посмотрел на упрямое выражение её лица и вздохнул:  
— Ладно, но держись возле Асажж и не делай глупостей. — Оби-Ван подошёл к креслу другого пилота и сел. Вентресс щёлкнула несколькими тумблерами и начала задавать курс и пункт их назначения в навигационную систему.

Оби-Ван вытащил комлинк Энакина:  
— Коммандер Рекс, как вы там?  
Несколько секунд из комлинка доносился только статический шум, но затем ему ответил очень усталый голос Рекса:  
— Мастер Кеноби, скажите, что у вас есть хорошие новости. — У Оби-Вана сердце сжалось от неприкрытого смирения в голосе клона-коммандера. В конце концов, клоны были задуманы расходным материалом.  
— Держитесь, Рекс, — подбодрил их джедай, когда его звездолёт вылетел из отсека ангара, — мы летим за вами.  
——————————  
Оби-Ван сразу увидел разрушенные спасательные капсулы, когда их корабль вышел из гиперпрыжка. Вентресс ловко пилотировала их звездолёт между жутко застывшими в пустоте обломками звездолёта.

— Осторожно, Асажж, мы должны быть готовы в любой момент улететь, если сепаратисты реактивируют свою ионную пушку, — напомнил Оби-Ван, пока они сканировали окружающее пространство, заполненное замёрзшими телами мёртвых клонов, обломками звездолётов и запчастями дроидов, на предмет признаков жизни. Его сердце забилось у него в горле, когда несколько бледно-оранжевых точек появились на краю экрана. Их крейсер приблизился, и Оби-Ван уже своими глазами на расстоянии смог увидеть движение в одной всё ещё целой спасательной капсуле.

— Снизь мощность двигателей, — проинструктировал Вентресс Оби-Ван, — мы подхватим капсулу, когда будем проходить мимо. Боюсь, сепаратисты могут ждать в засаде где-то поблизости на случай появления возможных спасателей.  
— Вот ещё одна с признаками жизни внутри, — указала на экран дазомирка. — Нам придётся вернуться за ними ещё раз.   
— Сенатор, пожалуйста, возьмите с собой мед-дроида и спуститесь в ангар, — продолжал распоряжаться Кеноби, беря на себя основное пилотирование, когда Вентресс пересела к панели управления тросом. Он подождал, пока не стихли удаляющиеся шаги Падме, и повернулся к бывшей ассасинке:  
—Асажж, я не буду просить тебя пойти со мной на «Зловещий». Ты уже сделала более, чем достаточно. Когда мы заберём на борт всех выживших, веди крейсер к республиканскому флагману _«Победоносный»_. Передайте главному адмиралу флота отправить подкрепление, если это возможно. Я найду Энакина и вернусь на Мандалор.  
— Мандалор? — переспросила она, после чего обернулась к нему, нахмурившись. Оби-Ван вздохнул:  
— Что решит ещё один поступок неповиновения? Я не позволю Дозору смерти лишить Сатин жизни, пока я в состоянии сделать хоть что-то, чтобы это предотвратить.

— Ты говоришь так, словно её гибель высечена в камне, — отмахнулась Асажж, закатив глаза, когда трос захватил спасательную капсулу. — Только, пожалуйста, не начинай снова свои россказни про путешествия во времени, Кеноби.  
Он посмотрел на неё, приятно удивлённый тем, что она вообще помнила их первый разговор столько лет назад:  
— Я не лгу. Это всё правда, Асажж. Именно поэтому я заранее знал, что Дуку свяжется с тобой и предложить стать ученицей ситха, его ученицей.  
Она нахмурилась, задумавшись над скрытым смыслом:  
— Тогда...  
— В моей прошлой жизни ты согласилась, — сказал Оби-Ван. Он провёл рукой по челюсти. — Мы постоянно сражались. Ты была воистину грозным противником. Но несмотря на многочисленные попытки меня убить, мне бы хотелось думать, что в конце мы стали союзниками. Вы с Восом...  
— Пожалуйста, только не говори мне, что я в итоге осталась с этим болваном, — сухо перебила дазомирка. Оби-Ван невольно улыбнулся. — Ты пожертвовала собой, чтобы спасти его, и стала одной из немногих, вернувшихся к Свету.

— Отвратительно, — длинным тонким пальцем Вентресс помассировала висок. На несколько секунд воцарилось молчание, после чего она спросила:  
— Кто ещё об этом знает?  
— Ты единственная, кому я рассказал, — признался джедай. — И я всё ещё не уверен, что ты мне веришь. — Он замолчал, чтобы посмотреть прямо ей в глаза. — Ты ведь мне веришь?  
Несколько ударов сердца она пристально смотрела ему в лицо, прежде чем медленно проговорить:   
— Всё же десять лет это слишком долго, чтобы цепляться за одну и ту же хохму, так что да, я верю в то, что ты думаешь, что говоришь правду. Пока.  
— Я не знаю, что делать дальше. Что бы я ни делал с тех пор, как появился здесь, в итоге это чаще оборачивалось катастрофой, и в целом ничего не изменилось к лучшему, — пробормотал Оби-Ван, совершая манёвр, чтобы подлететь ко второй спасательной капсуле. — Ну, вообще-то, далеко не всё, конечно. Ты ведь здесь со мной вместо того, чтобы похищать сына Джаббы, так что это можно считать за победу.  
Вентресс сморгнула:  
— Похищать что?  
— Сейчас это совсем неважно, — вздохнул Оби-Ван, — в прошлый раз Сатин умерла прямо у меня на глазах. Это чуть не привело меня к падению на Тёмную сторону. Я не думаю, что смогу вынести повторение этого и в этой жизни.

— Завязывай с драматизмом, джедай. Она ещё не умерла. Ты помнишь, кто это сделал?  
Оби-Ван кивнул.  
— Значит тебе нужно просто убить их раньше, как я предлагала, — продолжала Вентресс, спокойно глядя в поражённые глаза Кеноби, — пресеки угрозу в зародыше. До того, как это произойдёт.

— Кого убиваем? — раздался голос сзади. Они одновременно обернулись и увидели Падме с одним из солдат-клонов из батальона Энакина. Было не похоже, что её слишком встревожил их деловой разговор об убийстве,  
— Никого, — первым опомнился Оби-Ван, — но генерал Скайуокер будет первым в моём списке претендентов, как только я его освобожу.

— Я Денал, сэр, благодарю, что пришли нам на помощь, — заговорил клон, подойдя к ним в кокпите, — некоторые из моих братьев ранены, но мы всё ещё в состоянии помочь.  
— ... и драться, — промямлил Рекс, которого наполовину несли, наполовину вели Пятерня и клон, которого Оби-Ван не знал. Он взмахнул своей здоровой рукой, чуть не заехав Пятерне по лицу. Медицинский дроид с беспокойством маячил за спинами клонов, словно заботливая курица-наседка, но никто не обращал на него внимания.

— Разбирайся с ними сам, — решительно сказала Вентресс. — Я займусь второй капсулой.  
— Позвольте пойти с вами, Мастер Кеноби, — продолжал настаивать Денал, но Оби-Ван отрицательно покачал головой:  
— Нет, вы должны вернуться с Сенатором Амидалой и Мастером Пло Куном на «Победоносный».  
— Со всем возможным уважением, сэр, но мы не бросим нашего генерала, — твёрдо сказал Пятерня. Остальные солдаты Энакина поддержали его согласным бормотанием.  
— Вы его не бросаете, — терпеливо объяснил Оби-Ван. — Я найду, где держат генерала Скайуокера и Коди. У нас нет времени на долгие споры, солдат. Вы уже сделали достаточно, и другой ваш командир нуждается в срочной медицинской помощи.

— Я в порядке, — запротестовал Рекс, уронив голову на плечо другого клона. — Я всё ещё мо... могу стр... стрелять из бластера...  
— Но не должен, — возразил Оби-Ван, нахмурившись, — Энакин всегда так командует 501-ым?  
— Честно говоря, Генерал Скайуокер обычно намного хуже, — высказался солдат, поддерживающий Рекса слева. — Комета из 104-го, сэр.  
— Эй, только мы можем так говорить про нашего генерала, — резко осадил его Рекс.  
Кеноби сдержал вздох:  
— _Достаточно_. Коммандер Рекс, я приказываю вам немедленно обратиться к медицинскому дроиду. Никто из вас не идёт со мной, это решено.

— Ладно, вторая капсула пристыкована, — сказала Вентресс, поднявшись со своего сиденья и подойдя к спорящей группке. — Кто-нибудь из вас знает, как управлять этой штукой?   
Денал и Комета переглянулись и подняли руки.  
— Отлично, тогда двигайте к штурвалам, — распорядилась Вентресс. — Я иду с Кеноби.  
— Асажж, я сказал, что иду _один_ , — сердито сказал Оби-Ван. Все то и дело не обращали на него внимания, словно в том, что он говорит, не было ни грамма авторитета. Вентресс приподняла бровь:  
— Может мне лучше полететь и похитить сына Джаббы вместо этого?  
— Хорошо, — хмыкнул Оби-Ван, и заторопился, чтобы не отстать от широко шагающей наёмницы. — Но с этих пор я принимаю решения.  
— Как скажешь, Кеноби, — милостиво усмехнулась дазомирка.  
——————————  
— Погоди, этот туповатый сорвиголова станет самым опасным Повелителем ситхов во всей Галактике? — Вентресс громко фыркнула, когда они пробирались по коридору "Зловещего". — Ты меня разыгрываешь, Кеноби.  
— Вообще-то нет. Пожалуйста, говори тише, Асажж. Мне напомнить тебе, что бы на звездолёте сепаратистов? — очень серьёзно возразил джедай. Его крайне насторожило, что они так легко пробрались на борт «Зловещего». Они даже не столкнулись ни с одним боевым дроидом, с Гривусом или любой формой сопротивления после того, как посадили истребитель в пустом отсеке.

— Как это произошло? — Асажж замолкла и бросила на него крайне сомневающийся взгляд, как только они повернули за угол. — Когда он успел? Он ведь всё время пялится на твою задницу.  
— Энакин был совсем не такой в моей прошлой жизни, — отозвался Оби-Ван несколько неуклюже, стараясь не залиться румянцем в ответ на её грубое заявление, — он пал на Тёмную сторону из-за влияния Дарта Сидиуса и потому что он сбился с пути джедаев, когда тайно женился на Падме Амидале. После падения Энакин убил всех выживших джедаев и юнлингов в Храме. Когда я понял, что у меня есть шанс предотвратить эти трагедии, чтобы они не произошли...

— Ты перестарался, и теперь он вместо этого одержим тобой и хочет сотворить невообразимые, сексуальные вещи с твоим телом, — договорила она за него. — Не очень-то это по-джедайски, верно?  
— Пожалуйста, замолчи, — сказал ей Оби-Ван, обернувшись к ней с самым грозным взглядом.  
— Это правда, — возразила Вентресс, пожав плечами. — Знаешь, ещё ведь не поздно убить его или дать сепаратистам сделать это, пока Скайуокер не разрушил половину Галактики.  
Кеноби еле удержался от вздоха:  
— Давай пока попробуем что-нибудь менее радикальное, а убийство оставим как крайнюю меру, хорошо?

Он испытал почти облегчение, когда из пустого кордора до них донёсся приглушённый звук бегом приближающихся шагов. Они скользнули в тень. Оби-Ван потянулся через Силу вперёд и узнал присутствие Коди, пронизанное страхом и усталостью. Он схватил спутницу за запястье, чтобы удержать на месте, когда из коридора показался его бывший коммандер с расширенными глазами, покрытый потом и с кровоточащей поверхностной раной над левой бровью. В руке он сжимал украденный бластер.

— Магистр Кеноби?! — подпрыгнул Коди, когда Оби-Ван выскользнул из своего убежища, — Что во имя криффа вы здесь делаете?!  
— Это неважно, где Энакин? — спросил он быстро.  
— Мы выбрались из камер на нижней палубе, — пропыхтел клон-коммандер, схватившись за бок. — Генерал Скайуокер приказал мне вызвать подкрепление и обнаружить ионную пушку, пока он разберётся с графом Дуку и генералом Гривусом.  
— Дуку тоже здесь? — резко спросил Оби-Ван. Он бросил взгляд на Вентресс:  
— Смена планов, Асажж. Отправляйтесь вместе с Коди и разрушьте секретное оружие. Мне нужно остановить Энакина пока не поздно. — Он наклонился и прошептал ей на ухо:  
— Будь осторожна, сохрани всё сказанное между нами.  
— Не умри там, Кеноби, — сказала она жёстко. На этом они разделились, Оби-Ван пошёл в сторону, из которой появился Коди, а Вентресс и коммандер Энакина повернули в левый коридор.

По дороге ему пришлось разобраться с дюжиной или около того дроидов, преследовавших по пятам Коди, и он как раз пытался определить, куда ему двигаться дальше, когда справа от него раскрылись двери ангара, и металлический голос просипел:  
— _Ещё один джедай?_  
Оби-Ван обернулся и увидел знакомую фигуру генерала-киборга в дверном проёме. Как иронично, подумал он, когда Гривус извлёк два световых меча, что ему придётся столкнуться со «старым другом» таким образом. Кеноби поднял на изготовку свой меч. Что ж, он уже побеждал калишского военачальника, даже когда тот был вооружён четырьмя световыми мечами.  
— Ну привет, — сказал в ответ Оби-Ван, перетекая в боевую стойку любимого Соресу.  
___________________________________

_Энакин_

Он проехался по рядам боевых дроидов Сепаратистов, словно горячий нож сквозь масло, при встрече же с Гривусом и Дуку понял, что должен действовать с осторожностью. Но непрекращающиеся оскорбления и насмешки над его интеллектом уже начали конкретно действовать ему на нервы.

— Грубая сила без интеллекта, — прокомментировал быший учитель Квай-Гона, цокнув языком с насмешливым неодобрением. Он отправил Гривуса вслед за Коди в высокомерной уверенности, что справится с Энакином своими силами. Это окажется решающая ошибка ситха, потому что он был не намерен снова проиграть этому старику, как в их прошлую встречу.  
— Поверить не могу, что ты был учителем Квай-Гона, — с отвращением выплюнул Энакин, кружа вокруг старого графа. Дуку высокомерно задрал бровь:  
— Поверь мне, сопляк, я удивлён ничуть не меньше. Должно быть я выучил его недостаточно хорошо, раз он подумал, что ты будущее Ордена джедаев.

Энакин активировал световой меч:  
— Я тебе покажу будущее Ордена джедаев.  
— Дерзкое заявление от мальчишки, чьи союзники скоро будут уничтожены, — с презрением сказал граф Дуку. Энакин постарался сдержать себя, чтобы эти слова не задевали его. 501-му, наверняка, уже удалось отправить сообщение Оби-Вану, и Совет вышлет подкрепление сразу, как только они об этом узнают.   
— Столь вопиющее высокомерие. Но что ещё можно ожидать от джедая, — продолжал Дуку, — а теперь ты остался один, совершенно беспомощный. Возможно я буду к тебе милостив и дарую тебе быструю и безболезненную смерть.  
— Возможно, именно я окажу тебе милость, — прорычал Энакин, нанося мощный замах. Дуку рассмеялся, — резкий звук эхом отразился от стен холодного отсека, — когда он легко парировал его удар.  
— Ты силён, _Избранный_ , но грубая сила не равноценна мастерству.

Энакин вынужден был признать, что в боевом стиле старого графа присутствовало изящество, которого очень не хватало его современникам собратьям-джедаям.  
Иэн Дуку был худощавый, почти тощий, но окружающая аура казалось заполнила всё помещение. У Энакина начали потеть ладони, и его хватка на металлической рукояти его светового меча начала слабеть. Их дуэль продолжалась, а лицо Дуку оставалось всё так же бесстрастно. У Энакина в ушах уже стучал пульс от напряжения.

 _Сконцентрируйся, Эни_ , внезапно вспомнил он отрывок из того, чему его учил Квай-Гон. Успокаивающий голос его дорогого учителя пробился через глухой туман боли, наполнившей его голову, _почувствуй поток Живой силы, текущей сквозь и вокруг тебя, доверься ей, пусть она будет твоим проводником_.

В детстве Энакин часами просиживал под Великим деревом в саду Храма джедаев. Дерево предназначалось для тренировки юнлингов, но Квай-Гон считал это дерево важным проводником Живой Силы, и, будучи его падаваном, Энакин часто по полдня сидел под ним, усыпанный опавшими листьями, силясь достучаться до Силы тем способом, который так красноречиво описывал Учитель.

И сейчас у него получилось, знакомый прилив ясности наполнило его артерии и вены. Сердце остановило свою бешеную скачку и успокоилось. Он заблокировал следующую атаку графа и разрубил кусок трубы, который старый ситх швырнул в него Силой. Дуку сузил глаза:  
— Впечатляюще, Скайуокер. Ты первый, кому удалось вырваться из моего блока, но этого недостаточно, чтобы спастись.

Он поднял затянутую в перчатку руку, и Энакин тотчас почувствовал, как Сила сжимается вокруг его шеи. Невидимые пальцы выжимали остатки драгоценного воздуха из отчаянно протестующих лёгких. Энакин глухо зарычал, когда его противник приблизился.  
— Мой бывший ученик хорошо тебя обучил, мальчик. Квай-Гона очень огорчит твоя смерть.

Всё поле зрения Энакина заполнило ослепляющее сияние кроваво-красного клинка светового меча Дуку. Он не мог умереть так, слабым и беспомощным. Он пообещал Оби-Вану, что положит конец войне. Угасающим взором Скайуокер уловил краем глаза какое-то движение, а в следующее мгновение граф вскрикнул от неожиданной боли и освободил молодого джедая из удушающей Хватки Силы, упав от выстрела из бластера. Энакин сумел подняться на ноги, всё ещё задыхаясь и кашляя, и увидел Падме Амидалу с любимым бластером наизготовку в руке. Энакин недоверчиво сморгнул. У него начались галлюцинации от кислородного голодания мозга? Разве Сенатор не должна быть на Мандалоре с...

_О, нет._

Пол под ними резко накренился. Падме вскрикнула и потеряла равновесие. Энакин в последнюю минуту успел поймать её, обхватив за талию, но бластер выпал у неё из рук и улетел куда-то в дальний угол перехода.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Падме?! — спросил он её, перекрикивая скрежет сминаемого металла. Падме наклонилась к нему и крикнула в ответ:  
— Я пробралась на корабль Оби-Вана!

Как по команде, Оби-Ван и генерал Гривус ворвались через вход в ангар всё ещё в яростной схватке друг с другом. Гривус наотмашь и с такой силой ударил Оби-Вана одной из верхних конечностей, что его отбросило в сторону. Когда он, пошатнувшись, сумел подняться на ноги, то на его бежевом табарде остались красные пятна. Сердце Энакина подпрыгнуло. Оби-Ван был сильнейший из джедаев, кого он знал, и мог вытерпеть почти любую боль, но только потому что он мог, не значило, что он должен. Гнев закипел у Энакина под кожей. Этот гнев всегда жил в нём, но Учитель Квай-Гон заставил его научиться обуздывать взрывные порывы его мощи и обращаться к Живой силе, чтобы успокоиться и найти свой путь. Тонкий голос на краю сознания снова взывал к нему, дразня и искушая.

— Полагаешься на женщину, чтобы спасти свою жизнь, Скайуокер? — глумливо усмехнулся граф Дуку. — Я ожидал большего от Избранного. 

Он не мог, не должен был. Квай-Гон недвусмысленно и прямо запретил ему... но было бы так легко и просто сокрушить эти хрупкие старые кости Силой, так легко взять этот кроваво-красный световой меч и вонзить его прямо в центр груди Дуку и увидеть как угасает жизнь в...

— _ЭНАКИН, НЕТ!_

Горячие искры посыпались ему на кожу лёгкими покалываниями, когда Оби-Ван заблокировал его удар. Энакин отшатнулся, клинки двух световых мечей у него в руках прочертили обожжённые полосы в полу у него под ногами. Когда он успел забрать оружие у Дуку? Так тяжело было собраться с мыслями и вспомнить, когда у него по венам пульсировала ярость.  
— Я собираюсь закончить войну, как ты хотел, Оби-Ван! — огрызнулся Энакин, чьё негодование просочилось в голос. _Почему он этого не понимает?_  
— Только не так, — Оби-Ван покачал головой, — я не могу позволить тебе убить графа.  
— Отойди в сторону, — взмолился он, — позволь мне это сделать и положить конец его жалкой жизни, этим можно спасти бесчисленные жизни других, Оби-Ван.

— Убийство графа Дуку не остановит смерти других, оно только ускорит их кончину, — возразил Кеноби прерывающимся от изнеможения голосом, — ты ускользаешь, Энакин. Не поддавайся искушениям Тёмной стороны. — Он протянул руку и положил ладонь ему на щеку жестом до боли знакомым и ласковым. Энакин чувствовал его любовь по их Узам. Закрыв глаза, молодой джедай тихо выдохнул:  
— Ты не должен был прилетать. Я должен был всё здесь закончить и вернуться к тебе свободным человеком.  
— Ты всегда был свободный человек, — тихо сказал ему Оби-Ван, заправляя прядь волос ему за ухо.

Энакин посмотрел прямо в его добрые глаза:  
— Как я могу быть свободным, если не свободен любить?  
Печаль скользнула по привлекательному лицу Оби-Вана:  
— Эни...  
— Ты благоразумный джедай, Кеноби. Граф в обмен на твоего драгоценного сенатора. Отпусти графа и я сохраню вам жизни и отпущу вас, — разнёсся голос Гривуса над полуразрушенным переходом. Калишский генерал выбрался из кучи обломков, которые на него обрушил Кеноби, и когтистой конечностью схватил Падме за шею.  
— Энакин, ты не можешь...

Он отмахнулся от предупреждения Оби-Вана и повернулся лицом к Гривусу. Сила вокруг него завибрировала от мощи, заклокотавшей у него под кожей. Энакин деактивировал свой световой меч и посмотрел прямо в золотистые глаза Гривуса.  
— Ситх... — только и успел произнести его противник прежде чем Энакин схватил его за горло Силой гнева и вырвал Падме из хватки Гривуса. Потеряв равновесие, Сенатор упала на пол, но он перешагнул через неё. Сепаратистский генерал был всё ещё крепко зажат в его хватке Силы. Ярко-красный клинок светового меча пульсировал в такт биению его сердца. Скайуокер поднял оружие и победно ухмыльнулся Гривусу. Лёгким движением кисти он по воздуху бросил Гривуса навстречу себя и нанизал его на алый клинок. Энакин отбросил безжизненный остов генерала-киборга в сторону и повернулся лицом к лицу с Дуку. Эта нелепая война скоро закончится, он будет свободен и сможет...

Но графа Дуку нигде не было видно. Нет, этого не могло быть. Тот, кто был для него дороже всего, не предал бы его таким образом.  
— Это было необходимо, Энакин, — тяжело дыша, признёс Оби-Ван, стоя между ним и убегающим Повелителем ситхов, — граф должен остаться жив.  
Ослепляющая ярость накрыла молодого джедая в мгновение ока. Энакин рыкнул, бездумно и по-звериному, и Силой вздёрнул старшего джедая высоко в воздух.  
— Энакин! — вскрикнула Падме срывающимся голосом. На секунду лицо Оби-Вана словно размылось, и вместо него Энакин увидел тонкие черты её залитого слезами лица, когда Оби-Ван начал царапать руками горло.   
_Ты разбиваешь мне сердце_ , откуда-то издалека донеслось до Энакина эхом по Силе.  
Звездолёт снова сильно тряхнуло. Он покачнулся, когда ещё один взрыв сотряс «Зловещий». Дуку снова улизнёт от него, если Энакин ничего не предпримет, чтобы его остановить. Он отшвырнул Оби-Вана и погнался за ситхом.  
  
В этот раз он не подведёт. 

——————————  
Сепаратистский звездолёт вокруг Энакина разваливался на части, но Сила создала вокруг него непроницаемый щит и через лабиринт бесконечных коридоров вывела к частному ангару Дуку как раз вовремя, чтобы он увидел, как солнечная яхта Дуку взлетает со «Зловещего». Граф был так близко. Через узкий транспаристиловый смотровой иллюминатор Энакин мог разобрать бледный искажённый силуэт бывшего учителя Квай-Гона. У него было максимум четыре секунды, прежде чем яхта уйдёт в гиперпррстранство. Обычный джедай не смог бы не дать Дуку сбежать, но Скайуокер не был обычный джедай.

Он поднял руку и изо всех сил сконцентрировался. Его тело яростно протестовало от боли и изнеможения, но он безжалостно заставил себя терпеть. Шли секунды. Корабль Дуку оставался на месте, заблокированный в лимбе между двумя векторами: работающими двигателями и притяжением Силы Энакина. Мучительно медленно, но звездолёт Дуку начал притягиваться ближе и ближе к погибающему флагману.  
— Энакин, отпусти Силу! — крикнул кто-то издалека. — Иначе ты убьёшь себя!  
— Я смогу! — ещё никогда Энакин ни в чём не был так уверен в своей жизни. В этот раз Дуку не уйти от него. Он сможет...

Внезапно его левая рука взорвалась болью, концентрация Энакина разлетелась вдребезги, и он упал на колени. Яхта тотчас прибавила скорости и исчезла, уйдя в гиперпространство. Сильные ладони обхватили Энакина за плечи и прижали к крепкой груди. А чувства Энакина в Силе заполнило до боли знакомое присутствие его Учителя.

— Сконцентрируйся, Энакин, — твёрдо, но ласково произнёс Квай-Гон, — не поддавайся Тьме. Вернись ко мне, дитя.  
— Учитель? — за те месяцы, что Джинн был прикован к постели, он стал тенью прежнего себя, но его ярко-голубые глаза были всё те же. Энакин почувствовал, как слёзы затуманивают его зрение, когда он выдавил из себя:  
— Оби-Ван, кажется, я причинил ему боль... я не мог остановиться... Он, Оби-Ван в порядке?  
— Будет в порядке, — уклончиво ответил Квай-Гон, — мы должны уходить. «Зловещий» разрушается.  
— Я не могу уйти без Оби-Вана и Падме, — упрямо сказал Энакин, с усилием поднявшись на ноги. И тотчас чуть не потерял сознание от кинжально острого приступа боли в левой руке. Но его рука была цела за исключением нескольких лёгких ожогов и порезов, а эта боль была ужасна и пронизывала насквозь.  
— Мы встретимся с ними в истребителе, — объяснил ему Джинн, беря на себя часть веса своего бывшего падавана, пока у Энакина снова не подогнулись колени. — Я вылетел с Корусанта сразу, как только обо всём узнал.

— Ты видел его? Оби-Ван... — невнятно бормотал Энакин, упрямо цепляясь за ускользающее сознание, пока его бывший Учитель почти тащил его за собой. — Я должен извиниться. Я...  
Всё, что он хотел ещё сказать, застряло у него в горле, когда он увидел бессознательное тело на руках у Асажж Вентресс, и кроваво-красное месиво на светлых традиционных одеяниях Оби-Вана.  
— Энакин, сейчас ты ничем не сможешь ему помочь, — вероятнее всего, только железная хватка Квай-Гона у него вокруг пояса не дала ему попытаться доковылять до своего раненого возлюбленного, — мы должны улететь! Чем скорее мы привезём Оби-Вана к медикам, тем меньше вероятность, что будет нужна ампутация.  
— Ампутация? — воскликнул Энакин, следом за Учителем поднимаясь в неповреждённый истребитель.

— Он вытолкнул меня из-под обрушившихся на нас обломков, — объяснила Падме дрожащим голосом. Сердце Энакина наполнила вина. Если бы он не был так поглощён яростью, то защитил бы Падме, и Оби-Ван бы не пострадал.  
— Это моя вина, — выдавил Энакин. Он почувствовал это через соединяющие их Узы. Боль у него в руке была болью Оби-Вана.  
— Да, твоя, — огрызнулась Вентресс, устраивая Оби-Вана на самодельной койке. Её туника и белая броня Коди были испачканы красным. — Теперь начинай всё исправлять и вывези нас с этого грёбаного боевого крейсера, Скайуокер.  
——————————  
Энакин сам вынес Оби-Вана из истребителя на руках, очень бережно, чтобы не потревожить драгоценную ношу. Солдаты-клоны заранее оборудовали одну из кают в медотсеке на «Победоносном» для дроидов. Он оставил Оби-Вана с ними и сразу после этого заперся в ближайшем освежителе. Залитый кровью Оби-Вана он наклонился над крошечной раковиной, и его вырвало той скудной пищей, которая попала ему в желудок за последнее время. Руки у него бесконтрольно тряслись, когда он сполз по стене на пол и уткнулся лицом в колени.  
Энакин не знал, сколько он так просидел, но наконец его нашёл Квай-Гон, и после недолгих уговоров он сумел убедить его переодеться в чистые одежды и позволить мед-дроиду себя осмотреть.

— Разве ты не должен помогать другим вместо того, чтобы слоняться здесь? — спросил Энакин язвительно, когда мед-дроид забрызгал бакта-спреем кровоточащую рану у него на линии роста волос.  
— Мастер Кеноби не единственный раненый на борту, — отозвался дроид, — у вас серьёзное сотрясение мозга, генерал Скайуокер.  
— Я в порядке, — отмахнулся Энакин, проигнорировав то, как Квай-Гон неодобрительно поджал губы, — когда я смогу увидеть его, Учитель?  
— Когда его состояние будет стабильно, Энакин, и ни минутой раньше, — ответил Джинн. — Терпение. Оби-Ван в хороших руках.   
Лицо его бывшего Учителя приняло нехарактерное для него суровое выражение:  
— Я знаю, ты к нему привязан, Эни, но даже я не могу одобрить этот уровень нездоровой одержимости.

Негодование вспыхнуло глубоко во внутренностях Энакина и он спрыгнул со смотрового стола:  
— Вы уже не в том положении, чтобы что-то не одобрять, Мастер Джинн. Я уже не ваш падаван.  
— Ты изменился, Энакин, — заметил Квай-Гон после паузы. Прежде чем он успел добавить что-то ещё, двери с шипением открылись, и в каюту вошёл Мастер Пло Кун и сказал:  
— Квай-Гон, Совет хотел бы переговорить с тобой и Энакином.  
— Скажите им, что я отдыхаю, — отрезал Энакин. Он прошёл мимо двоих хмурых мастеров-джедаев и пошёл к запертым дверям операционной, где сейчас был Оби-Ван. Каждая мышца в его теле громко протестовала, но Энакин проигнорировал огнём разливающуюся по телу боль и сел ждать.

——————————

В конце концов, руку пришлось ампутировать. Она была слишком повреждена, чтобы её можно было спасти. Теперь вместо руки у него был дюрастиловый протез — рудиментарный эндоскелет, лучшее, что можно было собрать из материалов доступных на борту «Победоносного». На Корусанте протез Оби-Вана нужно будет довести до ума, снабдив подобающим внешним покрытием.

Энакин сглотнул щипуче-горячие слёзы. На Оби-Ване этот протез выглядел ужасно неуместно. Если бы Энакин мог вернуться назад во времени, то с радостью поменялся бы с ним местами. Показатели жизнедеятельности старшего джедая были стабильны, но чрезмерное напряжение, которому подвергался его организм последние несколько недель, привело к распространению тяжёлой инфекции от полузажившей раны от выстрела из бластера. Вероятнее всего Кеноби получил её во время миссии на Мандалоре.

— Энакин...

Он резко повернул голову при звуке своего имени. Оби-Ван открыл глаза, но его взгляд был расфокусирован, волосы смоклись от лихорадочного пота и липли к голове. Энакин бросился к нему и осторожно взял его за руку. Кожа на ощупь была обжигающе горяча.  
— Я здесь, Оби-Ван. Мне так жаль, — прошептал он, пытаясь хотя бы немного успокоить и безмолвно попросить прощения по их Связи. Энакин совсем не ожидал, что старший джедай резко отшатнётся от него с искажённым от страха бледным лицом.  
— Вэйдер, нет, — он вывернулся из рук Энакина, и от резкого движения на белых повязках, охватывающих его грудную клетку, тотчас проступили алые пятна. — Ты не можешь его забрать, Дарт, он не твой!  
— Оби-Ван, это я, Энакин, — попытался объяснить он, но Оби-Ван словно и не слышал его. От волн липкого страха и душевной муки, исходивших от Оби-Вана, Скайуокеру стало трудно дышать.  
— Ты не обманешь меня, забрав его лицо, — прошептал Оби-Ван, — ты не запятнаешь его память,

Дверь в медотсек с шипением открылась, Энакин обернулся и увидел там своего Учителя. Его затопило облегчением, когда Квай-Гон приблизился к ним в несколько быстрых шагов. Оби-Ван продолжал нести чепуху:  
— Татуин, я должен вернуться к Люку, я нужен ему...

 _Кто во имя всех звёзд был этот Люк?_ В истерике думал Энакин, пока его бывший Учитель ласковыми руками укладывал Оби-Вана обратно на кровать.  
— Бен, успокойся. Люк в безопасности, тебе нужно отдохнуть, — пробормотал Квай-Гон, усаживаясь на край кровати и притягивая бывшего ученика в свои объятия. Оби-Ван охотно подчинился, на его лице были написаны удивление и шок, когда он увидел бывшего Учителя.  
 _Почему Квай-Гон называл его Бен? Что вообще происходит?_

— Учитель, вы ведь мертвы, — произнёс Оби-Ван с явным недоверием. Энакин сморгнул. Должно быть, его старший товарищ бредил, но он заметил, что лицо Квай-Гона исказила гримаса душевной боли, когда он успокаивающе произнёс:  
— Боюсь, что ещё нет.  
К ужасу Скайуокера глаза Оби-Вана наполнились слезами:  
— Я подвёл его, Учитель.  
Он смотрел на всё это в ошеломлённом недоумении. За все годы, что он его знал, Энакин ни разу не видел, чтобы Оби-Ван проронил хоть слезу даже в самой ужасной ситуации.  
— Эни, — голос бывшего Учителя вернул Скайуокера в настоящее. Оби-Ван лежал, так уткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи Квай-Гона, что это не могло быть удобно ни тому ни другому, а в кулаке он смял тунику Квай-Гона. Лицо Квай-Гона оставалось так же безмятежно, когда он ему велел:  
— Оставь нас.  
— Но...  
— Я знаю, ты сбит с толку, но тебе нужно уйти. Сейчас, Энакин. — Сталь в голосе Квай-Гона снова заставила его почувствовать себя непослушным падаваном. Энакин прикусил губу и кивнул. Лицо Джинна несколько смягчилось, и Энакин почувствовал безмолвное извинение своего бывшего Учителя по их остаточной Связи Силы.  
— В... Вэйдер, — продолжал Оби-Ван настойчиво, — мы должны его остановить!  
— Его здесь нет, Бен. Отдыхай, ты в безопасности, — повторял и успокаивал своего бывшего падавана Джинн, когда Энакин закрывал за собой двери на замок. Он не понимал бОльшую часть того, что наговорил в бреду Оби-Ван, но одно он понял точно — где-то там был ещё один Повелитель ситхов.

Дарт Вэйдер.


	11. Chapter 11

_Оби-Ван_

_Земля была насквозь пропитана влагой._  
 _Шаги Оби-Вана оставляли круги на мелководье, то и дело разбивая отражение человека на гладкой поверхности воды. У этого отражения было его лицо, только старше и изнурённее, чем сейчас. В воздухе был разлит лёгкий запах моря, но Оби-Ван не мог различить очертания местности за плотным опалесцирующим туманом. Он не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь бывал на такой планете. Это не было воспоминание из прошлого._  
 _Он издалека услышал тяжёлый плеск приближающихся шагов. Волны заколыхались у его лодыжек, смачивая поношенную кожу сапог. Звук множества шагов был слишком чёткий и слаженный — нельзя было усомниться, что к нему приближается не армейское соединение. Поэтому он ничуть не удивился, когда из тумана выступили клоны. В скудном свете этого мира их доспехи поблескивали, словно выбеленные кости, но вот закутанная в плащ чёрная фигура во главе взвода..._  
 _— Энакин? — услышал он свой голос._  
 _Его глаза были всё того же идеального оттенка синевы, но вот выражение лица..._  
 _— Схватить его, — скомандовал Энакин, активировав свой световой меч. Полумрак прорезало холодное сияние синего плазменного клинка, и клоны как один двинулись в сторону Оби-Вана. Он поднял руку, чтобы защитить глаза от бьющего в лицо света, вот только это не была рука самого Оби-Вана, не могла быть... А его уже окружили, жёсткие затянутые в перчатки пальцы, словно стальные оковы сомкнулись у него на руках и шее. Мир потерял равновесие, резко покачнулся, и Оби-Ван канул вниз в тёмную воду._  
Он проснулся с приглушенным криком на губах, задыхаясь и чувствуя, как щиплет от пота заживающую рану в боку. Оби-Ван всё ещё чувствовал горьковатый привкус морской соли, заполнившей его рот и лёгкие. Этот сон был так реален. Он провёл дрожащей рукой по лицу и застыл.  
Его рука.  
Вместо руки у него была серебристо-чёрная металлическая конструкция, которую он привык ассоциировать с протезом, заменившим руку Энакина. Оби-Ван успел отметить свежие шрамы, иссекающие кожу в месте стыка плоти и металла, но тут кто-то коснулся его и ласково положил руку на дюрастастиловый протез. Подняв глаза, он увидел серьёзное лицо Квай-Гона.  
— Учитель, вы проснулись. Энакин, он... — начал Оби-Ван голосом хриплым от долгого молчания. Последнее, что он помнил, это золотистая дымка, заволакивающая синеву глаз Энакина.   
— Он не пал на Тёмную сторону, — ответил Джинн, задумчиво глядя ему в глаза, — но должен признать, он был близок к этому.  
— Сколько уже я здесь лежу? — спросил Оби-Ван, оглядываясь. Он становился печально знаком с внутренним убранством Залов исцеления.  
— Четыре дня, — ответил Квай-Гон, — три из которых Энакин просидел под твоей дверью, после того, как я запретил ему входить, Оби-Ван.   
Он задумчиво потёр подбородок, пронзительный взгляд его голубых глаз был устремлён на бледное лицо бывшего ученика:  
— Или мне лучше называть тебя Бен?   
Оби-Ван сморгнул, он совершенно растерялся:  
— Что?  
Выражение лица Квай-Гона осталось так же безмятежно, когда он спокойно объяснил:  
— Ты достаточно рассказал о своём прошлом, пока я лежал в этих же залах.  
— Вы всё слышали? — поражённо выдохнул Кеноби. — Как?  
— Не всё, — покачал головой Квай-Гон, — но я услышал достаточно. Сила действует загадочными путями, мой бывший падаван. Я верю в то, что она пыталась что-то мне показать в снах, странные места давно забытых стран и королевств, Орден джедаев прошлого. — Он похлопал Оби-Вана по плечу. — Ты в одиночку нёс громадную ношу.  
Оби-Ван сглотнул образовавшийся в горле колючий ком и попытался заговорить, но у него ничего не вышло.  
— Хватит, Оби-Ван, — решительно продолжал его наставник, — тебе больше не придётся идти по этому пути в одиночку.  
— Я запутался, Мастер Квай-Гон, — наконец выдавил он из себя, чувствуя, как горячо защипало у него в глазах, — как бы я ни старался удержать Энакина на стороне Света, кажется, что ничего не получается.  
— И всё же его любовь к тебе с каждым днём становится только сильнее, — отозвался Джинн. Он вынул что-то у себя из кармана и положил на кровать. — Думаю, это принадлежит тебе.  
Это оказался амулет, который для него вырезал Энакин много лет назад.  
— Но в этом-то и проблема, не так ли? — задумчиво проговорил он, бездумно глядя на отблески солнечного света на полустёртых рунах. Оби-Ван думал о Сатин, о том как долго, не смотря на все старания, он не мог смыть запах её крови со своей кожи после атаки Дозора смерти на Мандалоре; об Энакине у себя во снах, о том Энакине, который стоял во главе целой армии клонов, синеглазый, целый и здоровый, но полный ненависти к Оби-Вану. — Это нездоровое влечение между нами противоречит самой сути философии и мировоззрения джедаев.  
Так чувствовала себя Падме? Маленькой луной на орбите могучей планеты, бессильной противостоять силе притяжения любви Энакина? Но он был не Падме. Он должен быть старше, мудрее и опытнее, так ведь? Если и был у кого-то шанс бороться и противостоять, то у него.  
— Ты знаешь, что я не согласен со взглядами Совета джедаев на любовь, и всё же должен признать, что меня тревожит его неприкрытая одержимость тобой, Оби-Ван, — вздохнул Джинн. — Мальчик стал гораздо более могущественным, чем я мог предполагать, и боюсь, что это уже привело к тяжёлым последствиям. — Он с явным намёком посмотрел на протез Оби-Вана.  
— Пустое, — отмахнулся Оби-Ван. — Я бы жизнь отдал за то, чтобы не дать ему пасть на Тёмную сторону.  
— Все эти годы ты основывал свои действия в ожидании неминуемого Падения Энакина, ты ведь даже возможности не допускал, что наш Энакин не падёт, — заговорил Квай-Гон, — мальчик, которого ты знаешь сейчас, это не тот страшный Повелитель ситхов, с которым ты сражался и от которого столько лет защищал его детей. — Его бывший учитель ласково положил ему руку на плечо. — Ты должен отпустить призраков прошлого, Оби-Ван. А то мы так же потеряем этого Энакина.  
Он склонил голову:  
— Конечно, Учитель.  
— Теперь к более насущным проблемам, — Джинн с неохотой поднялся на ноги, — Совет хочет обсудить с нами нарушение приказов, я например позаимствовал истребитель Мастера Фисто без его и Совета разрешения.  
— О нет, — чуть ли не простонал Кеноби и с гримасой медленно поднялся на ноги. Судя по чувствительности от натяжения кожи и мышц, раны у него на животе затянулись и оставили после себя шрамы.  
— Боюсь, только самого Кита позабавило это происшествие, — вздохнул Квай-Гон, открывая ему дверь. Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Улыбка Джинна была полна смирения. У Оби-Вана сложилось чёткое ощущение, что его Учитель точно знает, что ждёт его бывшего ученика.

——————————

Оби-Ван понял, что его предположения были верны, как только они вошли в зал Совета, где уже собрались двенадцать магистров. Энакин, который по иронии случая занял кресло, в котором в прошлой жизни сидел Оби-Ван, сделал было движение, увидев их, встать, но не успел — его остановил суровый взгляд Саэси Тиина, присутствовавшего на заседании в виде голопроекции. Оби-Ван понимал, что Энакину отчаянно хотелось с ним поговорить по их Связи, но он настолько укрепил свои ментальные щиты, что даже Вэйдер с трудом бы их преодолел. Из-за жаркого взгляда Энакина у Оби-Вана сильно билось сердце, когда он уважительно поклонился сидящим магистрам-джедаям, следя за тем, чтобы его дюрастиловая рука оставалась скрытой длинным рукавом.  
Он знал, что они проголосуют за его исключение из Ордена ещё до того, как Йода успел открыть рот, и только Оби-Ван подумал, что он вот-вот онемеет к боли до бесчувственности...  
— Герцогиня Криз и её пацифистский режим пали. Члены её сената были казнены, а их тела развешаны в публичных местах на всеобщее обозрение граждан Мандалора. — Вздохнула голопроекция Мастера Кота. Его батальон всё ещё вёл боевые действия с армией Сепаратистов на Внешнем кольце. — Ваши безрассудные действия стоили нам потенциальной Республиканской заставы, и к тому же весьма ценной, Кеноби.  
Пол закачался у него под ногами.  
— Достаточно, Мастер Кот, — отрезал Энакин. Он сидел на самом краю кресла, вцепившись в подлокотники побелевшими от напряжения пальцами. — Во-первых, это я вышел на связь с мастером Кеноби. Вина прежде всего на мне...  
— И всё же в соответствии с записью стенограммы от дроида-астромеханика, известного как R4, вы обратились не конкретно к нему с просьбой всё бросить и мчаться к вам на помощь, — перебила его Шаак Ти. — Совет джедаев чётко предупредил Мастера Кеноби о последствиях нарушения приказов.  
— Неоднократно предуждали его, — пробормотал Йода, нахмурившись.  
— Герцогиня, — пробормотал Оби-Ван, глядя в пол, — её тело обнаружили среди погибших?  
— Её не нашли, — понизив голос, ответил Пло, — вскоре после того, как вы с сенатором Амидалой покинули Мандалор, террористическая группа известная как Дозор смерти нанесла удар. Под предводительством ассасина Джанго Фетта они быстро свергли пацифистское правительство и взяли под контроль планету.  
Оби-Ван взглянул вверх:  
— Джанго Фетт выжил?  
— По всей видимости ему удалось обмануть смерть на Джеонозисе, и он снова служит под началом Сепаратистов, — наконец заговорил Квай-Гон, который до этого стоял в стороне и рта не раскрывал.  
— К слову о графе, — заговорил Ки-Ади-Мунди, также присутствующий на Совете в виде голопроекции. Он наклонился в своём кресле вперёд, — Скайуокер сообщил, что вы не дали ему уничтожить Дуку и активно содействовали побегу Повелителя ситхов.  
Энакин с негодованием вскочил на ноги:  
— Что? Я ничего не говорил Совету о...  
— _Сядьте, генерал Скайуокер,_ — сказал Мастер Мунди тоном мягким, но преисполненным угрозы, — Верховный Канцлер приходил к нам после вашей вчерашней встречи и поделился своими опасениями касательно произошедшего.  
Вся кровь отлила от лица молодого джедая, и он рухнул обратно в кресло.  
— У тебя самого есть что нам сказать? — требовательно спросил Йода, и двенадцать пар глаз устремили свои взгляды на Оби-Вана.  
— Это не достойно джедаев, — ответил он негромко.  
— Затягивать эту жестокую войну тоже не достойно джедаев, — возразила голопроекция Ади Галлии, — и пусть Совет осуждает его методы, но у генерала Скайуокера был реальный шанс значителььно ослабить могущество Сепаратистов. Единственная причина, по которой ему это не удалось, это ваше вмешательство.  
Кеноби нахмурился:  
— Я не работаю втайне на графа Дуку, если вы это подразумеваете, мастер Галлиа.  
— Нет, если бы это было так, то вы бы здесь не стояли, иастер Кеноби, — сурово произнёс Саэси Тиин, — и всё же Совет находит, что ваше поведение стало крайне подозрительно.  
Согласное бормотание разнеслось по залу. Оби-Ван чуть повернулся и встретился глазами с мрачным взглядом бывшего учителя, но по лицу Квай-Гона ничего нельзя было прочесть. Йода постучал концом своей трости по полу и обратился ко всем:  
— Голосованием решать судьбу мастера Кеноби мы будем.  
— Нет! — яростно выразил было своё несогласие Энакин, но Оби-Ван сам пресёк его. Он в первый раз с начала Совета посмотрел молодому джедаю в глаза и увидел, какое мучение отражается в этих чистых синих озёрах. Оби-Ван нежно ему улыбнулся и отрицательно покачал головой. Затем, расправив плечи и выпрямив спину, он обернулся к мужчинам и женщинам, которых он так старался защитить.  
— Я принимаю судьбу, какую определит для меня Орден джедаев, — произнёс он ровным тоном.  
Его участь была решена большинством голосов, восемь против трёх. Без Йоды, который не участвовал в голосовании, только Пло Кун, Кит Фисто и Энакин проголосовали против,  
Оби-Ван понимал, что он должен чувствовать большее огорчение по поводу их решения, но он чувствовал только опустошённое безразличие. И, что было странно, облегчение. Словно спали оковы, приковывающие его к одному месту, а с ними с него сняли груз мира с его плеч.  
— Очень хорошо, — он снова поклонился магистрам и, коротко кивнув Джинну, покинул зал Совета.

——————————

— Что будешь делать? — спросила Вентресс.  
Они сидели на подоконнике возле апартаментов Падме. Отсюда Оби-Ван видел сияющие в свете солнца Корусанта светлые стены Храма джедаев. Он не сомневался, что Энакин, скорее всего, переворачивает там всё вверх дном, разыскивая его, но для Оби-Вана была невыносима сама мысль встретиться сейчас с ним лицом к лицу.   
Бывшая ассасинка вручила ему причудливой формы стеклянную бутыль, внутри которой плескалось что-то явно алкогольное. Кеноби сделал большой глоток и поморщился, когда огненная жидкость обожгла ему горло:  
— Пока не знаю. Служение Ордену это всё, что я знаю, Асажж.  
— Орден джедаев очень переоценён, Кеноби, — она закатила глаза, — твоя жизнь стала бы гораздо увлекательнее, если бы ты перестал загонять себя в недостижимые стандарты, придуманные культом космических монахов.  
— Они моя семья, — ответил Оби-Ван, грустно покачав головой, — и были с тех пор, как я себя помню.  
— Возможно тебе следует подумать о том, чтобы завести новую семью, — заметила дазомирка, отлипая от окна и присаживаясь рядом с ним. — Я могла бы организовать тебе приятную хорошо оплачиваемую работу охотника за головами.  
— И как бы ты это сделала? — полюбопытствовал Оби-Ван, сделав ещё глоток. Она задержала его взгляд и усмехнулась.  
— У меня много связей, джедайчик.  
— _Как негигиенично,_ — хмыкнул он, чуть улыбнувшись в ответ на её громкое, очень неженственное фырканье.  
— Я больше не джедай, — добавил Оби-Ван, словно говоря сам с собой. Он рассеяно потёр культю руки выше протеза, чувствуя фантомную боль там, где самой руки уже не было. Он не мог не подумать, чувствовал ли Энакин потерю конечности так же остро. Только к лучшему, что в этой жизни мальчику не придётся испытывать такую мучительную боль. Оби-Ван предположил, что это было своего рода наказание. В конце концов, он ведь оставил в прошлой жизни Энакина умирать на Мустафаре.  
Падме выдернула его из невесёлых мыслей, выглянув из двери апартаментов:  
— Оби-Ван, пришёл Мастер Квай-Гон.  
И на самом деле, когда Оби-Ван вышел с Вентресс в гостиную молодого сенатора, то увидел стоявшего там Квай-Гона. Он подтолкнул Асажж локтем, когда она окинула высокую фигуру Квай-Гона оценивающе-одобрительным взглядом. Тот в ответ на её взгляд приподнял бровь, а Оби-Ван в это время боролся с сильным желанием вздохнуть.   
— Мисс Вентресс, я думаю, раньше у нас всё не было времени представиться друг другу, как положено, — вежливо начал Джинн, но она небрежным жестом отмела эти формальности.  
— Не нужно. Вот этот постоянно о тебе говорит.  
— Понятно, — в углах глаз Квай-Гона собрались морщинки-смешинки, когда он посмотрел Асажж Вентресс в глаза. — Мне всё же хотелось бы поблагодарить вас за участие в возвращении Энакина и сохранение Оби-Вана в относительной целости и сохранности.  
Оби-Ван уныло покачал головой:  
— Чрезвычайно смешно, Учитель.  
— Могу я на время его у вас забрать, леди? — спросил Джинн. — Нам нужно многое обсудить.  
Асажж зевнула, словно лот-кошка, и грациозно опустилась на диван:  
— Милости прошу.  
Солнце клонилось к закату, и маленький рынок недалеко от резиденции Падме бурлил жизнью и едой. Оби-Ван пробирался через толпу веселящихся детей, уставших родителей и случайного дипломата, с любовью рассматривая все детали и каждую мелочь.  
— Какие планы? — спросил Квай-Гон, когда они прошли рынок и подошли к лендспидеру, в который Оби-Ван со вздохом уселся:  
— Пока ещё не уверен.  
— Возможно, пришло нам время поискать ответы за пределами Ордена джедаев, — в задумчивости погладил подбородок Квай-Гон. Он завёл транспортное средство и выбрал заданные координаты Храма джедаев.   
— Нам? — резко обернулся к бывшему учителю Кеноби.  
— Ты ждал, что я оставлю тебя на съедение волкам, Оби-Ван?  
— Мастер Квай-Гон, я... — его голос сорвался от эмоций, в глазах защипало, а старший джедай безмятежно смотрел на него в ответ. Оби-Ван тяжело сглотнул, — пожалуйста, скажите, что вы не ушли из Ордена из-за меня.  
— Я уже говорил тебе, Оби-Ван, я не оставлю тебя одного, — сказал Джинн твёрдо. — Не будь так строг к себе. Моё решение покинуть ряды джедаев было лишь вопросом времени.  
— Почему? — не мог не спросить Оби-Ван.  
— А вот это длинная история, которую я расскажу в другой раз, — ответил Джинн после паузы. — Пусть мой бывший Учитель и посвятил себя самому радикальному направлению, которое смог найти, но в нём всё ещё есть Свет. Я это видел. Дуку обратился к Тёмной стороне не ради могущества, он разочаровался в джедаях из-за их вовлечённости в дела коррумпированого Сената и потерял веру в Орден джедаев.  
— Он знает, — Оби-Ван наклонился и с пылом продолжил, — Дуку это единственный путь предотвратить...  
— Не здесь, — перебил его Квай-Гон, взглядом заставив его замолчать, — мы поговорим об этом сразу, как только я буду уверен, что нас никто не подслушает.  
Оби-Ван кивнул. Между ними воцарилось молчание. Спидер уже приближался к Храму, когда он спросил:  
— Но куда мы полетим?  
— В легендах говорится о древней планете, на которой зародился Орден джедаев. У меня были видения о ней, — негромко ответил старший джедай. — Мы могли бы начать с неё, а потом посмотрим, куда поведёт нас Сила.  
Это было сказано так в духе Квай-Гон Джинна, что Оби-Ван почти улыбнулся, но радость испарилась сразу, как ему в голову пришла следующая мысль:  
— Но как же Энакин? Вы разве не останетесь ради него?  
— Я научил Энакина всему, что мог и знал, — отозвался Джинн, выбираясь из лендспидера, и очень знакомым жестом опустил Оби-Вану руку на плечо, как он часто делал в бытность его падаваном. — Я уверен, что в данный момент тебе я нужен больше.  
Кеноби посмотрел в его добрые голубые глаза, чувствуя, как его заполняет горячая волна виноватого облегчения. Казалось, что он целую жизнь назад последний раз стоял вот так, окружённый умиротворяющим присутствием своего бывшего учителя. С Квай-Гон Джинном на его стороне у них было гораздо больше шансов остановить Дарта Сидиуса и выполнение Приказа 66.  
— Кроме того, Совет любезно назначил ему падавана, — заговорил Квай-Гон, пока они шли в жилые комнаты Оби-Вана, чтобы собрать его скудные пожитки перед тем как покинуть планету. — Я слышал, что она юнлинг, которую нашёл и привёз в храм Мастер Пло. Он спросил меня, одобряю ли я их решение. Я ответил, что да.  
У Оби-Вана расширились глаза, когда он понял, о ком говорит его бывший учитель.  
 _Асока Тано._  
— Ему будет полезно примерить на себя роль учителя, — произнёс Квай-Гон, открывая дверь, за которой обнаружился... хмурый Энакин Скайуокер. Молодой джедай ждал их, стоя в кухне, а рядом с ним на обеденном столе лежал помятый рюкзак. Оби-Ван порывисто вздохнул стоило ему увидеть Энакина.  
— Я иду с вами, — сказал Энакин, закидывая рюкзак на плечо. — Мне всё равно, даже если бы мне дали место Грандмастера Йоды в Совете. Это не важно. Я не хочу этого.  
— Энакин, ты должен продолжать исполнять свой долг джедая, — тихо ответил Квай-Гон, проходя мимо замершего на месте Оби-Вана. — Я не всегда был рядом с тобой, мой мальчик, но я знаю, что ты нужен здесь.  
— Я прилетел на Корусант ради вас, мастер, — возразил Энакин, и у Оби-Вана сложилось ощущение, что Квай-Гон сразу понял: эти слова были обращены не к нему, а к старшему из его двоих падаванов.  
— И ты должен остаться ради судьбы Галактики, — продолжал их учитель.  
— Никто, кроме вас, не пытается меня остановить, — с вызовом произнёс Энакин, состроив недовольную гримасу. Квай-Гон прикусил губу.  
— Ты обещал, — в первый раз заговорил Оби-Ван. Оба обернулись к нему. — Ты обещал мне на Татуине, Эни.  
По лицу Энакина успело промелькнуть удивление прежде чем оно приняло выражение усталого смирения. Он на мгновение задержал взгляд Оби-Вана, и его синие глаза наполнились эмоциями.  
— _Пожалуйста,_ — выдавил Оби-Ван, отчаянно надеясь, что Энакин не устроит сцену перед их учителем.  
— Здесь я не имею права голоса, так ведь? — спросил Энакин, но всё ещё не отводя глаз от Оби-Вана. Квай-Гон вздохнул:  
— Нет, похоже, что нет.  
— Очень хорошо, — отрывисто кивнул Энакин, сжав зубы. Он неловко обернулся снова к Джинну. — Желаю вам удачи в будущих начинаниях, учитель Квай-Гон.  
— Уже не твой учитель, Энакин, — поправил его Джинн. Сунув руку в складки робы, он извлёк свой световой меч и ласково вложил его в ладонь Энакина.  
— Ты всегда будешь моим учителем, — грубовато произнёс Энакин, сжимая ладонь на рукояти оружия в кулак. — Прости, что я говорил такое, когда злился.  
— Я всегда буду тобой гордиться не смотря ни на что, — мягко отозвался Квай-Гон, позволяя Энакину притянуть себя для крепкого объятия. Он провёл ладонью по затылку молодого мужчины, который стал рыцарем под его наставничеством. — Верь в Силу и доверяй своим инстинктам, Энакин, и берегись тех, кто пытается манипулировать тобой через льстивые, умные речи.  
— Буду, — кивнул Энакин. Квай-Гон отступил на шаг и сказал:  
— Я вас оставлю, чтобы вы с Оби-Ваном могли поговорить наедине.  
— В этом нет необходимости, мне нужно только захватить несколько вещей, — быстро отозвался Оби-Ван. Он вынул свой световой меч, передал его Энакину и замер только, когда пальцы молодого генерала сомкнулись на его металлическом запястье. Благодаря сенсорам он чувствовал давление пальцев Энакина, но не тепло его кожи. Кеноби отказывался отвечать на пытливый взгляд молодого джедая.  
— Не поступай так со мной, Оби-Ван. Не заставляй меня остаться. Я не смогу без тебя, — попросил Энакин почти шёпотом. Оби-Ван сглотнул, чтобы утихомирить горячее болезненное жжение у себя в груди, и вырвал руку из хватки Энакина.   
Мальчик, которого он вырастил дважды за две жизни, смотрел, как он уходит, взглядом полным тоски.  
У него синие глаза, напомнил себе Оби-Ван. Для него этого было достаточно.  
— Прощай, Энакин.  
  
_________________________________

_Энакин_

— Вы мне солгали! — Энакин ворвался через тяжёлые двери, готовый разразиться обвинениями, пока не увидел, что Палпатин в кабинете не один. Бэйл Органа оглянулся на молодого генерала-джедая с выражением лица, выражающим смесь удивления и замешательства.  
— Эни!!! — воскликнул обнаружившийся рядом с сенатором Алдераана представитель Бинкс. Энакин сцепил зубы и не ответил на чрезмерно радушное приветствие. Он сосредоточил яростный взгляд на бледном старике, сидевшем за массивным письменным столом. Верховный Канцлер вздохнул:  
— Коллеги, давайте вернёмся к этому разговору позже. Примите мои глубочайшие извинения за непредвиденную заминку.  
Энакин следил за тем, как Палпатин провожает сенаторов к выходу из своего большого кабинета, как закрываются за ними двери.  
— Что тебя так расстроило, юный Скай...  
— Вы солгали, что сохраните, то о чём мы говорили в секрете, Канцлер, — высказал Энакин, в рукавах сжав затянутые в перчатки ладони в кулаки, — я конфиденциально доверил вам то, что произошло на «Зловещем», а вы пошли прямиком к Совету джедаев.  
— Энакин, если это всё из-за того, что твоего друга исключили из Ордена, то я глубоко сожалею об этом, — ответил ему Палпатин, — это совсем не то, чего я добивался. — Он посмотрел в гневное лицо Энакина. — И понимаю, что ещё должен заслужить твоё прощение за свою неосмотрительность. Дорогой мой мальчик, я должен признаться, когда ты в тот день пришёл ко мне и заговорил про странное поведение Оби-Вана, я испугался худшего.  
Молодой генерал сощурился, глядя на пожилого собеседника:  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
— Видишь ли, у меня сразу возникло подозрение, что он тот, кого мы все ищем, — таинственно заговорил Канцлер, — некто из Ордена джедаев, тот, кто сливает информацию лидерам Сепаратистов.  
— Это невозможно, — возразил Энакин, складывая руки на груди.  
— Но Дуку словно бы предвидел каждый наш шаг с начала войны, — протянул Палпатин, откинувшись на спинку своего кресла. — Я заподозрил, Избранный, что, возможно, мастер Кеноби пал на Тёмную сторону. Именно по этой причине я нарушил твоё доверие и сообщил Ордену.  
— Он не ситх, — отрезал Энакин. Выражение лица Канцлера выражало сочувствие, но он молча наблюдал за тем, как молодой генерал в волнении мерил шагами пол в его просторном кабинете.  
— Почему ты так в этом уверен?  
Вопрос заставил Энакина остановиться. Он резко посмотрел на пожилого политика:  
— Извините, но вы хотя бы понимаете, что вы этим подразумеваете, Канцлер?  
— _Возможно он падёт из-за тебя,_ — серьёзно и почти торжественно сказал Палпатин, вслух озвучив то, что уже нашёптывал голосок на краю сознания Скайуокера. Он крепко зажмурился и яростно потряс головой, чтобы избавиться от этой предательской мысли. Нет, Оби-Ван не пал бы и не падёт. Это не он наполнен до краёв эмоциями и привязанностями, как Энакин. Если кто и был под угрозой падения на Тёмную сторону, то это был он сам, не Оби-Ван.  
— Нет, — убеждённо возразил он. — Я знаю Оби-Вана с детства. Он никогда не предал бы Орден джедаев...  
— И всё же я чувствую в тебе неуверенность, — Палпатин не отводил пронзительного взгляда от лица Скайуокера. Он чувствовал себя до странности уязвимым под пристальным вниманием старика. Энакин тотчас укрепил свои ментальные щиты. Глупая реакция: Канцлер ведь был не чувствителен к Силе. Но почему же он ощущал себя настолько беззащитным в присутствии этого человека? Палпатин поднялся из своего кресла и подошёл к Энакину. Он положил руку молодому генералу на плечо, и минуту-другую они просто смотрели на бурлящий жизнью город через огромное панорамное окно.  
— Конечно, Канцлер, — ответил Энакин еле слышным шёпотом, — я просто...  
— Он тебе небезразличен, — заметил Палпатин, — но это противоречит Кодексу джедаев, не так ли?  
— Не понимаю, о чём вы, Канцлер, — неуклюже выдавил сквозь стиснутые зубы Энакин. — Сейчас я должен вернуться к своим людям.  
Он повернулся и выбежал прежде чем пожилой политик успел сказать что-то ещё.

  
——————————

  
Когда его эскадра спустя два месяца вернулась на Корусант, в ангаре Энакина уже ждали Йода, Пло Кун и Ки-Ади-Мунди. Сразу после ухода Оби-Вана он с головой окунулся в кампанию против армии Сепаратистов. Чем опаснее была миссия, тем лучше. Всё что угодно только бы заполнить пустоту в груди и отвоечься от мыслей об Оби-Ване.  
— Всё в порядке, магистры? — спросил Энакин как только сошёл с посадочной платформы на пол Храма.  
— Поговорить в садах нам следует, — поприветствовал его Йода, сделав жест своей тростью. По лицу Пло ничего нельзя было прочесть, когда Энакин следовал за тремя старшими магистрами через несколько длинных коридоров под открытое небо.   
— До нас дошли тревожные новости, — заговорил Ки-Ади-Мунди, когда они остались одни. — Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван сумели исчезнуть с радара вскоре после их отлёта с Корусанта.  
В ответ на слова старшего генерала Энакин приподнял бровь:  
— Зачем Совету джедаев вообще следить за ними? Разве нам не следует сосредоточиться на более важным проблемах?  
— Да, — согласился Пло. — Кстати, похоже, что граф Дуку взял нового ученика.  
— Что? — спросил Энакин резко. — Откуда вы это знаете?  
— Мастер Крелл сообщил, что он столкнулся с загадочной фигурой в капюшоне, и этот некто помог графу сбежать, снова.  
— Звучит знакомо? — спросил мастер Йода,  
У Энакина сердце упало. Этого не могло быть.  
— Мы ни в чём не обвиняем вашего бывшего учителя или Оби-Вана, — мягко произнёс Ки-Ади-Мунди, но непроизнесённое «пока» повисло между ними в воздухе. — Но если придёт к этому, мастер Скайуокер, вы знаете, как должны будете поступить.  
— Привезти их сюда должен ты, — подчеркнул Йода.  
— Это не они, — покачал головой Энакин. Гнев, горячий и ослепляющий, наполнил его грудную клетку, стиснув лёгкие в когтистой хватке. Ему нужно было убраться подальше от мастеров. Он...  
Раздался оглушительно громкий треск, и от старого дерева, росшего во дворе, отломилась толстая ветка. Энакин торопливо отступил на шаг назад:  
— Извините, я должен идти.  
С ужасно потяжелевшей головой Энакин, пошатываясь, вышел из сада и, пройдя мимо группы любопытных юнлингов, нырнул в тень Храма. Он прижался горящим лбом к холодной мраморной колонне и сосредоточился на том, чтобы выровнять дыхание. Эти эпизоды потери контроля над Силой становились всё чаще и чаще. Ему удавалось хорошо их скрывать в суматохе и хаосе на поле боя. Никто не задумается над тем, почему вдруг дроид-сепаратист взорвался без явной на то причины, но здесь, на Корусанте, скрыть подобное было гораздо труднее.  
— _Энакин._  
Он вздрогнул, когда когтистые пальцы обхватили его за бицепс.   
— Вольно, — сказал Пло, потянув его в более густую тень от заходящего солнца.  
— Мои извинения, мастер, — просипел Скайуокер, чувствуя, что не может посмотреть в лицо обеспокоенному старшему джедаю.  
— Они и мои друзья тоже, Энакин, — тихо произнёс Пло. — Я не разделяю подозрения Совета. Я знаю Квай-Гона много лет. Его нелегко склонить на Тёмную сторону.  
Энакин поднял взгляд:  
— Что тогда думаете вы?  
— Я думаю, что нами манипулирует определённый источник информации, Энакин, — расстроенно вздохнул Пло Кун, — не могу понять, в чём дело конкретно, но у меня ощущение, что нас намеренно ввели в заблуждение, чтобы мы пришли к этому заключению.  
— Так вы согласны, что в Ордене джедаев завёлся ситх?  
— Не обязательно в Ордене, — в задумчивости ответил старший генерал-джедай. — Боюсь, это может быть некто, обладающий другим видом властм и преследующий собственные интересы.  
Скайуокеру на ум сразу пришёл Канцлер Палпатин.  
Но этого не могло быть. Верховный Канцлер был хороший человек. Странный временами, это да; но он возглавлял Республику. И всё же, явная неприязнь к нему Оби-Вана и вся эта сосредоточенная в руках Палпатина власть...  
— Будь осторожен, когда взаимодействуешь с политиками, Энакин, — после паузы посоветовал Пло. Он словно бы прочитал мысли Энакина. — Я знаю, что мне не нужно напоминать тебе уроки Квай-Гона.  
— Буду, мастер Пло, — с благодарностью отозвался Энакин. — Просто мне тяжело свыкнуться со... всем, что произошло.  
— Если захочешь поговорить, то я всегда здесь, — доброжелательно произнёс старший мастер-джедай.  
Энакин кивнул:  
— Спасибо вам.

——————————

— Ты вернулся! — приёмный брат рассмеялся, когда Энакин стиснул его в объятиях сразу после того, как его лендспидер резко остановился перед их домом. В Силе радость Оуэна ощущалась окутывающим его ярким, умиротворяющим теплом, и Энакин закрыл глаза от чувства облегчения, затапливающего всё его существо.  
— Я так скучал по вам, ребята, — признался он, когда Оуэн ласково взлохматил ему рукой русые волосы. — Где мама?  
— Готовит тебе обед, — ответил Оуэн, закрывая за ними дверь маленькой квартиры, которую Энакин с помощью Падме устроил им в городе. Ему не часто удавалось увидеться с ними. Пусть Совет и был в неведении касательно его семейной привязанности, всё же это было запрещено Кодексом джедаев. И кроме того, Энакин очень не хотел привлекать лишнее внимание к своей семье, боясь, что они могут пострадать, если вдруг потенциальные враги захотят отомстить Энакину.  
— О, Эни, как ты только становишься всё выше? — воскликнула Шми с ласковым и шутливо вымученным вздохом, когда её сын ворвался в крошечную кухню и, обняв, подхватил мать с пола.  
С двумя взрослыми сыновьями приготовленная еда исчезла очень быстро. Энакин, которого выпроводили из кухни после того, как он устроил бардак в раковине, бросился на диван возле Оуэна и с сытым вздохом уронил голову на плечо приёмного брата.  
— Когда ты снова улетаешь с планеты? — спросил Оуэн, не отрываясь от датапада.  
— Через несколько дней, — пробормотал Энакин уже в полусне.  
— Ты должен остаться у нас на ночь, Эни,— сказал ему Оуэн, подвинувшись так, чтобы Энакин мог улечься как следует, — ты выглядишь совершенно вымотаным, парень.   
— Я чувствую себя вымотанным, — согласился он, рукой прикрывая зевок.  
Энакин сам не помнил, как уснул под тихий разговор Оуэна и Шми, отдающийся умиротворяющим шёпотом в глубине его сознания.  
 _— Встань на колени._  
 _Лишь спустя несколько секунд он понял, что это произнёс он сам. Он снова был в том странном сне — горьковатый привкус и запах морской соли наполнили его чувства, а с ней его наполнила всепоглощающая ярость. Человек, чьего лица он не мог различить, стоял напротив него по щиколотку в воде. Он никак не отреагировал на его приказ, но Энакин заставит его._  
 _Он взял на изготовку свой меч и сделал шаг к этому безликому незнакомцу, затем ещё и ещё, вода перекатывалась холодными мелкими волнами у него под ногами. Энакин был уже близко, настолько близко, что мог бы прикоснуться к «незнакомцу», мог убить его._  
 _— На колени._  
 _Он активировал световой меч и в первый раз увидел его лицо. В ослепительном сиянии его плазменного клинка Оби-Ван поднял голову._  
 _— Нет._  
Энакин так резко подскочил с дивана, что опрокинулся на пол и приземлился лицом вниз. Было больно, но, по крайней мере, теперь он точно проснулся. Пол приятно холодил ему разгорячённую кожу, и Энакин остался лежать, раскинув ноги и руки, а вскоре скрипнула дверь в спальню Шми, и к нему подошла мама, сонная, но излучающая мягкое беспокойство.  
— Милый, ты в порядке? — спросила она, включая ближайшую лампу, и обнаружила младшего сына лежащим на полу. Энакин закрыл глаза и сдавленно прошептал:  
— Кажется, я схожу с ума, мам.  
— О, Эни, — она села рядом с ним и обняла его, прижав к себе. Шми успокаивающе водила кругами рукой у него по спине так же, как она часто делала, когда он был ребёнком:  
— Что случилось?  
Слова полились из него сплошным беспорядочным потоком, изливая все свои беспокойства и страхи. Шми внимательно и молча его выслушала, пока Энакин, наконец, не выговорился. Он провёл дрожащей рукой по лицу и прижался к матери в её нежные объятия.  
— Это была моя вина, всё это моя вина. Из-за меня он потерял руку, мои действия привели к тому, что Оби-Вана изгнали из Ордена, а теперь Совет подозревает его в том, что он присоединился к графу Дуку. И ещё эти сны, которые мне снятся, мама, я...  
— Тихо, Эни, — произнесла она с удивительным напором, — хочешь узнать моё мнение, как матери?  
— Да, — сказал Энакин застенчиво, посмотрев ей в глаза.  
— В сердце мастера Кеноби нет ни грамма Тьмы, — сказала она нежно и, взяв его лицо в ладони, ласково поглаживала большим пальцем по его высокой скуле, — я знаю, что он ни в чём тебя не винит. Если ты уважаешь его и своего учителя, то должен делать то, что они тебе поручили.  
 _Что же они ему поручили?_  
Точно. Оставайся в Ордене джедаев. Продолжай исполнять свой долг джедая.  
Но как насчёт Повелителя ситхов, о котором говорил в бреду Оби-Ван? Что же, Энакин должен просто не обращать внимание на зловещие и странные события, происходящие вокруг? У него было неподтверждённое, но упорное подозрение, что причиной большей части психологической травмы из прошлого Оби-Вана является как раз этот таинственный ситх. Очень вероятно, что так зовут Учителя Дуку. Разумеется, у него был долг перед собой и перед Оби-Ваном, он должен был хотя бы выяснить о нём побольше...

——————————

Йокаста Ню подняла глаза от датапада, когда Энакин на следующий день нашёл её в Архивах джедаев.  
— Мастер Скайуокер, чем я могу вам помочь? — вежливо спросила Ню. Энакин посмотрел в её умные глаза и ответил:  
— Я хотел бы ознакомиться с материалами по истории ситхов.  
Если главный архивариус Храма и была удивлена его просьбой, то очень хорошо это скрыла.  
— Вам придется быть конкретнее, чтобы я могла помочь вам найти именно то, что вы ищете.  
— Мне нужен допуск в Запрещённую секцию Архивов, мастер Ню, — сказал он, старательно скрывая в голосе нетерпение. — Как мне победить Повелителя ситхов графа Дуку, если мне ничего не известно об источнике его силы?  
— Есть причина, почему эта секция называется Запрещённой, мастер Скайуокер, — заговорила она уже более настороженным тоном голоса. — Боюсь, вы должны получить разрешение Совета для того, чтобы увидеть информацию, которая там хранится...  
Она замолкла, поняв, что внимание Энакина переключилось на другое.  
— Так Дуку был членом Потерянных Двадцати, — он прошёл мимо неё и подошёл к знакомому бюсту из бронзия. Даже у изваянного из металла учителя его учителя было такое выражение лица, словно под длинный изогнутый нос ему сунули что-то мерзкое и зловонное. Но его взгляд задержался на самой новой скульптуре. Изваявший её мастер добился поразительного внешнего сходства, но не сумел передать добрую улыбку Квай-Гона. Свежая рана у Энакина на сердце заныла при виде бывшего учителя.  
— Сожалею о вашей утрате, — тихо произнесла стоявшая рядом Ню. Энакин ничего не ответил и пошёл дальше. Кроме Потерянных Двадцати в архивах он увидел изображения знаменитых Мастеров-джедаев прошлого, включая и Мэйса Винду.  
— Это правда, что Мастер Винду создал свою собственную форму боя на световых мечах? — спросил он вслух.  
— Ваапад, да, Мастер Винду был единственный джедай, постоянно практиковавший этот вариант седьмой формы, — она задумчиво провела пальцами по подбородку, — это был очень опасный стиль боя, так как он основывался на силе Тёмной стороны, но в то же время он давал чрезвычайную мощь тому, кто его использовал.  
— Хотел бы я встретиться с ним лично, — пробормотал Энакин, глядя на бронзиевый бюст, — мой Учитель говорил, что Мэйс Винду был один из величайших джедаев в истории Ордена.  
— Возможно Архивы смогут вам в этом помочь, — после паузы предположила Мастер Ню, — я думаю, у нас должны быть несколько голокронов с записями занятий Мастера Винду и его ученицы-падавана Депы Биллабы. Возможно, только её можно считать ещё одним джедаем, практиковавшим Ваапад.  
— Я могу получить к ним доступ? — спросил Энакин, не сумев скрыть нетерпение в голосе.  
— Конечно, мастер Скайуокер, — ответила Ню, сделав ему приглашающий жест следовать за собой по узкому переходу между стендами с архивными файлами.  
— Почему я ни разу не видел бывшую ученицу Мастера Винду в Храме? Её не посвятили в рыцари? — удивился Скайуокер. Архивариус заколебалась и ответила не сразу, но наконец негромко призналась:  
— Она была рыцарем, но недолго, потому что пала на Тёмную сторону и сошла с ума.  
— Понятно.  
— Что ж, вот здесь хранится бОльшая часть личных журналов Мастера Винду, — Йокаста Ню указала на аккуратный ряд голокронов и дисков с данными. — К сожалению, записи его мыслей и размышлений о возможностях Силы находятся в Запрещённой секции и недоступны для мастеров-джедаев.   
— В чём смысл хранить их, если эта информация никому недоступна?  
Она ответила ему бесстрастно-суровым взглядом и отказалась отвечать на его вопрос. Энакин вздохнул:  
— Благодарю вас, мастер Ню. Вы уже оказали мне огромную помощь. Если вы не возражаете, я хотел бы ознакомиться с этой информацией самостоятельно.  
— Да, хорошо, зовите, если вдруг понадоблюсь, — отозвалась архивариус после чего повернулась на каблуках и скрылась в одном из бесконечных рядов между рядами стендов.  
Большую часть увольнительной на Корусанте Энакин провёл в Архивах по уши в голокронах о техниках боя на световых мечах Мэйса Винду. Он также прочитал рекомендации этого человека по улучшению приёмов медитации и как раз листал рукописи по истории Республики, когда Пло Кун нашел его поздним вечером перед его повторной отправкой во Внешнее кольцо.  
— Мне осталось просмотреть ещё шесть дисков с данными, Мастер Пло, — проворчал Энакин, когда старший джедай чуть ли не за руку вытащил его из Архивов. — Что такого важного нельзя обсудить со мной прямо там же?  
— Это, Энакин, — ответил Мастер, жестом указывая куда-то в пространство перед ступенями в Архивы джедаев.  
— Я ничего особенного не вижу, — он почесал щёку и прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь конкретное в окружающей темноте, — что я должен увидеть?  
— 'Сока, — позвал Пло Кун, и под любопытным взглядом Энакина от тени высокой мраморной колонны отделилась тонкая фигурка и лёгкими шагами приблизилась к ним. Это оказалась юная тогрута, которая — как сейчас вспомнил Энакин — то и дело попадалась ему в Храме на глаза всю последнюю неделю. Она остановилась возле Пло Куна и неуклюже поклонилась после чего с детской непосредственностью во все глаза уставилась на Энакина:  
— Мастер Скайуокер.  
Он уставился на неё в ответ, открыв рот, потому что в голове у него наконец сложился паззл из подозрительных фрагментов за последние несколько месяцев. Пло ласково подтолкнул её вперёд.  
— Энакин Скайуокер, познакомься со своим падаваном Асокой Тано, — объявил кел дор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: Если по существу, то Дуку не раскрывал Палпатину, что это Оби-Ван помог ему сбежать. Палпатин услышал об этом от Энакина (идиота), так что теперь он подозревает Дуку и его мотивы.  
> На самом деле мне очень нравится граф Дуку. Он такой увлекательный персонаж.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание от автора: Эта глава написана от лица Асоки. Временной сдвиг. Энакина недавно повысили до высшего генерала.

_Асока (Два года спустя)_

— Шпилька, что я тебе говорил про то, чтобы бросаться в атаку без плана или прикрытия? — крикнул Энакин, как только его истребитель со скрежетом, в снопах искр жёстко приземлился рядом с её истребителем, уже разрушенным. Он успел проскользнуть в тесный стыковочный отсек через долю секунды за Асокой.

— Вы сказали так не делать, — вздохнула она, послушно обмякая, когда учитель подтянул её к себе Силой. Энакин подал ей меч, который она выронила в этом хаосе.  
— А что я говорил про то, чтобы терять оружие?

— То же самое, — простонала она и закрыла лицо рукой, услышав начало знакомой лекции. Это было несправедливо, потому что он сам постоянно очертя голову рвался в опасность, но при этом ждал, что она будет действовать по-другому. — Простите, Учитель. Этого больше не повторится, клянусь.

— Я надеюсь на это, я рассчитываю на тебя, чтобы ты прикрывала мне спину. — Он похлопал её по плечу и ткнул затянутым в перчатку пальцем в сторону грузового лифта позади соединения надвигающихся на них боевых B1 дроидов. — Кто первый доберётся до лифта, тот победил?

Она просияла при этих словах:  
— Если спрашивать, ты уже проиграл, Скайрокер!

Асока активировала свой световой меч и одним прыжком преодолела расстояние до противников. Энакин радостно рассмеялся, легко её догнал и подстроился под её шаг. Они словно были на очередной тренировке, когда Энакин по миллиону раз заставлял её повторить заковыристый приём или непростое поначалу упражнение, но краем глаза она заметила, как учитель как можно незаметнее блокирует бластерные выстрелы, которые она сама не успела бы вовремя отразить. Он готов был яросто её защищать и делал это. Но их близкие и доверительные теперь отношения развивались непросто.

Её назначили ему в падаваны в чрезвычайно сложный для него период жизни, и она отлично помнила, как бесконечными ночами лежала без сна, слушая, как её учитель беспокойно ходит туда-сюда за стеной смежной комнаты. Энакин не подпускал её к себе, делая всё, что было в его силах, чтобы отвадить Асоку. Дошло до того, что он даже улетел на миссию за пределами планеты, а её оставил в Храме, хотя они должны были лететь вместе. Разумеется, потом Совет его строго отчитал, но Асока ворвалась посреди совещания и объявила, что сама виновата в том, что проспала время отлёта и поэтому осталась на Корусанте. И, разумеется, джедаи-советники не поверили её состряпанной наспех истории, но отношение к ней Энакина после этого случая стало гораздо теплее.

— Отправляйся на место встречи с Рексом и Коди на мостик среднего уровня, — распорядился Энакин, как только за ними закрылись двери лифта. Он нажал на несколько кнопок. — Я найду Верховного Канцлера.

— Один? — воскликнула Асока. — Но вы обещали, что возьмёте меня с собой!

— Скорее всего, граф Дуку будет сам сторожить Канцлера Палпатина, я не хочу рисковать, чтобы ты вдруг попала под перекрёстный огонь...

— Хватит задвигать меня в сторону, Учитель. Я уже не маленькая девочка. — Огрызнулась Асока, дерзко и с вызовом глядя на старшего джедая. По его привлекательному лицу промелькнуло мягкое и ласково-раздражённое выражение:   
— Да, пока это так, 'Сока. Ты самая маленькая из девочек, которых я знаю.

Он громко вздохнул, когда двери лифта раскрылись, а она упрямо не сдвинулась с места.  
— _Словно смотрю в криффово зеркало_. Ладно, хорошо. Ты можешь пойти, но держись рядом со мной и не смей делать глупости.

______________________________

Как и предвидел учитель, Дуку действительно ждал их на ступенях, ведущих к троноподобному креслу, в котором сидел Канцлер, прикованный поблёскивающими наручниками за тонкие бледные запястья к подлокотникам. Присутствие Энакина в Силе начало заполняться густыми извивами гнева. Асока с беспокойством взглянула на него, а высокий худощавый седовласый старик медленно развёл руки.

— Ты упрям, Скайуокер. Я признаю, — негромко заговорил Дуку. Магистр Пло как-то давно рассказывал Асоке, что он бывший учитель учителя её учителя и очень весомая причина, по которой Энакин ворочался с боку на бок и не мог спокойно спать по ночам. Ещё он был бывший ученик грандмастера Йоды и один из искуснейших дуэлистов на световых мечах в Галактике. Асока тяжело сглотнула и приказала своим пальцам не дрожать, когда сжала их на рукояти своего меча.

— Сегодня я заберу у тебя голову, Дуку, — холодно произнёс Энакин и активировал световой меч.

— Жаль, что бахвальства столько же, — лениво протянул старый граф, элегантно сходя по ступеням, — а я надеялся, что ты наконец продемонстрируешь хотя бы долю того воображаемого потенциала, который, по мнению Квай-Гона, у тебя есть.

Энакин рыкнул при намеренно небрежном упоминании имени бывшего учителя, и не успела Асока рта раскрыть, как он атаковал старого Повелителя ситхов. Она увернулась в сторону, когда тот, призвав Силу поднял три тяжёлых контейнера, стоявших у подножия лестницы, и швырнул в них. Если бы Энакин смог отвлечь его хотя бы ненадолго, она бы обошла их по кругу и, подкравшись сзади, освободила Канцлера. Тогрута посмотрела на двоих сражающихся мужчин. Дуку, сосредоточенно прищурившись, полностью сосредоточился на её учителе. Она сделала глубокий вдох и принялась действовать. Всё убыстряясь, длинными шагами Асока добежала до Палпатина.

Ей хватит секунды, чтобы его освободить.

— 'Сока, сзади! — крикнул Энакин, но не успел. Асока почувствовала, как её сжало поперёк туловища и резко дёрнуло прочь от Палпатина, а в следующую секунду она уже летела по воздуху и врезалась в твёрдую поверхность смотрового транспаристилового иллюминатора позади пленного Канцлера. Через оглушительный звон в ушах до Асоки донёсся смех Дуку.

— Глаза на меня, Скайуокер, — произнёс он и добавил со сдержанным ликованием, — или правильнее сказать «глаз».

Асока, пошатываясь, неуверенно поднялась на ноги и с ужасом увидела свежий воспалённый порез на правой стороне лица своего учителя.

— Учитель! — её поражённый голос прозвучал поразительно юно и беззащитно, эхом отразившись от стен атриума.

— Я в порядке, 'Сока. Стой, где стоишь, — приказал ей Энакин не успела она и шагу ступить. Он расправил плечи и снова обернулся к старому графу. — Не следовало тебе этого делать, Дуку. 

А затем к изумлению Тано, учитель изменил стойку готовности с привычной Формы V на другую, которую она никогда до этого не видела. На лице Дуку промелькнуло удивление, но он не успел как следует отреагировать, ведь Энакин сразу перешёл в атаку. Благодарная за то, что он отвлёк Дуку, Асока бросилась к пленному Канцлеру и перерубила его оковы своим световым мечом.

— Канцлер, нужно идти, — торопила она пожилого политика, но он словно оглох и не слышал её. Палпатин не обращал на неё внимания. Глазами он неотрывно следил за двумя сражающимися фигурами в центре перехода. В следующее мгновение уже Дуку зашипел от боли. Её учитель достал его в бок молниеносным ударом. Старый граф отшатнулся назад, потеряв равновесие под неустанным и агрессивным натиском Энакина. Сердце у Асоки сильно забилось у неё в груди, когда учитель вырвал кроваво-красный световой меч из руки Дуку и нанёс ещё один удар, который поверг старого ситха на колени.

— Убей его, — внезапно прорычал Канцлер, наклонившись вперёд в кресле, в котором всё ещё сидел. На долю секунды Асока успела увидеть, как нечто уродливое и тёмное исказило его черты до неузнаваемости. Дрожь беспокойства пробрала её по позвоночнику.

— Энакин. — Она обернулась к учителю. Тот стоял над коленопреклонённым графом, и ярко-алый плазменный клинок меча Дуку отбрасывал зловещий красноватый отблик ему на лицо.

— Сделай это! — настойчиво продолжал Палпатин. — Сделай это сейчас же!

Энакин взглянул на них, взгляд его синих глаз задержался на пару мгновений на её лице. Асока проглотила слова готовые вырваться у неё из горла и на шажок отступила от него назад. Это её движение, казалось, привело Энакина в чувства. Он потряс головой.

— _Нет._

Пожилой Канцлер рядом с Асокой сузил светлые водянистые глаза:  
— Что вы сказали, мастер Скайуокер?

— Я сказал нет. — Учитель Асоки Тано деактивировал оба световых меча, вытащил пару энергетических наручников из кармана на поясе и после того, как защёлкнул их на руках побеждённого противника, за шкирку вздёрнул Дуку на ноги. Асока с облегчением беззвучно выдохнула и вернула оружие на пояс.

— Почему? — потребовал ответа Палпатин, вставая из кресла. Он был невысок ростом, но было в нём нечто такое, что пугало Асоку.

— Это не достойно джедая, — ответил Энакин, избегая его пристального обвиняющего взгляда. — Не смотря на всё, что он совершил, граф Дуку всё ещё учитель моего учителя. Он заслуживает хотя бы справедливого суда перед Сенатом.

— Справедливого? Какое благородство, — выплюнул Дуку. Энакин проигнорировал попытку разжечь его дремлющий гнев и потащил ситха за собой.  
— Поверь мне, я сделал это не ради тебя. Идём, Шпилька.

______________________________

Теперь, когда Дуку был арестован, Асока ждала, что её учитель расслабится и отпразднует это на Корусанте с остальными солдатами-клонами. Вместо этого он взял истребитель и направился во Внешнее кольцо. Несмотря на разливающуюся по телу ноющую боль, Асока настояла на том, чтобы полететь с ним, прилипнув к учителю, словно упрямый моллюск. И вот они на месте, вдалеке от цивилизации, остановились в безымянной, убогой гостинице в самой глуши этой планеты. 

Ну, технически это было не совсем верно. Ведь только ей было велено...

—... остаться, Асока, — настоял Энакин, накидывая на себя потрёпаный плащ, который он носил каждый раз, когда отправлялся в очередную секретную несанкционированную поездку.

— Я вам не собака, учитель. Нельзя со мной так обращаться, — запротестовала она вполсилы. Энакин остановился у двери и обернулся к ней. Его губы коротко дрогнули, словно он очень старался сдержать улыбку.  
— Если бы ты была собакой, я бы посадил тебя на поводок и привязал к ножке вон того стола, Шпилька. — С этими словами, его световой меч, который она спрятала под грудой грязной одежды, вылетел прямиком ему в протянутую руку. Энакин посмотрел на неё долгим пронзительным взглядом. — Поработай над приёмами по медитации. Я скоро вернусь.

Асока села на старую кочковатую кровать и про себя досчитала до ста. Затем она сделала глубокий вдох, закрыла глаза и призвала Силу. Ослепительно яркое присутствие в Силе её учителя уже поблёкло на расстоянии. Всё было тихо. Асока вскочила на ноги, вытащила свой меч из-под той же груды грязной одежды и с привычной лёгкостью выскочила из комнаты.

______________________________

Асоке понадобилось шесть долгих месяцев после того как они стали Учителем и Падаваном, чтобы выяснить, зачем Скайрокер постоянно совершает тайные вылазки во время коротких перерывов между миссиями. В первый раз, когда она проследила за ним до самой злачной части городка на отдалённой планете Внешнего кольца, она даже подумала, что он наведывается в такие места ради того, чтобы найти себе проститутку — это было бы само по себе ужасно. Но после того, как Энакин световым мечом пронзил руку одного из посетителей местной кантины самой криминальной наружности и припёр сопротивляющегося мужчину к стене, она поняла, что правда была ещё опаснее. Той ночью Асока не рискнула задерживаться возле учителя дольше, чтобы подслушать, но она не смогла удержаться и проследила за ним и в следующий раз, когда они оказались на планете Внешнего кольца.

Это стало своего рода привычкой, и если Энакин и замечал её неуклюжие попытки спрятаться всякий раз, как он останавливался по дороге, то ни разу не заговаривал на эту тему. Постепенно Асока сложила фрагменты паззла — узнала чего добивается её наставник. Он хотел узнать личности ситхов, особенно его интересовало местонахождения некоего Дарта Вэйдера. Но пока ни один наёмник, ни один преступник или мошенник, которых он допрашивал в гнилых притонах в ещё более злачных адских дырах/планетах, даже никогда не слышал этого имени. Юная тогрута подозревала, что Совет либо был пока не в курсе этих сторонних вылазок или что скорее всего относился к ним с большим неодобрением, но Энакин охотился за зацепками с упрямой настойчивостью. Она не понимала, почему он был так убежден в том, что имеющаяся у него информация достоверна, но у неё не было возможности завести подобный разговор, не раскрыв при этом истинную природу ее любимого времяпрепровождения.

Асока была практически уверена, что в сегодняшней захудалой кантине на противоположной стороне улицы кто-нибудь останется без руки после встречи со световым мечом учителя. Она ощущала, как нарастает его разочарование из-за отсутствия полезной информации, и он каждый раз возвращается хмурый и напряженный. Через несколько минут в кантине открылась задняя дверь и появился усталый бармен, таща за собой мешок с мусором. Тано вскочила на ноги и с быстротой молнии вырубила его ударом по затылку. Обмякшее тело бармена она опустила на кучу мусора и с привычной лёгкостью скользнула в тёмный проход. Проходя мимо кухонных столов она стянула грязный поварский фартук и накинула его себе на голову и плечи в качестве импровизированной вуали. Она не могла позволить себе роскошь вроде драматичного маскировочного плаща Энакина, так что приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть.

Кантина была полна народу, и в воздухе висел тяжёлый аромат немытых тел. Передвигаясь в разномастной хаотичной толпе с грацией танцовщицы, Тано скоро нашла глазами своего учителя, расположившегося у стойки между двумя крупными мохнатыми индивидами, вид которых она затруднялась сходу определить. Чуть нахмурившись от концентрации, с полупустым стаканом с выпивкой в расслабленных пальцах левой руки Скйуокер пытался наладить вербальный контакт с одним из мохнатых соседей. Она устроилась за пустым угловым столиком, откуда могла незаметно наблюдать за ним, и принялась ждать. Обычно ей не приходилось долго ждать, пока Энакин начнёт пырять вещи и людей. Как только это случалось, это был сигнал, что ей пора уходить и быстро возвращаться в гостиницу. Асока сделала несколько неторопливых глубоких вдохов и сосредоточилась на том, чтобы, призвав Силу, применить новую технику улучшенного слуха, которой начала самостоятельно обучаться у Энакина за спиной. 

— Что такая милая крошка делает в таком мысле? — прямо над ухом у Асоки задал вопрос низкий рокочущий голос. Она вздрогнула от неожиданности и потеряла концентрацию. Над ней возвышался крупный мужчина-фоллинец. Ощерив острые зубы в сальной усмешке, он взял в когтистую руку её тонкое запястье. Асока предупреждающе нахмурилась:  
— Это мне точно не интересно.

— Я не спрашивал, что тебе интересно. — Он сильнее сжал руку, так что острые когти впились в кожу у неё на запястье.   
Свободную руку Асока опустила на рукоять светового меча у себя на поясе и произнесла сквозь зубы:  
— Ты точно этого не захочешь.

Скайрокер сидел спиной к ней, полностью поглощённый разговором с мохнатым новым знакомым. Мысленно Асока быстро пробежалась по вариантам своих ответных действий, и нутро у неё похолодело от страха, когда она поняла, что ни один из них не будет настолько аккуратным и тихим, чтобы не привлечь внимание учителя. Он ещё не успел научить её джедайским техникам воздействия на разум. И, вероятнее всего, уже не научит, потому что её выгонят из Ордена за то, что она тайком следила за ним, словно мелкий подонок. Сердце у Асоки в груди так грохотало, что ей стало дурно.

— Она сказала, что ей это неинтересно.

Негромко произнёс кто-то из самой тени позади неё. В темноте пошевелилась человеческая фигура, и Тано увидела приглушённое серебристое поблёскивание металлического шлема. Она сразу узнала отличительный мандалорский дизайн. На спине у Асоки выступил холодный пот. Она столько времени просидела здесь и даже не заметила, что рядом с ней был кто-то ещё. Человек положил на стол возле себя бластер и продолжал тем же мягким голосом:  
— Уходите.

Фоллинец раздосадованно зашипел, но теперь ему противостоял вооружённый мандалорский наёмник. Асока выдернула руку из его хватки и отступила поближе к сидящему незнакомцу. Рептилоподобный демонстративно повернулся, чтобы уйти но в последнюю секунду молниеносно развернулся, а в руке у него блеснул зазубренный кинжал, который он успел выхватить из-под одежды. Испуганный возглас замер у Асоки в горле, когда грудную клетку фоллинца разворотил пронзивший её насквозь знакомый синий плазменный клинок светового меча в то же самое мгновение, как мандалорец спустил курок бластера.  
  
— Учитель, я... — нерешительно начала Асока, когда Энакин отбросил в сторону обмякшее тело и подошёл к ним.

— Какой сюрприз увидеть тебя здесь, падаван, — сказал он без обиняков. Асока про себя поморщилась. Скайрокер называл её падаван только, когда был очень, очень не в духе. По кантине разнёсся беспокойный ропот. Музыканты перестали играть, вокруг них образовался небольшой круг из любопытствующих посетителей. Тано услышала, как один из барменов шепнул другому:  
— Они джедаи!

Энакин взглянул на владельца бара, который выбежал в зал, чтобы узнать, из-за чего случился переполох. Джедай чуть шевельнул запястьем, и Асока успела заметить, как взгляд владельца на мгновение расфокусировался, после чего он крикнул зевакам и уставившимся на происходящее музыкантам:  
— Не на что тут смотреть, возвращайтесь к своим делам!

— Всех угощаю. — Любезное предложение бесплатной выпивки окончательно отвлекло от них внимание окружающих. Энакин вынул из кармана и бросил бармену небольшой кошель с республиканскими кредитами. Посетители, перешагивая через труп, вернулись к своим прерванным занятиям. А учитель обратил всё своё внимание на Асоку.

— Вы давно знаете, чем я занимаюсь? — виновато нарушила тишину тогрута.

— Давным-давно, — неодобрительно цокнул языком Энакин после чего приподнял бровь и добавил, — к тому же, зачем ты обмотала себе голову этой набедренной повязкой.

Она закатила глаза и сорвала с себя грязный передник:  
— Это маскировка, Учитель.

— Тогда это ужасная маскировка, Шпилька. Ты совсем никого не обманула, — отозвался Энакин, ловко уворачиваясь, когда она в отместку швырнула тряпку ему в самодовольное лицо. Затем он оглянулся на её спасителя и спросил:  
— Что здесь делает мандалорский охотник за головами?

— Я мог бы спросить у тебя то же самое, джедай, — спокойно парировал тот. У Скайуокера в ответ вырвался смешок. Он вернул меч на пояс и сел за стол напротив человека в шлеме.

— Позволь угостить тебя выпивкой, — предложил он. Асока смотрела во все глаза, не совсем понимая, что происходит, но Энакин временно игнорировал её молчаливое замешательство для того, чтобы полностью сосредоточиться на мандалорце.

— В этом нет необходимости, — ответил человек в мандалорских доспехах и сделал движение, чтобы подняться из-за столика. Он застыл на месте, стоило учителю поднять руку, а Асока ощутила знакомое давление от движения Силы вокруг них. У неё начало формироваться смутное ощущение, что бедный наёмник к концу вечера не досчитается у себя конечностей. От одной до четырёх.

— Я настаиваю, — произнёс Скайуокер с фальшивым спокойствием, — в качестве благодарности за спасение моей безрассудной ученицы-падавана.

— Я не пью на работе, — отозвался охотник и добавил чуть напряжённым голосом, — забавный у тебя способ демонстрировать благодарность.

— И что у тебя здесь за работа? — спросил учитель, с подозрением прищурив синие глаза. — Дай угадаю. Работа, оплаченная сепаратистами.

— Учитель, — позвала Асока с тревогой. В последнее время его гнев разгорался так быстро, а плотная пелена огорчений и разочарований ложилась ему на плечи непроницаемым плащом. Он словно отдалялся от неё, нет, нёсся в ту сторону, куда Асока вряд ли могла за ним последовать.

— Н... нет, — хрипло ответил теперь уже вынужденный собеседник, тихо хватая ртом воздух, когда Энакин ослабил хватку.

— Что ты знаешь о ситхах? — требовательно спросил джедай, — твои соплеменники постоянно работают на Дуку и Сепаратистов. Я ищу информацию об одном повелителе ситхов. Расскажи мне всё, что тебе известно, и я отпущу тебя целым и здоровым.

Человек в шлеме несколько томительных секунд молчал. Сердце Асоки билось уже у самого горла. Но затем он тихо выдохнул и спросил:  
— Кто?  
  
— Вэйдер, — ответил учитель.

Реакция была мгновенной, настолько мимолетной, что Асока ее почти пропустила, но охотник за головами напрягся, услышав это имя.

— Ты знаешь, — выдохнул Энакин. Охватившее его нервное возбуждение запульсироввло по тренировочной связи учителя-падавана. Он сделал невольный шаг вперёд. — Скажи, где мне найти Вэйдера.  
  
— Где ты услышал это имя? — настороженно спросил мандалорец. Взгляд Энакина скользнул к Асоке. Она даже не потрудилась притвориться, что не впитывает с жадностью каждое слово их странного разговора. На лице учителя скользнуло выражение тоски, но он снова быстро взял себя в руки.

— Не имеет значение, где я его услышал, — буркнул Скайуокер, — мне нужна эта информация.

— А то что? — спросил незнакомец.

— Ты не захочешь это выяснять, — ответил её учитель холодно и резко.

— Думаю, я рискну, — заметил мандалорец, поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. Взгляд Энакина стал жёстким, а руки сжались в кулаки. Она знала, что сейчас будет ещё до того, как Сила откликнулась на призыв Энакина. Учитель сбил охотника за головами с ног ещё до того, как тот успел растолкать оставшихся поблизости зевак.

— Учитель! — крикнула тогрута с сильно бьющимся сердцем, увидев, как незнакомец пытается вырваться из удушающей хватки Силы Энакина. Она должна была быть на его стороне, но бедный мандалорец не сделал ничего такого, чтобы это заслужить. Энакин холодно посмотрел на неё:  
— Отойди, Асока.

Металлический блеск, мелькнувший в складках одежды наёмника, привлёк внимание Асоки, а Энакин рывком Силы призвал это себе в руку. Она резко вздохнула, когда увидела, что это потёртая рукоять светового меча. Рукоять была старая и испещрённая царапинами от долгого использования.

— Световой меч, — пробормотал Энакин, с подозрением прищурив синие глаза. — Ты убил джедая из-за него?

Хватка Силы усилилась. Асока слышала тяжёлое прерывистое дыхание незнакомца, доносившееся сквозь скрежет сминающихся доспехов. Она нервно сглотнула. Но в следующее мгновение произошло нечто совершенно неожиданное — внезапный взрывной всплеск в Силе, от которого Тано вздрогнула, а её учителя с поражённым выражением лица отбросило от мандалорца в сторону. Тот вскочил на ноги. Тогрута приоткрыла от изумления рот, когда меч, который Энакин у него забрал, перелетел в подставленную затянутую в перчатку руку того же мандалорца. 

Но такое было невозможно... Только прошедший обучение адепт мог управлять Силой столь искусно...

Асока покачнулась, когда таинственный наёмник рванул мимо неё к выходу. Дверь кантины под воздействием Силы распахнулась перед ним.

— Не дай ему уйти! — крикнул Энакин, с проклятьем поднимаясь на ноги.

— Уже, учитель!

Она активировала меч и погналась за таинственным незнакомцем. На улице начался дождь, но фигура в серебристых мандалорских доспехах оставались вполне различимой за пеленой дождя. Асока почти было настигла его удачным прыжком, но охнула от неожиданности, когда беглец оттолкнул её от себя хорошо знакомым толчком Силы. Энакин шёл за ними по пятам и в этот момент погони пронёсся мимо неё, чтобы не упустить поразительного наёмника. Асока видела, как мандалорец выхватил свой, — украденный, конечно же — световой меч и... парировал мощный удар учителя с отточенной лёгкостью. Она не могла поверить своим глазам.

Приёмы фехтования были несомненно из формы Соресу. Но где мандалорский охотник за головами на задворках Внешнего кольца так поднаторел в искусстве боя на световых мечах? К тому же, он был реально хорош. Пока ещё никто, кроме Дуку, не выстоял в бою против её учителя больше нескольких минут.

Асока смотрела, как двое мужчин сражаются под дождём. Её поразило то, что мандалорец только защищался от атак учителя. Подобная тактика была очень несвойственна воинам, обученным под боевым кредо Мандалора. Незнакомец выстрелил якорным крюком в соседнее здание в тот момент, когда Анакин споткнулся и потерял равновесие на раскисшей от дождя земле. Учитель Асоки разочарованно рявкнул, вскочил на ноги, и не упуская ни секунды, погнался за охотником за головами. Она быстро взобралась по стене и побежала следом за ними. Вспышка молнии прорезала ночное небо с низко нависшими тучами. Энакин гигантским прыжком настиг мандалорца, сбив его с ног, так что они оба не удержаоись на ногах. Украденный световой меч выскользнул у незнакомца из рук и покатился по залитой дождём крыше.

Учитель занёс меч для удара и опустил клинок...

Асока даже рот открыла, когда охотник за головами рукой в перчатке перехватил горящий плазменный клинок и резко отвёл его в сторону. Он нанёс Энакину удар ногой в грудь, на неверных ногах выпрямился и сорвал испорченную перчатку. Падаван увидела остатки расплавленного металлического протеза руки, все еще светящегося тускло-оранжевым светом от жара плазменного клинка, который пронзил ему ладонь, словно масло. Хромая, он добрался до светового меча, который выронил, и подобрал его.

— _Оби-Ван._

Это сказал Скайуокер. Её учитель, опираясь на руки, поднялся на колени. Его потемневшие от дождя волосы беспорядочными прядями липли к бледному лицу.

— _Пожалуйста_ , — переводя дыхание, произнёс он влажным голосом.

Охотник за головами замер на месте.

— Пожалуйста, — повторил Энакин.

Тот, к кому он обращался, не двигался с места. Ледяные струи дождя насквозь промочили тонкие одежды Асоки и стекали по экзоскелету металлического протеза руки человека в мандалорских доспехах. Юная тогрута, дрожа от холода, лихорадочно рылась в памяти, чтобы соотнести лицо с услышанным именем. Ей на ум пришли тёмно-рыжие волосы, добрый взгляд и ласковая улыбка. Оби-Ван Кеноби, которого она помнила, был не настолько известный и броский, как её собственный учитель. Но в нём было нечто такое, что его выделяло и обращало на себя внимание.

— Я знаю, что это ты, — продолжал учитель. Он с болезненой гримасой, всё так же опираясь на руки, поднялся на ноги и заковылял к «незнакомцу». — Скажи, что это неправда, скажи мне, что ты не работаешь на Дуку.

— Вы собираетесь меня арестовать, генерал Скайуокер? — спросил из-под шлема мягкий голос.

— Таков план, — Энакин издал надтреснутый смешок. Его голос дрожал от какого-то пока непонятного Асоке чувства. — Сними шлем.

— Я не буду просить дважды, Оби-Ван, — тихо сказал молодой джедай, сжав пальцы на рукояти своего меча. — Мы поймали графа. Эта проклятая война скоро закончится. Вернёмся со мной домой, позволь мне убедить Совет и Сенат, что он вынудил тебя...

— Что ты сделал? — перебил его Оби-Ван, разворачиваясь к нему лицом.

В глазах учителя сверкнул триумф, когда он пояснил:  
— Я наконец одержал над ним верх. Пока мы разговариваем, Дуку находится под арестом в максимально охраняемой камере Храма.

— Ты не убил его? — в голосе старшего мужчины прозвучало удивление.

— Я думал, ты хотел именно этого, — пророкотал Энакин, мрачнея на глазах. — Не говори, что ты передумал. Мне пришлось сдерживаться изо всех сил, чтобы не отрубить старику голову прямо там и сразу, но обещание есть обещание. Его будут судить перед Сенатом.

Между ними воцарилось молчание. Асока ждала, затаив дыхание и отчаянно надеясь, что они не начнут снова драться. Но затем «охотник за головами» потянулся к шлему и снял его у себя с головы одной рукой. Её учитель сделал резкий глубокий вдох предвкушения. Оби-Ван посмотрел ему в глаза, смиренно улыбнулся и подставил запястья.

— Тогда вперёд, Энакин, — произнёс он, — арестовывай меня.

__________________________  


Асока чувствовала, что учителю до отчаянного не терпится поговорить с Оби-Ваном наедине, но их крошечный истребитель изнутри представлял собой практически одну сплошную кабину. Ей даже не нужно было полагаться на Силу, чтобы слышать всё, о чём они говорят.

— Давай я осмотрю твою руку, — с раздражением выдохнул Энакин, пока его падаван вводила координаты Корусанта перед долгим полётом.

— Мне не нужно... — начал было Оби-Ван, но учитель Асоки уже протопал за бардачком с инструментами. Бывший «мандалорец» заметил, что она наблюдает за ними, и слабо ей улыбнулся. В его облике и присутствии в Силе ощущалось нечто такое, что у неё немного защемило сердце от непонятной и незнакомой ещё эмоции.

— Мог бы что-нибудь сказать, пока я чуть тебя не убил, — пробормотал Энакин, бережно укладываю дюрастиловую руку Оби-Вана себе на колени и потянувшись за нужным инструментом в бардачок. Асока видела чёткое отражение обоих в одном из хромированных отражателей справа. Она не смогла удержаться и не посмотреть на них через плечо ещё раз.

— Я ведь не планировал, что меня поймают, Энакин, — отозвался Кеноби сухим тоном.

— Ну, я бы не пытался тебя поймать, если бы ты мне сразу в той отвратительной кантине сказал, где мне найти Вэйдера, — огрызнулся Энакин, отбросив отвёртку и взяв маленький торцевой ключ.

— Вэйдера ещё не существует, — тихо сказал бывший джедай. В Силе Асока почувствовала горячо и ярко вспыхнувшее нетерпение учителя. Он сузил глаза:  
— Ты не хочешь мне говорить, твоё право. Но тогда хотя бы поработай над более правдоподобной ложью, Оби-Ван.

— Это правда, — вздохнул его старший товарищ. Он выглядел совершенно измученным. 

Асока успела ощутить взрыв вперемешку из разочарования и любви, пока Энакин не опустил резко ментальные щиты, перекрывая со своей стороны Связь Силы между Учителем и Падаваном. Она вздрогнула от его резкости и увидела, как нахмурился Оби-Ван, заметив её реакцию.

— Энакин, — начал он с мягким неодобрением. 

— Даже не смей читать мне лекцию о моём падаване, — отрезал Энакин тоном, который подразумевал, что надвигается буря и кому-то на голову вот-вот выльется куча дерьма. Обычно она была направлена на их врагов, особенно на графа Дуку, и очень редко на неё (и только после того, как она совершала особенную глупость и получала ранение), но Асока всё ещё каждый раз испытывала страх, когда её учитель по-настоящему расстраивался и сердился, потому что казалось сама Сила вокруг него становилась тем темнее, чем мрачнее становился Скайуокер. Это было не самое приятное напоминание, насколько могуществена была его связь с Силой.

Асока вернулась к своим обязанностям и изо всех сил старалась отвлечься от их приглушённого разговора. Она не заметила, сколько прошло времени, но сзади уже несколько минут как стало тихо, так что тогрута рискнула бросить взгляд в хвост истребителя. Оби-Ван уснул, привалившись бледной щетинистой щекой к плечу учителя. Вряд ли эта поза была удобна для обоих, но Энакин смотрел на старшего друга тем взглядом, которым — Асока тому свидетель — её учитель редко на кого-нибудь смотрел. Эта мысль вдруг напомнила ей, как несколько лет назад она столкнулась с её тогда ещё будущим учителем. Полуденное солнце освещало просторные, пустынные в этот час залы Храма джедаев, а пальцы самой Асоки были липкие от сладкого сока фруктов, которые она стянула с кухни. Энакину вряд ли было больше шестнадцати, когда она увидела его тогда на верху лестницы, где он стоял с большой охапкой свитков в руках, и таким же благоговеющим, очарованным взглядом смотрел вслед старшему другу.

— Идёшь, Эни? — весело позвал его рыцарь-джедай, с улыбкой оборачиваясь к юноше, замершему наверху лестницы. Солнечные лучи танцевали в его рыжей шевелюре, отчего казалось, что его волосы вспыхивают огнём. Асока уже не помнила вкус тех фруктов, но до сих пор помнила его улыбку.

— Да, Оби-Ван! — крикнул в ответ её будущий учитель голосом, который ещё не вышел полностью из той неловкой пубертатной стадии, когда ты уже не мальчик, но ещё не юноша. Он бросился вниз по каменным ступеням, перепрыгивая по две за раз, чтобы догнать товарища. Оби-Ван рассмеялся и взъерошил Энакину волосы, ласково дёрнув за падаванскую косичку, после чего забрал у него из рук половину свитков и повёл младшего спутника дальше по залу. Маленькая тогрута смотрела, как они уходят, рассеяно обсасывая липкие от фруктового сока пальцы.

Это было любопытное воспоминание, и когда Асока ещё раз оглянулась, то увидела, что учитель, одной рукой обняв Оби-Вана за плечи, лицом наполовину зарылся в его рыжие волосы. Теперь эти волосы были уже не такие яркие, как тогда, а на висках засеребрилась седина, но улыбка у него была такая же, какой её помнила Асока. Глаза у Энакина были закрыты, лицо расслаблено. Ушло постоянное напряжение, сковывающее его плечи, и в первый раз с тех пор, как она стала его падаваном, учитель выглядел спокойным и умиротворённым. 

Звездолёт качнуло, и Асока поспешно отвернулась, чувствуя себя так, словно нечаянно подсмотрела за чем-то глубоко интимным и личным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: В следующих главах станет понятно, почему Оби-Ван бродит в мандалорских доспехах.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: Предупреждаю, что в этой главе вас ждёт описание не супер-графичного секса. Наслаждаемся и оставляем комментарии!

_Энакин_

— Ты правда думал, что я сдам тебя властям?

Энакин не мог скрыть обуревающие его эмоции в голосе. Они уже вернулись в его апартаменты, нынешние, которые были больше, чем прежние, он ведь стал Высшим генералом и Мастером. Оби-Ван, вытиравший мокрые после душа волосы, застыл и поднял на него взгляд. По его лицу сложно было понять, о чём он думает. Выражение лица у него было слишком безмятежно и спокойно. Энакин терпеть не мог это его умение — с непринуждённой лёгкостью натягивать непроницаемую маску. Перед таким Оби-Ваном Энакин снова ощущал себя мелким падаваном, беспомощным и глупым. Волнение заполнило ему грудь, и он вскочил на ноги.

— Два года, Оби-Ван, целых два криффовых года радиомолчания! Ты мелькал только в слухах о тревожно большой награде за твою голову от хаттов! — взорвался он, беспокойно меряя комнату шагами, словно хищник в клетке. — А теперь ты вдруг снова возник в моей жизни. Я должен поверить, что это просто совпадение?

— Энакин..., — начал Кеноби, но молодой генерал перебил его до того, как он успел произнести ещё хоть слово.

— Нет, это ты послушай меня, — с жаром продолжал Энакин. — У меня наконец было место в этой жизни, Оби-Ван.

— _Есть место_ , — тихо поправил его бывший джедай.

— Я учитель прекрасного падавана. Совет повысил меня до Высшего генерала по рекомендации Канцлера. Я исполнил пророчество, которое должен был, и арестовал графа Дуку, и всё это я сделал _без тебя_ , Оби-Ван.

— Ты не представляешь, как я горжусь твоими достижениям, Энакин.

— Знаешь, я ведь думал об этом, — Скайуокер судорожно вздохнул и продолжал, — я думал о том, что скажу тебе, если наши пути когда-нибудь снова пересекутся. Были дни, когда я злился на тебя за то, что ты оставил меня здесь, за то, что украл мастера Джинна; дни, когда мне так тебя так не хватало, что я не мог дышать; а ещё бывало, хотя и редко, что я чувствовал почти благодарность за то, что тебя здесь нет, а потом ненавидел себя за это.

Энакин увидел, что глаза у Оби-Вана покраснели, когда он преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и провёл большим пальцем по лучикам-морщинкам, собравшимся в уголках его глаз. За долгие месяцы в разлуке он чуть не забыл, какого оттенка серо-голубые глаза его старшего друга.

— Но всё это неважно, — неожиданно для самого себя прошептал Энакин, — эта жизнь, эти звания и победы. Я бы всё это отдал без раздумий, Оби-Ван, если бы ты только...

— Ты знаешь, что я не могу, — с этими словами маска скользнула на место. Кеноби отступил так, что Энакин уже не дотягивался до него.

— Точно, — он уронил руки, и они повисли у него по бокам. Между ними повисло молчание. У Энакина вдруг возникло ощущение, что он смотрит на совершеннейшего незнакомца, который твёрдо намерен разорвать все существующие между ними связи. Он сглотнул и сумел выдавить из себя:  
— Ты обещал, что хотя бы объяснишь.

— А потом? — уточнил Оби-Ван.

Скайуокер посмотрел в глаза пристально глядевшего на него Оби-Вана и горько улыбнулся:  
— Я не собираюсь держать тебя под арестом. Ты свободен уйти. На контрольно-пропускных пунктах с Корусанта досмотривают не так строго. Уверен, что с твоими умениями ты без труда улетишь с планеты.

Он вышел из спальни и схватил с полки бутылку с самым крепким алкоголем. Энакин со стуком поставил на кухонную тумбу два стакана и разлил в них спиртное, особенно щедро плеснув себе. Оби-Ван сел на любимый стул Асоки и, негромко поблагодарив, взял второй стакан. Энакин в несколько обжигающих горло глотков опустошил свой стакан и потянулся к бутылке, чтобы налить cебе ещё, но Оби-Ван перехватил его запястье.

— Эни, пожалуйста, — попросил он, подушечкой большого пальца проведя по внутренней стороне его запястья, как он бывало делал в прошлом, когда Энакин был ещё ребёнок и очень нуждался в тактильной поддержке. Оба замерли, осознав природу этого жеста. Оби-Ван почти сразу убрал руку и снова увёл взгляд. Отголоски его прикосновения на чувствительной коже Энакина горели, словно клеймо, поэтому, чтобы отвлечься, джедай сложил руки на груди и нарочито прочистил горло.

— Сатин жива, — внезапно произнёс Кеноби.

— Что? — Энакин даже рот приоткрыл от этой новости. — С ней всё в порядке? Но Мандалор же под контролем Сепаратистов. Разве планету не наводнили члены Дозора смерти и люди Джанго Фетта?

— Так и есть, она жива и здорова. Разумеется, в ярости, что ей приходится скрываться, — терпеливо ответил старший товарищ, посмотрев в обеспокоенные глаза Энакина. — Именно по этой причине я столько времени ношу мандалорские доспехи. Мне удалось проникнуть в их ряды и собрать информацию о центральной группировке, управляющей Дозором смерти.

— Дарт Вэйдер один из них? — быстро спросил Энакин и нахмурился, когда Оби-Ван болезненно сощурился при упоминании Повелителя ситхов.

— Энакин, почему ты всё не...

— Вэйдер причинил тебе боль, так ведь? — потребовал он ответа, вторгаясь в личное пространство Оби-Вана. Энакин обеими ладонями взял его за протез правой руки. Пальцами он обвёл уродливый след, который оставил на дюрастали клинок его светового меча. Протез снова функционировал, как положено, но у Скайуокера не было под рукой необходимых инструментов и материалов, чтобы восстановить разрушенное покрытие. — Когда мастер Квай-Гон позволил мне навестить тебя, ты бредил от лихорадки и кровопотери. Ты наверняка этого не помнишь, но ты назвал его по имени. Ты был _в ужасе_ , Оби-Ван. Как я должен такое забыть?

— Энакин, всё что я сделал, я делал, чтобы защитить тебя, — заговорил в ответ его старший друг с редкой для него настойчивостью. — Просто верь мне, поверь в то, что я говорю, тебе нужно _перестать искать Вэйдера._

— Я не боюсь Повелителя ситхов, — объявил Энакин, поднимаясь на ноги, — просто скажи мне, кто он такой, и я сам...

— Разберёшься с ним так же, как с графом Дуку?

— Это ведь ты хотел, чтобы старик остался жив, — огрызнулся Энакин, с сердитой гримасой, наливая себе вторую порцию спиртного. — Я бы убил его, если бы не пообещал тебе. Хотя совсем не этого хотел от меня Канцлер.

Кеноби, услышав это, вскинул взгляд:  
— Ради меня ты пошёл против приказа Канцлера?

— Именно. И я подумал, что делать так очень неправильно на глазах у моего падавана, — признался он, опустошая стакан. Алкоголь уже начал действовать на него. Энакин почувствовал знакомое приятное тепло, разливающееся у него под кожей.

— Где он сейчас? — потребовал ответа Оби-Ван.

— В надёжном месте, — ответил Энакин, небрежно отмахнувшись. — Никто, кроме членов Высшего Совета джедаев не может приблизиться к его камере. А неограниченный полный допуск есть только у меня.

— Что это значит?

— У меня есть закодированный чип, — пожал плечами Энакин. — С чего вдруг такой интерес?

— Ты ведь отдаёшь себе отчёт, что на жизнь Дуку наверняка будут покушаться до назначенного суда, не так ли? — Кеноби рассеяным жестом провёл рукой по усам.

— Да, Оби-Ван, я отлично это осознаю, именно поэтому его ежедневно и круглые сутки охраняют мои лучшие люди под командованием Коди, — возразил Энакин и улыбнулся в ответ на явное беспокойство бывшего джедая. — Я уже не ребёнок. За два последних года я потратил слишком много времени и сил, чтобы теперь допустить ошибку и упустить графа Дуку.

— Конечно, — кивнул Кеноби. Он сжал и разжал металлические пальцы, после чего поднялся на ноги. — Благодарю за чистую смену одежды, Эни.

— Полагаю, ты хочешь сейчас уйти. — Огорчение вперемешку с разочарованием горячим и колючим комом разрослись у Скайуокера в груди. Оби-Ван снова его от себя отталкивал. Возвращался к своей красивой герцогине. Без раздумий отказывался от всей своей привычной жизни ради неё, но не ради него. Нет, никогда не ради него, Энакина.

— Энакин, что по-твоему, ты сейчас делаешь? — остановила его упёршаяся ему в грудь рука. В голове у (не)Избранного стучало от выпитого алкоголя. Когда он успел припереть Оби-Вана к стене?

— Ты правда собирался просто уйти вот так? — выдохнул молодой джедай, голосом срывающимся от душевной боли.

Оби-Ван сжал зубы:  
— Ты пьян, Эни.

— Я когда-нибудь увижу тебя снова?

— Да.

— Лжец.

— Энакин, моё близкое присутствие тебе не на пользу, — произнёс он тихо, — эти годы порознь доказали это очень наглядно.

— Но я не хочу того, что мне на пользу, Оби-Ван, — пробормотал Энакин, пальцами взяв своего старшего друга за подбородок. При этих словах у Оби-Вана расширились зрачки, от их близости у него срывалось дыхание. — Как я уже это говорил, я уже не ребёнок. Если ты правда хочешь, чтобы всё это закончилось, оттолкни меня. Или же...

Их взгляды встретились. Энакин, не спуская с него глаз, отодвинулся, показывая, что он легко может уйти. Оби-Ван сглотнул, у него дёрнулся кадык, но он не сдвинулся с мнста.

А затем он очень медленно шагнул в объятия Энакина.

__________

Всё происходило словно не на яву. Образы, поселившиеся в снах Энакина с тех пор, как он вырос настолько, чтобы осознать, что такое желание. Оби-Ван, раскрасневшийся и запыхавшийся, у него в постели. Всё, о чём он мечтал, наконец сбывалось. Он прижался губами к гладкой коже у Оби-Вана на шее, а сердце у Энакина в груди сжалось до сладкой боли, когда он услышал его невольный поражённый вдох. Пальцы Оби-Вана у него в волосах сжались аккуратно, но решительно.

— Эни, — вздохнул Оби-Ван. Энакин чуть отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть прямо ему в глаза:  
— Что не так?

— Не при твоём падаване, — ответил Оби-Ван, отводя от него выразительные серо-голубые глаза.

— Я разрешил ей остаться на ночь у мастера Секуры, — успокоил его Энакин и вернулся к прерванному занятию — прокладыванию дорожки из нежных поцелуев у него по лицу. Оби-Ван разомкнул губы навстречу его губам. И пальцы у Энакина в волосах сжались крепче. Он низко застонал в поцелуй, весом прижимая возлюбленного к постели. Рукой он оттянул раскрытый ворот туники Оби-Вана, ладонью прижимаясь к тёплой коже, и тело под ним выгнулось ему навстречу.

— Ты уже делал это раньше? — спросил Кеноби с поплывшим взглядом, голосом, срывающимся от желания.

— Конечно, делал, — солгал Энакин, с горечью вспоминая, как много раз за прошедшие годы ему это предлагали и каждый раз он отвечал отказом, упрямо держась за призрачную надежду, что однажды Оби-Ван будет его. Пусть Энакин Скайуокер был не лучший джедай Ордена, но он был верен тому, кого любил.

— Понятно, — отозвался Оби-Ван еле слышно, прикусив губу, а Энакин выпрямился и поймал его ладонью за подбородок.

— Тебе стало бы легче, если бы это было неправдой? — спросил он, приподнимая лицо Оби-Вана к себе, чтобы он смог посмотреть ему в глаза. Он внимательно изучил выражение его лица.

— Это не имеет для меня значения, — ответил Оби-Ван, наотрез отказываясь ответить на его взгляд.

— _Ты снова лжёшь_ , — не удержавшись, добродушно поддел его Энакин, не без удовольствия наблюдая за тем, как яркий румянец разливается вниз по шее Оби-Вана. Сердце у него в груди грозило вот-вот взорваться. Оно всё стоило этого — годы отчаяния и целибата стоили этого момента близости с Оби-Ваном.

— Ты единственный, — признался он, пока Оби-Ван не успел окончательно расстроиться. Энакин склонился и прошептал ему в ухо:  
— Но то, что я мечтал сотворить с тобой, было до ужаса _неприлично_. — Он прервался, чтобы оставить чёткий засос у Оби-Вана на шее, решительно качнул бёдрами и вырвал стон у него из груди. — Ммм, Оби-Ван у тебя стоит.

Ловкие пальцы избавили Энакина от одежды. Когда он предстал перед ним в своём первозданном виде, у Оби-Вана перехватило дыхание, а в голос просочилась толика трепета:  
— Скажи, что у тебя есть что-нибудь, чтобы облегчить проникновение?

Энакин сморгнул:  
— Что?

— О, Эни, — вздохнул он, ласково улыбнувшись глазами.

— Куда ты? — требовательно спросил Энакин, когда его отодвинули от себя, чтобы встать и скрыться в освежителе. Но он не успел заволноваться, потому что Оби-Ван очень скоро вернулся с бутылочкой лосьона, которая — Энакин был практически уверен — принадлежала его бедному падавану, о чём он, разумеется не собирался рассказывать Оби-Вану. Энакин сделал себе мысленную пометку завтра же купить Асоке десяток красивых флаконов и бутылочек взамен этой.

— Не уверен, что когда-нибудь оправдаю недостижимые запросы твоего воображения, Энакин. Так что придётся тебе довольствоваться мной, — пробормотал Оби-Ван, грациозно взбираясь на Энакина. Он оседлал его пояс и аккуратно и крепко сжал его бока своими длинными обнажёнными ногами. Скайуокер сглотнул, чувствуя, как у него внутри скапливается жар. Сердце билось, как бешеное, у него чуть не закружилась голова. Оби-Ван завёл руку за спину и вниз, сорвано вдохнул и выдохнул. Энакин скользнул сильной рукой по его влажному бедру и взял его восставшую плоть в ладонь.

— Похоже, всё это тебе слишком знакомо, — с подозрением прищурился Избранный, глядя на Оби-Вана, и другой рукой сильнее сжал его в объятиях. — Как это так? 

— Я намного тебя старше, — отозвался Оби-Ван, чьи ресницы затрепетали от ощущений. Он являл собой воплощение плотского соблазна с растрепавшимися тёмно-рыжими волосами и разливающимся под светлой кожей румянцем.

— Всего на несколько лет, — пророкотал Энакин и, не скрывая ревности, сжал пальцы на бёдрах Оби-Вана. — Сколько до меня?

Он сжал зубы, когда его алчущую плоть медленно приняли внутрь, изо всех сил сдерживая очень немужественный полустон-полувсхлип, когда Оби-Ван на пробу качнулся вверх-вниз, и сжался вокруг него.

— Это неважно, — сорванно выдохнул Оби-Ван, когда Энакин невольно подался вверх. Энакин протянул руку и большой ладонью аккуратно сжал Оби-Вана за горло, проталкиваясь глубже.

— Я последний, — приказал Энакин, сверкнув глазами. — _Скажи это_.

Обжигающий жар сжался вокруг него до тесноты. Румянец Оби-Вана разлился вниз по вздымающейся грудной клетке. А по лицу скользнуло лукавое выражение, когда он наклонился и прошептал:

— Что ж, это зависит от того, как ты себя покажешь, _дорогой_.

______________________________

_Оби-Ван_

Возможно, это была не самая блестящая его идея — дразнить и без того распалённого девственника, который фантазировал о нём с тех самых пор как у него полностью выросли яички. Возможно, Оби-Ван отключился после четвёртого раунда, а возможно и нет. Он и сам не знал, сколько провёл в забытьи, но когда проснулся, за окном было ещё темно. Энакин всё ещё крепко спал рядом посреди заляпанных простыней, тихо сопя в подушку.

Оби-Ван выбрался из постели и успел сделать два неуверенных шага, прежде чем у него подогнулись колени. К счастью, звук, с которым разбившись вдребезги, разлетелось по застеленному паласом полу, чувство его собственного достоинства, не разбудил Избранного. Спина у Оби-Вана болела ужасно. Тёплая влага, оставленная в нём Энакином, стекала по внутренней стороне его бёдер. С невольной гримасой он краем одеяла Энакина вытер белёсые потёки со своей кожи и, пошатываясь, вышел из спальни. Он должен был найти закодированный чип от камеры Дуку до того, как Энакин проснётся и обнаружит, что он исчез.

Свои доспехи и световой меч, который ему очень неохотно одолжила Асажж Вентресс, он нигде не увидел. Оружие самого Энакина лежало на полу в гостиной возле охапки грязной одежды, которую снял с себя Оби-Ван. Он поднял меч молодого джедая и на цыпочках вернулся в его спальню. Привычка Энакина везде оставлять за собой беспорядок значительно уменьшилась за время отсутствия Оби-Вана. Он быстро нашёл прозрачную чип-карту в одной из верхних туник Энакина. Кеноби убрал ключ в карман и уже повернулся было, чтобы уйти, но... Лицо молодого мужчины, недавно вышедшего за порог юношества, было полускрыто буйной тёмно-русой гривой, которую он сам называл волосами. Он тихо и ровно дышал во сне. Оби-Ван осторожно откинул взъерошенные кудри и прижался губами к виску Энакина в извиняющемся поцелуе.

Оби-Ван бесшумно выскользнул из апартаментов. К его удаче, в помещениях возле комнат Энакина не оказалось никого из стражей Храма. Он накинул на голову тёмный капюшон и двинулся прочь по коридору.

  
__________

— Вставайте, — Оби-Ван постучал по толстому транспаристиловому стеклу камеры. — Я здесь, чтобы вас освободить.

Дуку приоткрыл глаза, услышав его голос, но не сделал даже попытки подняться с тонкой серой подстилки, на которой сидел, скрестив ноги. 

— Кеноби, а я всё думал, когда вы уже объявитесь, — протянул он. — Полагаю, вы уже позаботились о моих охранниках.

— В какой-то мере, да, — не стал заострять на этой детали внимание Оби-Ван. Он оставил Коди и остальных солдат-клонов Энакина без сознания и скованными наручниками в смежных камерах после чего вывел из строя голокамеры наблюдения. — Идёмте, у нас осталось мало времени.

— Да, очень на это похоже, — отозвался Дуку безмятежным тоном.

— Палпатин попытается вас убить до назначенной даты суда, — произнёс Оби-Ван, нахмурившись при виде столь явной апатии.

Старик негромко хмыкнул и посмотрел ему в глаза:  
— Отчего вы думаете, что он уже не попытался, Кеноби?

— Тогда почему вы отказываетесь от моей помощи? — резко спросил его «спаситель», беспокойно вышагивая перед камерой.

— Потому что вы не предоставили никаких доказательств, что я могу вам доверять, до сего момента вы всегда преследовали свои тайные мотивы, — пробормотал Дуку. — Чем побег с вами лучше, чем кончина здесь?

— Хорошо, чем я могу заслужить ваше доверие, граф Дуку? — вздохнул Оби-Ван, сложив руки на груди. Старик принял более удобное сидячее положение. — Скажите мне правду.

— Какую правду?

— Не скромничайте, Кеноби! Откуда вы узнали правду о личности Сидиуса и его план в отношении клонов, конечно же, — с раздражением отрезал Дуку, сузив тёмные глаза. Оби-Ван бросил взгляд на хронодисплей возле пустого поста охраны. Он выбился из графика. Энакин мог проснуться в любую минуту, и как только он убедится, что Оби-Вана нет рядом, он быстро сообразит, что к чему.

— Хорошо, но вы должны пообещать, что не будете меня перебивать, — уступил Оби-Ван. Он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и признался. — Вы правы, я не совсем тот, кем кажусь. Я прибыл сюда из будущего.  
Дуку с подозрением прищурился и уже приоткрыл было рот, чтобы заговорить, но Кеноби суровым взглядом велел ему замолчать:  
— Не перебивать, помните?

Он посмотрел в недоверчивые глаза Дуку и продолжал:  
— В моей прошлой жизни вы погибли на том корабле. Вы были убиты Энакином по приказу Сидиуса. Мальчик, которого я вырастил, стал самым страшным Повелителем ситхов Галактики. Устроил бойню в Храме, перебив всех юнлингов. Приказ 66, геноцид, который вы помогли запланировать, был приведён в исполнение. Орден джедаев был уничтожен. Не знаю, как я выжил. Временами я жалел, что не умер.

— Невозможно переместиться во врем...

— Сила действует загадочными путями, граф. Не знаю, ради чего она послала меня обратно. Я проявил эгоизм, но не смог остаться в стороне, не вмешаться и позволить своему учителю снова умереть.

— Квай-Гон умер? — спросил старый граф резко.

— Убит Молом, — подтвердил Оби-Ван с горечью. Воспоминания об ошибках прошлого причиняли острую боль.

— Где ваш учитель теперь? — спросил Дуку.

— Ждёт вас на Ак-То. Он хотел прилететь со мной, но кто-то должен был остаться, чтобы приглядывать за детьми.

Его собеседник сузил глаза:  
— Какими детьми?

— Мы собираем чувствительных к силе юнлингов, которые не прошли Испытания, — объяснил Кеноби. — Мастер Квай-Гон в свободное время учит их чувствовать и понимать связь с Живой силой.

— Первый Храм джедаев был на Ак-То, — пробормотал Дуку, задумчиво проведя рукой по подбородку. — Так вы планируете основать новый Орден в оппозиции к существующим джедаям. Вашим бывшим коллегам это придётся не по вкусу, Кеноби.

— Мы не учим их, чтобы они стали джедаями, — нетерпеливо пояснил Оби-Ван. — Мастер Квай-Гон хотел только, чтобы у детей был настоящий дом, вместо того, чтобы их сослали в Агрокорпус.

— Он всегда был слишком мягкосердечен, — усмехнулся Дуку, но в его тоне Оби-Ван услышал редкий намёк на неохотное уважение. Аристократичный бывший джедай поднялся на ноги и разгладил складки на тёмных одеяниях. — Очень хорошо, Кеноби. Я позволю вам сопроводить меня к Квай-Гону.

Оби-Ван сдержался и не закатил глаза в ответ на подчёркнуто претенциозные манеры графа. Он провёл картой допуска Энакина через слот считывающего устройства. Ничего не произошло. Кеноби попытался ещё раз. И снова ничего.

— Вы ведь знаете, что ещё нужно ввести код, не так ли? — небрежно заметил Дуку, складывая руки на груди.

— Нет, я не знал, — сквозь зубы процедил Кеноби, потянувшись рукой к мечу Энакина у себя на поясе. Но грубая сила в их случае была не выход, им ведь нужно было сбежать как можно незаметнее. Он подавил вздох. — Сколько цифр?

— Шесть, — снисходительно ответил граф, поглядывая на него так, словно его «спаситель» был особенно жалким куском...

Кеноби ввёл первые шесть цифр, которые пришли ему на ум. Дверь камеры с шипением открылась. Дуку вопросительно поднял брови вверх.

Оби-Ван беспомощно пожал плечами:  
— Он очень предсказуемый, наш Энакин.

— Что это было?

Возникла деликатная пауза, едва не переросшая в неловкое молчание, пока Оби-Ван не ущипнул себя за переносицу и не пробормотал себе под нос:  
— _Мой день рождения._

______________________________

_Асажж_

— Почему он так долго? — прошипела она Восу, который то и дело клевал носом, сидя в кресле пилота в маленьком истребителе. За столь короткий срок он сумел раздобыть для неё только такой звездолёт. Он проснулся с испуганным ойканьем, когда она прицельно пнула его в бок носком сапога.

— Зная Кеноби, я ставлю на то, что причина в Скайуокере, — Квинлан прикрыл зевок ладонью и сел так, чтобы Асажж могла закинуть обе свои узкие ступни ему на колени. Он похлопал её по лодыжке. — Я подчистил графики технического обслуживания этого посадочного отсека, так что до утра нас не должны побеспокоить.

— Тебе лучше убраться отсюда, Вос, — сказала она ему после паузы, — джедаи уже с подозрением относятся к твоим частым отлучкам.

— Я всё равно никогда не был в фаворе у Совета, — пожал плечами Квинлан, тепло его большой ладони ощущалось сквозь слой ткани её леггинсов. — Если я могу провести больше времени с тобой, это стоит небольшого риска.

Он поморщился, когда она вполсилы пнула его в незащищённый живот.

— Кеноби лучше не терять мой световой меч, — пробурчала Асажж и, обернувшись, пристально посмотрела на вход в пустой отсек, в котором они прятались. — Напомни, почему нельзя было просто освободить Дуку силой?

— Его содержат в подземной тюремной камере строжайшего режима, милая. Даже твоей изумительной боевой доблести будет недостаточно против клонов и джедаев, которые в мгновение ока обрушатся на нас, как только сработает сигнализация, — отозвался Вос, уворачиваясь от её следующего пинка, и каким-то образом сумел справиться с чувством. — Такой способ проще. Всё, что Кеноби должен сделать, это вырубить Скайуокера на столько, чтобы успеть раздобыть ключ и освободить графа.

Асажж вдруг нахмурилась и выпрямилась:  
— Ты это чувствуешь?

— Чувствую что?

Она убрала его руку и вскочила на ноги. Их взгляды встретились. Киффар прикусил губу и сказал:  
— Ага, так отражается в Силе Скайуокер.

— Ты должен уйти, — сказала Асажж, толкнув джедая в сторону посадочного отсека, — я могу разобраться с этим сама.

— Асажж...

— Иди! Нельзя, чтобы он узнал о том, что ты нам помогаешь, — настойчиво произнесла она, — нам нужно, чтобы ты остался в Ордене и следил за Советом.

— Будь осторожна, — пробормотал Вос. Он поймал её за левую руку и ласково её сжал, — и да пребудет с тобой Сила.

Она дождалась, пока он не скрылся из виду, после чего вернулась в кабину и начала предполётную подготовку. Вентресс чётко различала приближение охваченного паникой Кеноби, а окружающее пространство в Силе, словно грозовая туча, заполнял гнев Избранного. То, насколько возросло могущество мальчишки за эти годы, вызывало тревогу. Падме говорила что-то про беспощадно жёсткий режим, который установил для себя Скайуокер, но даже с учётом этого, подобное было нелепо.

— Асажж, готовься к взлёту! — донёсся до неё еле слышный крик Кеноби из дальнего конца ангара, куда он вбежал с не отстающим от него графом Дуку.

— Вернись сюда, Оби-Ван! — им вслед раздался полный ярости вопль Энакина Скайуокера.

Старик громко выругался, когда Оби-Ван с помощью Силы закинул в звездолёт его и неуклюже запрыгнул в судно сам.

— Вперёд! Полный газ! Мы должны улететь с Корусанта до того, как Энакин поднимет тревогу, и всё воздушное движение будет перекрыто, — пропыхтел бывший джедай, с болезненной гримасой медленно поднимаясь на ноги. Вентресс ввела координаты пункта назначения и завела двигатели на всю мощь. Звездолёт вокруг них заскрипел и заскрежетал, а пол у них под ногами завибрировал с такой силой, что у неё зубы застучали. А затем к их общему ужасу, корабль начало тянуть назад, а оглушающий скрежет от трения металла о металл заполнил пустой посадочный отсек.

— _Так вот ради чего ты вернулся._

У входа стоял Скайуокер. Взгляд его синих глаз был дик от еле сдерживаемой ярости. Избранный выглядел так, будто примчался сюда, едва выбравшись из постели. В сбитый набок воротник его чёрной туники выглядывала полоса обнажённой кожи с дорожкой из следов, более всего похожих на любовные укусы, и... это был след от подушки у него на щеке?

Она сердито обернулась к бледному и не менее растрёпанному Кеноби:  
— ТЕБЕ СКАЗАЛИ ЕГО НА ВРЕМЯ УСЫПИТЬ, А НЕ ПЕРЕСПАТЬ С НИМ! 

— _Да ради всего_... — начал Дуку.

— Я не верил, когда Канцлер Палпатин говорил, что ты заодно с ситхами, Оби-Ван, — прорычал Скайуокер. Он каким-то образом умудрялся удерживать их звездолёт на месте, не пошевелив пальцем и не вспотев. — Даже Совет джедаев предупреждал меня о твоём предательстве, но я отказывался во всё это верить, потому что я знал тебя, любил и боготворил с нашей первой встречи, Оби-Ван. Но ты ведь изменился, так ведь? Я тот единственный дурак, который цеплялся за мечту, что ты всё тот же человек, рядом с которым я вырос.

Он шагнул в корабль.

— Энакин, ты не понимаешь, — произнёс Оби-Ван, вставая между Дуку и Избранным.

— Для вас теперь генерал Скайуокер, _Кеноби_ , — холодно ответил Энакин. — Выдайте мне графа, и я позволю вам невредимыми покинуть планету, как и обещал.

— Прости, Эни, — тихо произнёс бывший мастер-джедай. А следом он, к шоку Асажж, подскочил к Скайуокеру и поцеловал его. Молодой джедай в удивлении отпрянул, и этого короткого момента хватило, чтобы он отвлёкся, и хватка Силы, которой он удерживал истребитель, ослабла. Корабль под их ногами резко рванулся вперёд, и дазомирка до упора вывернула штурвал от себя. Кеноби вытолкнул ошеломлённого молодого джедая из звездолёта с помощью Силы и кулаком долбанул по панели управления, запечатывая двери, и, обессилев, осел на пол.

— Ни слова, — велел он, когда они поднялись из ангара Храма и вырвались в открытое небо. Асажж бросила взгляд на бывшего джедая. Выглядел Кеноби неважно. Вокруг его шеи налилась цепочка из синюшно-бордовых следов, а из-под искорёженного дюрастилового корпуса протеза его руки торчали внутренние провода.

— Полагаю, ты потерял единственный световой меч, который был у нас на троих? — процедила она сквозь зубы, когда они покинули атмосферу планеты. Если их и будут преследовать, то никогда не поймают после того, как звездолёт уйдёт в гиперпространство. Кеноби сунул руку под складки плаща и выудил два меча. Асажж посмотрела в его усталые глаза.

— Я стащил меч Энакина, а этот принадлежит графу, — объяснил он, садясь рядом с Вентресс. Где-то на заднем плане раздалось раздражённо-негодующее хмыканье Дуку. Оби-Ван коснулся гладкой, поблёскивающей рукояти светового меча Энакина Скайуокера и рассеянно пробормотал:  
— В прошлый раз я умер от этого меча.

Асажж отвела взгляд:  
— Будем надеяться, в этот раз до этого не дойдёт, Кеноби.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: Я долго колебалась, сделать Оби-Вана чуток шлюхом или благородным космическим монахом. Начала-то я со второго, но каким-то образом он оказался подавленным, виноватым шлюхом...  
> *Рукалицо*  
> И у него явно двойные стандарты, когда дело доходит до несуществующей сексуальной жизни Энакина.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: В этой главе речь идёт от нескольких POVов, и её действие происходит в течение нескольких дней, если это вдруг останется не совсем ясно. Сама не знаю почему, но писала я её с большим удовольствием.

_Оби-Ван_

Оби-Ван ощутил в Силе спокойное, умиротворяющее присутствие Квай-Гона ещё до того, как их звездолёт опустился на скалистое побережье. Рядом с Квай-Гоном в Силе ощущалось нарастающее любопытство, излучаемое дюжиной или около того совсем юных присутствий, прятавшихся поблизости от его бывшего учителя посреди густых травянистых зарослей. Напряжение, которое всё больше накапливалось в истребителе между тремя пассажирами, спало, стоило ему сойти по трапу на твердую землю. Он почувствовал, как успокаивается его сердце.

Спустя месяцы скитаний Оби-Ван, наконец, вернулся туда, где он чувствовал себя дома.

— Асажж!

Дазомирка, стоявшая сбоку от Кеноби, повернулась и поймала прыгнувшую к ней на руки маленькую твилекку. Девочка захихикала и обеими руками обхватила Вентресс за шею. Услышав её имя, ещё больше детей высыпало им навстречу. Они восторженно загомонили, когда она наклонилась к ним и вытащила пригоршни ярких сладостей, которые, по всей видимости, купил на Корусанте Квинлан Вос. Оби-Ван улыбнулся при виде трогательного зрелища. Из-за частых миссий он слишком мало времени проводил на планете, чтобы дети успели к нему привязаться, но все до единого они были без ума от крутой наёмницы, которая очень часто с ними возилась. Дуку с отвращением вздохнул и выдернул полу своего длинного чёрного плаща из-под ног вставшего на неё маленького мальчика, и ребёнок опрокинулся на мягкую траву.

— Вы прилетели, — пробормотал спокойный голос.

Они оба обернулись и увидели Квай-Гона, стоявшего на вершине пологого холма, его длинные одеяния из мягкого бежевого материала мягко колыхались на лёгком ветру. Серебряные пряди в длинных седеющих волосах поблёскивали под ярким солнцем. На лице Джинна сияла улыбка.

— Квай-Гон, — неохотно склонил в приветствии голову старик. В одном этом жесте вежливости было больше, чем он за всё время продемонстрировал Оби-Вану.

— Мастер Дуку, я надеюсь, что ваш полёт сюда прошёл относительно спокойно? — спросил Квай-Гон и знаком поманил их за собой.

— Если под спокойно ты подразумеваешь, что нас чуть не схватило то громогласное, самонадеянное проклятье в человеческом обличье, которое ты называл падаваном, то да, всё прошло великолепно, — съязвил Дуку и ткнул длинным пальцем в сторону Оби-Вана, — и всё благодаря другому твоему невежественному идиоту.

— Что ж, вы только что ответили на мой следующий вопрос об Энакине, — суховатым тоном отозвался Квай-Гон.

— У нас были небольшие проблемы по дороге на корабль, — объяснил Оби-Ван коротко, — мы бы уложились в расписание, если бы граф не настоял, чтобы мы забрали из тюрьмы его световой меч.

— Действительно, это ведь заняло больше времени, чем ваша вылазка-сессия с Избранным, — фыркнул Дуку.

— С тобой всё в порядке, Оби-Ван? — ласково спросил бывший учитель. — Ты прихрамываешь.

Лицо его бывшего падавана вспыхнуло жаром от проявления невинного беспокойства. Краем глаза он видел, как Дуку, скрестив руки на груди, медленно растягивает в ухмылке губы.

— Всё в порядке, — процедил Кеноби сквозь зубы, ужасно краснея и отводя глаза от внимательного взгляда бывшего учителя.

— Ну, и для чего меня сюда привезли, Квай-Гон? — резким требовательным тоном спросил старый ситх. — Моего командования ждёт галактическая армия.

— Полагаю, Оби-Ван объяснил вам всю ситуацию, — со спокойной задумчивостью заговорил Квай-Гон. — Вы всегда были человек выдающегося ума, мастер Дуку. Разумеется, вы осознаёте, что всё это больше, чем все мы вместе взятые. Сила пытается нам что-то сказать. Я видел проблески намерения Силы, обрывки будущего после нашей встречи на Джеонозисе. Она привела меня сюда, в место, где были некогда основаны первые Храмы джедаев. Я просмотрел записи учений в старых текстах. В них идёт речь об Ордене из мужчин и женщин, которые не зависели ни от каких политических союзов и объединений, которые были свободны от жёстких и закоснелых правил, которые связали нас.

— Те времена давно канули в прошлое, — неприятно усмехнулся Дуку, — и скоро то же произойдёт с нынешним Орден джедаев. Они утратили свою связь с Силой и позволили гнили обосноваться и захватить их изнутри. Тебе их не спасти, Квай-Гон. Нельзя просветить тех, кто сознательно остаётся слеп и глух.

— Я должен был помочь и поддержать вас, как бывший падаван и ваш друг, — вздохнул Джинн, с сожалением покачав головой, — но я был так погружён в свои проблемы, что упустил время и не заметил вашего душевного смятения, пока не стало слишком поздно. 

— Не думай, что несколько приятных слов и ностальгия меня покорят, мой бывший пдаван, — огрызнулся Дуку, в рукавах сжав длинные пальцы в кулаки. — Я служу только одному мастеру. Он положит конец всему этому, сотрёт всё старое начисто и...

— Тому мастеру, который приказал казнить вас в обе мои жизни? — с вызовом спросил Оби-Ван. — Вы непоколебимо верны Сидиусу. Как вы сами и говорили, так? Нельзя просветить того, кто сознательно слеп и глух, мастер Квай-Гон.

Старый граф молчал.

— Его конечная цель склонить на Тёмную сторону Энакина, — тихо сказал Квай-Гон. — Все остальные, любой другой ученик, включая вас, это лишь расходный материал.

— И вы думаете, что я смогу помочь вам его остановить? — нахмурился Дуку. — Как?

— Вы намекнули, что знаете способ остановить Приказ 66, — напомнил Оби-Ван, — мы должны предотвратить геноцид до того, как он произойдёт. Я не предвидел подобного в первый раз. Почти все мастера-джедаи погибли от рук их самых доверенных солдат-клонов, а Энакин убил всех юнлингов в Храме джедаев. После акта такой жестокости в Силе годами отдавалось эхо их боли и ужаса.

— А что же будет со мной, хмм? По вашему, я должен просто вернуться к Свету?

— Я не думаю, что мы всё ещё на стороне Света, — признался Квай-Гон, сведя брови, — не после всего того, что мы совершили.  
Оби-Ван виновато напрягся, но его бывший учитель не заметил его явного дискомфорта.   
— Но в конце нам не уготованы неминуемые наказание, унижение или изгнание. — Джинн нерешительно улыбнулся и добавил. — Я надеялся, что могу попросить вас остаться.

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «остаться»? — с подозрением прищурившись, ситх устремил тёмные глаза на бывшего падавана.

— Помочь нашим юным подопечным изучить нашу историю, — ответил Квай-Гон, убирая в сторону сваленные в кучу простейшие учебные принадлежности. Дети оставили их прямо на дороге, как только звездолёт вошёл в атмосферу планеты. — И как вы видите, у нас катастрофически не хватает преподавателей.

— Кеноби сказал, что ты не учишь их на джедаев, — заметил в ответ Дуку. Он стоял боком к Оби-Вану, и тот смотрел на его профиль. Старый граф всё ещё хмурился, но теперь в его лице было больше непонимания, чем гнева.

— Так и есть, но здесь они счастливы, — отозвался Квай-Гон. Улыбаясь, он смотрел на резвящихся детей, которые окружили Асажж Вентресс, словно любопытные цыплята. В этой части Ак-То наступило лето, и склоны холма были усыпаны цветами необычных растений с длинными стеблями. — Их не сослали в Агрокорпус, где они провели бы в безвестности всю оставшуюся жизнь. Сила в них горит так же ярко, как в юнлингах в Храме джедаев. Я хочу, чтобы у детей был дом, хочу научить их жить в гармонии с Силой. Но, думаю, что больше всего я хочу дать им выбор, чтобы они сами могли выбрать, кем им быть в будущем, не ограничивая их Кодексом джедаев.

— И, разумеется, никаких правил, запрещающих привязанности, насколько я понимаю, — неодобрительно пробормотал Дуку при виде того, как дети играли и кувыркались в высокой траве. Ещё одна группка собирала цветы для великолепного венка, который они плели для Вентресс. Она сидела в тени большого дерева и с лёгкой улыбкой наблюдала за происходящим. Один мальчик подскользнулся, скатился по пологому склону холма и шлёпнулся лицом в грязь у его подножия.

Губы Дуку дрогнули, он был почти позабавлен.

— Я бы очень хотел показать вам несколько древних текстов, мастер Дуку, — пробормотал Квай-Гон, жестом приглашая его в сторону тёмного входа в пещеру. Оби-Ван за несколько проведённых на Ак-То месяцев начал её бояться. Сила проявляла себя загадочными путями в остатках развалин древнего Храма джедаев. Он слышал в темноте знакомые звуки, чуял резкий запах обгоревшей плоти и ощущал кожей обжигающий жар Мустафара. То были призрачные отзвуки далёкого прошлого и ничего более, разумом он понимал это, но всякий раз его охватывали стыд и печаль.

Дуку и Джинн обернулись к Оби-Вану, когда он споткнулся. На лице Квай-Гона отразилось искреннее беспокойство:  
— Ты неважно выглядишь.

— Я в порядке, — упрямо возразил Кеноби.

— Дальше я справлюсь сам, — сказал ему бывший учитель. — Иди, тебе нужно отдохнуть, Оби-Ван.

____________________ 

_Пло Кун_

— Найти их вы должны, — медленно заговорил мастер Йода с мрачным выражением лица.

Пло, не отрывась, смотрел на Энакина, но вряд ли сам молодой человек или кто-либо ещё из присутствующих мог об этом догадаться из-за его фильтрующей маски. За годы общения с бывшим падаваном Квай-Гона он научился читать Энакина как раскрытую книгу. Последний ученик мастера Джинна сейчас почти не слушал, что говорит грандмастер Йода. Его привычно тёмная туника была наглухо запахнута у него на горле, закрывая шею. Пло скользнул взглядом вниз по боку молодого джедая и увидел, что отчего-то на привычном месте нет его светового меча. Скайуокер не уточнил, каким образом Оби-Вану Кеноби удалось заполучить закодированный чип-ключ от камеры Дуку.

— Как Верховный Канцлер Республики, я вручаю вам всю исполнительную власть для выслеживания беглеца и его сообщников, — со всей серьёзностью провозгласил Палпатин. Он сложил бледные сморщенные руки поверх своей мантии и встретил пристальный взгляд Энакина глаза в глаза. — Мы на пороге окончательной победы над армией сепаратистов. В этот раз Дуку не уйти. Генерал Скайуокер, вы должны покончить с ним, как только представится такая возможность.

Его поддержало согласное бормотание всех прочих членов Высшего Совета джедаев. Большинство магистров-советников были за пределами Корусанта, разбросаны по разным частям Галактики, но Йода сумел собрать на экстренное совещание всех, кого только смог. Пло с удивлением для себя отметил, что сейчас с большей охотой предпочёл бы оказаться в гуще битвы. Он понимал, почему Йода настоял на том, чтобы он, так-называемый самый рассудительный и дипломатичный член Совета, остался в Храме и помогал взаимодействовать с Сенатом и заниматься прочими политическими вопросами, но уже несколько месяцев он не видел никого из солдат-клонов Волчьей стаи. Он знал только то, что Вольф и половина 104-го батальона были с магистром Ки-Ади-Мунди где-то возле Майгито на Внешнем кольце.

— Возможно, мне следует присоединиться к мастеру Скайуокеру, — подал голос Квинлан Вос, до этого маячивший на границе круга. — Убедиться, чтобы всё прошло настолько гладко, насколько возможно.

Энакин бросил в его сторону снисходительный взгляд. По его лицу скользнула неожиданно враждебная усмешка:  
— Я не сомневаюсь, что в состоянии справиться с двумя стариками и опальной бывшей убийцей своими силами, мастер Вос.

Лишь через секунду Пло понял смысл сказанного. Раньше Энакин далеко не раз в шутку называл Оби-Вана «старик», но сейчас в его голосе звучал искренний нескрываемый гнев. Нечто вызвало это резкое изменение в его отношении. Что именно произошло между ними, Пло не имел ни малейшего представления.

— Соединение клонов на Кейто Неймодии нуждается в помощи, мастер Вос, — заговорила голограмма Шаак Ти, — и так как ваша последняя миссия была прервана, вам следует немедленно направиться туда.

— Да, магистры, — после напряжённой паузы склонил голову Квинлан, сведя брови и сжав челюсти.

— Если вопросов больше не осталось, мы должны поторопиться, — подвёл итог совещания Канцлер. — Энакин, могу я перекинуться с тобой парой слов с глазу на глаз?

— Одну минуту, Канцлер, — кивнул молодой генерал-джедай. — Я должен попросить магистра Пло об одолжении.

Кел-дор сморгнул от неожиданного упоминания своего имени и оторвал взгляд от Квинлана, который сегодня вёл себя странно:  
— Да, генерал Скайуокер?

— Мне нужно ненадолго оставить с вами Асоку, — тихо признался ему Энакин, когда в коридоре возле Зала Совета они остались одни.

Кун нахмурился:  
— Ты не возьмёшь маленькую 'Соку с собой?

— Я не хочу, чтобы она пострадала, — пробормотал Избранный, нервно запустив руку в растрёпанные волосы. Вблизи старший джедай разглядел у него на левой ключице отметины, подозрительно напоминающие следы от зубов. Кел-дор не понимал всех тонкостей социальных ритуалов людей, как и многих других разумных жизненных форм на Корусанте, так что его прилежный ум не мог найти этому объяснения.

— Она твой падаван, Энакин, — возразил старший джедай, — ты должен научить её, как действовать в опасных ситуациях.

— Я не хочу, чтобы она увидела то, что мне возможно придётся сделать, — у Скайуокера наконец лопнуло терпение.

— Что по-твоему тебе возможно придётся сделать? — спокойно спросил Кун. Глаза молодого человека потемнели. 

— То, что должен быть сделать давно, — огрызнулся он резко, то и дело сжимая и разжимая в кулаки висящие по бокам руки. — Хватит закрывать глаза на бесчестные поступки Оби-Вана.

— Ты слишком поддаёшься своим эмоциям, они затуманивают твой взор, Энакин, — произнёс Пло, складывая руки на груди. — Сколько ты уже знаешь своего Учителя и Оби-Вана?

— Это не имеет значения, мастер Пло. Он изменился, — судорожно выдохнул Энакин. — Я полностью доверился ему, а он предал меня ради Дуку.

— Скайрокер! — разнёсся по пустому коридору до боли дерзкий, хорошо знакомый обоим голос. Энакин в отчаянии накрыл лицо ладонью, а Пло издал тихий позабавленный смешок, услышав от Асоки столь смелое прозвище для учителя.

— Вижу, мы оба совершили ужасную ушибку, избаловав её донельзя, — заметил он, улыбнувшись под маской, когда Асока восторженном ахнула. Она подбежала к нему, и Пло позволил юной тогруте крепко обнять себя за пояс. 

— Возьми её с собой, Энакин. Тебе может понадобиться глас разума рядом, — сказал мастер Кун, положив руку на плечо молодому джедаю. Энакин хмыкнул, услышав столь далёкое от истины описание своей ученицы.

— Куда ушёл ваш друг? Вчера вечером мастер Секура покрасила мне ногти в фиолетовый, вам нравится? — спросила Асока, подняв руки, и перебрала всеми десятью пальцами в воздухе у них перед лицами. — Ещё мы сделали потрясающий макияж коммандеру Блаю, но кажется ему он не слишком понравился. Взгляд у него был ещё сердитее, чем сейчас у вас... — осеклась она, увидев хмурое выражение лица своего учителя.

— Друг? — переспросил Пло. — Что за друг, 'Сока?

— О, это был Об...

— Всё, достаточно об этом, Шпилька, — Энакин зажал рот своего разболтавшегося падавана затянутой в перчатку ладонью и за плечи привлёк юную тогруту к себе. Он напряжённо улыбнулся Пло Куну и прочистил горло:  
— Что ж, увидимся, когда увидимся, мастер Пло.

Кел-дор с сожалением покачал головой, глядя, как Избранный тащит за собой Асоку. Его ждал ворох меморандумов с заседания Сената, которые Йода поручил ему внимательно изучить. Пло развернулся, чтобы уйти. Его внимание привлекло какое-то движение в тени за ближайшей мраморной колонной. Он остановился и увидел стоящего в тени Квинлана Воса.

— Мастер Пло, нам нужно поговорить, — сказал ему Вос с необычно мрачным выражением лица, оглядываясь через плечо, нет ли кого поблизости, — наедине.

____________________

_ Энакин _

Короткий диалог с Канцлером оказался... весьма странным, но в то же время оставил ощущение удовлетворения.

На последнем заседании Сената, которое состоялось до пленения Дуку, Палпатину были предоставлены чрезвычайные исполнительные полномочия, что само по себе было слишком невероятно. А теперь он ещё и передал всю эту власть Энакину, чтобы он действовал от его имени в интересах Республики.

 _Ты самый могущественный человек в Галактике, Энакин, могущественнее, чем любой генерал-джедай_ , — говорил ему старый Канцлер. Положив руку Энакину на плечо, он стоял рядом с ним, пока они смотрели на сияющий метрополис, сердце Корусанта, — _вся мощь Армии Республики стоит за тобой_. 

_Я стою за тобой, мой дорогой мальчик._

Энакин вернулся в свои апартаменты и теперь сидел, глядя на аккуратный свёрток со световыми мечами Квай-Гона и Оби-Вана у себя в руках. Первые несколько месяцев после их исключения из Ордена он не мог спать. Он держал их мечи под рукой, чтобы не так остро чувствовать пожирающее его одиночество. Энакин смог расстаться с ними только после того, как в его жизни появилась Асока и сумела частично закрыть собой зияющую дыру, которую оставили у него в груди Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван. Но он всё равно содержал оба оружия в безупречном состоянии, потому что упёртая частичка Энакина Скайуокера вопреки логике и здравому смыслу продолжала надеяться, что когда-нибудь они вернутся.

Энакин взял в руку световой меч Оби-Вана. Форма рукояти у него в ладони была ему так же знакома, как рукоять его собственного оружия. Бессчётное количество раз он калибровал и настраивал встроенный в его сердце кайберкристалл, пока сам владелец спал неподалёку. Энакин вырезал магнитное стабилизирующее кольцо из того же металла, из которого была изготовлена эта деталь, встроенная в его собственный меч. Оби-Ван ничего не знал об этом, но Энакин тешил себя мыслью, довольно наивной даже для того периода, что эти кольца символизировали существующую между ними нерушимую Связь. Он повесил этот световой меч себе на пояс и бережно поднял меч Квай-Гона.

Накатившее на него чувство потери было так остро и внезапно, что у него дыхание перехватило. Энакину так его не хватало. Учитель всегда был для него источником умиротворения и силы, и несмотря на это он без раздумий ушёл с Оби-Ваном, хотя Энакин нуждался в нём больше...

— Учитель, с вами всё хорошо? — раздался из-за двери приглушённый голос Асоки. Она аккуратно постучалась и с явной тревогой в голосе продолжала:  
— Я почувствовала с вашей стороны... такую внезапную и сильную печаль. 

Он подошёл к двери и открыл её. Его падаван, такая юная и хрупкая, смотрела на него с выражением нескрываемого беспокойства в своих больших и выразительных глазах. Энакин улыбнулся и поманил её к кушетке в их общей гостиной.

— 'Сока, я хочу передать тебе это, — сказал он, вручая ей световой меч Квай-Гона. — Он принадлежал моему учителю Квай-Гон Джинну. Он был мудрейший человек, которого я имел честь знать. Он научил меня всему, что значит быть джедаем и мужчиной.

Взволнованная радость прокатилась по их Связи, когда Асока с почтением приняла меч.

— Я буду беречь его больше жизни, учитель, — поклялась Асока. — Может мы сейчас попрактикуемся, раз я теперь буду сражаться двумя мечами... — Асока осеклась и не договорила. Она круто развернулась к нему и посмотрела старшему джедаю в глаза. — Почему вы отдаёте мне его сейчас?

— Я думаю, пришло время, чтобы я двигался вперёд и смирился с тем, что определённые вещи и люди такие, какие они есть, как бы мне ни было больно это признавать, — ответил он туманно, избегая её пристального взгляда. Между ними воцарилось молчание. А затем Асока протянула к нему руку и своей небольшой узкой ладонью накрыла костяшки его пальцев.

— Я с тобой, Энакин, — произнесла она с яростным убеждением, — несмотря ни на что.

Он накрыл её руку другой рукой и ласково сжал:  
— Спасибо, Шпилька.

— Что будем делать теперь? — подтолкнув его плечо своим плечом, спросила Асока. Сидя сбоку, она не отрывала пристального взгляда от лица учителя.

Энакин обдумал свои следующие шаги. На периферии его сознания замаячила мысль оживить поблёкшую за годы забвения Связь между ним и Оби-Ваном. Он был достаточно силён, что мог бы сделать это единолично и силой, если бы захотел. Сколько бы парсеков не оставил между ними Оби-Ван, Энакин смог бы дотянуться до него, пленить его разум и грубой силой вырвать из него их местонахождение. То, что они были... интимно близки совсем недавно, вероятнее всего, будет ему только на руку, но для Оби-Вана этот опыт несомненно будет мучительным. Однажды Скайуокер видел голозапись, как Дуку пытает рыцаря-джедая, чтобы узнать нужную ему информацию. Крики джедая преследовали его во снах ещё несколько дней.

Он не мог обречь Оби-Вана на столь жестокий опыт, какую бы душевную боль ни причинило ему предательство друга.

— Собери вещи, Шпилька, — вместо этого вслух сказал Энакин, поднимаясь на ноги. Он старательно и успокаивающе улыбнулся Асоке одними губами, — и жди меня в Шестом ангаре вместе с остальным 501-ым.

— А _вы_ куда? — спросила она ему вслед.

— Навещу одного сенатора, — ответил он, не оборачивась.

____________________

  
_Падме_

Оглядываясь назад, она должна была предположить, что визит Энакина не должен был стать такой уж неожиданностью. Но его внезапное появление у неё в апартаментах всё равно напугало её. Последний раз они разговаривали довольно давно. С тех пор, как Оби-Ван покинул Корусант, и некому стало содействовать в их миссиях за пределами планеты, она видела Энакина всё реже и реже. Большая часть новостей об Избранном по Голонету превозносили его храбрость и триумфальные победы на передовой. За то время, что они не виделись, Энакин как-то ухитрился вырасти ещё выше. Молодой, сильный мужчина, облачённый в традиционные черные кожаные одеяния, он стоял во весь свой рост посреди её гостиной и являл собой внушительную фигуру. 

— Сенатор Амидала, — поприветствовал он, сложив перед собой руки в скромном жесте примирения, — я бы начал с вежливой светской беседы, но мы оба знаем, зачем я здесь.

— Просветите меня, генерал Скайуокер, — отозвалась Падме. Она немного успокоилась теперь, когда её сердцебиение почти вернулось в норму.

— Я знаю, что вы поддерживаете связь с Кеноби и Вентресс, — заговорил самым деловым тоном Энакин, сразу перейдя к делу. — 

— С чего вы взяли, что я...

— Не лги мне, Падме, — он нетерпеливо сверкнул глазами. — Я всё равно узнаю, или ты сама мне расскажешь или я вырву эту информацию у Оби-Вана из головы.

Она отступила от него на шажок:  
— Энакин, ты ведь не понимаешь, что происходит.

— А ты? — молодой джедай жёстко усмехнулся, — Скажи мне, какую ложь наш милый очаровательный Оби-Ван сочинил для тебя?

— Ты бы мне поверил, если бы я рассказала тебе то, что он мне рассказал? — устало спросила Падме.

Энакин сложил руки на груди:  
— Давай проверим.

— Он старается раскрыть заговор и помешать воплощению планов по уничтожению Ордена джедаев, — сказала сенатор Амидала, внимательно наблюдая за выражением лица собеседника. Энакин в ответ на её слова и бровью не повёл. Оби-Ван без обиняков строго предупредил, чтобы она ничего не рассказывала Энакину о прошлой жизни.

 _Он не выдержит, если узнает_ _такое_ , в отчаянии умолял её Кеноби, когда Падме начала настаивать на том, чтобы всё рассказать Энакину, _нельзя чтобы он узнал о мёртвых юглингах и миллионах жизней, которые он забрал, выполняя приказы Императора_.

 _Тогда почему не убить Палпатина до того, как всё это произойдёт_ , спросила она в ужасе, но Оби-Ван сообщил ей, что, судя по всему, Сила определила для них конкретный путь острого и неведомого разуму и логике столкновения причин и следствий. Он спас мастера Квай-Гона от смерти, а по прибытии на Корусант тотчас узнал о безвременной кончине мастера Винду. У всего, что он делал для того, чтобы изменить ход истории, проявлялись совершенно неожиданные последствия.

Падме ощутила укол вины. Она собиралась принять опрометчивое решение, ни с кем не посоветовавшись. Какие перемены вызовет Сила в ответ на её выбор рассказать Энакину?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — с подозрением прищурился Энакин. Падме сглотнула, ощутив внезапный приступ неуверенности.

— Это всё, что я знаю, Эни, — прикусив губу, солгала она, — Оби-Ван изо всех сил старается защитить тебя, и я верю его замыслам.

— Падме, пожалуйста, — тон голоса Энакина изменился, став мягким и почти просящим. Сенатор нахмурилась от внезапной смены тактики. Энакин придвинулся ближе, беззвучно ступая по роскошному ковру. — Он помог Дуку сбежать, но ты знаешь, я всё ещё люблю его всем своим существом.

Он говорил правду, Падме ясно видела это в его синих глазах.

— Я лишь хочу понять, что происходит, — настойчиво говорил Скайуокер, опустив большие ладони ей на плечи, словно гири. Сейчас ей очень сложно было узнать в этом пугающем возвышающемся над ней мужчине того маленького светловолосого мальчика с широко распахнутыми глазами, с которым она когда-то познакомилась в лавке старьёвщика на Татуине. Воспоминание несколько потускнело за давностью лет, но она хорошо помнила, как маленький Энакин сразу же прикипел к молодому джедаю-падавану, сопровождавшему мастера Квай-Гон Джинна. Возможно, их встреча была предрешена задолго до их рождения, неизбежная, словно само время.

Но у Падме отчего-то не получалось ухватить первоначальный ход своих мыслей. Энакин смотрел неё с такой томительной настойчивостью, что его взгляд производил гипнотическое воздействие в рассеяном освещении гостиной. 

— Они полетели на Ак-То, — сорвались слова с губ набуанки. — Арту известны координаты.

— Благодарю вас, сенатор, — выдохнул Энакин, и по его лицу промелькнуло выражение близкое к триумфу, прежде чем он отвернулся, зашагав к выходу. Астромех, выкатившийся навстречу, когда его позвали по имени, издал трель непонимания, когда Энакин жестом позвал его за собой.

Амидала упала на кушетку. Туман у неё в голове рассеялся, как только он разорвал зрительный контакт.

— Энакин, — ахнула она, чувствуя, как кровь отливает у неё от лица, как только она осознала, что наделала.

— Я лишь хочу, чтобы Дуку был мёртв, Падме. Всё скоро закончится, — пообещал Избранный через плечо. Тяжёлые двери закрылись за ним чуть ли не с грохотом.

Выждав достаточно времени и убедившись, что он действительно ушёл, дрожащими руками сенатор потянулась за секретным комлинком, который ей оставила Асажж с наказом использовать только в экстренных случаях. Она спрятала его в тайном боковом отделе в шкатулке с украшениями. Сердце у Падме упало, когда она отодвинула тонкую перегородку.

Там было пусто.

____________________ 

_Оби-Ван_

Он наконец набрался храбрости и вошёл в одну из пещер. Большей частью Кеноби решился на это потому что чувствовал себя до отвращения грязным после долгого перелёта, и лишь в пещере он мог найти подобие уединения в скрытом от публичности бассейне. Он скинул с себя одежду, поморщившись от тупой боли в нижней части тела. Метки, оставленные Энакином, приобретали формы синяков, расцветающих там и сям на его светлой коже. Дело было отнюдь не в том, что мальчик был с ним слишком груб или ещё что в этом роде, хотя они оба действительно немного увлеклись во время второго раунда. Так что Энакин действительно укусил его несколько раз, если память не подводила Оби-Вана. Нет, у него просто легко появлялись синяки.

Вода пошла рябью, когда он скользнул в её прохладные объятия. Оби-Ван вздохнул от восхитительных ощущений и закрыл глаза. Холодная вода прекрасно успокаивала боль в ноющих мышцах. Он уже чуть было не задремал, когда вдруг услышал негромкий смешок. Кеноби подскочил от неожиданности и обратился к Силе, чтобы проверить кто здесь. Рядом никого не было, но окружавшая его безмятежная гладь воды пошла рябью. Что-то отделилось от густой тени и приближалось к нему, совершенно беззвучно ступая по влажным камням. 

— Оби-Ван, — пробормотал низкий голос.

Он увидел два жёлтых огонька, когда фигура вышла на свет.

Это был Энакин, только не тот Энакин, которого он успел узнать в этой жизни. Этот Энакин Скайуокер носил чёрный костюм Вэйдера, но у него не было его ужасных ожогов и тяжёлой дыхательной маски. Это было лишь видение, он был почти уверен в этом. Призрачное порождение виноватого сознания. Должно быть, он всё-таки уснул.

— Посмотри на себя, — присвистнула странная грёза, с жадностью окидывая похотливым взглядом обнажённую кожу Оби-Вана. 

— Это не по-настоящему, — возразил Оби-Ван, сделав несколько глубоких, размеренных вдохов и выдохов.

— Разве? — галлюцинация приблизилась, ухмылка «Энакина» стала шире, когда он присел рядом с ним. Он интересом изучал каменное выражение лица Оби-Вана:  
— Ты был в восторге от каждой секунды этого, разве нет?

От непристойных слов ему в лицо бросился жар, а следом его охватила слишком знакомое чувство холодной безжалостной вины, снедающей его с той самой минуты, как он проснулся рядом с Энакином.

— Признайся, Оби-Ван, какая-то часть тебя, глубоко внутри _наслаждается_ тем, что я всегда всё бросаю, чтобы быть с тобой, — пробормотал фантом, проведя пальцем по спокойной поверхности, оставляя дорожку ряби по воде. Он улыбнулся Оби-Вану тошнотворно сладкой улыбкой. — Ты хочешь моего безраздельного внимания, так ведь?

— Это неправда, — отозвался он слабым голосом.

— Хмм, почему тогда ты просто не ушёл? Не разорвал все связи, как ты постоянно говоришь? — жёлтые глаза пристально изучали Оби-Вана. Призрак скользнул в воду и придвинулся к нему, сокращая расстояние между ними. — Ты же видел, насколько лучше стала моя жизнь без тебя, Оби-Ван. И тебе стало больно от этого, так ведь? От самой мысли, что мне больше не нужен ты — неудачник, старик в изгнании.

Крепкие пальцы впились ему в нижнюю челюсть, когда пальцы фантома приподняли Оби-Вана за подбородок. Он посмотрел прямо в самодовольные жёлтые глаза.

— Я мог бы заполучить любого, кого только захочу в этой Галактике, — негромко сказала ему эта извращённая версия Энакина Скайуокера, нежно отводя мокрые волосы от щеки Оби-Вана. — Именно поэтому ты остался, тебе нужно было доказательство, что несмотря на всё, что у меня есть, я всё ещё тоскую по тебе и только по тебе, Оби-Ван.

— _Нет_ , — прошептал он еле слышно.

— Что ж, это правда. Я тоскую, — вздохнул призрак и лениво прикрыл жёлтые глаза. Взяв Оби-Вана за руку, он прижал её к своей щеке и уткнулся носом ему в ладонь, словно ласковый хищник. — И я _могу_ быть твоим, ты это знаешь. _Весь целиком_.

Оби-Ван тяжело сглотнул. Он не мог собрать достаточно силы воли, чтобы отвести взгляд.  
— Эни, я...

Сильные руки обхватили его за пояс, обвившись вокруг обнажённого торса. «Энакин» провёл пальцами по синякам от ладоней, сжимавших его за бёдра. Он задрожал от интимного прикосновения и почувствовал так знакомо прижимавшийся к его бедру вставший член.

— Взгляни, — пробормотал он, уткнувшись лицом Оби-Вану в шею, — смотри, как нам должно быть вместе.

Оби-Ван обернулся и увидел на поверхности воды их искажённые лёгкой рябью отражения. Две пары горящих жёлтых глаз смотрели на него. Его собственное изображение порочно улыбнулось и запустило пальцы Энакину в волосы, притянув охотно подчинившегося молодого человека в жаркий поцелуй.

— _Мастер_ , — промурлыкало это создание ему в ухо.

Оби-Ван отшатнулся, резким движением растревожив спокойную водную гладь бассейна и разбив отражение. Амулет из джапора у него на шее жёг ему грудь, словно клеймо. Он помотал головой и выбрался из воды.

— Ты не он, — выпалил Кеноби на одном выдохе, утирая защипавшие глаза. — _Я не позволю ему стать тобой_.

Пошатнувшись, он поднялся на ноги и покинул пещеру.

____________________

_Энакин_

_Он снова оказался посреди того странного пейзажа во сне. Только в этот раз не было никакого тумана, ровно как и солдат-клонов. Энакин всё так же ощущал разлитый в воздухе солёный запах моря. У подножия разрушенного храма он увидел фигуру стоящего человека. От былого величия этого сооружения остались лишь мощные некогда колонны, разбившиеся на куски и рассыпавшиеся по влажной почве, уже ушедшие частью в землю и обросшие мхом._

_Ветер ласково ерошил его тёмно-рыжие волосы. Полы его длинного тёмного плаща развевались у лодыжек. Энакин уставился на него, заворожённый и сбитый с толку. Отчего-то сейчас всё в этом сне ощущалось по-иному. Тут он увидел, как его старший друг(?) поднимает правую руку. В следующее мгновение царящее вокруг них безмолвие прорезал резкий, словно выстрел, звук активации плазменного клинка. Пылающая краснота заполонила взор Скайуокера. Ошеломлённый, он отшатнулся назад, затянутой в перчатку рукой рефлекторно потянулся к мечу у себя на бедре и обнаружил, что его там нет._

_— Любовь моя, — пронизанным радостью голосом позвал его «Оби-Ван» с золотыми глазами и развёл навстречу ему руки, — ты пришёл!_

_Энакин замер._

_Оби-Ван неторопливо спускался к нему по ступеням, и взгляд Энакина приковали гипнотические движения его бёдер. Его руки не так давно сжимали это тело в объятьях, когда Оби-Ван принимал его и двигался в унисон с ним с той же соблазнительной грацией._

_— Это не по-настоящему, — выдавил из себя Энакин, чувствуя как бешено колотится у самого горла его сердце. Это был не его Оби-Ван._

_— Но может быть, — тёплые пальцы ласково коснулись его лица. Энакин беспомощно оглянулся на него и увидел сумасшествие и непоколебимую преданность, отражавшиеся в пронзительном взгляде жёлтых глаз ситха. Оби-Ван приблизился к нему вплотную и выдохнул ему в губы:_  
_— Мы наконец будем едины, Эни. Никто не сможет нас остановить, даже Орден джедаев._

_— Наконец свободны... — мягкие поцелуи проложили дорожку по его челюсти между горячечными шёпотом произнесёнными словами, — любить и быть вместе..._

_Их губы на мгновение соприкоснулись. Энакин низко и хрипло застонал, когда Оби-Ван отстранился от него с озорной и многообещающей улыбкой. Он протянул ему руку, маня за собой._

_— Присоединяйся ко мне..._

— Генерал, мы приближаемся к точке координат в Неизведанных Регионах, которые сообщил дроид, — неожиданно раздался голос его капитана-клона. Энакин подскочил, вырванный из сна, и неосознанным движением вскинул руку, вздёрнув Рекса над полом в хватке Силы.

— Учитель! — он отдёрнул руку при звуке пронзительного возгласа Асоки и рывком поднялся на ноги.

— Криффов дьявол, генерал, — просипел Рекс, поднимаясь на четвереньки и нащупывая шлем, который уронил. — Напомните мне, чтобы никогда не будил вас слишком резко и стоя слишком близко.

— Прости, Рекс, — произнёс Энакин с гримасой сожаления, проведя рукой по измождённому лицу. 

— Никаких последствий, — отмахнулся Рекс добродушно после того, как Асока помогла ему встать. — Уверены, что готовы выступить прямо сейчас, сэр? Выглядите так, словно только что высрались из задницы вуки, честно говоря.

— Чудесный образ, — вздохнул Скайуокер, помотав головой. — Тебе бы поэмы слагать.

— Это и моё проклятье и благословение, — пожал плечами капитан. — Приземляемся через несколько минут. Будут ещё приказы перед тем, как мы вступим в контакт с целями? Похоже, на планете больше трёх людей.

— Как это больше трёх? — потребовал ответа Энакин, и, протолкнувшись мимо Асоки и Рекса, подошёл к панели управления. Коммандер Коди и ещё несколько клонов стояли вокруг Пятерни в кресле пилота, устремив взгляды на оранжевые точки, мерцавшие на дисплее сканера.

Судя по показаниям прибора, на маленьком острове посреди бескрайнего океана сейчас находились по меньшей мере двенадцать биологических теплокровных форм жизни.

— Разберёмся, что к чему, когда приземлимся, — решил Энакин, нахмурившись. _Что же Оби-Ван затеял?_

— Шпилька, подготовить людей к высадке, — через плечо распорядился Скайуокер. — Не хочу, чтобы мы потеряли даже секунду и упустили наше тактическое преимущество. В плен брать живыми. Я хочу лично положить конец жалкой жизни Дуку.

— Да, учитель, — отозвалась его падаван.

Он занял позицию во главе. В нём боролись друг с другом страх и взволнованное возбуждение. Энакин сцепил дрожащие руки за спиной. Звездолёт спускался к земле.

Остров окутывал плотный белый туман, а первое, что поразило его чувства, был сильный запах моря. Подошвы сапог Энакина, погрузились в тонкий слой солёной воды, стоило ему сойти по трапу. Окружающий его пейзаж казался ему жутковато знакомым. Он поднял руку и, призвав Силу, разогнал плотную молочную пелену тумана, блокирующего обзор.

У входа в тёмную пещеру, придерживая рукой длинный посох, стояла одинокая высокая фигура. При виде его Энакин судорожно вздохнул.

— _Мастер Квай-Гон_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: В этом фике Квай-Гон у меня ассоциируется с Иисусом lol, ведь его образ далеко не раз возникал у меня в воображении в окружении нимба, пока я писала фик. И да, если кто-то уже заподозрил, то к видениям действительно приложил руку манипулятор Палпи.


End file.
